Bound By Blood
by Rebel65
Summary: Cassadines/Spencers are in a tailspin after Nikolas 'dies' & Lucky&Lulu are kidnapped
1. Default Chapter Title

This General Hospital Fanfiction is written by Ashlyn and me, and is set back in the time before it was revealed that Lesley Webber was alive and the Spencers faked Laura's death.  
  
Because of the story's length, I will be posting it in 4 parts  
  
If you like this story, and want to read more like them, visit this web site:  
  
[http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3065/][1]  
  
Rebel  
  
CHAPTER 1: A MOTHER'S HEARTBREAK....  
  
Helena Cassadine speaks angrily into the phone, "What do you mean he doesn't want to speak to me??"  
  
Stefan Cassadine sighs as he watches Nikolas stalk angrily up the stairs towards his room..."Just what I said Mother. Nikolas has made it clear he never wishes to speak to you again."  
  
Helena:" I demand that you put that boy on this phone immediately Stefan! I won't tolerate this blatant disrespect."  
Stefan:" I'm not forcing him to talk to you Mother. You have dominated enough members of this family with your evil controlling ways. I won't subject Nikolas to this any further. He has been hurt enough by your actions"  
Helena: "Who do you think you are?? You dare to speak to me in this manner??  
Nikolas is mine. He will be on the next plane to Greece. Obviously allowing him to stay in Port Charles with you and that peasant of a mother of his has tarnished not only his thinking but your's as well. "  
Stefan: "I'm not sending him anywhere. I've raised Nikolas and I'm not about to turn him over to you. I wouldn't even do that to the Spencer brat. Face it Helena, Nikolas doesn't want to have anything to do with you and neither do I! You have controlled me far too long! I will continue spare Nikolas from your wrath and control as I have always done."  
  
Helena is now screaming with rage. "You always were weak Stefan. Once again your lust over that peasant has clouded your judgment. You stand there now casting your judgment on me with your air of superiority. Enjoy it while you can son, for I'm not dead yet and as long as I breathe the air of this wretched planet you will be mine as will Nikolas. You are a Cassadine and you have certain responsibilities with that name. You have tarnished the name of your father and now have the nerve to try and keep my heir from me. Rest easy while you can, Stefan, for I am not through with you yet." with a loud thud she slams down the phone.  
  
Stefan stands shaking in the Wyndemere living room. A cold chill moves down his spine. That woman is the coldest human he has ever come across and she still had a way of making him nervous. He heads up the stairs to Nikolas' room.  
  
....................  
  
At the Cassadine Compound in Greece Helena is speaking to someone on the phone. "Keep me informed. As soon as an opportunity arises I want you to go forward with the plan. My son and grandson will learn a valuable lesson soon enough."  
  
As soon as she hangs up the phone, as servant enters the room with some tea. Helena picks up a letter on her nightstand, folds it and gives it to the servant. "Give this to Mr Theros, it should help him with the document I'm having him prepare."  
  
Once the servant leaves, Helena picks up a picture on her nightstand. She speaks to it softly..  
  
"My dear Stavros..how I wish it had been your brother not you that went down those stairs. You must know that I will show Nikolas the error of his ways and teach him to be the type of leader you and your father were. It isn't too late yet.. your brother has made him weak but I can still change him and exact Timoria on those who wronged you and our family.. including your wretched brother.  
.....................  
  
Stefan is sitting on a chair in Nikolas' room and trying to soothe his nephew's anger..the young man is sitting on his bed shaking as he tries to speak calmly.  
Nikolas:"I hate her, Uncle. I refuse to claim her as my grandmother..my God, she killed my grandmother, Lesley!"  
Stefan:"It's okay, Nikolas. I have told Helena that we are through with her. You never have to worry about her hurting you or manipulating you again.."  
Nikolas: "One down a few more to go." he mumbles to himself  
Stefan: " Excuse me?? What was that?"  
Nikolas: "Uncle, don't you think I notice when you are manipulating me? You are doing it even now."  
Stefan: "Nikolas anything I might do that you consider deceitful is really for your protection. I'm trying to look out for your best interests. You have always been my first and only concern. One day you'll understand that everything I've done was out of necessity."  
  
Nikolas sighs and responds wearily. Here we go again. "Uncle, I'm not a child. I know this is Timoria, but you keep me in the dark. I feel like a pawn in one of your chess games."  
  
Stefan grasps Nikolas's face between his hands and looks intently into Nikolas's tired face. "You are not a pawn. You are the king. Never forget that. You are tired. Get some rest we'll discuss this in the morning. Good night, Nikolas."  
Nikolas: "Good night Uncle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: An Uncle's Heartbreak  
  
Stefan is sitting at the living room table at Wyndemere with his laptop computer. He smiles at the screen and says "Finally!". He insert a CD Rom into the drive. "Let the games continue!"  
  
Just then Mrs Lansbury comes into the room. "Mr Cassadine, we have a security problem. Could you come at once? It should only take a moment."  
  
Stefan sighs, looks at the screen, trying to make a decision. He decides, gets up and follows Mrs Lansbury.  
  
Nikolas comes home early from the hospital. Seeing a kid die was harder on him than he ever expected. He comes into the living room looking for his uncle. He sees the room is empty, and notices his uncle's laptop open on the table. Curious he steps to the front of the computer screen and is shocked at what he see's. He sits down and looks at the words placed on the screen.."this is Lucky.. ready to play??" Nikolas stares at the screen in shock, but comes to when he hears his uncle enter the room...  
  
Stefan looks ashen. "Nikolas what are you doing?"  
Nikolas: "I think a more important question is what do you think you are doing?!"  
Stefan: "That's my private computer. You have no business ....."  
Nikolas voice begins to rise. "I have no business? I have no business? What kind of sick game are you playing with Lucky?"  
  
Stefan: "Nikolas, I'll discuss this with you, but only if you act in a mature fashion, understood? Now you know this is my private computer- I don't appreciate you snooping. You know better."  
  
Stefan walks up to the screen and closes it. He looks Nikolas is the eyes and Nikolas glares at him.  
Nikolas: "What are you doing?? You blast Spencer for setting me up, yet you're playing games with Laura's son??"  
Stefan:"This is Timoria, Nikolas. All's fair in war so they say..you'll understand this one day."  
Nikolas: "You think I will understand that you are playing mind games with someone younger than me?? IT TAKES A REAL POWERFUL MAN TO MANIPULATE A KID, UNCLE!!" he screams angrily.  
  
Stefan: "Nikolas! I will not tolerate this insolence. That Spencer Brat will pay for pushing you down those stairs. You think it was an accident? Well I know better. That Spencer brat will kill you the next chance he gets! Don't you understand that!"  
Nikolas: "That Spencer Brat is Laura's son and Lulu's brother. I know that his  
pushing me was an accident, I was there. Have you forgotten I broke into their house uninvited? You intend to kill him don't you? I never saw you as a killer. You are no better than Luke Spencer!"  
Stefan: "That is enough Nikolas! I will not have you speak to me this way. How dare you accuse me of planning to kill that brat. I will teach him and his bastard father a lesson."  
Nikolas: "You know, you aren't any better than Helena!"  
  
Stefan stands in shock and stairs intensely at Nikolas. He moves towards him and standing straight in front of him whispers.."What did you say??"  
  
Nikolas chooses to not back down takes a step forward, staring directly back at his uncle. He repeats it slowly and clearly.  
  
Nikolas: "You aren't any better then Helena. I guess you are your mother's son, she will be so proud. I won't be like you though! How could you betray me this way?? I told you i didn't want Lesley Lu hurt and here you are plotting against her brother!"  
Stefan: "How dare you! You stand in my house and have the nerve to insult me?? I'm the man that raised you Nikolas..I kept you away from Helena's poison. I'm the one who laid over your unconscious body and called for an ambulance while Spencer and his son stood there and did nothing! This is the gratitude I get from you? "  
  
Nikolas: "I don't doubt you love me, Uncle, but you have gone too far. Do you think the Spencers won't respond? When will it end? When Lucky and Luke or you and I die? How am I supposed to explain their death to Lesley Lu? Well I won't have any part of it! If you don't end this sick game with Lucky now, I will never forgive you! Do you understand? I will not be bullied or guilt-tripped or manipulated by you on this matter. Now before I say anything rash, I'm going out to clear my head. I never expected to be embarrassed by you, but I am. Goodbye, Uncle"  
  
Nikolas leaves quickly. Stefan yells after him. "Nikolas! I'm not finished with you yet!. Nikolas!" He hears the door slam loudly signaling Nikolas's exit.  
  
******************  
  
Stefan stands in the living room visibly shaking. He lets the angry words wash over him again and he realizes this is serious. He sits on the chair in front of the computer and makes the only decision that he can. He opens up the computer and types in the words: "Unlucky no longer able to play..good day" He closes the laptop and puts the disk away and walks to the liquor cabinet. He pours himself a drink and hears Nikolas upstairs. He contemplates following him but decides to wait till dinner to talk to him. He sits down with the drink and shortly hears Nikolas descend down the stairs quickly.  
  
"Nikolas? Nikolas..come back here dinner will be served soon." His words go unnoticed for the boy is already jogging down the dock.  
  
Nikolas runs fast and hard trying to clear his head. Angry tears streak his face as he thinks about his uncle's betrayal. He knows he needs to think and is shocked when he runs into Mrs. Lansbury at the end of the dock.  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Master Nikolas--is everything all right??  
Nikolas: "I'm fine just trying to clear my head."  
Mrs Lansbury: "How about a ride into town? Can I drive you??"  
  
Nikolas thinks about it for a second and hastily decides why not..as he gets into the boat leading to the car Mrs. Lansbury nods to Gibbons and then leaves with Nikolas.  
  
Gibbon's walks into Nikolas's room and puts a handwritten note on his nightstand and then exits the room...  
  
Nikolas and Mrs Lansbury get into the car.  
  
Nikolas: "Thank you Mrs Lansbury. I'm so glad you came to Wyndemere. I've really missed you"  
Mrs Lansbury: "Oh Master Nikolas, I have missed you as well. I have always been very fond of you."  
  
Mrs Lansbury reaches into her pocket and pulls out a syringe, When Nikolas looks out the side window, she quickly jabs his arm with the syringe and dispenses the drug.  
  
Nikolas: "What the Hell?"  
Mrs Lansbury: "Master Nikolas, this is really for your own good...."  
  
Nikolas, tries to unlock the car door but can't. He becomes frantic as his efforts become weaker and the drug takes effect. As his last effort, He grabs Mrs Lansbury and tries to shake her. Mrs Lansbury becomes alarmed, but he quickly passes out.  
  
Mrs Lansbury resettles Nikolas in the car seat and puts on his safety belt. She wipes the beads of sweat on her forehead. She makes a call from the car phone.  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "I'll meet you in one half hour at the rendezvous point."  
  
*************************  
  
It starts to get late and Stefan becomes worried..he calls for Gibbons to come into the living room.  
Gibbons: "Yes, Mr Cassadine?"  
Stefan: "When you were out did you happen to see Nikolas on the grounds??"  
Nikolas: "No sir--but i heard the ferry leave."  
  
Stefan dismisses him and goes to Nikolas' room he notices a letter on the table addressed simply: " Uncle". He picks up the letter and reads:  
  
Uncle,  
  
Well, you've finally done it. I can no longer handle staying here with you anymore. I can do a better job on my own then with the kind of guidance my family is offering me. Don't try to find me because i don't need you anymore. I can make it on my own.  
  
Nikolas  
  
  
Stefan goes pale as he rereads the note. Not again He thinks to himself and grabs the letter. As he heads out the door to Laura's, he yells to Gibbons:  
  
Stefan: "Scour the grounds for any sign of Nikolas. Call in more staff to look for Nikolas in Port Charles. I don't want him to leave the city!":  
  
He pulls the beads out from his coat pocket and silently prays to find him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE RUNAWAY....  
  
Stefan makes his way to the Spencers home. For once in his life he is actually praying Nikolas will be there. He knocks on the door and Luke answers. Luke glares at him:  
  
Luke: "What are you doing here Cassadine? You know you aren't welcome."  
  
Stefan sighs impatiently. Luke is like talking to a small child sometimes. "I am looking for Nikolas. Is he here?"  
  
Luke: "What did you do? Did you lose him again? I thought you had goons to babysit the boy."  
  
Stefan realizes he will get nowhere with Luke. "Can I please speak to Laura? This is an urgent matter or I would not be here."  
  
Luke: "She isn't here. You don't really think I will pass on a message to her do you? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Luke tries to shut the door but Stefan steps forward blocking the door with his body. At this point Lucky bounds down the stairs to see what the ruckus is.  
  
Stefan notices him immediately. Stefan speaks to both of them "Nikolas is missing. He has runaway. I need to speak to Laura immediately. Where can I find her? I called the hospital, they said she was gone for the day."  
  
Lucky looks surprised but says nothing. Luke smiles with satisfaction.  
  
Luke: "Well, Uncle Steffin." Luke pauses to gloat for a moment. " The kid has flown the coop, huh? Can't say I blame him. So what happened this time? Did you do flush his spider down the toilet? Or maybe you padlocked his coffin?"  
Stefan: "I don't need this from you. My nephew is missing and I need his mother's help."  
Luke: " I don't need you guilt tripping Laura into this little lost Nikky routine. Come on Steffin where is the kid?? This is clearly a set up for you to draw Laura in."  
  
Stefan: " You know I am growing tired of your constant paranoia, Spencer. Like it or not, the Cassadines don't bay at the the moon at night, we don't boil babies, and we don't sleep in coffins. This conversation is getting me nowhere. "  
  
He looks at Lucky intensely, who shifts uncomfortably under his gaze but doesn't look away.  
  
Stefan: "If you care about your mother at all you will tell her that I need to speak to her about Nikolas. I am afraid he might get hurt. "  
  
Stefan looks back at Luke with pure hatred. He backs out of the doorway and stalks away from the house. Luke slams the door loudly behind him.  
  


* * *

  
Lucky sighs and studies his father carefully. He decides to take a chance. "You know, he really does look worried. Maybe Nikolas did take off..."  
  
Luke continues to smile and takes out a cigar and lights it. "Good riddance then. Don't tell me you feel sorry for the Cassadines now?"  
Lucky:" No Dad..it's just he IS Mom's son. She's going to be really mad if she finds out we're keeping this from her. And if Nikolas does get hurt what will happen to Lulu if she needs another transplant?"  
  
Luke sighs and looks at Lucky. "You're starting to sound like your mother. I've got to go to the club. If your mom comes home and you feel the urge to confide this.. Well, do what you have to do. See you later, Cowboy."  
Lucky watches his father leave and shakes his head in amazement.  
.............  
  
Mrs Lansbury arrives at the designated location. As she gets out of the car, her contact comes up from behind her. The contact is a woman and she looks to be in her late twenties. She is dressed is dark jeans and a black leather jacket.  
  
Woman: "Are you certain that no one followed you? Cassadine might have had the boy followed."  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "I was very careful. No one followed us here. Now where is everyone else?"  
  
Woman: "Don't concern yourself with the details. Your part in this is finished. All you need to do now is keep the boss informed of Cassadine's movements."  
  
The woman makes a signal and two large men come out of the shadows.  
  
Woman: "George, put Nikolas in the plane and make him comfortable. Make  
sure he is secure, I don't want any surprises when if he wakes up mid flight. Barry, you take Mrs Lansbury back to town and dispense with the car as planned."  
  
The men move quickly to complete her orders.  
  
......................  
  
Laura enter's her home and sees Lucky sitting at the table looking off in space. She walks to him.. "Lucky? are you okay??"  
Lucky looks at his mom and wrestles with his conscience. He decides he  
has to tell her if only for Lu's sake. "Mom, Stefan Cassadine came here earlier. He was looking for you."  
Laura interrupts angrily. "He what?? How dare he come here to start problems..."  
Lucky: "Mom, he said Nikolas ran away. He had some note with him. He said it was very important he talk with you."  
Laura stands in silence for a minute. "Did he say where he'd be??"  
Lucky: "No, I guess he thought you'd know."  
Laura paces for a minute and then looks at Lucky. "I'll be back soon. If Nikolas comes here. Try to be nice and keep him here. Something may be wrong."  
Lucky:"Look Mom, I only told you because Lu may need him again. I can't say I'll be nice to him."  
Laura:" Lucky, I don't have time to argue about this right now."  
  
She kisses him on the cheek before going and rushes out the door.Lucky  
wonders to himself if he made the right decision.  
  
Laura heads to the park hoping her instincts are right and that he'll be  
waiting for her.  
  
..................................  
  
Stefan is sitting on a bench in the park. It is pitch black out except for a street lamp nearby. He fingers the beads absently as he replays the fight with Nikolas over and over again. Nothing in the argument gives Stefan any indication that Nikolas would run. Nikolas is still so impulsive. Where could he be?  
  
Stefan sees Laura emerge from the shadows. He looks at her as she sits down on the bench. The tears start to well in his eyes.  
  
Stefan whispers : "I can not believe this is happening again."  
Laura: "Tell me what happened."  
Stefan: "We argued. He was angry and left to clear his head. When I went to his room to find him. He was no where to be found, but he left this."  
  
He hands Laura the note.  
  
She opens the note gingerly and reads the words of her first born. After rereading it, she looks up at Stefan in amazement.  
Laura: "So, what did you do to make him leave?"  
Stefan: "I didn't do anything, Lasha. He was angry when he left, but he never gave any indication that he was leaving. I have to find him. If you hear from him....?"  
Laura: "I'll call, but something had happen to cause him to run away. What did you argue about?"  
  
Stefan looks uncomfortable: "I'd rather not get into it with you. I'm wasting time here. It's already dark and I can't take having him on the street at night alone again. I'm going to contact the police. I should be going." Stefan begins to get up from the park bench, but Laura stops him from leaving by grabbing his hand. He looks at her hand on his for a moment. When he looks up again, she sees pain and anger in his eyes.  
  
Laura: "Look, I know you're worried and I'm sorry if I'm a little short with you, but this is twice now he's left. I'm growing a little concerned."  
  
Stefan:" Well, let's not forget that the first time he ran away came after a deep dark family secret was thrown at him with no regard to the damage it would do."  
  
Laura's eyes flash at him. He immediately looks apologetic. "I'm sorry Lasha, I do not wish to fight with you tonight. I just don't have the energy. Please ignore what I just said. If Nikolas does contact you please try to get him to talk. I'm very baffled by his sudden disappearance. It makes no sense that he ran away. Good night, Lasha."  
  
He gets up from the bench and walks away briskly. As Laura watches him leave she thinks to herself. Where would Nikolas run?? and why would he take off again?  
  
.................  
  
On a private airplane the young dark haired woman is speaking to someone  
on the phone.  
Woman: "We're on our way now. No, everything went right on schedule. He's still knocked out due to the drugs...What? No we'll be there shortly. Relax, everything is under control. Okay. See you soon."  
  
She puts down the phone and looks at Nikolas sleeping in the seat next to her. She brushes back his hair with her hand softly and whispers.. "We're almost there young prince. One day you'll realize this was for your own good."  
..........  
  
Stefan Cassadine is growing impatient as Mac Scorpio continues to talk to someone on the phone. Finally he hangs up and turns address Stefan. "I have my best men working on it now. I know you've been through this before so I don't have to tell you that all you can really do is wait."  
Stefan looks frustrated: " The last time I waited I found my nephew lying at the bottom of a staircase unconscious. I want to avoid that this time."  
Mac: " You said you had an argument. Was it a serious one??"  
Stefan:" Yes, it was heated. But he said he was going out to clear his head. I cannot imagine him saying that and then running away. This makes no sense. My nephew is impulsive, but to run away again? I am very concerned."  
  
Mac: " Okay. Well, go home and wait to see if he calls. Maybe he left the note in haste and will decide to come home after he cools off. We all were teenagers before and sometimes what seems like a major fight one minute doesn't look so bad later. I'll keep you posted Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Stefan nods in agreement and then heads back to Wyndemere aimlessly stroking his beads and praying that the inept police commissioner was correct.. maybe Nikolas would be back at the island.  
..........  
  
Barry drops Mrs. Lansbury off at the docks and then gives her one final warning.  
Barry:" Remember the story. You gave him a ride and when you went into the store for something, he took off with the car."  
Mrs Lansbury:" Don't worry. I know who I work for. Good luck with your part."  
Barry:(with a cruel smile) "Luck has nothing to do with it."  
  
They part company and Barry takes off driving in the car. He notices a young man standing in an alley and smiles as he thinks to himself: He's perfect, not too tall, black hair right shape. This is going to be too easy.  
  
Barry:" Hey kid..its a little cold out. You Want a ride?"  
The kid pauses for a moment. He shrugs and hops in the car.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE ACCIDENT  
  
Stefan makes his way back to Wyndemere. He climbs the stairs to Nikolas' room. He hopes to find him sleeping but his hopes are crushed when all he finds is an empty room. He goes back downstairs to the living room and sits on the couch. He picks up his beads and begins to pray for Nikolas to return home safe and sound. As if in answer to his prayers the front door opens. He jumps up, but is surprised to see Mrs. Lansbury walk in, groceries in hand, with Detective Garcia behind her.  
  
Stefan: "Is their news on Nikolas??"  
Mrs. Lansbury: "Mr Cassadine, I don't know how to explain this but I found Master Nikolas on the dock and offered him a ride into town. He said he needed to clear his head and I thought a drive might help. I left the car for a moment to run into a store to pick up some sugar. When I came back out the car was gone. A witness said Nikolas drove off in my car."  
Stefan's face loses color:"You left the keys in the car?"  
Mrs. Lansbury: " It's a cold night i wanted to leave the heat on for him."  
Det Garcia: " Mr. Cassadine, I understand that Nikolas doesn't have a license. Does he know how to drive?"  
Stefan" I'm not really sure. Not that I know of. This isn't like Nikolas at all.."  
................  
  
Nikolas feels like he's swimming through cotton as he tries to awaken from his drug-induced sleep. As his eyes focus, he recognizes he is in private jet. He looks around the airplane cabin and notices a pretty woman in the seat across from him. She appears to be sleeping. When he tries to move, he can't, he's tied up tight. Damn, he thinks, what is  
going on here?  
  
Then Nikolas remembers his angry fight with his uncle and Mrs Lansbury drugging him. None of it makes sense. Why would she do that? And who is this woman? Is she his kidnapper? This has got to be some kind of joke. He could take her a minute.  
  
Just then she awakens and notices his questioning stare.  
  
Woman: "So the prince awakens."  
Nik: "What the hell is going on here? Do you have any idea who you are messing with?  
  
The woman laughs. "You really are naive, aren't you little boy? Well, this is your wake up call."  
  
Nik: "Look, I don't know you, but I can make it worth your while to release me. My family will top anything you are being paid if you return me."  
  
The woman gets up from her seat to kneel at Nikolas's feet.  
  
Woman: "So this is what you expect me to do? Isn't this what everyone has done since you were born? Well, the party is over. I call the shots now."  
  
Nik: "Who are you working for? And where are you taking me? I expect answers NOW. It is the least I deserve if I'm to be cooped up in the seat, trussed up like a turkey."  
  
The woman laughs. "Well, I was warned you had a mouth on you. Well we can end that."  
  
She removes a syringe needle from her coat pocket. Nikolas's eyes widen, but he refuses to plead.  
  
Nik: "You are going to be sorry you ever had anything to do with me lady..."  
  
The woman pushes the shirt up on his arm. Nikolas starts to struggle, but he can't move. She injects him quickly.  
  
Woman: "There. That wasn't so bad, was it? Besides, we will be landing soon, and I don't want you to be awake for the landing and transfer. That would be too messy."  
  
Nik words start to slur: "What is your name anyway? Can't you at least tell me that?"  
  
The last thing Nikolas remembers as he falls asleep is her telling him that her name was Miranda.  
  
.....................  
  
Barry watches as the car went off the road and exploded with a bang, lighting up the lonely dark road. He couldn't believe his luck finding a kid that looked enough like Nikolas to pass. Well, kid, you won't be cold anymore he thought smugly. Sometimes he really liked his job. He picked up the cell phone and called 9-1-1.  
  
Operator:"Please state your emergency."  
Barry:"Some kid nearly ran me off the highway. He went off the side of the road. Please send help."  
  
He hangs up the phone before she can say anything, only staying long enough to give the location. He hops into the waiting vehicle and smiles at the man inside. " You'd better drop me off and get back to the hospital. I think you'll be supervising an autopsy tonight."  
  
The man in the car smiles and then heads out. Barry picks up the phone and calls his boss." Mission accomplished. I'm heading back home." The woman on the phone compliments him and he hangs up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Death  
  
Stefan welcomes Detective Garcia into the Wyndemere living room. "Please have a seat. I would be happy to answer any of your questions if it will lead to finding Nikolas. Mrs Lansbury, will you please bring us some tea? We might be here for awhile. Detective Garcia, what do you want to know?"  
  
Det Garcia: "Well a good place to start is to tell me what you know about his friends and acquaintances in the area. If we can talk to them, they might be able to help us locate your nephew."  
  
Stefan fingers his beads absently: "Well I told Commissioner Scorpio all I know about his friends in the area. There is Gina Cates,who works at Kelly's. There is Nurse Bobbie Jones, and there is some woman by the name of Katherine Bell who came by taking photos the other day. That's all I know."  
  
Just as Det Garcia began to speak, his cell phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." He gets up from his seat and begins to pace as he answers the phone.  
  
Det Garcia: "Yes, Garcia here. What? Ok, tell me the description of the car and the license plate." Det Garcia looks at his pad as he listens to the caller.  
  
Det Garcia: "Ok, right, it's the same. Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. " He closes his cell phone and turns to face Stefan. His face is grim.  
  
Stefan's face turns pale. This is his worst nightmare. "What have you heard? You must tell me everything NOW."  
  
Det Garcia: "They've found Mrs Lansbury's car out on route 6. It isn't good. There has been an accident, and a fire. I'm going out to the site right now. I'll call you as soon as I have some news."  
  
Stefan's face and body turn rigid. "No, I'm coming with you. There is no way I'm going to sit here by the phone and wait for the incompetent PCPD to call me with news."  
  
Stefan goes to get both their coats.  
  
Det Garcia looks irritated, but tries to placate Stefan. "Look, I know you are upset, but the accident scene is no place for you. You will be upset by what you see and you'll get in the way of the rescue teams. Please. Just stay here. I promise I will call you with news as soon as I have any."  
  
"We are wasting precious time. I am going with you, there will be no further discussion. I will ride in your car." Stefan and Detective Garcia leave Wyndemere.  
  
.....................................  
  
  
Garcia pulls his car up to the scene. Mac Scorpio meets them as they get out of the car. "Mr. Cassadine, I suggest you stay here."  
Mac gives Garcia a hard look and whispers."What were you thinking? This is no place for him."  
Garcia whispers back, " You try and tell him differently!"  
  
Stefan is quiet as he takes in the scene. There are police cars with their lights flashing, a tow truck working to bring the vehicle up as the firemen continue to douse the burnt vehicle. He sees the ambulance waiting and he looks at Garcia and Mac whispering to each  
other. He walks towards the scene with the officers following quickly.  
  
Mac: " Mr. Cassadine, please stay by Garcia's car. We'll keep you informed."  
  
Stefan looks up at him wearily. "Is there anyone in the car?" He whispers in a low controlled voice.  
  
Mac hesitates and finally speaks. "There was one person in the car. We're trying to remove the body now."  
  
Stefan takes a breath at the mention of the word body. He feels his heart grow heavy and looks at the car as it is lifted from the ditch. He watches the ambulance pull off and he turns and looks at the officers. "I want an autopsy. I refuse to accept that Nikolas was in that vehicle!" he says through angry denial.  
  
Mac looks at him sympathetically and nods. "Okay, Mr. Cassadine. Go to the hospital with Garcia. I'm going to see if we can find anything in the car,"  
  
Stefan walks back to the car with Garcia. They drive in silence to General Hospital. He gets out of the car and follows Garcia into the Hospital and is greeted by Bobbie. "Oh Stefan, I'm so sorry."  
  
She reaches to give him a hug but he is stiff for a moment before pushing her away coldly. He mumbles something that she can't make out and then walks over to Dr.Dorman..  
Stefan: " I want you in there. I know you will make sure it is really my nephew or not."  
Dorman: "Absolutely. Let's pray it's not."  
Dr. Dorman heads towards the room to supervise and Stefan stands alone in the hospital silently praying it is not his Nikolas on that table.  
  
..........  
  
Bobbie takes one last look at Stefan staring blankly into space before going back to the ER counter. She picks up the phone and makes a call. "Hi Luke, Can you put Laura on the phone? It's important. Thanks.... Laura, can you get down to ER right now, it's Nikolas. Yes, Stefan is here. "  
  
Bobbie hangs up the phone and looks back over at Stefan. He looks horrible. She has never seen him look so dead and unresponsive. But his rebuff earlier made it clear that he didn't wish her comfort. She decides to make some more phone calls.  
  
...............  
  
A short time later Laura arrives at the Emergency Room. She sees Bobbie first and heads over to speak to her. "Bobbie, where is he? Is he up to seeing me? What happened."  
  
Bobbie looks sadly at Laura. Laura's worried face registers Bobbie's look. "Tell me. What happened? He's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Oh, Laura, I'm so sorry. From what I understand, Nikolas took Mrs. Lansbury's car. It crashed and caught fire, he died before he arrived at GH. Stefan isn't convinced it's him, so they are performing an autopsy. Dr Dorman is supervising at Stefan's insistence. "  
  
Laura's face crumbles as she begins to cry. " No, it can't be. I won't believe it. I haven't had enough time...." Laura's body begins to shake with sobs and Bobbie holds Laura as she sobs. Stefan looks over at Bobbie holding Laura. His face is devoid of all emotion.  
  
Dr Dorman enters the ER waiting room and walks up to Stefan. His face is very grim. "Have a seat, Stefan."  
  
Stefan looks at him in controlled despair. He knows what he's going to say, but he can't allow himself to believe. Not till he hears the words. He is joined by Bobbie and Laura who silently wait for Dorman to speak.  
  
Stefan: " I will stand. Well, what did the autopsy prove?"  
Dorman pulls out two objects from his pocket. He hands Stefan Nikolas's money clip with the Cassadine crest on it and then speaks. " I'm so sorry Stefan. It was Nikolas. There wasn't much to compare with, but the dental records proved it. And there was this."  
  
He reaches out and places a burned necklace in Stefan's hands. Stefan looks down at the necklace, the Cassadine family pendant, and starts to shake. His baby is gone. He looks over at Laura and Bobbie and then turns and leaves, heading towards the elevator.  
  
As the news sinks in, Bobbie and Laura hold onto each other crying together, grieving the loss of Nikolas.  
  
Stefan makes his way into room 666 and as soon as he enters the room he drops to his knees. His body is racked with sobs as he holds onto the pendant tightly. He is overcome by grief. He plays the argument through his head again and then Dorman's words echo to him.  
Stefan: " STAVROS!!!!"  
He cries out in pain. He can feel his brother's spirit in the room and he begins to speak to him through his tears of grief.  
Stefan: " I'm sorry brother...I never meant for Nikolas to be harmed. I raised him with all my heart and love. He was raised as my son. I loved him Stavros..more than life itself. Brother I have failed you..failed Nikolas...failed our family...he was our hope..and now our hope is gone!! Taken before he had a chance to fly. He would have accomplished so much.. he was destined for such great things. Stavros...what will I do without my Nikolas..." Stefan continues to wrack with sobs as he kneels on the floor hugging himself ..talking to his brother's spirit and begging for forgiveness and understanding...  
  
............  
  
Outside the door Dr Dorman smiles and then walks away picking up his cell phone and waiting for an answer. "It's done. He is exactly where you'd say he'd go. "  
  
Helena Cassadine smiles in satisfaction at the report. "Excellent. Let him feel the pain of loosing Nikolas. Let him feel the agony of losing his hope and dreams. Keep me posted on his activities." She hangs up the phone and clasps her necklace in her hands, smiling in satisfaction of a plan well executed. She contemplates the next phase.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 6: Losing a Child  
  
While Laura goes to the restroom to collect herself, Bobbie calls Luke. "Hello, Luke. Listen, I think you need to get down here. Nikolas didn't make it and Laura is a mess. No, it was a car crash, and a gruesome one at that. Stefan isn't here right now, but I don't know if and when he might come back. I suggest you meet Laura at the entrance to the ER. Ok, I'll let her know you're coming. Bye."  
  
As Bobbie hangs up the phone, she sees Alexis standing in front of her.  
  
Alexis: "Where is Stefan? I've looked for him in the waiting area but he's nowhere to be found. Did he tell you where he went?"  
  
Bobbie: "No, he didn't speak to anyone, but I have an idea where he is. He is probably in the room that Stavros died in. Room 666."  
  
Alexis leaves so quickly she doesn't even thank Bobbie.  
  
...........  
  
Alexis walks to room 666 and opens the door quietly. She sees Stefan still on his knees, his grief overtaking him. Silently she walks to him and drops to her knees wrapping her arms around him. He doesn't seem to notice her as he silently cries, his body wracked with sobs. She tries to soothe him. She strokes the back of his hair and tries to offer comfort.  
After a few minutes Stefan relaxes a bit and without looking at her whispers,  
Stefan:" He's gone."  
She pulls him closer to her and allows him to grieve. After a few minutes she whispers back to him. " Cousin, let me take you home..."  
  
He doesn't respond at first, but after a few moments, he rises and wipes the tears from his face. He looks down at the burned necklace in his hands and a single tear slips down his cheek. He turns to Alexis and nods. She takes his hand and leads him out of the room and out of GH.  
  
..............  
  
Laura hugs Bobbie one last time before going out to meet her husband. "Thanks again for being here, Bobbie. I don't know what I would have done without you today." Bobbie notices how tired and fragile Laura looks.  
  
Bobbie: "Well, I hope my brother takes good care of you tonight. I know the next few days are going to be really hard. Call me if you need to. I'll stop by the house tomorrow."  
  
Laura wipes the last of her tears away: "Thanks, Bobbie. Good night."  
  
Laura walks outside to find Luke waiting for her in under the eaves of the hospital. It seems like poetic justice that it is raining now. As soon as Luke sees her he looks at her sadly. She rushes to his arms.  
  
Luke: "Oh darlin' "  
  
Luke holds her tightly in the rain as she sobs into his jacket. After a few minutes, her sobbing slows. Luke says gently, "Let me take you home baby." Laura nods and they walk off in the rain.  
  
...................  
  
Alexis walks Stefan into the house. She notices how tired and lost he looks. His spirit seems to be broken. " Cousin, let me stay with you tonight."  
  
Stefan:" No, I want to be alone. I need a favor of you though."  
Alexis: " Anything."  
Stefan:" I need you to ...( he hesitates as if saying the words make it true) I need you to prepare to speak at the memorial. I can't......"  
Alexis: " Absolutely Stefan. I will take care of everything. Please try and get some sleep."  
  
She kisses him on both cheeks and her hand lingers on his cheeks for a moment. She leaves him alone in the mansion. He slowly climbs the stairs and as he tries to pass Nikolas' room he finds himself drawn into it. He stands in the doorway trying to muster the strength to enter.  
  
...................  
  
Luke leads Laura up to their bedroom. He holds her again for a moment. Laura's tears have stopped for now, but her eyes look dead. Luke is worried.  
  
Luke: "Are you sure?"  
Laura whispers tiredly: "Yes, I want to be alone for a while to take this all in."  
  
Once Luke leaves her alone in the room, she goes to her dresser drawer and pulls out the old photo of Nikolas as a baby. She sits in a chair clasping the picture to her heart. The hot tears slide down her cheeks. She whispers to herself,  
  
"Oh, Nikky........"  
  
...........................  
  
Stefan takes a deep breath and enters. He looks around the room. Everything reminds him of Nikolas. He notices a picture of the two of them on Nikolas's dresser. He picks it up and smiles. They look so handsome and proud in the picture. Stefan strokes Nikolas's face. It is so hard to believe he wouldn't be able to touch him or hold him again. Stefan puts the picture back. He notices Nikolas's old stuffed bear on one of the shelves. He smiles at the sight of it and picks it up. He could still remember clearly....  
  
Lasha had begged him to get her off the Cassadine compound. She had  
been feeling suffocated by Helena's interference in her care of Nikolas.  
Stavros was gone a business trip. He offered to take her and Nikolas  
to the village to shop for Nikolas. Nikolas was a little over a month  
old.  
  
Laura had been so happy to get out, and she bought some baby clothes  
for Nikolas. Stefan enjoyed watching her and Nikolas, they were so  
beautiful. In the last shop he found a stuffed bear. When he showed it to  
Nikolas, Nikolas smiled his first smile.  
  
Laura beamed: "Oh Stefan! Look! He smiled! I think this the first  
time!" Stefan smiled at both of them: "Well, that's it then. He has  
to have it."  
  
Stefan puts the bear back. He then moves to the chair in Nikolas' room  
On the arm of it lays his running jacket. He picks it up and breathes in his nephews scent. He can smell Nikolas' cologne in it and he feels the tears start to slide down his face again. he sits on Nikolas' bed and clutches the jacket tightly as he is overcome with sobs....  
.............  
  
Laura is still clutching Nikolas's baby picture. She looks at it again and starts to think of him as a baby. She holds the picture to her heart and begins to sing the lullaby that she and Stefan would sing to him as a baby..  
  
"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, All through the night; Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night..."  
.............  
  
Stefan is still crying as he holds onto Nikolas's jacket. He is whispering something softly as he gazes at the bear..  
  
" Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and vale in slumber steeping, I my loving vigil keeping, All through the night......."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Nikolas awakens from his drug-induced sleep. He feels like he's been on a roller coaster and everything is fuzzy and strange. His eyes begin to focus and he realizes he's in a bedroom. It's nothing fancy but he know's he's never been here before. He hears someone coming to the door so he prepares to lunge at them. He is taken by surprise when Miranda  
comes in with a plate of food and a radio.  
  
Miranda: " Relax kiddo. I figured you might be hungry."  
  
Nikolas eyes her suspiciously. He's starving but he refuses to admit it. " I don't want your food."  
  
Miranda: "Listen little boy, your tantrums don't phase me. Now I need you healthy and strong. So you have a choice, either you act your age and eat this willingly or I tie you back up and force feed you like a child."  
  
He prepares to rebel but decides he really must eat. Reluctantly he picks up the plate from her and begins to eat the food. His hunger takes over and he starts to eat quickly.  
  
Miranda laughs:"Slow down tiger, there's more where that came from. I'm sorry you are so hungry. I promise I won't make you wait so long for food from now on, okay? I brought you a radio. thought you might want to listen to some music to pass the time."  
  
She smiles at him gently and he feels himself get angry at her again. He decides that the time has come to fight back at least with words.  
  
Nikolas: " Why did you take me? Does it make you feel powerful to keep me captive here?"  
Miranda: "It's a long story, Nikolas. You'll know everything when the time is right."  
Nikolas: "How do you know Mrs. Lansbury?"  
Miranda: " That's not important."  
Nikolas: "Are you going to kill me?"  
Miranda laughs at the question: "No, of course not. Look, this is a temporary situation. We'll get through it. All you have to do is relax and listen to what I say. Now let me get you some more food."  
  
Nikolas tosses the half empty plate aside and looks at her coldly.  
  
Nikolas:"Don't bother! I won't relax and listen to you! You're going to regret you took me. When my family gets through with you you'll regret you were ever even born."  
  
Miranda picks up the plate and shoves it back at him.  
  
Miranda: "You will finish this, little man! If you want to toss your food on the floor then you can eat it off the floor!"  
  
Again Nikolas tosses the plate but this time at her.  
  
Nikolas:" Tell me, Are you so desperate for a man that you had to kidnap me? My Uncle is going to find you. he is probably already on your trail!"  
  
Miranda is fuming. She leaves the room quickly slamming the door behind her. She returns a minute later with a newspaper. She flings it into his lap.  
  
Miranda: "You think so, Nikolas?? He thinks you're dead, little boy! No one is looking for you! They think you ran a car off the road and are now planning your elegant funeral. I'm sure it will be fit for a prince. Now listen up! If you think that giving me problems is going to make your life easier then you're mistaken! I'm the nice one in this operation. You'll realize that soon enough! Now, I'll leave you to your reading and your music. I'll be back later with food. Try throwing it again and I'll tie you up and force feed you!"  
  
She turns on her heel and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. She waits at the door for a few minutes. Soon she hears Nikolas sobbing in the room as she walks away.  
..........  
  
"No. It can't be." Nikolas whispers to himself. He looks at the headline through his tears: "CASSADINE HEIR DIES IN FIERY CAR CRASH!"  
  
He tosses the paper away. He breaks into uncontrollable sobs as the reality of the situation sets in. No one was looking for him. He's stuck here. As his body is wracked with sobs he silently prays his uncle and can hear his thoughts..I'm alive Uncle..I'm alive!!..  
  
.................  
  
Mac Scorpio is having his morning coffee when he hears a knock on the door. It is a messenger with a letter. Mac gives him a tip. He notices the handwriting is familiar: Miranda's. He pauses for a moment before opening it. His face falls as he reads it:  
  
Dear Mac,  
  
I want you to know that I forgive you for the accident, I know you would never do anything purposely to hurt me. But I can't stay in Port Charles. Every time I look at you and Jax, I am reminded of what I've lost. It is just too painful for me to stay here. I don't want to upset either of your lives. I have decided to travel abroad until I figure out what to do. I will try to keep in touch. Please know you will always be my friend.  
  
Love,  
Miranda  
  
Mac is stunned, "Damn, What am I going to do now?"  
  
Just then he hears a knock on the door. He hurries to the door, hoping it is Miranda.  
  
Mac looks surprised and disappointed to see Stefan Cassadine at his door. "Mr. Cassadine, I was going to call on you later today. Please come in."  
  
Stefan: "Commissioner Scorpio, I am here about Nikolas' accident. I hope you plan to continue the investigation."  
  
Mac: "Please, let me take your coat, and have a seat." Mac reaches to takes Stefan's coat, but Stefan raises his hand to stop him.  
  
Stefan: "No thank you, I will not be here long enough. I prefer to stand. Please tell me what you know so far about what killed my nephew."  
  
Mac: "Well, there isn't much yet, Mr Cassadine. I have investigators going over the car as we speak. The fire destroyed much of the evidence."  
  
Stefan: "Are you telling me you know nothing? Even with the PCPD's incompetence, I would have expected more than that."  
  
Mac is getting impatient but he tries to remain calm under the provocation. Stefan has just lost his child. Mac knows he's upset by it.  
  
Mac: "Mr. Cassadine. I don't want to tell you anything until it has been fully verified and confirmed."  
  
Stefan: "So you do know something. Tell me what you know. Or are you trying to cover something up?"  
  
Mac: "No, Mr. Cassadine. I just don't want to give you false information...."  
  
Stefan: "Don't play me for an idiot, Mr Scorpio. Just tell me what you know now. I can handle whatever you tell me. It is the only way I will find some peace. "  
  
Mac: "Ok, but first let me tell you it is preliminary." Mac takes a deep breath. "We found empty beer bottles in the car. At the accident scene, there were no tire marks on the pavement."  
  
Stefan face becomes hard as he bites out the words. "What are you implying? That Nikolas was drinking? That he didn't put on the brakes?!"  
  
Mac: "We don't know yet. We are still gathering evidence. " He pauses, carefully considering what he will say next. "Mr Cassadine, I have to wonder whether your nephew tried to kill himself."  
  
Stefan's face turns ugly with rage, "Mr Scorpio, I am only going to say this once. Nikolas did not kill himself. I KNOW my nephew. I am more convinced than ever that this accident was no accident at all. If you EVER say that Nikolas tried to kill himself again, to me or to ANYONE ELSE, I will not be responsible for my actions. Is that clear?"  
  
Mac: "Mr Cassadine, I meant no disrespect, but I have to consider all possible scenarios, including that one. But I want to assure you that there will be a complete investigation into Nikolas's accident. I will personally oversee all aspects of it. We are still waiting for the complete autopsy report, as well as the evidence found in the car."  
  
Stefan: "I expect no less. Please keep me informed as soon as the information comes in. I cannot sleep until I know what caused Nikolas's death."  
  
Stefan's body sags with fatigue and misery. Mac walks him to the door.  
  
Mac: "I promise you will be the first to know anything."  
  
Stefan shakes Mac's hand. "Thank you. Please understand how important this is to me. Nikolas was my life. Now...."  
  
Mac: "I do understand. I have a niece, and I would feel much the same way if I were in your shoes. Please believe me. You have my personal guarantee that this investigation will continue."  
  
Stefan nods to Mac as he leaves. Mac closes the door, and shakes his head in wonder. It always amazes him how unique everyone's grief is.  
  
......................  
  
Alexis puts down the phone and is clearly worried. She grabs her coat and heads to Kevin's lighthouse. When she arrives, she's glad to see Lucy's car isn't there. She walks up and knocks on the door and waits for Kevin to open it.  
  
Kevin: " Alexis, hello. Please come in. Can I get you some tea??"  
Alexis: " No I'm fine. I brought over some final papers for you to sign regarding your case."  
  
She opens her briefcase and gets out the file. She looks upset, but doesn't say anything.  
  
Kevin considers for a moment, then decides to ask her.  
  
Kevin: " I read about Nikolas. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? We can certainly do this another time."  
  
Alexis: " I've been better, but I can handle this."  
  
Kevin looks over the paper for a moment, then signs them.  
  
Kevin: "You look like you could use someone to talk to. I know I don't practice anymore. But I've heard that I'm a pretty good listener." Kevin gives her one of his ironic smiles.  
  
Alexis smiles sadly back. "That's the first nice thing someone has said to me all day. Thank you. Do you mind? "  
  
Kevin: "Why don't you have a seat, while I get some tea." He leaves for a few minutes and returns with tea. They talk while sipping tea.  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe he's gone, Kevin. He was so alive and vital. I keep expecting to hear one of his sarcastic remarks about Stefan always being in control. He made me smile." Alexis tears for a moment, but composes herself.  
  
Kevin notices: "You don't have to do that you know. I'm not that fragile or they wouldn't have sent me home a couple weeks ago. I'd like to be a friend if I can."  
  
He takes her hand to comfort her.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you. You and Lucy have been very nice to me. Which is rare since I'm a Cassadine. But I will be all right. I'm more worried about Stefan. I just heard that he hasn't eaten at all since Nikolas died. He hasn't slept either. He doesn't want to talk to anyone about how he feels. He's always been secretive. But I know Nikolas was his whole life. I don't know what to do to comfort him."  
  
Kevin: "It is very normal for someone going through profound grief like this to refuse to eat or sleep, at least initially. The whole body is in shock. I wouldn't be too worried unless it continues. I'm more worried that he won't let anyone comfort him."  
  
Alexis: "Well, I wish I could talk to you more, but I have to make arrangements for the  
memorial service and the funeral." Alexis gets up to leave.  
  
Kevin: "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you or your cousin. "  
  
Alexis smiles slightly: "Well, you've made me feel a little bit better, which is a major feat today. Thank you for everything. I'll keep in touch"  
  
................  
  
Laura comes into the living room from upstairs. Luke greets her with a cup of coffee. He notices she looks tired and fragile.  
  
Luke: "Babe, you didn't get much sleep last night, did you? I noticed you left the bed in the middle of the night to go downstairs."  
  
Laura: "Well, I didn't want to keep you up too. No reason for both of us not to sleep."  
  
Laura picks up the morning paper. The headline shocked her, even though she expected it: "CASSADINE HEIR DIES IN FIERY CAR CRASH!" She starts to feel ill, but forces herself to keep control. She has a lot to do today.  
  
Luke: "Is there anything I can do?"  
Laura: "No, my son's dead. Nothing is ever going to change that fact."  
She pauses for a moment, preparing for a fight. "I'm going over to Stefan's today to discuss the memorial service."  
  
Luke: "I figured you would. Do you want me to go with you?"  
Laura: "I think you are the last person Stefan wants to see right now."  
Luke nods. He expected that. "Okay. But let me come to the memorial service with you. You'll need the moral support."  
  
Laura gives Luke an odd look. "Luke, I love you for offering, but I don't want you at the memorial service. You hated my son. It would dishonor his memory to have you there. This memorial service is for him, and the ones who loved him. I plan to go with Bobbie. She is all the moral support I need. Besides, Lucky and Lulu are going to be out of sorts for the next few days. Lucky seemed so numb last night when we told him. Even though they hated each other, he was affected. And Lulu, young as she is, can feel that things aren't right."  
  
Luke looks sadly at Laura. "Ok. Whatever you want, Baby." He reaches over to touch her shoulder, and she moves away.  
  
Laura: "I'm sorry, Luke. It is going to take me some time through this. Please understand. I need some time to myself."  
  
Luke nods. He watches her quietly for a moment. He can tell she is very fragile this morning, she could cry at any moment. There would be time to heal this later. Now, she needs him to leave.  
  
Lucky walks into the room and notices the tension. Luke finishes his coffee.  
  
Luke: "Well, I'm off to the club. I'll be back this afternoon." He kisses Laura and hugs Lucky tightly.  
  
Luke whispers to Lucky: "See you later, Cowboy. Take care of your Momma."  
  
Luke takes his coat and leaves the house.  
  
.....................  
  
Lucky looks at his mom with concern. She looks so fragile to him.  
Lucky:" Mom, is there anything I can do?"  
Laura turns to him and a few tears slide down her cheeks. She shakes her head no and then sits down at the table. Lucky joins her.  
Lucky:" Mom, I know there is nothing I can say to make this easier on you. I wish there was. I'm here for you though."  
She smiles through her tears and then takes his hand in hers.  
Laura: " Thank you, Lucky. I will need you to watch Lu for me. I want to go see Stefan. Try and bear with me, okay? This is was a shock and a devastating one at that. I know you don't like hearing this, but I did love Nikolas"  
Lucky:" I know you did, Mom. And if it helps I'm sure he knew you did too. You're a great mother."  
Laura: " Yeah so great I left him..twice." she says through fresh tears.  
Lucky:" Mom, you had no choice. He knew you loved him. You have to believe that. I'll watch Lu. Go do what you have to do. I'm here if you need me."  
He reaches over and hugs her tightly. She rests in his arms for a few minutes before leaving the house and heading to Spoon island.  
......................  
  
Nikolas turns the radio up louder. He has been playing with the volume for awhile now and Miranda hasn't come in yet. He looks out the window and notices the last of the sun setting. "Dark enough for me to do this." He thinks to himself as he wraps his arm in his jacket and with one punch breaks open the window. He removes the rest of the glass and  
jumps out. He starts to run and as he gets close to the gate he feels someone grab him from behind.  
  
Nikolas is wheeled around and he is shocked and happy at who he sees.  
Nikolas:" Jerry! how did you find me??"  
  
Jerry Jax looks down at his cousin and smiles cruelly..he has no idea he thinks to himself.  
  
Jerry:" Where do you think you're going Nikolas? "  
Nikolas is puzzled and looks at Jerry in awe.  
  
Nikolas:" Jerry, I'm trying to get out of here. Mrs. Lansbury drugged me and now this Miranda chick is keeping me hostage here. We have to go now."  
Jerry:" You're not going anywhere, Nikolas. Now listen carefully we're going back inside and if you try this escape routine again you're going to pay for it. Is this understood? Now I expect you to be an obedient little prince and not give Miranda or me anymore problems."  
  
Nikolas looks at his cousin in disbelief. He was behind this? As the thought started to register he tried to free himself from Jerry's strong grip. Jerry, being 6'3" and weighing 195 lbs easily keeps his hold on him.  
  
Jerry:" I warned you about giving me problems. So now you will get a taste of what to expect should you try this again."  
Jerry raises his hand and backhands Nikolas. The blow is so strong, Nikolas falls to the ground with blood on his lip. Nikolas raises his hands to his face to protect himself from further blows. Once he is confident Jerry doesn't plan to hit him again he rises to his feet.  
  
Jerry smiles in triumph:" Now we are going inside. I have a room without windows ready for you. Make haste, young man."  
  
Nikolas reluctantly joins him as they walk towards the house. His eyes threaten to spill over with tears but he fights it. He refuses to let his cousin see him cry.  
  
They walk through the door and Miranda is a little taken back when she sees the blood on Nikolas's face. She waits in the living room as Jerry pushes Nikolas into the new bedroom and locks the door behind him. He joins Miranda in the living room.  
  
Miranda: " Honey, did you have to hit him? Helena will be furious."  
Jerry:" Baby, Helena is my mom's sister. I know what will upset her a little better than you do. the boy must be taught to obey! He is very undisciplined and Aunt Helena wants that curbed. Whatever it takes."  
  
Miranda nods in understanding and allows him to take her in his strong arms.  
  
.............  
  
Stefan wanders around the house aimlessly. He picks up the paper, reads the headline and throws it into the fire. He decides to fix himself a drink. As he is walking over to the liquor cart, there is a knock at the door.  
  
He opens the door. It's Laura.  
  
Laura: "Stefan, we need to talk."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: COMFORT  
  
Stefan looks at Laura for a moment, then waves her in. "Come in, Laura."  
  
They walk into the living room. Stefan makes his way over to the liquor cart. "Would you like something to drink before we talk?" Stefan pours himself a Bourbon. He downs it in one swallow.  
  
Laura shakes her head, "No, thank you."  
  
Stefan: "Well, what is that you want, Laura? The only time you ever come to me is when you want something. What is it?"  
  
Laura takes a deep breath: "I want to talk to you about the arrangements for Nikolas' burial. "  
  
Stefan: "You'll have to forgive me for not knowing the details. Alexis, my cousin, is handling all the arrangements for the memorial service and the burial."  
  
Laura: "I was hoping you would consider letting Nikolas be buried here in Port Charles, next to my mother's grave."  
  
Stefan: "That is out of the question, Laura. Nikolas will be buried next to his father, in the cemetery where all his Cassadine relatives are buried. It is tradition. Even if it weren't, I wouldn't allow it. I refuse to have Nikolas buried in a town where he was shunned like the plague. I'm sorry, I cannot grant this request."  
  
Laura: "I want to have a place I can go to talk to him, Stefan. You can understand that, can't you? I don't know if I can bear the pain of losing him if I don't have a place to go to be near him...."  
  
Stefan pours himself another Bourbon. "I would agree to a grave marker for Nikolas, commemorating his death, in a cemetery plot next to Lesley. Nikolas will still be buried in Greece, but I have no objection to a grave marker here in Port Charles."  
  
Laura body sags in relief. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. The tears start to well in her eyes. "Thank you Stefan. That means so much to me."  
  
Stefan notices her tears, and downs his Bourbon. He can feel his grief like a vise around his heart. "I have something for you, Lasha."  
  
He goes to his desk and removes an envelope. He gives it to Laura.  
  
Laura's hands tremble as she opens the envelope. Inside is a picture. A picture of Nikolas taken very recently. He's smiling. Laura's tears flow quickly as she strokes the picture. She sways slightly.  
  
Stefan notices and leads her to the couch. They sit together quietly as he holds her hand. Laura tries to compose herself, but the tears won't stop flowing.  
  
Laura whispers: "Thank you, Stefan. You have no idea what this means to me...."  
  
Stefan: "I think I do." Laura hears the quiver in his voice and looks in his eyes. She sees his tears streaming down. Her pain is mirrored in his face. She breaks down , sobbing freely for the first time since she heard Nikolas was dead. They hold onto each other for dear life, sobbing together.  
  
Stefan: "Oh, Lasha, what are we going to do?" They cry together for a very long time. Eventually they cry themselves out, but they continue to hold each other closely. Laura's head rests on Stefan's shoulder as he strokes her hair gently. Neither wants to break the spell. It is the first time either has felt any real comfort since Nikolas's death.  
  
Stefan pulls away slowly. As he looks into her eyes, he strokes her cheek gently.  
  
Stefan: "He knew you loved him, Lasha. He loved you too, but he had a hard time showing it. His Cassadine pride got in the way."  
  
Laura's face clouds. "I just wish I had a chance to really love him. To get to know him. Now I'll never get the chance." Her eyes fill with fresh tears.  
  
Stefan wipes her tears away. "I would be happy to share my memories of his childhood with you. When you are ready that is. Remembering his childhood will be the only happiness I will know, now that he's gone." Stefan gets up and turns his back to her. She can see his body recover the rigidity and formality that she is used to. The kind and gentle Stefan is gone for now.  
  
Stefan: "I will inform Alexis our agreement regarding Nikolas's grave marker here." He goes to the desk and pulls out a business card. He turns to Laura and hands her the card. "Here is Alexis' phone number. She can give you the details regarding the Memorial Service at GH."  
  
Laura looks at Stefan intently, and tries to reach out to him again. "Stefan, thank you. You have given me so much today. I don't feel so alone now. No one else can truly understand how we feel. You have given me a special gift. The gift of comfort."  
  
As Stefan lets her words wash over him, his facade crumbles a bit. He reaches over and touches a strand of her hair. "It is ironic. The bond we share over Nikolas, remains even in his death."  
  
Laura hugs Stefan tightly for the last time before leaving. His body is rigid, refusing to accept her comfort. I don't deserve to be comforted, he thinks to himself. I failed Laura. I failed Stavros. I failed myself. I promised to keep him from harm, and now Nikolas is dead. Stefan uses words to push Laura away.  
  
Stefan: "Laura, I am sure your family is wondering where you are. They need you."  
  
Laura recoils as if he slapped her. "I forgot for a moment how cruel you are." Laura leaves quickly. Stefan follows her to the door, regretting the hurt he caused her, but not apologizing.  
  
Laura: "Good bye, Stefan."  
  
Stefan closes the door behind her. "Good bye Lasha", he whispers. He goes to the liquor cart and pours himself another Bourbon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9 : AMAZING GRACE....  
  
Miranda leaves Jerry in the living room and goes to check on Nikolas. She unlocks the the door and walks in. She sees Nikolas lying on the bed looking aimlessly at the ceiling. He doesn't even turn to look at her.  
  
Miranda: "I brought you some ice for your lip." she whispers. She kneels down by the bed and applies the ice to his swollen lip. He flinches at the sudden cold, but still stares at the ceiling. She decides to try and start a conversation with him again.  
  
Miranda: "I'm sure you're getting hungry again. I'm about to start cooking. Any requests?"  
  
She waits for a response but Nikolas continues to ignore her presence. Deciding it was a useless battle, she leaves him.  
  
She walks back into the living room and addresses Jerry. Miranda: " Honey, he is very withdrawn. He won't speak to me at all. He just keeps staring at the ceiling"  
  
Jerry looks up at her and sighs.  
Jerry:"Well, maybe I can get him to talk. Why don't you start dinner and I'll go have a chat with my little cousin."  
Miranda: "Don't be cruel, Jerry. He's going through a lot right now."  
Jerry grabs Miranda in his arms and kisses her. Then looks deep in her eyes and whispers,  
Jerry:" Don't tell me you're going soft. He has to be toughened up. Stefan has made him weak. He is Stavros' son and I intend to make him ready to live up to his father's legacy. Even if it means crushing his spirit! Now go fix a nice dinner and I'll go chat with the prince."  
  
Miranda notices the evil twinkle in Jerry's eye. She remembers it was that very twinkle that made her fall in love with him in the first place. But seeing it now as he heads off to talk to Nikolas makes her stomach turn. She decides to shake off the feeling and goes into the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Jerry walks into Nikolas' room and notices him staring at the ceiling. he smiles a wicked smile as he thinks : ' so this is what she's worried about' Jerry pulls a chair from the corner of the room and straddles it.  
  
Jerry:" Sit up, Nikolas. We need to talk."  
  
Nikolas continues to stare at the ceiling and Jerry decides to try a different approach.  
  
Jerry:" I SAID SIT UP NIKOLAS! THIS INSTANT, AND DON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF IGNORING ME AGAIN!"  
  
Jerry smiles triumphantly as Nikolas immediately sits up and glares at him.  
  
Jerry:" Good. We have an understanding. Now I'm sure you have some questions that you would like answered, so fire away."  
  
Nikolas continues to glare at him and finally spits out the angry questions.  
  
Nikolas:" Why are you doing this? How long are you going to keep me here? Don't you realize my uncle will have your head for this?"  
Jerry:" Slow down, Nikolas. One question at a time. First of all I'm just following orders. This wasn't my idea. I'll be keeping you here until I'm instructed otherwise. And Stefan won't be angry at me. He is the one who ordered this!"  
  
Nikolas looks up at him shocked and in total disbelief.  
Nikolas:"YOU'RE LYING!! MY UNCLE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME!!"  
  
Jerry hides a smile and pulls something from his pocket and hands it to Nikolas.  
  
Jerry:"Read it, Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas takes the paper and is shaking as he reads the words.  
  
Jerry,  
The time has come to take the appropriate actions i discussed with you earlier. Nikolas has become a problem. He has come across information that could destroy Timoria. He has also shown growing loyalty to his mother and her children. With mother on her death bed and Stavros gone, Nikolas is the only thing that stands between me running the empire my way. Go forward with the plan at once. I'll play the grieving Uncle for awhile and then when the time is right we will move forward with Timoria. Keep him safe for now..he may be of use soon. I'll contact you with further instructions.  
  
Stefan Cassadine  
  
  
Nikolas rereads the words and lets them sink in. It is his Uncle's handwriting but how could this be? 'My uncle loves me", he thinks to himself. He looks up at Jerry with hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
  
Nikolas:"You expect me to believe this?"  
Jerry:" Believe what you want Nikolas. I'm trying to be straight with you. Something the rest of the family has never done."  
Nikolas:" He raised me. He loves me. Why would he do this?"  
Jerry:" I can't read his mind, Nikolas, but I will tell you this. With the world believing you are dead, he is now THE Cassadine. He has taken your place. You know the rules. He is in charge so I follow his instructions. Look, I don't want to hurt you, but don't try me. Now you are here for awhile so get used to it. Nothing you can do will change it. Do you have anymore questions?"  
Nikolas:" No not right now. wait..will he order you to kill me?"  
  
Jerry looks at him darkly.  
Jerry:" I don't know. Let's not worry about future instructions till the time comes." with that he leaves Nikolas in his room with his new found truth.  
  
After Jerry leaves Nikolas breaks down in sobs. He doesn't want to believe the words on the paper are true, but how else could he explain his Uncle's handwriting? He lies on the bed consumed with his grief. He is overwhelmed by the feelings of betrayal, confusion, and fear. He continues to sob, but calms down when he hears a faint sound coming from the wall next to his bed. He ceases his tears and listens...through the wall he hears a sweet voice..one of an older woman.  
  
He can hear her singing. He lays on the bed and cries softly as he listens to the song.. "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me..I once was lost..."  
  
He calls to the person through the wall..  
Nikolas:" Who are you??"  
His only answer is the continuation of the song. And to his surprise, it soothes some of his fears.  
.........  
  
Jerry joins Miranda in the kitchen. He gives her a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiles.  
  
Jerry:" Smells great. You always make the best chicken."  
Miranda: " How did your talk with Nikolas go?"  
Jerry:" Fabulous. he reacted just as Aunt Helena said he would. he's doubting old Uncle Stefan's loyalty and love for him now!"  
Miranda: " Well, I guess that's the only way to gain his compliance. I'm going to bring some food to Nikolas and our other guest. I wonder if she's still singing that song."  
Jerry:" Why would she stop now? From what I understand she's been singing that song for years now."  
Miranda: " Well, whatever keeps her sane."  
Jerry:" Baby, I wouldn't call her sane."  
Miranda: " She's not that bad Jerry. I kinda like her."  
Jerry:" That's your problem, Baby. You kinda like her, you kinda like Nikolas.. next you'll be saying you kinda like Helena."  
Miranda: " Don't bet on it! She's ruthless. You know why I'm doing this."  
Jerry:" Absolutely..family loyalty. I have it too."  
...............  
  
After leaving the older woman's room, Miranda heads towards Nikolas'. She enters the room and sees him lying on the bed with silent tears streaming down his face. She feels herself soften a little towards him. She places the food on a dresser next to him and then kneels beside the bed. She gently wipes his tears from his face and pushes a stray lock of his hair from his eye. She is surprised he doesn't draw back or hurl angry words at her. Instead he accepts the comfort she offers him. She strokes his hair a few times then speaks to him gently.  
  
Miranda: " I brought you some dinner. After you eat, I'll show you where the shower is and you can take a nice long shower, It will help you sleep tonight."  
  
He rises up and begins to eat. He doesn't speak to her but he doesn't give her any problems either. She is surprised at how calm and obedient he is.  
  
Miranda: " A word of advice, Nikolas. Don't make Jerry angry with you, this will be over soon. He nods to her and as she takes his finished plate and leaves he smiles to himself: 'Now she'll go back and tell my cousin what a good little prince I am and how his story about my evil uncle has changed me. Jerry's an idiot if he thinks I fell for that stupid trick. Kidnapping is not Uncle's style. It's Grandmother's.' Looking up at the ceiling he whispers:  
  
Nikolas: "Don't worry Uncle. I know you have nothing to do with this. I know you love me."  
  
And as he lies back and waits for Miranda to return, he hears the lady sing her song again, and this time he joins her.."Amazing Grace how sweet the sound..."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10:  
  
Stefan looks at the phone as if it were a snake. ' I have to do this ,' he thinks to himself. He finally picks up the phone and dials. After a couple of rings the old familiar voice answers.  
Helena: " I was wondering when you'd call."  
Helena says coldly. Stefan is silent for a moment. He hadn't even said hello and she knew it was him.  
Stefan:" Mother, I take it you heard."  
Helena: " Alexis called me the night it happened. At least she had the decency to tell me that my grandson was killed. More than I can say for you."  
Stefan:" I was in shock. I called as soon as I could."  
Helena: " So, tell me Stefan, how does it feel to be THE Cassadine?"  
Stefan:" How could you ask me something like that? I am going through hell, and you have the nerve to ask me that?"  
Helena: " You mean to tell me you killed my grandson for some other reason? I figured it was because he was ahead of you in the family line!"  
Stefan:" Killed Nikolas? Helena, He died in a car accident."  
Helena: " HE DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK! BECAUSE LUKE SPENCER'S WHORE MEANT MORE TO YOU THAN YOUR FAMILY. MORE TO YOU THAN NIKOLAS!"  
  
She screams are filled with rage. Stefan stands shaking holding the phone. He lets her words wash over him.  
  
Stefan:" I loved him, Mother. He was my life. You know that."  
  
Helena laughs cruelly and replies, " I know nothing of that sort. You were jealous of him. Jealous that you came in second to him. Jealous that he was the product of Stavros and the Port Charles trash that you ached for. It was bad enough that you longed for your brother's wife, but to neglect your responsibilities to Nikolas just to pursue her is a disgrace. I have the good mind to exile you from the family, but I have decided to give you your dream. You are now THE Cassadine! Enjoy your power son it came at a hell of a price!"  
  
Stefan:" No! I never wanted this. I raised him with all my love. I tried to protect him. I did what I could!" He says as his voice begins to crack.  
  
Helena: " If you wanted to protect him you would have sent him back to Greece. Back to his home. Instead you used him as a pawn to get your queen! I never understood your love for chess, son, but the picture is becoming clear now. Tell me was his life worth getting what you wanted?"  
  
Stefan:" I didn't want this! I only wanted to make him a good leader. I knew my responsibilities. He wanted to know his mother and his sister."  
  
Helena: " You let him stay so he could know Luke Spencer's spawn and his tramp of a wife? That is supposed to make me feel better? He was the only thing left that I had of Stavros..of Mikkos. You yanked him from me. And now through your own wretched greed he is gone from both of us. Now we can suffer the loss together. Tell me Stefan, does it hurt to have that void in your heart? Does it pain you to know you'll never his hear his voice again, to see him smile? I felt that pain when you took him from me, and now we will both suffer that pain in his death! It's hell losing everyone you love, Stefan..Welcome to hell!"  
  
With those final words she slams down the phone. Stefan stands in the living room holding the phone. As he lets the meaning of her words reach him, he sinks into his chair.  
  
............  
  
Laura walks to her mother's grave site. It is almost dark, but Laura isn't ready to go home. She kneels next to the grave and puts a single white rose on the grave. She addresses her mother.  
  
"Mother, I have some terrible news. Nikky has died....." Laura begins to cry again. "I didn't have enough time with him. I wish you could have met him before you died, but maybe you've met him now. I have to believe he's with you, Mother." Laura gets up from the grave and walks around it, continuing to speak to her dead mother, "I wish you were here with me, you could help me through this pain. It's just so hard to bear..... and Luke can't help me get through this one. I can't help but be very angry with him, but I'm even angrier at myself. How am I supposed to forgive myself? If I had been the kind of mother Nikolas needed, this might not have happened....." Laura's feelings of guilt overwhelm her. She sinks to the ground in sadness but doesn't cry this time. She kneels there for a long time, praying and rocking. "I know, I'm being selfish. I have other children I need to take care of. Wallowing in guilt and self-pity doesn't do me or them any good." Laura stays there for awhile longer, gathering her strength for what lies ahead. She will go to her appointment with Alexis, and then home.  
  
.............................  
  
Stefan walks up the steps to his room. Again he has to pass Nikolas's room. Once again he finds himself walking into the empty room. He picks up the picture of him and Nikolas. He smiles as he thinks of that day. Nikolas tried to get him to wear something lighter. Said the dark outfits made him seem cold. He had told him that the dark clothes made him look distinguished and ordered him upstairs to change out of his white outfit into something more appropriately Cassadine. He had reluctantly agreed. When Nikolas came downstairs he had a black jacket on. Not paying attention, they went to the room where the photographer was waiting. Right before the picture was taken, Nikolas slipped off the  
jacket and revealed the white silk shirt he had hidden. Stefan remembered trying to fake his disapproval, but finally giving into laughing at his cleverness.  
  
Now there would be no new photographs. He looks down at the picture and feels the tears well up again. He tries to fight them back as he begins to speak.  
  
Stefan:" Nikolas, it has been torturous here without you. I know now why you used to complain about this place. All I can hear is the wind and it's becoming unbearable. I miss you beyond words. I keep waiting to hear you come through the door and bound up those stairs. Or to come out groggily in the morning not quite wanting to practice Tai-chi yet, but knowing better than to argue. I had to speak to Helena today. Her words have pierced my heart, Nikolas. While I know that I loved you with all my heart and soul, she was right about my keeping you here. I did endanger you. I should have made you leave, but I saw how your face lit up at seeing your sister and I knew how you ached for your mother. I wanted to give you that. Give you what you had been denied. I have suffered many family burdens Nikolas, but I hope you know that raising you wasn't one. You were my world, my only true joy."  
  
"I have a confession to make to you. I cost you your mother. She came to me when she heard Spencer was alive and asked me for advice. I told her to go to him and that I would protect you. I knew that the only way for her to be truly ours was for her to come back to us after being set free. I do believe had Helena not interfered, Laura would have come for you, Nikolas. I promised her that no harm would come to you, yet tomorrow I bury you. I have managed to fail everyone my child...especially you."  
  
He clasps the picture to his chest and cries the tears of a man truly broken. For he is living in the exact hell his mother said he would live in. And as he sits in his nephew's room and cries his angry heartbroken tears, he wonders what does he really have to live for anymore??  
  
...........  
  
Sonny walks into Luke's office. Luke is sitting behind his desk, drinking whiskey out of his coffee cup. Sonny notices that Luke looks worried..  
  
Sonny: "Hey, Luke. You don't look so hot. I would think you'd be celebrating. You've won."  
Luke smirks at Sonny.  
Luke: "Not that simple. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier that the kid is dead. But my wife is taking it really hard. Not to mention I'm worried that Uncle Steffin may go completely off his rocker. I have no idea how he'll play this. He might leave Port Chuck, or he might decide to blow up the whole damn town. Or he might decide to kill my kids, since he lost his."  
  
Sonny: "You want some extra protection around your family? Just say the word, man. The offer still stands, It would be my pleasure to take this joker out."  
  
Luke nods. "I'd appreciate the extra protection, but make it inconspicuous if you can. My wife is not thinking clearly right now. There's no telling how she will react. I'd really like someone at the memorial service if you can swing it. Laura doesn't want me there."  
  
Sonny looks surprised. "So is she blaming you for his death?"  
  
Luke shakes his head. "No, but she blames me for keeping her away from him. I'm not too worried. She'll come around, she always does." But Luke doesn't sound convinced.  
  
Sonny: "Just make sure she gets everything she needs from you. You don't want her looking elsewhere for comfort."  
  
Luke: "The problem is, she won't let me near her. She's never shut me out like this before."  
  
Sonny: "Keep trying, man. Do whatever you need to do."  
  
Luke nods. "I plan to. I'm going home now, can you take care of everything here tonight?" Luke gets up and gets ready to leave.  
  
Sonny smiles : "No problem. " He pats Luke on the back. "Take care, buddy."  
  
Luke: "Thanks. I will."  
  
......................  
  
Nikolas steps into his room after the shower. He has to admit, he does feel better. He has been doing a lot of thinking and decides that he needs to go with his first instinct. He can read Miranda. She has a soft spot for him, and if he plays it right it may get him out of this. He hears the door unlock and puts on his puppy dog face.  
  
Miranda walks into the room and sees Nikolas looking sad. She feels that twinge in her heart again. 'no, you can't go soft,' she tells herself as she approaches him.  
  
Miranda: "Well, it looks like the night clothes fit okay. You'll find some regular clothes in your closet. I brought you some ice cream. Thought you might want a snack before bed."  
  
Nikolas takes the ice cream from her and flashes her a small smile. He decides to play this to his advantage.  
" My uncle used to bring me snacks before I'd go to bed, " he whispers as he allows himself to release some of the hurt he's been bottling up. He lets the tears slide down his cheeks and feels her hands rubbing his back.  
Miranda: " It's okay. Nikolas. I know his betrayal has hurt you. It will be all right though. Just don't let the pain overwhelm you. "  
Nikolas:" I thought he really loved me though. After my mother left and my father died, he swore his undying love and loyalty to me. He said I was his greatest joy. Now I find out I was just a pawn. An inconvenience. I wonder why he didn't just kill me as a baby!"  
  
He breaks into sobs and hopes to God he hasn't overdone the dramatics. He wants her to believe him .. His fears are subside when she wraps her arms around him. He smiles as he sees an added bonus, Jerry is standing in the doorway. 'this should be interesting,' he thinks to himself, as Miranda continues to hold him not knowing of Jerry's presence.  
..........  
  
Laura enters her home. Luke and Lucky are sitting with Lulu, playing a game with her. For a moment, she says nothing, and watches the game. Her family is happy. She feels disconnected. Lucky looks up from the game.  
  
Lucky: "Hi Mom. Hey Lu, why don't we go upstairs and you can show me your stuffed animal collection again?" Lucky takes Lulu upstairs.  
  
Luke cleans up the mess that Lulu made, while watching Laura carefully. He decides to play it safe.  
  
Luke: "Hey, Baby, We have some leftover pizza in the kitchen. You want me to heat you up some?"  
Laura: "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Tell me what's been happening since I left this morning."  
  
Luke: "I spoke to Sonny. I took the precaution of asking him for protection for the kids."  
Laura looks surprised. "You did what? Without even discussing it with me?"  
Luke defends himself. "Honey, you were not in any state this morning to discuss this. Their safety is too important to wait. God only knows what Stefan or Helena will do, now that Nikolas is dead."  
  
Laura sags. "You're right. I know you're right." Her eyes fill with tears of exhaustion.  
  
Luke pulls Laura into his arms. "I know, baby. I know. Please, I'm only doing this to protect us, not hurt you. Let's go upstairs baby. I want to hold you tonight. Please let me help."  
  
Laura doesn't have the energy to refuse, and his arms feel wonderfully protective. Maybe for a little while she can pretend none of this happened. She leans into him as he leads her upstairs to bed.  
  
........................  
  
Jerry clears his throat and Miranda turns to look at him. He stands there for a minute sizing up the situation.  
" Don't tell me little Nikky is feeling sad?" Jerry says sarcastically.  
  
Nikolas tries to hide his smile as Miranda tenses. He figures it's time to up the stakes.  
Nikolas:" I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you.." he pleads knowing that the sight of the Cassadine heir pleading would disgust Jerry. He was right. Jerry walks over to him and grabs him by the arm.  
  
Jerry:" What are you whimpering about?"  
Nikolas:" You're mad at me. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know I did anything wrong."  
Jerry throws Nikolas down on the bed with disgust. He raises his hand to strike him. Miranda intervenes.  
  
Miranda: " JERRY! NO! Look, he is upset by Stefan's betrayal. Cut him some slack."  
Jerry turns to say something to her but his cell phone interrupts him. He picks up the phone.  
Jerry:" Jerry Jax"  
Helena:" How's Nikolas?"  
Jerry walks out of the room leaving Miranda to soothe Nikolas. Nikolas smiles to himself as he thinks about how perfectly the plan went off. 'a little more of this and cousin Jerry will be sleeping on the couch'  
  
Jerry:" He's fine except he's turned into a sniveling child. Apologizing crying, acting like I beat him senseless or something."  
Helena: " Have you?"  
Jerry:" Of course not! I laid my hand across his cheek once, but it was to remind him who was in charge."  
Helena: " Well, Stefan has been coddling him for years now. The time has come for him to toughen up and become a man like his father and grandfather. Do what you must to accomplish this. And before that evil smile crosses your face, remember I'll know if you went above the call of duty! Resort to it in only extreme cases."  
Jerry:" Absolutely Aunt Helena. Have I ever let you down before?"  
Helena: " No, and don't make this the first time. It's bad enough your little brother screwed up the ELQ deal, I don't want anymore family mistakes."  
Jerry:" Don't confuse me with Jasper. Remember, I think with my head not with my..well you get the picture. Might I inquire on Stefan. How is he?"  
  
Helena laughs cruelly.."He's crushed with guilt and regret. My Timoria on him is going according to plan. He will be begging for death soon if he hasn't already."  
  
Jerry shares a laugh with his aunt and then hangs up the phone. He thinks about the scene he saw in Nikolas' room and makes a instant reminder to himself to watch Miranda with Nikolas more carefully. The last thing he needs is her going soft. " well, little prince, cousin Jerry is going to make you a man. One way or another."  
  
.............  
  
Stefan is out on the dock practicing Tai Chi. He prays that this will help him find some peace. As he goes through the moves, his mind wanders to today's conversations with Helena, Laura and Mac. He keeps losing focus of the exercise and the position of his body.  
  
In frustration he stops. He forces himself to focus on the mental exercises he taught himself. Again he begins the Tai Chi exercise. This time he remembers teaching Nik Tai Chi. His concentration breaks again. Stefan swears to himself as he walks back into Wyndemere.  
  
Meanwhile, across the continent....  
  
Nikolas is in his room preparing to begin his Tai Chi exercises. He begins by focusing on past Tai Chi sessions with his uncle. He begins his exercise. His body moves fluidly through the motions. His body remains in balance, and his mind gains understanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 11 : THE MEMORIAL SERVICE  
  
The following morning, Stefan is in the Wyndemere living room when his cell phone  
rings.  
  
Stefan: "Stefan Cassadine. Yes, I can talk briefly, tell me what you have on Mr Sonny  
Corinthos."  
  
Stefan is pacing the floor as he listens. "Well, that's a start, but I want to know everything. All his business dealings, his Swiss bank accounts, his family, the skeletons in his closet. Everything. And I expect it all in 48 hours. If you find any information connecting Mr Corinthos to my nephew's death, I want to hear about it *immediately*. I do not need to tell you that this is top priority." Stefan closes his cell phone.  
  
There is a knock at the door. He calls to Mrs Lansbury to hurry up. He picks up his coat and heads for the door. As expected, it is Alexis. Stefan and Mrs Lansbury follow her to the car.  
  
...................  
  
Stefan, Alexis, and Mrs Lansbury enter the hospital chapel. Stefan shakes his head in wonder.  
  
Stefan: "I never thought in a million years that I would be having a memorial service for Nikolas in the very hospital that Stavros died. Of course, I never thought Nikolas would die before me...." Stefan regains his composure. "Well, the formal funeral will be in Greece."  
  
Alexis reaches out to Stefan and takes his hand for comfort.  
  
Stefan: "I do have something I want to say at the end of the service, Alexis. Nikolas would want me to say something."  
  
Alexis: "Of course, Stefan. Whatever you want." She gives his hand a small squeeze, before releasing it.  
  
.......................  
  
Laura and Bobbie pause outside the hospital chapel. Bobbie looks at Laura's pale face.  
  
Bobbie: "Are you ready? Or do you want to walk around for a few minutes first?"  
  
Laura shakes her head. "No, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." As they enter the hospital chapel, they notice that Alexis and Stefan are already there, as well as an older woman, they don't recognize. Laura and Bobbie walk over to them.  
  
Stefan reaches for Laura's hand, and kisses her cheek briefly. He releases her hand after a moment. "I heard from Alexis that you are going to speak today."  
  
Laura: "Yes. I hope I can get through it." Laura turns to Alexis and shakes her hand. "Thank you for seeing me yesterday, and for letting me participate in Nikolas's memorial service. "  
  
Alexis: "You are welcome. Anyone who wishes to speak today about Nikolas is welcome to . "Bobbie and Alexis are introduced.  
  
Bobbie: "I would really like to say something at the service if I may. I was very fond of Nikolas."  
  
Alexis: "Of course."  
  
Bobbie turns to Stefan, and he gives her a brief smile as he takes her hand and kisses her cheek. "Stefan, I am so sorry for your loss."  
  
Stefan: "Thank you, Barbara. That means quite a bit coming from you." He releases her hand.  
  
Stefan introduces Mrs Lansbury to Laura and Bobbie, and explains Mrs Lansbury's relationship to Nikolas.  
  
As the conversation ends, Alan and Monica Quartermaine arrive. Bobbie and Laura make their way over to speak to them. There are hugs all around. Alan and Monica give their condolences to Laura.  
  
In the meantime, Gina and Mac have entered the chapel, separately. Stefan notices Gina and goes to greet her. He takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
Stefan: "Gina, isn't it? Thank you for coming. Nikolas was quite fond of you. Your friendship meant a lot to him. "  
  
Gina blushes: "Nikolas was very sweet to me, he could always make me laugh. I'm so sorry, Mr Cassadine. It was obvious you were very close."  
  
Stefan smiles politely: "Thank you. Nikolas was my greatest joy in life. " Alexis and Mrs Lansbury join them.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac comes over to Laura and Bobbie. Laura and Mac hug.  
  
Mac: " Laura, I'm so sorry."  
Laura: "Thanks, Mac, I'm so glad you could make it."  
Mac: "Well I figured Luke wouldn't be here, and that you could use all the support you could get. I'd like to talk to you in a few days, whenever you feel up to it."  
Laura: "Of course, Mac, I'll give you a call."  
  
Alan and Monica pay their respects to Stefan and Alexis. Alan and Stefan shake hands.  
  
Laura excuses herself from Mac, and makes her way over to speak to Gina, who is talking with Mrs Lansbury.  
  
Gina: "Hello, Mrs Spencer. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about Nikolas. He was a really sweet young man." Gina is tearful.  
  
Laura: "Thank you, Gina, I'm so glad he had you as a friend. " Laura hugs Gina. "Too much death to handle in one year, isn't it?" Gina nods.  
  
Mac walks over to Alexis and Stefan. They talk briefly.  
  
.........................  
  
The service is about to begin. The mourners take their seats as Alexis goes to the front to begin the service. Amy Vining arrives at the last minute and sits next to Laura. They hug. The room becomes silent.  
  
Alexis looks at the small group in the chapel and takes a deep breath.  
Alexis: " Good Afternoon, everyone. To say this is a sad day is not to truly give it justice. I am still in shock, and to try and stand here and tell you how precious Nikolas was to my family is a difficult task. Nikolas was our hope for the future. He was our sweet and trusting Angel. I remember him mostly as a young child. I can still see him at 2 years old sitting on Stefan's lap playing with Stefan's glasses. He was so fascinated by them. And asking his endless questions. His favorite word was why. He was so inquisitive and eager for knowledge. When he was six or seven he would spend countless hours shadowing Stefan's Tai-chi moves. So eager to learn and be able to do it himself. He loved animals and the outdoors. He would take long runs and would often come back to the compound with and injured bird or rabbit. I still see him looking up at Stefan with those big brown eyes begging him to help the bird fly again. To have Nikolas taken from us at such an early age is devastating. He had so much to give the world, so many things to discover. I will always remember his spirit. His sweet smile and his big heart. He was the heart of our family and we will miss him dearly. Now I'd like to invite anyone who wishes to come up and speak."  
  
Alexis leaves the podium and sits next to Stefan. He has a few tears on his cheek, but is holding up better than she thought. She wipes her own tears from her eyes and grips his hand as Bobbie takes the podium.  
  
Bobbie:" This is truly a sad day. I didn't know Nikolas long, but it didn't take him much time to win my admiration and love. He was a sweet young man. He was such an old soul for one so young, and his gift with children was truly beautiful. Every child he approached and cared for immediately loved him. And he immediately loved them. It's hard to imagine what my days are going to be like at GH now that he is gone. He made me smile and was such a caring friend and a great worker. I will miss him very much."  
  
Bobbie leaves the podium and walks over to Stefan. She kisses his cheek and walks back to her seat next to Laura. Laura is trying to control her tears. Bobbie hugs her and encourages her to go up and speak. Laura walks up to the podium slowly, and once there, looks at Stefan who is still silently weeping. Their eyes lock, and for a moment it's as if everyone else in the room is nonexistent. They can feel each other's pain for it's mirrored in their eyes. He nods slightly to her and she takes a deep breath and addresses everyone.  
  
Laura: " I never thought I'd have to speak at my own child's memorial service. This has to be the most painful thing I've ever had to do. I didn't know Nikolas all too well. I had to leave him as a baby and it was a very painful decision that I made. I never forgot him though. I can still remember the first time I set my eyes on him. He was so beautiful and I was so proud. I remember his first smile when his uncle showed him a teddy bear. And I remember how he looked at his sister Lesley Lu. He gave her the gift of life and I only wish I could have been able to do the same for him."  
  
She stops for a moment as she starts to cry. Bobbie raises to go get her but Laura composes herself and continues..  
Laura: " My time with Nikolas was cut cruelly short. I would give anything to have him back. To be able to wrap my arms around him and tell Him that his Mommy does love him. And that she never stopped. I have to believe he knew. And that he is looking at us now and smiling as we remember the wonderful young man he was. Nikolas had the gift to touch everyone he met. Lesley Lu reminds me of him in that way. And when I look at her I'll see her brother, for without his generous gift to her, I wouldn't have her with me today. To close, I'd like to thank Stefan for raising Nikolas in my place and for making him the remarkable young man that he was. You have my eternal gratitude. I'd like to read to you a scripture that I feel suits this event better than anything I could say...  
  
The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want.  
He makes me lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet waters.  
He restores my soul; He guides me in the paths of righteousness, for His name's sake.  
Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no  
evil, for Thou art with me.  
Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me.  
Thou dost prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies;  
Thou hast anointed my head with oil; my cup overflows.  
Surely goodness and loving kindness will follow me all the days of my life,  
And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. "  
(Ps.23, New American Standard Bible)  
  
Laura finishes the scripture and leaves the podium. She stops in front of Stefan, who stands up and hugs her tightly. He cries with her for a few seconds and then approaches the podium. He takes a few moments to compose himself before beginning.  
  
Stefan:" Words alone cannot express what Nikolas was to me. He was my greatest joy. He was my life. I lived through that little boy. He was a miracle to me. In my family we are considered very reserved, but Nikolas brought life back into me...into our family. He had a love for people, especially children, and for animals. He loved to run and to explore. He would lose himself for hours in a good book and he would make it his business to make anyone who was unhappy, smile. He loved the circus and the theater. He would watch in total wonder at the performers and would beam at the clowns! He made my somber life bright and full of laughter. He made me whole.  
  
"He was my conscience and my best friend and he was in all purposes my child. I have to believe that God doesn't intend for us to bury our children. I never thought I'd have to face saying goodbye to him. To have to face the empty house without him there or a day without his sarcastic one-liners or his bright smile. Yet here I am. I'm trying to find the right words to honor his memory , yet all I can feel is the pain of his absence. I have brought a poem to read. It was Nikolas's favorite. I remember the first time he read it to me and how he told me it was written for him.."  
  
Stefan stops as he is overcome with grief. He grips the podium as if he would fall if he let go. The somber people in attendance watch with tears in their eyes as Alexis walks up and leads Stefan back to his seat. He whispers to her.  
Stefan:" Read it please. He would have want it that way..."  
  
She hugs her cousin and then walks back to the podium and prepares to read Nikolas poem. Laura leaves her seat and sits next to Stefan. They hold hands and wait for Alexis to read the words that their Nikolas cherished so.  
  
" In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.  
  
Ah! what is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?  
  
That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.  
  
What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-  
What could there be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star? " (A Dream by Edgar Allen Poe)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Laura is playing with Lulu. Lulu picks up the Faberge egg that Nikolas gave her. Laura opens it for her.  
  
"Lu, your brother Nikolas loved you very much, you know that? He won't be around to tell you, but I'm going to make sure you remember him as the wonderful young man he was."  
  
As Laura is talking with Lulu, Luke walks in and overhears the conversation. He frowns.  
  
Luke: "Hello, baby. How was the service?" He comes over to join them on the couch. He kisses Laura's forehead before he sits.  
  
"Devastating and beautiful," Laura says sadly. Lucky comes bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Lucky begins. "How's everything at the club? Are you going to be able to get that new blues group to play?"  
  
Luke and Lucky banter back and forth about the blues group as Laura looks on. 'They are so happy and full of life,' she thinks to herself. 'This death hasn't affected them at all.' She gets up from the couch and takes Lulu upstairs for her nap.  
  
When Laura returns, Lucky has left. Luke looks at her intently, as if trying to decide whether to say anything.  
  
"What? What have I done wrong now?" Laura asks impatiently.  
  
"I know you're grieving baby, but you've got to stop shutting us out." Luke says gently. "Your family needs you."  
  
"So I'm supposed to forget that I said goodbye to my oldest son today?" Laura says angrily. "I'm supposed to pretend that nothing has happened? Everything has changed for me. Nothing will be the same ever again."  
  
Luke tries to explain patiently, "I'm just saying you need to remember you have two other kids and a husband that need you right now. Lucky is walking around on eggshells feeling guilty that he's alive and Nikolas isn't. He needed you to reassure him today, and you've been so wrapped up in your grief you couldn't even see it."  
  
Laura loses her temper completely, "My eldest son needed me to love him and spend time with him, and you felt so threatened you couldn't even allow me to get to know him. To love him. Time and again, I picked you and our children over Nikolas. And because of that, I never got to know my son the way I should have. And now you have the gall, on the night of the memorial service for my dead son, to tell me I'm neglecting you and the kids! I can't believe how self-centered you are."  
  
Laura begins straightening the living room angrily, slamming things into place loudly. She refuses to look at Luke. Luke grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look him in the face.  
  
Luke: "That's it baby. Blame me for his death. Blame me for the fact that you didn't tell me about him for 16 years! The choice to give him up the second time was a choice we made together. I won't let you blame me for it."  
  
Laura: "How dare you! You gave me an ultimatum. It was coercion. You made it clear that he wouldn't be safe if I continued to see him! I will never forgive you for that, as I will never forgive myself for walking out on him a second time!"  
  
Laura wrenches herself away from him. She walks over to the closet to get her coat.  
  
Luke: "Where the hell do you think you're going? We aren't done with this!"  
  
Laura yells back at him, "I am! I can't stand to be in this house for another minute. I'm leaving before I say anything I will really regret. I'm going for a drive. Don't wait up, I don't know when I'll be back." With that, she slams out of the house.  
  
Luke sprints to the door, and calls after her in a panic, "Laura! LAURA!!!"  
  
He watches as the car screeches out of the driveway.  
  
.............................  
  
Miranda comes out of Nikolas room and sees Jerry angrily waiting for her. She wraps her arms around him and feels him stiffen at her touch.  
Miranda: " What's the matter with you baby?"  
Jerry:" What are you doing?? I can't believe how soft you're getting. Coddling him and treating him like a prized guest not the hostage that he is."  
  
Miranda looks at him and smiles.  
Miranda: " Well, if you bought my song and dance routine then Nikolas must be eating it up!"  
She throws her head back and watches Jerry's face as he sees through her devious scheme. He smiles at her and remembers this is why he loves her.  
Jerry:" It's all been an act? You want him to play us against each other?"  
Miranda: " Of course I do. It will make him feel like he has an ally. He can divulge information to us and I'll know what's going through his head at all times. My, my Jerry. You're losing your touch. It's the oldest trick in the book-good kidnapper, bad kidnapper!"  
  
They share a laugh and then he whispers to her.  
Jerry:" Well. I think it's time we have a fight darling. Making up with you will drive him nuts!"  
  
She smiles, and as an answer screams at him.  
Miranda: " I'M TIRED OF YOU HURTING HIM JERRY! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!"  
Jerry:"HE'S MY COUSIN AND I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE IN THIS!! I'M YOUR LOVER!"  
Miranda: "HE'S JUST AN INNOCENT BOY! I WON'T STAND BY AND LET YOU BE HARSH TO HIM!"  
Jerry:" YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!! I LEAD THIS OPERATION MIRANDA!"  
  
To add to the affect, he throws a lamp against the door! They are smiling at each other as they continue the charade.  
Miranda: " JERRY! STOP IT ...NO!!!! YOU WON'T BULLY ME .."  
Jerry:" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS INSOLENCE FROM YOU! I WILL GO ADDRESS THE LITTLE PRINCE NOW!"  
Miranda: " JERRY PLEASE..NO DON'T HURT HIM..YOU'RE MAD AT ME, DAMN IT!"  
  
Jerry smiles at her and then walks to Nikolas's room. He angrily opens the door and sees Nikolas glaring at him on the bed.  
Jerry: "What little prince? Do you have something to say to me?"  
Nikolas: " What did you do to her? I heard something crash! You're an overgrown pompous jerk! Does picking on women and kidnapping family members make you feel like a man?"  
Jerry grabs Nikolas off the bed and shoves him roughly against the wall. Pinning him to it, he speaks.  
Jerry:" Watch your tone with me boy! I'm only going to say this once to you. You are walking a fine line with me. I blame her attitude on you. I suggest you start watching what you say to her or I'll beat you so severely that the header you took down the Spencer stairs will look like a ride at an amusement park!"  
Nikolas lets his rage takeover and pushes Jerry away and lands a punch to his right cheek. Jerry smiles as he tastes the blood in his mouth. He grabs Nikolas and shoves him back to the wall. He lands two hard slaps to his face and then looks him straight in the eye.  
  
Jerry:" I'm letting you off easy because i wouldn't want Miranda to get to angry with me. When she sees your face you will tell her what an insolent little brat you were and how you punched me. You will tell her that I went mild on your discipline out of courtesy! Is this understood?"  
  
Nikolas fumes at him but nods his head. Jerry smiles and waves his hand to the bed. Nikolas takes his seat on it.  
Jerry:" Now that we have an understanding, I'm going out there to tell her to take a look at you. Nikolas - don't try me. I will not hesitate to teach you some respect!"  
He leaves Nikolas in the room rubbing his face where Jerry hit him.  
  
............................  
  
Stefan is alone in his living room, sipping a Bourbon, staring at the floor. Mrs. Lansbury enters the room tentatively.  
  
"Mr Cassadine?" She ventures.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Lansbury?"  
  
"Dinner is ready, sir. Shall I put it on the table?"  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want you to cook tonight. I said I would prepare something myself if I decided to eat." Stefan replies tiredly.  
  
"Well, sir, I thought you might want something warm, and you haven't eaten since..." Stefan cuts her off.  
  
"You would do better listening to my instructions, than doing what you think is right. Wrap it up and take it home with you. All the servants are dismissed for the day. I want the house to myself tonight."  
  
Mrs Lansbury's concern grows, "Please, let me bring you a plate of food. If I may, sir, you have been drinking quite a bit this evening, and...."  
  
Stefan face grows dark with anger, "You may not! If I want your opinion or your concern, I will ask for it." Stefan finishes his drink quickly. He gets up to fix himself another. "Now leave me. Please inform the other servants that they are dismissed."  
  
Mrs Lansbury obeys. "Yes, sir. Good night. If you need anything at all..."  
  
Stefan cuts her off again, "I won't."  
  
..............................  
  
Miranda comes into the room and approaches Nikolas.  
Miranda: " I can't believe he hit you! I'm so sorry Nikolas. He was mad at me and took it out on you."  
Nikolas:" No, I got mad at him for hurting you and I punched him. He took it easy on my discipline though."  
Miranda: " You hit him? Oh Nikolas, I'd say he took it easy on you. I would expect to find you unconscious. Nikolas don't make him angry. He can be ruthless. I should know."  
Nikolas:" What has he done to you?"  
Miranda: " Nothing really. It's just I love him, but between you and me he is such a child sometimes!"  
Nikolas smiles at her referring to Jerry as a child.  
Nikolas:" He's still sore that baby Jax got all the best toys!"  
Miranda laughs with him.  
Miranda: " And the best girls. He is so pompous. So full of himself. Notice how he resembles a hot air balloon when he puffs up with anger?"  
They laugh harder. And then she tenderly applies ice to his red cheek.  
Miranda: " Poor Nikolas..." She whispers as she kisses him gently on the cheek.  
  
Nikolas is surprised and blushes.  
Miranda: " I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it better."  
Nikolas smiles at her, "You did make it feel better, honest."  
She reaches over to him and kisses him gently on the lips. He returns the kiss and for a minute he forgets about being captive.  
  
She pulls away and whispers in his ear. " If only Jerry was as tender as you. Thank you for defending my honor. I have to cook dinner. I'll get Jerry to let you join us. So you can get you out of this room for a while."  
  
He nods to her and watches her leave. He smiles to himself and touches his lip where she kissed him. "Wow" is all he can manage to say.  
  
.............................  
  
Laura arrives at the dock to Spoon Island. She cuts the engine. She wrestles with her conscience. She hadn't planned it, but her grief for her son had drawn her here. Luke would have a cow if he knew. She should be home with her children. Luke was right, they needed her. But when she thought of going back, she realized why she couldn't return  
right now. All she could think about was Nikolas. She needed to feel close to him.  
  
Finally, she makes a decision. She gets out of the car and makes her way to Wyndemere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Stefan walks toward the front door mumbling to himself, "Who could that be? If I  
wanted company, I would have answered the door the first hundred times they  
knocked."  
  
Stefan swings open the door, ready to give his visitor hell for disturbing his  
solitude. There was Laura.  
  
Stefan looks at her for a moment, and walks back into the living room, leaving her  
to let herself in.  
  
Laura: "I was getting worried Stefan, I knew you were here. Why didn't you answer  
your door?"  
  
Stefan begins making two drinks. "Well, did it occur to you that it might be because  
I didn't want any visitors? You are getting into a bad habit visiting me uninvited."  
  
Laura: "Stefan, are you drunk?"  
  
Stefan smiles slyly: "Now what would make you think that? Sit down and make  
yourself comfortable. We're in for a long night." He hands her a drink once she  
sits down.  
  
Laura shakes her head and tries to return the drink, "No thank you. I'm not really  
sure why I came here...."  
  
Stefan leans over her and whispers, "Drink, Lasha."  
  
Laura starts to get up, "This wasn't a good idea..."  
  
Stefan stops her, "Yes it was... now drink. You'll feel better. I do."  
  
Stefan watches her as she takes the first sip. He sees her smile.  
  
Laura: "You remembered. "  
  
Stefan smiles back, "Of course, how could I forget your favorite brand of Rum?"  
  
Laura sits back and drinks her Rum. "So where are all the servants?"  
  
Stefan: "I wanted to be alone to drink myself into oblivion. If it had been anyone else at  
the door, I would have killed them on the spot." Stefan takes a sip. "So why aren't  
you with your family?"  
  
Laura: "I couldn't stand to be there anymore tonight. When I'm there, they're unhappy  
and I'm unhappy." Laura observes him for a moment. " Why do you want to drink  
yourself into oblivion?"  
  
Stefan: "So I don't kill myself. "  
  
Laura looks shocked and disbelieving, but when she studies his face, she can tell  
he's serious. "You mean that, don't you?"  
  
Stefan: "Absolutely, but I promised myself, I would live to find out the truth about  
Nikolas's death. If I had stayed sober tonight, I would have killed myself by now."  
  
Laura: "Stefan, No! You have so much to give... so much to live for...."  
  
Stefan looks bitter and sad, "No, I don't. The goodness I had in my heart died when  
Nikolas died."  
  
Laura pleads with him, "Stefan that's not true! I have seen the goodness in you. I  
know once this pain and grief subside, that goodness will come out again...."  
  
Stefan: "The problem is, I have no interest in waiting to find out. I just don't care about  
anything anymore." Stefan takes her empty glass and goes to fix them both another  
drink. "But, no reason to worry, Lasha, I'm not going to kill myself tonight or  
tomorrow night. I have something to accomplish before I die." He hands her the  
drink and gives her a small smile, "So let us enjoy ourselves. Why don't I tell you  
more about Nikolas's childhood."  
  
.......................  
  
Miranda keeps her word to Nikolas and lets him out of his room for dinner. He  
sits across from Miranda and next to Jerry. Jerry looks at Miranda and then at  
Nikolas and tries not to smile. Miranda told him about the kiss and knows this will be  
an interesting evening.  
Jerry:" How is your face?"  
Nikolas looks at Jerry, a little shocked at his concern and then realizes that  
Miranda is still mad at him. This is Jerry's way of kissing up.  
Nikolas:" Sore, but I deserved it sir."  
Jerry:" Yes, well let's not have any more disobedience. I don't enjoy to correcting  
your behavior Nikolas."  
  
'Yeah right" all three think to themselves.  
They eat in silence for a few and then Nikolas feels something rubbing against  
his leg. He nearly chokes on his food when he realizes it's Miranda rubbing her  
foot up and down the length of his leg. Jerry has a hard time not laughing out  
loud as he takes in the scene, trying to look oblivious to the situation. He almost  
feels bad for the kid. 'doesn't stand a chance against falling for her. Heck,  
I didn't stand a chance'  
  
Jerry:" So, Nikolas how are you handling the news of your Uncle's betrayal?"  
Nikolas stays true to his act and looks down sadly at the table. He lets his lip  
quiver and surprisingly they both genuinely fall for his sad act. Miranda feels  
a twinge if guilt for manipulating him so cruelly, but let's it go. Jerry smiles  
in silent satisfaction to himself. And Nikolas stifles a chuckle at their reactions.  
Nikolas: "I'm getting used to it. It's hard truth to swallow."  
Jerry:" Yes, well at least you know the truth now."  
  
'Yeah right', they all silently think to themselves again. Each sits at the table  
gloating on how they are winning in their individual schemes..Nikolas tries  
to keep the twinkle out of his eye as he stares at Miranda in amorous wonder.  
He wants her so bad. All he can see is her kissing him passionately.  
Jerry watches Nikolas out of the corner of his eyes..' well, he's a goner. He's  
dreaming about her now". Miranda continues her game of footsie with Nikolas and  
smiles at him when he looks up at her.  
  
Jerry decides it's time to move on with his plan. He takes Miranda's hand and  
kisses it gently.  
Jerry:" I'm sorry I yelled at you baby. Nikolas was right. I should be nicer to you."  
He leans over and kisses her gently as Nikolas feels his stomach turn.  
Nikolas:" May I be excused please?"  
Jerry: "Of course, Nikolas...Miranda return him to his room please."  
Miranda leads him back to his room and whispers to him.  
Miranda: " I have no choice. I have to forgive him. You'll understand one day."  
She shuts the door to his room and runs to Jerry's awaiting arms.  
..............  
  
WYNDEMERE: A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
As she watches Stefan fix her another drink, she smiles to herself. Boy, she misses  
this side of Stefan. He can be so humorous and sweet when he wants to be. This side of Stefan reminds her of Nikolas. For the first time in days, she didn't feel guilty. What a gift he had given her.  
  
Stefan holds her drink out to her. "What are you smiling about Lasha?"  
  
Laura blushes a bit at getting caught. "I was just thinking how much I miss my old  
friend Stefan."  
  
Stefan smiles back, "So does this mean you'll be trying to get me drunk again?"  
  
Laura laughs, "Stefan, you are wicked flirt! Seriously, why don't you show this side  
of you more often?"  
  
Stefan face grows serious. "You know why."  
  
Laura leans toward him. "I know it wasn't safe on the island, but you aren't living  
there now. You can be anyway you want to be."  
  
Stefan smiles back enigmatically, "Perhaps. Now drink, you have to keep up with me. I  
won't have you taking advantage of my drunken state."  
  
Laura laughs again, "Stefan, there's no way I could take advantage of you. You have the  
constitution of a ....."  
  
Stefan interrupts, "A bull?" as he raises one eyebrow.  
  
Laura cackles: "You said it, I didn't! It has been so long since I've seen you be so  
silly. Too long. If the rest of Port Charles could see you like this, they would all have a coronary."  
  
"Then it will have to be our little secret." As Stefan gets up from the couch, he  
loses his balance. He steadies himself after a moment.  
  
Laura: "Are you ok? I think you've had enough to drink, Stefan."  
  
Stefan: "I think you are probably right. If I drink anymore, I won't be able to get up  
off the couch." Stefan walks unsteadily to the liquor cart and puts his drink down.  
  
Laura: "You aren't doing too well Stefan. How are you going to get up those stairs to  
your bedroom?"  
  
"It is easy for you to criticize, sitting there pristinely on the couch. Let's see you  
get up and walk around." Stefan challenges.  
  
Laura rises to the challenge, and when she does, she almost falls over herself.  
  
Stefan laughs, "Well as you say in this country, Isn't that the pot calling the kettle  
black?"  
  
"It isn't gentlemanly to tease a woman when she's incapacitated!" She scolds.  
  
Stefan roars with laughter. Laura tries to remain serious, but can't resist laughing  
along with him.  
  
Stefan walks over to her and smiles down into her laughing face: "Nikolas would be  
shocked to see us like this. We are two silly drunken fools."  
  
Laura tries to compose herself: "That's Mrs Drunken Fool to you."  
  
Stefan leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.  
  
Laura pulls back surprised, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Stefan: "I've wanted to do it since you took that first sip of Rum. I think I've  
exercised remarkable restraint considering how inebriated I am." He reaches out and strokes her hair. "You are so beautiful when you smile. And when you cry. And when you're drunk."  
  
Laura: "You mean when you're drunk."  
  
Stefan smiles as he continues to stroke her hair gently. "True." Laura doesn't pull  
away immediately. She lets herself enjoy the gentle caress. Finally she shakes herself, and pulls away. Stefan's hand drops to his side.  
  
Laura: "I should be getting home."  
  
Stefan: "You aren't up to driving, Lasha."  
  
Laura: "I'll call a cab then."  
  
Stefan walks Laura out to the front hall. He almost stumbles at one point. Laura  
steadies him.  
  
Stefan: "I'd have my driver take you home, but I sent him home for the night."  
  
Laura uses his phone to call the cab. "The cab will be at the dock in 10 minutes,  
which gives me enough time to get you safely upstairs."  
  
Stefan laughs and shakes his head. "You are going to help ME up the stairs. This I have  
to see."  
  
Laura puts her arm around Stefan to steady him and they make their way slowly up the  
marble steps. When they are almost up to the top, they both stumble. Stefan catches  
Laura before her head hits the marble floor at the top of the staircase. He cradles  
her head in his hand, as he falls on top of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Stefan whispers, as he allows his body to settle fully on hers.  
  
"Yes, that was close." Laura whispers back, feeling mesmerized by the way his body is affecting hers.  
  
Stefan takes possession of her mouth. Laura kisses him back ardently for a moment,  
then turns away to break the kiss. "Stefan, please, I can't..."  
  
Stefan moves away from her immediately. She scrambles to her feet and helps him get up. They walk slowly to his bedroom. The room is illuminated by a small light at his bedside. They sit together on the bed a moment.  
  
Stefan: "Well, we made it without anyone getting seriously injured."  
  
Stefan lies down on the far side of the bed. He smiles at Laura, "Thank you Lasha, you  
made tonight bearable."  
  
Laura yawns, "I'm so tired."  
  
Stefan:" Then why don't you rest a moment? I promise I won't bite you." He closes his eyes  
and falls asleep.  
  
Laura: " Ok, but for just a moment." Laura lays down beside him on the bed. Within moments she is asleep.  
  
..........................  
  
Nikolas lays on his bed and thinks of Miranda. She is so beautiful, he thinks to  
himself. I could make her so much happier. He dreams about whisking her away from  
his oaf of a cousin and is brought out of his dream by some muffled moans coming from his far wall. He get's up and listens..  
Miranda: " Oh Jerry...mmmmm yesssss. Oh don't stop!"  
  
Nikolas turns green with envy and feels his hatred for Jerry grow. He doesn't deserve  
her, he thinks to himself as he sits down by the wall and listens to them make up.  
  
In the next room Jerry is making love to Miranda.  
Jerry:I bet he's getting sick right about now. He wants you baby." he whispers and then  
moans loud enough for Nikolas to hear.  
Miranda: "I did lay it on a little thick. What better way to win his adoration then  
to lead him on with my charming personality as you act like a bully."  
To add to the effect she lets out a loud sensuous scream of passion!  
They smile at each other as they envision their captive fuming with a jealous rage.  
  
.............  
  
WYNDEMERE: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT  
  
Stefan awakens to find Laura mumbling in her sleep. He hears her whimper. He reaches  
out and touches her shoulder to gently comfort her. Laura's whimpering ceases as she  
snuggles into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and falls back to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 14: TRUTH  
  
Stefan awakens to find Laura snuggled in his arms. He lays there awhile,  
enjoying the experience holding her. She smells wonderful. He replays the  
events of last night in his mind. He wonders to himself why he didn't make  
love to her. He wanted to, that was certain. And he knew that she wouldn't  
have been able to resist, given the way she responded to his kiss. So why did he  
let the opportunity pass?  
  
He ponders the possible ramifications of their sleeping together. There was no  
doubt that it would have been wonderful for both of them. But as soon as the  
morning came, Laura would regret it. The resulting damage to her life would  
be irreparable. He was a realist. He knew she loved Luke, and always would.  
He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her like that. She deserved to be  
happy. He knew made the right choice.  
  
When he had he gone soft? Sleeping with her would have worked perfectly  
into his plan. He wondered if maybe he didn't have the stomach for his plan  
anymore. With Nikolas gone nothing made any sense.  
  
He gazed at her face as he removed a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
She was incomparable. His great love would never love him the same way.  
That was another sad fact of life. If only he still had Nikolas. He could bear  
that. But now with Nikolas being gone...  
  
Laura awakens and interrupts his thoughts: "What happened? Why am I here? "  
She says in a panicked voice. She begins to extricate herself from his arms.  
.  
.......................  
  
Nikolas awakens to the sound of his door opening. For a minute he  
forgets he's being held captive and thinks he's at Wyndemere. He's brought  
back to reality quickly though, as he looks up to see Jerry holding a plate of  
food to him.  
Jerry:" Rise and shine Nikolas. Time to begin a new day."  
Nikolas:" You're awful chipper. I guess you had a great night last night," he says  
with bitter sarcasm.  
Jerry:" Oh I'm sorry Nikolas...actually I'm a little embarrassed. Hope we  
weren't to loud." He says smugly.  
Nikolas:" Oh not at all, I'm sure the folks in Port Charles didn't hear you."  
Jerry:" Eat up. I don't want to be in here all day waiting for you to finish  
your breakfast."  
Nikolas pushes the plate back in his direction untouched.  
Nikolas:" I'm not hungry."  
Jerry refuses to take the plate and addresses Nikolas.  
Jerry:" I need you to eat. You barely touched your dinner last night."  
Nikolas:" What do you care if I eat or not? My Uncle is going to kill me anyway,  
remember? Why not let me do it for him?"  
  
Jerry smiles to himself and decides to not pass up such a golden  
opportunity.  
Jerry:" Look, Nikolas, Stefan may not kill you. So far he's left you alone.  
I mean, he led your father to his death, surely he won't kill his  
brother's son too."  
Nikolas's head shoots up at Jerry in shock.  
Nikolas:" What are you talking about?? Luke Spencer killed my father."  
Jerry:" I'll tell you what. You eat your breakfast. If you're all done when I  
get back, we'll sit back and discuss how Stefan lead Stavros to his  
untimely demise."  
Nikolas:" Jerry, please don't toy with me. You dump this on me and then tell  
me I have to eat to hear more?"  
Jerry:" Well, if you'd rather remain ignorant and never learn the truth that  
your uncle has kept from you all these years, then fine. Don't eat. But  
if you want to gain understanding of your father and mother and know  
what really happened all those years ago then you'll eat your breakfast  
by the time I return. The choice is yours Nikolas."  
  
With these final words, Jerry walks out the door and leaves Nikolas in  
utter confusion staring at his plate.  
  
...........................  
  
Bobbie drives up to the dock at Spoon Island. She is on a mission to help  
Stefan with his grief. He has done so much to help her with her pain. She's  
hopeful she can help him with his. As she exits her car, she notices a car that  
looks a lot like Laura's, but doesn't think anything of it. She makes her way to  
the Wyndemere front door. Bobbie knocks and Mrs Lansbury answers.  
  
Bobbie: "Good morning Mrs Lansbury. I came to visit Stefan if he is up to having  
visitors."  
Mrs Lansbury: "Good morning Ms Spencer. I am so glad Stefan has a friend like you.  
He isn't up yet. But please come in."  
Bobbie: "Well, I don't want to wake him. Maybe I should come back later." Bobbie  
backs away a bit, as if to leave.  
Mrs Lansbury: "No please stay. Stefan hasn't been himself since Nikolas died. A visit  
from you might be exactly what he needs. Why don't you go up to his room  
and check on him? He needs someone to reach out to him, to catch him of  
guard. If you were announced, he might just send you away."  
Bobbie: "Are you sure? I don't want to upset him..."  
Mrs. Lansbury: "He may be upset at first. But something needs to shake him out of his  
melancholy."  
Bobbie: "Ok. Thanks Mrs Lansbury." Bobbie makes her way up to his room. She  
knows exactly where it is.  
  
.....................  
  
Nikolas starts to eat his breakfast while thinks about what Jerry said.  
"What on earth could he tell me about my father's death that I haven't  
already been told? This has been my family's favorite bedtime story since  
as long as I can remember. No, he's playing games. He is just trying to  
turn me against my uncle. I won't fall for this."  
  
He finishes his breakfast in a somber silence. He can hear the lady singing  
through the wall again. He listens to her sing her song, the same song she  
always sings. He's lost count how many times he's heard her sing it. He  
decides to try and get her to talk again. He climbs up on his bed and puts  
his face next to the wall.  
Nikolas:" Hello, I know somebody's in there. I can hear you singing. Please  
talk to me."  
  
Once again his only reply is her continuation with the song. 'Who on  
earth could be in there?" He wonders to himself. He starts pacing in his  
room. He feels like a caged animal. 'I have to get outside. This room is  
driving me insane. Soon I'll be doing nothing but singing." He  
starts to hum the song to himself and waits for Jerry's return. " Maybe  
if I listen to what he has to says and act the way he wants, he'll let me  
out of here for a few minutes." His thoughts are interrupted by someone  
unlocking his door. He braces himself for some new family truths.  
  
......................  
  
Stefan tries to reassure Laura who is in a full panic.  
  
Stefan:" It is ok Lasha. You feel asleep."  
Laura: "So why did I wake up in your arms?" She panics further, and attempts to get  
out of bed. Stefan stops her by holding onto her arms.  
  
Stefan:"Lasha, there is no reason to panic. Nothing happened. I woke up in the  
middle of the night when I heard you having a bad dream. You seemed to  
calm down when I held you. That's all that happened."  
  
Laura: "Oh my God. What about Luke? He's probably really worried. When he  
finds out about this he'll..."  
  
Stefan: "He will be upset with me. Believe me, I could care less. But if he loves  
you as you say he does he will understand and trust you. Of course, He will  
be upset at first."  
  
Laura: "God I hope you're right."  
  
Laura seems to calm down a bit, and relaxes for a moment on the bed.  
Meanwhile, Bobbie arrives outside the bedroom door. She pauses at first to  
knock on the door, and then decides to walk in without knocking. She doesn't  
want to wake Stefan if he's still sleeping.  
  
Bobbie is shocked by the scene she sees on Stefan's bed. Laura is laying  
there with Stefan, they look like they just spent the night together. Stefan  
notices Bobbie first, when he hears her muffled cry.  
  
Stefan: "Barbara! What are you doing here?"  
  
Bobbie sees this as a replay of finding Tony and Carly in bed together.  
Bobbie: "What the hell is going on here? Laura! How could you do this to my  
brother?! "  
Laura turns around shocked to see Bobbie.  
Laura: "Bobbie, I can explain.. It isn't what you think!"  
  
Stefan interrupts Laura, as he gets out of the bed to face Bobbie, putting  
himself between the two women.  
Stefan: "Laura, you have nothing to explain. Barbara.."  
Bobbie: "Oh that's right, it's Laura the saint versus Bobbie the floozy. I don't  
stand a chance. Luke always said you had something for his wife. Well you  
finally got the chance to do the deed!"  
  
Stefan takes Bobbie's hands in his and strokes them gently. He looks at her  
intensely, as he tries to calm her down : "Barbara, please, you have no  
idea what is going on here. Once I explain it to you, you will understand.  
Will you go downstairs and wait for me? Laura will be going home and I  
want to change before we talk." Stefan looks at her gently, willing her to  
calm down.  
  
Bobbie lowers her voice so only Stefan can hear. "Stefan, how could you do  
this to me? You know what Tony did. And with my brother's wife. I thought you  
cared about me." Her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Stefan strokes her face, continuing his attempt to calm her. "Barbara, you  
know how I feel about you. Believe that. Once you hear everything, it will  
all make sense. Please trust me. You know you can." He feels her calm to  
his touch. She couldn't resist his gentleness.  
  
Bobbie anger cools."Ok, Stefan, I will." Bobbie studies his face for any sign  
of insincerity, she finds none. "I'll wait downstairs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
.  
Chapter 15: More Truth  
  
  
Jerry enter's the room and notices the empty plate and Nikolas sitting  
on his bed with his hands on his lap, waiting for Jerry to talk to him.  
Jerry:" You finished it all. Good. Now don't you feel better?"  
Nikolas:" Yes sir. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about eating. I really was  
hungry."  
Jerry:" Are you ready to discuss your father's death?"  
Nikolas:" Yes, but may i make one request?"  
Jerry:' Go for it."  
Nikolas:" After we talk could You please let me outside for a few minutes. I  
can't handle being cooped up for so long."  
  
Jerry looks at Nikolas and realizes he speaks the truth. 'He has always  
enjoyed the outdoors,' he thinks to himself.  
Jerry:" I'll tell you what. It's pretty cold out there now. You and I will  
talk and then I'll leave you alone for awhile to digest the information.  
Since you've been pretty obedient today I'll let you have lunch with  
Miranda and me in the dining room. Afterwards you can go with Miranda  
on a walk outside."  
  
He looks at Nikolas and watches his face light up at the thought of a  
walk with Miranda. He smiles to himself thinking about how Miranda will  
be able to comfort Nikolas after their little talk.  
Nikolas:" Thank you Jerry."  
Jerry:" As long as you stay obedient I see no reason why we can't let you  
have some outdoor time everyday. But, Disobey me and you lose the  
privilege. Try and escape, and I'll not only keep you indoors for good,  
I'll beat you severely. Understood?"  
  
Nikolas nods and Jerry decides to begin his talk.  
Jerry:" Do you know why your mother left the island and you?"  
Nikolas:" She found out Spencer was alive. She went after her husband."  
Jerry:" What you don't know is she went to Stefan first. She asked him for  
advice. You see, not many people know this, but Stefan and your mother  
were friends on the island. Stefan was living in the shadow of your  
father and Laura hated Helena and Stavros. Stefan won her trust though.  
Anyway, on the day she found out Spencer was dead she went to Stefan.  
She asked him what should she do."  
Jerry pauses and looks at Nikolas. He notices the boy is listening to  
every word closely.  
Nikolas:" What did he tell her??" Nikolas asks eagerly.  
Jerry:" He told her to leave. To go to Spencer and leave you and Stavros.  
That he would take care of you in her absence."  
  
Nikolas shakes his head in disbelief trying to digest the information.  
Nikolas:" No, no he had to tell her to stay. She snuck away. No one knew she  
was leaving."  
Jerry:" You're mistaken Nikolas. Stefan knew she was leaving. He encouraged  
her to go. It was step one in his master plan."  
Nikolas:" What are you talking about? What do you mean step one??"  
Jerry:" He knew that if he encouraged Lasha to leave and convinced her he'd  
protect you that she'd go after Spencer. He wanted her gone."  
Nikolas:" Why?? You yourself said they were friends."  
Jerry:" Nikolas, he was jealous of Stavros. He wanted Stavros miserable. He  
knew that losing Lasha would drive Stavros mad. He used his friendship  
with Lasha to exact revenge on Stavros for being the favorite son."  
Nikolas:' What are you saying??"  
Jerry:" Your Uncle caused you to lose your mother Nikolas. She would have  
stayed and raised you, had he not intervened."  
  
Nikolas feels his eyes well up with angry tears. How could Jerry say  
these things. They couldn't be true!  
Nikolas:" How do you know this??"  
Jerry:" I was there Nikolas. I was on the island when it happened. You have  
the right to know this and many other things. Things that I will tell  
you at a later date. For now chew on this information for awhile. I'll  
get you for lunch."  
  
Jerry leaves Nikolas alone in his room crying bitterly over the mother  
he lost. And wondering how much truth there was to Jerry's words.  
.............................................  
  
Laura looks at Stefan and shakes her head. "Well, you definitely have a way with Bobbie. I didn't know the two of you were involved."  
Stefan: "Well, you better hope my charm works this time. If she tells Luke  
about what she thinks she saw, you can forget my reassurances that he will  
understand. I'm going to go change. Please wait. I want to talk to you before you  
leave."  
  
Stefan takes a change of clothes into his bathroom. Laura straightens  
her clothes as she ponders her reaction to Bobbie. She didn't like it one bit. But if  
she had to admit it to herself, it wasn't just because Stefan was taking advantage of  
Bobbie. She was jealous. She hadn't realized until that moment that she felt possessive of Stefan.  
  
Stefan returns to the room. Laura studies him. He looked tired and  
haunted. She could see new lines on his face since Nikolas's death.  
  
Stefan:"You do not have to worry about Bobbie. I know I can convince her not  
to tell Luke. It is in Luke's best interest that he not find out."  
  
Laura: "Thank you, Stefan. For everything. For protecting me again." She  
takes his palm, and brings it to her lips. He stares back at her intensely. She  
can tell he still wants her. "I better be getting back to my family. I'm sure they are  
very worried."  
  
Stefan: "Yes, I'm sure they are. Good bye Lasha." He kisses her on the  
forehead.  
Laura: "Good bye Stefan."  
  
As Laura runs down the steps, she prays that she can make Luke understand. He just has to.  
  
....................  
  
Nikolas rises up from the bed when he hears the door open. Miranda  
enters and looks at him sadly.  
Miranda: " You okay?"  
Nikolas:" I've been better."  
Miranda: " Lunch is ready then we can go for that walk." She says as she shoots  
him a smile.  
  
He follows her to the dining room. Unable to contain his curiosity any  
longer, he asks them a question.  
Nikolas:" Who is the woman in the room next to mine?"  
  
They both look at each other and try to decide how to answer. Finally  
Jerry speaks.  
Jerry:" She is Miranda's grandmother. She owns the house. She's senile and  
reclusive so she prefers to stay in her room. Perhaps you can meet her  
soon."  
  
Nikolas nods his head and then starts to eat his soup. He's eager to get  
outside and move around.  
Miranda: " I can't wait for our walk Nikolas . I've felt pretty cooped up here  
myself. It will be nice to feel the breeze and listen to the trees sway  
in the wind."  
Nikolas:'I'm so sick of that room that I'd be happy anywhere at this point."  
Jerry:' Well, Nikolas, if you continue to be cooperative, we can start  
letting you come out here and talk with us. "  
Nikolas:" I won't be giving you anymore problems. "  
Jerry:" Well, we'll have to see how it goes."  
  
They eat in silence and Nikolas feels Miranda's foot playing with his  
again. He feels himself start to blush and tries to stop it." why am I  
so flustered over her? she's just a girl who kidnapped me"  
Miranda continues to play footsie with Nikolas as they finish their meal  
in silence.  
  
....................  
  
Stefan grimaces to himself before entering his living room. Before the  
events of this morning, he had been hoping he could end this ridiculous liaison  
with Bobbie. Now that Nikolas was gone, this liaison served no purpose, other than  
to incense Luke Spencer. Frankly he didn't give a damn about the master plan now.  
If Luke was behind Nikolas's death, as Stefan suspected, Luke would pay, in the  
form of a violent and grisly death. If not, Stefan would leave him be.  
  
But now he had to continue this ridiculous charade to protect Laura. For  
Nikolas and for himself, he had to protect Laura.  
  
He enters the living room. She is sitting on his couch, as expected,  
drinking a cup of coffee that Mrs. Lansbury had prepared.  
  
Stefan: "Barbara, thank you for waiting, and giving me the opportunity to  
explain everything."  
Bobbie: "How could you possibly explain what I saw? You were in bed together.  
Are you going to try and tell me that I didn't see that?"  
  
Stefan sits next to her on the couch. "It was obviously very upsetting,  
Barbara. But didn't you notice that we were fully clothed? " He watches her face,  
and notices her surprise.  
Bobbie: "Now that you mention it, you were. But that doesn't explain why she  
was laying in your bed."  
Stefan: "I'm going to admit something to you, but you have to promise to not  
tell a soul."  
Bobbie nods as she leans forward to hear more.  
  
Stefan pauses and can see he's hooked her. "I was in terrible shape last  
night. I drank quite a bit. In fact, I was downright drunk." Bobbie looks  
surprised and sympathetic.  
  
Stefan uses his grief for Nikolas to his advantage. Stefan continues, as his voice  
quivers, "I'm not sure why Laura came by, but she did. Probably because she was  
out of sorts after the Memorial Service. To be honest she probably saved me from  
doing some serious harm to myself." Bobbie reaches over and grasps his hand,  
overcome with sympathy. She can see the pain he is in, even now.  
  
"Go on," Bobbie says gently.  
  
Stefan's voice regains its strength,"Anyway. I insisted she drink with me, if she  
wanted to keep me company. So by the end of the night. I couldn't get myself up the  
stairs without some help. Earlier, I had foolishly dismissed my servants. So Laura  
took pity on me, and helped me up the stairs. I immediately passed out, and so did  
she. We woke up a few minutes before you entered the room."  
  
Bobbie:"Oh, Stefan. I'm so sorry you were in so much pain last night. I wish you would  
have let me help you." Bobbie caresses his cheek gently, as Stefan looks at the floor.  
  
When Stefan looks back at her a few moments later, there are tears in  
his eyes. "I am not very good at asking for .... anything." Stefan squeezes her hand.  
"Thank you, Barbara. Your kindness means a lot to me."  
  
Bobbie: "Tell me what I can do for you Stefan. Anything." Bobbie's face is  
full of empathy for Stefan.  
  
He can see that she trusts him completely. He has her exactly where he wants her.  
Stefan: "Please don't say anything to Luke about what you saw. I don't have the strength  
to deal with his rage. And Laura was so kind to me last night. Keeping me company  
so I didn't do anything foolish... It wouldn't be fair to her if...."  
  
Bobbie interrupts, "Of course, Stefan. I won't say a thing about this morning. I  
promise."  
  
Stefan leans over and kisses her fully on the lips. Her mouth opens in response to  
his invitation. After a few moments, he ends the kiss. "Thank you, Barbara. I will  
never forget your kindness."  
  
Bobbie: "Is there anything else I can do?"  
Stefan: "I have an appointment with the lawyer today regarding Nikolas's  
estate. Then I plan to see Mac Scorpio. I need some time to get my  
thoughts together..."  
Bobbie: "And you would like me to leave so you can get ready? I think I can do that."  
Bobbie gets up to leave. "Take care Stefan. I'll be thinking about you."  
Stefan: "I will get in touch with you soon. Perhaps we can plan to have dinner some  
time."  
  
As Stefan watches Bobbie leave Wyndemere, he breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
................  
  
Once outside, Nikolas begins to relax. He's glad Jerry has decided to  
take a nap rather than join them. Miranda seems to be happy that they are  
alone too. She walks beside Nikolas in silence for a few minutes, then  
decides to speak.  
Miranda: " How did your talk with Jerry go?"  
Nikolas:" He told me my Uncle was responsible for my mother abandoning me. I  
guess I'm trying to get used to it all."  
Miranda: " Nikolas, Jerry can be cruel and blunt, but he is only trying to give  
you the benefit of the truth. From what I understand, no one has bothered to  
tell you the full truth before."  
  
Nikolas flinches as the truth in her statement hits home. His uncle has  
been deceiving him for years, but would he really tell his mother to leave him?  
Nikolas:" How can I believe what Jerry tells me?"  
Miranda: " Let me tell you something about Jerry. I had a horrendous accident  
that left me begging for death. Jerry made me face the truth of my  
situation and helped me regain my inner strength, so that I could fight  
for my life again. He gave me my will to live. A lot of the things he  
told me though, hurt. It hurt like hell but it was the truth. Nikolas the truth  
can hurt you sometimes, but it will always lead you in the right  
direction."  
  
He takes her words in and decides not to ask her about her accident. He'd wait  
for a better time. They stop by a tree and Miranda sits down. Nikolas joins her.  
Miranda: " You really are a handsome young man. I feel so drawn to you." He  
blushes again , but this time musters up the nerve to make a move. He takes her  
face in his hands and kisses her gently. She wraps her arms around him  
and they kiss passionately for a few minutes. Miranda suddenly breaks the  
kiss and looks flustered.  
Miranda: ' I can't do this. I love Jerry, but..."  
Nikolas: " But what?"  
Miranda: " But I'm so drawn to you."  
  
With that she pulls him to him in another passionate kiss and Nikolas feels his  
heart start racing. He was falling for this lady hard.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16: Confrontations  
  
Laura pauses outside her home to gather her strength. She knows she  
has a lot of explaining to do. She takes a deep breath and enters her  
home.  
  
Luke is pacing in the living room while Lucky is on the couch. Luke sees  
Laura.  
  
Luke speaks to Lucky: "Partner, I need you to talk Lulu to the park. Your  
Mom and I need to talk alone."  
  
Lucky: "Sure Dad. See you later Mom." Laura gives him a quick hug  
and a kiss as Lucky takes Lulu with him.  
  
Luke: "You want to tell me where the hell you've been, woman? I  
expected to find you home when I woke up this morning. I was half out  
of my head with worry. Another 10 minutes, and I would have had  
Sonny's men out looking for you."  
  
Laura: "Luke, will you please sit down? I'll tell you everything, but I  
need a cup of coffee first. Would you like me to get you a cup too?"  
Laura goes to get herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Luke: "No, if I have another cup of coffee, I'm going to jump out of my  
skin. Just tell me where the hell you were. I tried Bobbie's this  
morning, and I couldn't get a hold of her. I know you weren't there. "  
Luke is pacing, clearly agitated.  
  
Laura begins the story: "Well, you aren't going to like this Luke."  
  
Luke: "Nothing could be worse than my imagination."  
  
Laura: "I was at Stefan's." Before she can continue, Luke explodes.  
  
Luke: "YOU WERE AT STEFFIN'S?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING  
WITH THAT VAMPIRE?? God, woman, are you trying to kill me? Of all  
the the places to go..."  
  
Laura loses her temper and cuts him off: "Luke, please. Do you want to  
hear what I have to say?"  
  
Luke is still fuming: "So, is he good in bed, darling? Was is worth it to  
you to sleep with him to get back at me for depriving you of your son?  
You might as well pack all your things and move there right now!"  
  
Laura: "LUKE!, nothing happened. I swear to you. Please sit down, and let  
me explain everything. I love you Luke, I wouldn't do that to you, and I  
wouldn't do that to us." Luke slows down long enough to look into  
Laura's distraught face. Luke can tell she means what she says.  
  
He sits down, "Go on."  
  
Laura: "Please understand, Luke. I needed to grieve Nikolas last night. I  
couldn't do that here. The only place I could do that was with Stefan at  
Wyndemere. But I swear to you, nothing happened."  
  
Luke: "You want me believe that Steffin didn't make a play for you?  
Come on, woman. He's obsessed with you. Even a complete idiot knows  
that. And my mama didn't raise no dummies."  
  
Laura: "Stefan knows I'm not available, Luke. It doesn't matter what  
he wants, or if he's obsessed. All you need to know is that nothing  
happened. Nobody can make me do what I don't want to do, Luke. Even  
you." Laura grasps his hands. "Let me tell you everything."  
  
Luke: "What I don't understand is why you didn't come home last night.  
What happened to you?"  
  
Laura: "Stefan was pretty drunk when I got there." Luke begins to get  
upset, but Laura stops him. "Please. Let me finish. He began to share  
memories of Nikolas's childhood. I needed to hear those things last  
night. To feel close to Nikolas. I began drinking too." Luke's face  
gets angrier, but Laura rushes forward.  
  
"It was my decision to drink last night. I wanted to numb the pain, just  
as he did. When the stories were over. I was too drunk to drive home.  
Stefan didn't have anyone to drive me home, so I called a cab. Stefan  
went up to bed. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I was just  
going to rest there for a minute, and I passed out. That's all that  
happened. I swear to you."  
  
Luke: "Why didn't you call me last night? I would have picked you up..."  
  
Laura: "Luke, you would have had a fit. The last thing an inebriated,  
grief-stricken Stefan would need. And I didn't want to witness a brawl.  
You know you would have lost it last night, just like you did just now."  
  
Luke reaches out to Laura and holds her tightly. "We'll get through this  
baby. But only if we work through it together. Please don't walk out on  
me again... It almost destroyed me."  
  
Laura: "I love you Luke. I need you to let me grieve. Which will mean  
I may not be as attentive to you and the kids. I need you to accept this."  
Laura's face is full of tears, pleading for understanding.  
  
Luke: "I'll try baby. I'll try."  
  
..................  
  
Nikolas sat in his room after dinner. Jerry informed him he'd be in to  
talk to him some more, and for some reason Nikolas felt like this wasn't  
going to be a nice bed time story.  
  
He waits for Jerry to arrive and thinks about the other things he's  
been told. ' my uncle couldn't have sent my mother away. Could  
he?" He thinks back to his mother's words.."There is much you  
don't know about your father's death." Could this be what she meant?  
He knows his Uncle has kept him in the dark many times, but he also  
knows that Stefan loved him and raised him. ' He loves me he has to love  
me."  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by Jerry entering the room. He  
wordlessly pulls up a chair to the bed and looks at Nikolas hard.  
Jerry:" Ready to talk?"  
Nikolas: " Yes, I'm ready. Now what are you going to tell me? What could you  
possibly have to throw at me now??"  
Jerry:" I want to make this as easy on you as possible Nikolas, but there is  
much you have to know. Many secrets need to be revealed. The first is  
that your Uncle is in love with your mother."  
  
Nikolas head snaps up at Jerry's casual bombshell.  
Nikolas: "You told me he was envious of my father, but loved her?? I don't  
think so."  
Jerry:" Not loved Nikolas. loves. Your Uncle Stefan has done many hurtful  
things to his family all in the name of love for your mother. Didn't you  
ever notice how he stared at her portrait? Or how he would look at you  
at times? He would see her in you. Of course he would see Stavros too,  
which is why he had no problem faking your death and having you  
brought here. Nikolas, I found some things of your Uncle's. I can't tell  
you where I found it but I want you to read these. And then you can  
draw your own conclusions."  
  
Jerry hands Nikolas a bunch of unmailed letters. They were addressed  
to his mother and were clearly written in his Uncle's handwriting. He  
reads each letter carefully, letting the pain and anger wash over him.  
They declared his never ending love to her, and how Stavros had been a  
fool to abuse her and how looking at Nikolas was like looking at Stavros  
sometimes, yet he still had some of his mother's features. He looks up  
at Jerry with anger flashing in his eyes..  
Nikolas: " Where did you get these? I'm supposed to believe this?"  
  
Jerry looks at Nikolas and is pleased at the reaction. He is accepting  
the truth in a pure Cassadine way.  
Jerry:" I found these at the house after you and Stefan left for PC. And  
yes, these are your Uncle's."  
Nikolas feels his rage topple over. Everything comes out. His anger  
over being abandoned, his anger over being lied to, over being captive  
here with his spiteful cousin, over being the child that everyone was  
ashamed of. No longer able to control it, Nikolas grabs a nearby lamp and  
smashes it against the wall. He pushes the desk angrily and starts  
throwing and breaking anything and everything he can get his hands on.  
  
Jerry sits back and admires his work.  
Jerry:"That's it Nikolas, own your anger. Feel it. Use it to your  
advantage. Tell me what do you want to do to your Uncle?"  
  
Nikolas turns to Jerry, enraged. He no longer cares if there  
is any truth in what he says. He just wants to throttle him.  
Nikolas: " I want to confront him! And if these truths are for real, I want my  
own timoria! Don't gloat though cousin, for I want you dead! You maybe  
telling me the truth, but you are using it to weaken me to your own  
plans. Listen carefully Jerry, for I will only say this once. I will not  
be obedient, I will not be dutiful, and I will not fall victim to your  
mind games. I've been manipulated by the best manipulators around. You  
are just a flunky that was hired to babysit me. I know you well enough  
to know you don't have the okay to kill me yet or I'd be dead. So here  
are the new rules: beat me, yell at me, lock me up..hell, scream all the  
truths you want at me cause you won't break me!! None of you will break  
me! Now get out of here! Let me own my anger in peace!"  
  
Jerry eyes the angry young man with awe. He isn't as weak as I thought, he  
thinks to himself. He decides against slapping him as his instincts first  
desired to do. No, he is in more pain now then I could ever dream of  
matching physically. He doesn't know who to trust anymore.  
  
Jerry silently walks out and Nikolas stands alone in the room fuming. He  
picks up the chair Jerry was sitting on and smashes it against the wall  
and lets out a scream.."UNCLE!!!!!!!"  
  
He sits on the bed and shakes with anger. He feels hot tears start to  
spill over. He angrily brushes them away..for the childlike reaction  
that he has come accustomed to is annoying him now. ' I won't cry' he  
mutters to himself as he lets memories flood him. He thinks of all the  
times his uncle withheld truth from him, all the times he was  
manipulated by him. He thinks of him staring at the picture almost lost  
in another time. He has a hard time hanging on to the hope that Jerry  
has been lying to him. He thinks about all the times his Uncle comforted  
him, all the times he was their for him when even his own mother  
shunned him. He feels the pain of not knowing what to believe or who  
to trust. '"If he has used me all these years, then who has really  
ever loved me?"  
  
And the young man who is trying to figure his life out finally succumbs  
to the tears. For he can no longer fight them back as he feels his whole  
life and everything he has counted on come crashing down around him.  
  
..............  
  
Mac and Stefan are sitting in Mac's living room.  
  
Mac: "Mr. Cassadine, I have some information regarding your nephew's  
accident. The complete from from the autopsy confirms that Nikolas  
died before the car exploded."  
  
Stefan's pales: "What killed him?"  
  
Mac: "He died of a blunt force trauma to the head. In other words,  
someone hit him over the head. There was alcohol in his blood, but not  
much. The fire destroyed a lot, but we were able to determine that  
much."  
  
Stefan: "I knew it wasn't an accident! But what about the car?"  
  
Mac: "We are still going over the car, but we already have some key  
information. It seems that the brake lines were cut, and bomb fragments  
were found in the trunk of the car. It seems that someone set the car up  
to crash, then explode. Perhaps they were hoping the explosion would  
destroy all the evidence, but the fire equipment was on the scene early  
enough to contain the fire. We were lucky we got the initial call when we  
did. If the call had come in 10-15 minutes later, all the evidence might  
have been destroyed."  
  
Stefan is shocked, his mind is reeling with the information. "So do you  
have any leads as to who might have done this? And who might have  
rigged Mrs. Lansbury's car? Surely you aren't thinking she did it?"  
  
Mac: "We do have to consider all angles, but a witness came forward  
with some useful information. You see, there was at least an hour  
between the time of Mrs Lansbury's call, and the time of Nikolas's  
death. A witness states they saw Nikolas down by the loading docks. We  
don't know why he was there. But they saw a man near Nikolas's car.  
We are still confirming the information the witness gave us, but this is  
an important break in the case."  
  
Stefan gets up and breathes deeply. He studies Mac's face, and can tell  
there is more that he isn't telling him. "You have an idea who killed  
Nikolas. Tell me."  
  
Mac shakes his head. "I don't have a lead on who did it. But everything  
points to a mob hit." He pauses, "I have to ask you Mr Cassadine. Do you  
have any enemies in the mob? I'm going to need some names of people  
who would want to hurt you or Nikolas."  
  
Stefan begins to pace, pondering the information that Mac has given him.  
He wants his own retribution, Timoria. The person responsible for  
Nikolas's death will pay with his life.  
  
"Well, there are many people who have grudges against the Cassadines.  
All of Port Charles, for a start. Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos  
specifically. There are also a number of people internationally who  
could be responsible. Give me a piece of paper and I will provide you  
with a list."  
  
..............................  
  
Nikolas cries silently on the bed. He refuses to let anyone hear him cry.  
Through his silent sobs, he hears the woman singing again. This time her  
song is different. She calls his name.  
  
"Nikolas. Nikolas. Please come close and talk to me." She sings  
to the tune of Amazing Grace.  
  
Nikolas wipes away his tears and sits down next to wall adjoining her  
room. "Were you calling me?"  
  
Woman: "Don't believe everything you hear Nikolas. There are people  
who love you."  
  
Nikolas: "How do you know that? Who are you?"  
  
Woman: "I know many things, Nikolas. I know that your Uncle loves  
you."  
  
Nikolas forgets his pain for the moment, in his curiosity to know more  
about this woman: "How do you know my name? How do you know my Uncle?"  
  
Woman: "It is a long story. I heard the man call you Nikolas. And your  
Uncle has been kind to me. Don't believe what THAT man tells you. He  
is no friend."  
  
Nikolas: "I don't have any friends. Looks like I don't even have my  
Uncle's love."  
  
Woman: "Yes, you do. Your Uncle protected me, even at great risk to  
himself. He would always speak of you with love. He would show me  
pictures of you when you were growing up. He was always proud of you.  
Believe that. He loves you."  
  
Nikolas feels a great weight lift off his shoulders. "Thank you for telling  
me that. Who are you? How am I to believe you , if I don't know who  
you are?"  
  
Woman: "I am your Grandmother, Lesley."  
  
Nikolas: "What?? How?? I was told you were killed by my grandmother,  
Helena!"  
  
Lesley: "Your Uncle Stefan protected me. For your sake as well as your  
mother's. The secret of my being alive was to ensure my safety. Stefan  
would visit me sometimes, and bring me pictures of you. You are a  
handsome boy, Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas is stunned, but relieved. His uncle did this because of his love  
for him. "Tell me more, Grandmother. There is so much I want to know."  
  
Lesley: "I am tired, and so are you, sweet Nikolas. I am going to sleep  
now. We'll talk more later. We have plenty of time."  
  
Nikolas gets up and returns to his bed. He has a lot to think about.  
  
..........................  
  
Stefan walks once again into Nikolas's empty room. Everything is as he  
left it. This is the only place that Stefan can still feel his presence. He  
remembers his purpose for being here. He knew Nikolas kept a journal,  
and he had to hope something in it would lead him to his murderer. He  
goes to the desk and opens the drawer where he kept his leather book.  
  
He sits on the bed and with a sigh opens it. He can't help but feel a  
twinge of guilt fall over him as he flips through the pages of his  
nephew's most private thoughts. He knows he's gone, but the guilt is  
still there. He skims the pages till he comes to the day he came home from  
the hospital.  
  
"Well, I'm back home now. Uncle is still doting after me and driving me  
crazy. I can't wait to have some time to myself. A lot has happened  
since I left. I hid out in the catacombs. Luke found me. He scared  
the hell out of me when he pulled the gun on me. I was sure he was  
going to kill me. I can tell Spencer hates me. I know if he thought he  
could get away with it, he wouldn't think twice about killing me....."  
  
This was the information Stefan needed. Sonny was the connection.  
Sonny had the money and manpower to complete the task. It all made  
sense. Now all Stefan needed was proof. And he would get it.  
  
Stefan continues to flip through the diary, until he reaches Nikolas's  
final entry, the day of the argument. He sighs before he reads the  
words.  
  
"I can't believe my Uncle would do this to Lucky. When is he  
going to realize that he is sinking to Spencer's level by enacting  
revenge on Lucky? I can't help but feel sorry for Lucky. Like me, he  
is a pawn in Luke and uncle's game of chess. Seems they both need to use  
their child to get to Laura. I wish my Uncle would see that we can  
make Spencer pay without hurting Laura's other kids. I have to go for a  
walk now. It will take time, but I know that I can convince my Uncle of  
this. Maybe after dinner tonight I can try and talk to him again. I  
refuse to give up on him."  
  
Stefan is in shock as he rereads the entry. He wasn't running away. He  
planned on coming back. But the letter on his dresser... Stefan is  
confused as he tries to piece together the puzzle. Nothing  
fits right. My nephew is dead and I can't make sense out of any of this.  
He wouldn't lie in his own journal, yet the letter said he left.  
Stefan looks at the picture of the two of them on the dresser and speaks  
to it.." Help me Nikolas. Help me understand this."  
  
Stefan feels exhaustion in his body. He can barely move, he's so tired.  
He knows that he needs to sleep if he plans on solving this. He leans back  
on Nikolas's pillow and shuts his eyes. He feels himself drift away into  
sleep, thinking about his lost little boy.  
  
....................................  
  
Jerry waits impatiently for Helena to pick up the phone. Finally he  
hears her.  
Helena: "Yes, what do you have to report?"  
Jerry:" Everything is going like clockwork. The letters have done their  
job. You should tell your friend he is a genius."  
Helena: "I suppose my grandson is overcome with an array of emotions then?  
Jerry:" He is probably sobbing his eyes out as we speak. Uncle Stefan has  
been shown in a whole new light. You were right about the suggestion of  
using real truth with our truth combined. He knows that at least some  
of the things are true, due to his past memories. Now he is overwhelmed with  
facing that perhaps all of it is true. He'll be ready to listen to me  
and Miranda soon. Of course she is still playing him well."  
Helena: ' Excellent. I want him to feel that she is his only friend. He will  
turn to her. Most Cassadine men have a weak spot for a woman with a  
caring heart. Have you heard anything on our witness at the docks??"  
Jerry:" Went as planned. I'm sure Commissioner Scorpio and Stefan are both  
ready to lynch Luke Spencer and Mr Corinthos as we speak."  
Helena: ' Good, as long as things stay according to plan. everyone involved  
will be wishing for death soon. I have to say I live for the day when  
Luke and Stefan kill each other. Poetic justice, wouldn't you agree??"  
Jerry:' Absolutely. You sound remarkably well "  
Helena smiles at the phone as she walks over to her bed.  
Helena: " I why wouldn't I? I feel better today than I have in years. I might  
even take a ride on Diablo today."  
Jerry: "Horseback riding?? Well, careful, I'd hate for you to fall and  
really become incapacitated!:"  
They share a laugh and then hang up the phone.  
  
..............................  
  
After several hours of tossing and turning, Stefan finally drifts off into  
a restless slumber. He begins to dream:  
  
Stefan is on the docks going through his Tai Chi exercises. He  
hears Nikolas's voices calling out to him:  
  
"UNCLE! UNCLE! HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
Stefan races towards Nikolas' voice, but it gets fainter.  
  
Stefan awakens in a cold sweat screaming: "NIKOLAS!!"  
  
...................  
  
To Be Continued  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3065/



	2. Default Chapter Title

Bound By Blood   
by Rebel and Ashlyn  
This is part 2 of 4  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Stefan Cassadine walks into Luke's angrily. He walks past Mike as he  
heads over to Sonny Corinthos and sits at his table . Sonny looks at him  
with curiosity.  
Sonny: " I don't remember inviting you to sit down."  
Stefan:" I didn't wait for an invitation. I'm a busy man, Mr. Corinthos, so  
I'm going to make this brief. I have it under good authority that you  
may have had a hand in my nephew's death. I am here to tell you that  
should this be proven true, I will not only kill you, but I will make  
sure that everyone who is associated with you beg for death also. "  
Sonny: " I don't take kindly to threats. From what I understand your nephew  
got drunk and drove off the road in a suicide attempt. Considering he  
lived with you, perhaps you should take your threats to a mirror."  
  
" My nephew's death was no more a suicide than your wife's death was a  
car accident!" Stefan says through his teeth.  
  
Sonny looks at Stefan coldly at the mention of Lily. He sees Alexis  
Davis walk into the club and stand near Mike. Neither make a move  
towards the men.  
Sonny: " You had better tread lightly, Cassadine...I'm trying to be somewhat  
considerate to your rude outburst considering your recent loss. Losing  
a child is a tragic thing. I should know. You crossed the line,  
bringing up Lily. Now unless you want me to take care of you personally  
I suggest you take yourself out of here. You know where the door is."  
Stefan: "You don't seem to understand. Killing me would be a favor to me Mr.  
Corinthos. Everything I lived for died with my nephew. It was hard  
enough to accept that he met his demise as an accident, but murder?? The  
only thing that is making me wake up each day is the promise i made to  
him. I will find out who killed My Nikolas, and they will pay in the  
worse way imaginable. A man in my state of mind doesn't make threats  
Corinthos. They make guarantees. So here is my guarantee to you. If  
you and Spencer had anything to do with Nikolas dying I will come for  
you both. Sleep easy while you can, Mr. Corinthos."  
  
Stefan turns and stalks out the door, with Alexis in hot pursuit. Sonny  
stares at the man and realizes he sees an exact copy of himself after  
Lily's death. Amazing how grief can be mirrored even in enemies, he  
thinks to himself.  
  
......................  
  
The following morning, Jerry enters Nikolas's room after breakfast. He  
notices that Nikolas has picked up much of the mess created last night.  
The broken items are in a pile in the corner. Nikolas glares at Jerry  
suspiciously.  
  
Jerry: "Well, I see you've cleaned up your mess, as ordered. Good. Now it  
is time for another chat."  
Nikolas: "I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me. It's just  
going to be lies anyway."  
Jerry: "Now, now, Nikolas. That's not the way to talk to the man with  
information you want. You see, I can fill in some information for you  
on your beloved mother. Information you suspect, but have no proof.  
Information about your father, and why Laura rejects you, even now."  
  
Nikolas pretends to not hear, but can't help being curious. He knows  
that some of what Jerry tells him is true. He remembers Lesley's caution  
about not believing Jerry. So far, she is the ONLY one that has no  
reason to lie to him.  
  
Jerry:'You will look at me while I speak to you, do you understand? Do you  
really want to be beaten?" Nikolas finally looks up at him, his eyes  
full of hatred. "Good,that's much better."  
  
Now that he has Nikolas's attention, Jerry begins, "You see, your mother  
has plenty of reasons to hate and fear us Cassadines. Stavros  
kidnapped her and forced her to be his wife."  
  
Nikolas shrugged his shoulders. "I already know this, big deal. "  
  
Jerry:"Ah, but that's only the beginning. You see, your Uncle Stefan was  
right about on thing. Your father was brutal with Laura. He would force  
himself on her regularly. Often he was drunk."  
  
Nikolas pretends not to react, but is sickened. "I'm not interested in  
what you have to say, Jerry. You are wasting your breath."  
  
Jerry:"But I can give you answers as to why your mother doesn't want to  
have anything to do with you. Why she repeatedly picks her other  
children over you. "  
  
Nikolas's stomach begins to hurt, as he steals a glance at Jerry. Jerry  
notices. Now he has Nikolas hooked again.  
  
Jerry:"Stavros died after trying to rape your mother in front of Luke. That  
is your mother's last memory of the Cassadines, until the last few  
months. She is terrified of us, terrified of you. That is why she  
didn't look for you. Every time she looked at you, even as a baby, she  
saw what Stavros did to her. You see, she really couldn't help it. That  
is the real reason why she didn't come back."  
  
Nikolas forces back the desire to cry. He refuses to let Jerry see that  
he's getting to him.  
  
Jerry continues, "And now today, she sees you as the spitting image of  
Stavros. The man who raped and brutalized her. A young man capable of  
killing Lucky, Lulu, and even Luke. Is it any wonder that she said  
goodbye to you in the hospital? She may love you, and even feel guilty  
about leaving you as a child. But she fears you more."  
  
Jerry:"And you are your father's son. A Cassadine. Look at what you did  
last night. You destroyed this room. If you are angry enough, you  
could kill someone. Someone like me. Like Lucky or Luke. You felt that  
murderous rage last night. That is the Cassadine Legacy."  
  
Nikolas is about ready to explode. "ENOUGH! You fed me your poison, now  
leave me in peace! Unless you want to test whether I'm capable of  
killing you?"  
  
Jerry leaves the room silently. Once outside, he smiles to himself.  
Mission accomplished. A few more truths, and Nikolas would be ready  
to accept his place as a Cassadine of the old school.  
  
Inside the room Nikolas is shaking with rage on his bed. He feels the  
the shame of his birth. So this is his legacy? To rape and murder?  
Did Laura have something to fear in him? Is that why she limited his  
contact with his sister? Everything Jerry said made sense. But it  
couldn't be. Was all of his mother's kindness in the last few months  
due to guilt? He looks at the wall adjoining his grandmother's room  
She is his lifeline.  
  
He walks over and sits next to the wall. "Grandmother. I need your  
help. Please help me."  
  
Lesley: "I'm here Nikolas."  
...............  
  
WYNDEMERE  
  
Alexis followed Stefan inside. She had never seen him like this.  
He seemed more and more like Stavros everyday. Consumed by rage and  
grief. He was going to self-destruct if someone didn't stop him.  
  
Alexis decides to take the direct approach:"Cousin, are you out of your  
mind? Do you have a death wish, threatening Sonny Corinthos like  
that?"  
  
Stefan: "I have some information regarding Nikolas's death. It was no  
accident. Someone murdered him. And I believe Sonny had something to do  
with it. Have a seat, Alexis, and I will tell you all about it."  
  
Alexis is stunned into silence. She sits down in one of the chairs and  
waits for Stefan to continue.  
  
Stefan:"Commissioner Scorpio confirms it was a murder. Someone hit Nikolas  
over the head, stuck him in a car rigged to crash and explode. Scorpio  
believes it was a mob hit."  
  
Alexis is speechless for a moment, "And you believe Luke asked Sonny  
to take out Nikolas and make it look like an accident. I can't believe  
this. Nikolas killed so brutally." Alexis tries to process the  
information. "So what do you plan to do, Stefan?"  
  
Stefan: "I'm going to find out how they did this, and they are going to pay.  
They will suffer until they beg for death, and then they will die  
violently and painfully. If I die in the process, so be it."  
  
"You don't mean that, do you Stefan? Nikolas wouldn't want this for  
you..."  
  
Stefan interrupts Alexis angrily, "It doesn't really matter what Nikolas  
wants, he's dead. And Luke and Sonny will pay. I have no interest in  
living afterward. What happens to me now is fate."  
  
Alexis is very concerned, but realizes trying to argue with him at this  
point would be futile  
  
"Tell me how I can help you, cousin."  
  
"Nothing at this point. I have men working on the Corinthos angle. Right  
now I want to be alone. Please leave me to my solitude."  
  
Alexis goes over and kisses him on the cheek. She studies him for a  
moment before leaving. She notices how gaunt and haunted he looks.  
She shakes her head as she leaves Wyndemere.  
  
Mrs Lansbury meets her on the way out of the house. "Ms Davis, can I  
have a moment?"  
  
Alexis: "What can I do for you, Mrs Lansbury?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury:"Well, I'm concerned about Mr Cassadine. He hasn't eaten a bite  
since Nikolas died... He's hardly slept at all... I don't know what to  
do, Ms Davis..."  
  
Alexis: "I'll see what I can do, Mrs Lansbury. Thank you for telling me."  
  
Once outside, Alexis opens her cell phone to make a call.  
  
"Hello, Kevin? I need your help...."  
  
...............................  
  
Miranda smiles as she hears the familiar voice.  
Miranda: " Took you long enough to answer."  
Pierce Dorman looks around the hospital as he smiles.  
Dorman: " I'm a doctor little girl, they keep me busy. What's up?"  
Miranda: "Can't a sister call her brother just to say hi?"  
Dorman: " Of course, just not mine. So how is your company??"  
Miranda: " Fine considering the circumstances. How is everything on your  
front?"  
Dorman: " Everything is as it should be. So, Mother tells me you gave her an  
icy reception at the exchange."  
Miranda: "I was picking up my guest brother, not coming for tea. Look, I  
wouldn't even been in this if it wasn't for her. She should be  
grateful  
that I'm a loyal daughter even if she wasn't a loyal mother."  
Dorman: ' Look, she left us get over it. She still saw us on occasion. She  
has  
always had her loyalties to that family. Dad did too."  
Miranda: " Father never left us. Look, I don't want to discuss this now. I  
take  
it you paid a witness."  
Dorman: " Mission accomplished. Well, I have to go to surgery. Miss you."  
Miranda: ' Miss you too.."  
She hangs up the phone and decides it's time to go see Nikolas.  
  
...............  
  
Stefan is alone in the Wyndemere living room, replaying all the events  
leading up to and following Nikolas's death. It all leads to one  
answer- Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos.  
  
There is a knock at the door. Stefan reluctantly pulls himself out of  
his ponderings, to answer the door. Stefan is surprised, it is Kevin.  
  
Stefan: "Kevin Collins. To say I am surprised at finding you here would be an  
understatement. Come in."  
  
Kevin enters Wyndemere, and is struck by it's austere, museum-like  
furnishings. "Stefan, I want to convey to you my deepest condolences.  
I understand from Alexis that your relationship with your nephew  
Nikolas was more like father-son."  
  
Stefan nods, "Yes it was. He was my life. Some people might think this  
strange, but I lived through my nephew. Watching him grow into the  
amazing young man he became was my greatest joy. " He offers Kevin  
a drink, which he accepts. "Now what can I do for you, Kevin? I want  
you to know I meant what I said at the hospital before you were  
released. I will help you anyway I can."  
  
Kevin shakes his head, "That's very generous of you, but actually, I'm  
here to see what I can do for you. Your cousin, Alexis, called me  
today, very concerned about you. She thought that maybe I could help. I  
don't want to intrude, but since you and Alexis have been so kind to me  
during the aftermath of my meltdown, I thought maybe I could be of  
service as a friend."  
  
Stefan looks at Kevin, genuinely surprised. "That is quite kind of you,  
Kevin, but I do not think anyone can help me at this point. As you  
know, grief can be devastating, but there is nothing to be done."  
  
Kevin nods, "Especially coupled with survivor guilt. And we both know  
about that, from personal experience. I know that no one can take the  
pain away, Stefan, but it might help put some things into focus if you  
talk about this."  
  
Stefan studies Kevin carefully for several minutes, considering the  
offer. Maybe Kevin could help him figure this out. He decides to try.  
"There are just some things about Nikolas's death that don't make  
sense. Nikolas and I had a horrible fight before he died. So big,  
Nikolas walked out on me. He said he would return, but he didn't.  
Anyway, I found a letter in his room telling me he was running away.  
But his journal said otherwise.... And now I find out that he was  
murdered. I don't know what to make of it all."  
  
Kevin senses that there is something Stefan isn't telling him. "Tell me  
your feelings about the argument."  
  
Stefan flinches. "I don't see how it's relevant."  
  
Kevin: "Bear with me Stefan. I think it is. You have a horrible argument  
with your nephew and a few hours later he's dead. That has to affect  
you."  
  
Stefan gets up and walks slowly around the living room, visibly aged  
and distraught. "Oh God, how I wish that argument never happened. If I  
had just listened to him, rather than fighting back. If I hadn't been  
playing that stupid game with Lucky. This would not have happened.  
Nikolas would still be here..." Stefan falls into a nearby chair. He  
bends over forward, wracked with grief and guilt, rocking back and  
forth. "Oh God, how am I supposed to live with this? I cannot bear  
it.... I just cannot bear it.."  
  
Kevin watches in silence was Stefan works through the profound emotions  
he is feeling. He knows that Stefan needs to face these head on if he  
is to survive them. After many minutes, Stefan seems to calm down  
somewhat.  
  
"So you feel responsible for Nikolas's death. You think that if you  
hadn't had that argument, Nikolas would still be here." Kevin ventures  
gently.  
  
Stefan nods, still shaking from his emotional outburst. "He would be  
alive. He would have been home that night with me. Safe. Secure. I  
vowed to protect him and keep him safe- to his mother, to him, to his  
father. And I failed." Stefan looks like a broken man.  
  
Kevin: "You were used to controlling everything in Nikolas's life,  
weren't you? You planned for every contingency. Every possible  
outcome. You planned everything he did."  
  
Stefan nods again, "He hated that. He said I manipulated him. I guess I  
did. But I did it to protect him. To keep him safe." Stefan shakes his  
head in bewilderment. "But it didn't keep him safe did it? I should  
have tried harder...."  
  
Kevin: "And what could you have done differently? What else could  
you have controlled? The outside world is uncontrollable, Stefan."  
  
Stefan: "I could have done what his grandmother Helena demanded. I  
could have sent him back to the island. "  
  
Kevin: "Obviously there was a reason you didn't."  
  
Stefan: "Yes, there were several reasons, actually. Nikolas did not  
want to return to the Island. He hated his grandmother, and he hated it  
there. It would have been very difficult keeping him there. And Helena  
would have tried to kill his spirit, his kindness. The part of him I  
loved most. Then there was his mother, Laura. Nikolas needed to know  
her. To feel her love. He couldn't be whole without it." Stefan pauses,  
"Except, now he's dead, and none of those reasons stack up to that  
fact."  
  
Kevin: "So, do you save the spirit of Nikolas, at the risk of losing him  
altogether, or do you save Nikolas's body and kill his spirit. Difficult  
choice. Can you speculated as to what would have happened had he gone  
back to live on the island?"  
  
Stefan considers the question for several moments before answering.  
"He would have hated me. Helena would have filled him with her poison.  
and turned him into his father. You see, I wanted Nikolas to be  
different. I was cocky, I thought I could mold him into man that  
controlled his own destiny. Capable of being loved, and of loving. Once  
again, my arrogance was punished."  
  
Kevin: "You look exhausted. How long has it been since you allowed  
yourself to sleep?"  
  
Stefan: "Well if you don't count the night I passed out after drinking  
too much, I would have to say about an hour since Nikolas died. When I  
sleep I have nightmares of Nikolas calling out to me, asking for help. I  
wake up in a cold sweat. As you would expect, I do not have any  
interest in sleep afterwards."  
  
Kevin: "You know, you will have to find your own answers to the  
questions we talked about. But I do have an opinion based on my own  
experience. Are you interested?"  
  
Stefan: "Yes, I value your opinion."  
  
Kevin: "The body isn't worth much if a person's spirit is destroyed. I  
can't tell you the number of people I have seen where the spirit has  
been damaged beyond repair. My brother was one of them. Maybe I am too.  
I can tell you this. Both my brother and I would have picked the risk  
of an early death to preserve our spirits."  
  
Stefan takes this in. "Thank you. You have been very kind to come visit  
me. I do not make friends easily. Your visit today has brought me some  
comfort and peace. I have a lot to think about."  
  
Kevin gets up to leave. Stefan shakes his hand, sincere gratitude is  
expressed in his face and eyes.  
  
Kevin: "Would you mind if I visited you now and then? Alexis would  
worry less if...."  
  
Stefan smiles slightly. "Please do. Talking to you has been very  
helpful. I am not very good at asking for anything. And I don't trust  
many people in Port Charles. I have done some things I am not proud of.  
Because we share this connection through our brothers, I trust you."  
  
Stefan walks Kevin to the door.  
  
Kevin: "Please call me if you want to talk. I don't have much of a chance to  
help people anymore. And I've lost many of my friends since my  
meltdown. I'd like us to be friends."  
  
Stefan: "Good night, Kevin."  
  
Kevin: "Good night."  
  
Stefan makes his way up the stairs. On the way to his bedroom, he  
glances at Nikolas's door, but does not go in this time. The exhaustion  
of the last several days hits him like a ton of bricks. He lays down on  
his bed and immediately falls asleep.  
  
.............................  
  
Nikolas is lying on his bed when Miranda enters. He doesn't look at her  
as she surveys the room damage.  
Miranda: '"Well, I hope this made you feel better. Glad you finally cleaned  
up."  
Nikolas: ' Yeah, feel great. What do you want?"  
Miranda: " Hey, why the attitude with me??"  
Nikolas: "Save it, you're working with Jerry and I'm just a job to you."  
  
Miranda gently touches his forehead and is surprised when he flinches  
at her touch. She continues to stroke his face gently as he looks at the  
wall coldly.  
Miranda: " You are not just a job to me Nikolas. I thought I had proven that to  
you by now. I want to ease your pain. Please let me."  
  
Nikolas turns from the wall and stares at her. He can't believe he has  
been letting her suck him in all this time. He can't help but want to  
believe her though. If only he could trust her.  
Nikolas: "You can't ease my pain. "  
Miranda: ' I could try. I could make you forget it for awhile."  
  
She walks over to the door and locks it from the inside. She hopes  
Jerry doesn't become curious and try to open it. She study's Nikolas  
as he lays on the bed. He really is sexy, she thinks to herself. He  
has  
a brooding beauty to him. She climbs on the bed and lays next to him.  
She pulls him to her and kisses him firmly. He returns her kiss. He  
pulls away suddenly after a moment.  
Nikolas: " I can't. You're with Jerry."  
Miranda: "Nikolas, there is more to it than you know. Trust me. Even though I  
love him I'm not in love with him anymore. I don't know if I ever was."  
Nikolas: "And you're in love with me now??"  
Miranda: ' No, but I do want you, and I know you want me. We're alike, you  
and I. Both of us are captive here. Maybe not in the same way but  
close enough to matter. My mother left me too Nikolas. I know how  
painful family secrets can be."  
  
She looks away from him and he realizes that out of everything she has  
told him up to now, this was the truth.  
Nikolas: "I'm sorry she left you. "  
  
She turns to him and smiles through her tears. He takes her in his arms  
and strokes her hair. He feels his hormones kick in. He really did  
want her and if Jerry found out it would be a good way to enact some  
revenge on him.  
  
He wrestles with his conscience, trying to decided what to do.  
................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18: Intrigue  
  
Bobbie is working at the nurse's station when Laura walks up.  
  
Laura: "Hello, Bobbie, how is everything going?"  
  
Bobbie looks at Laura coldly, "Oh, everything is just fine. How is  
saint Laura doing today?"  
  
Laura's eyes flash in anger, "Obviously you're still upset about the other  
morning. Why don't we go talk in the waiting area?"  
  
Bobbie:"Well, you don't have to worry Laura, I'll keep your little secret, if only  
for Luke's sake."  
  
They sit down in the waiting area. Laura attempts to make peace. "Bobbie  
I don't know what I can say to assure you nothing happened. But I just  
fell asleep, that's all. I would never hurt Luke like that."  
  
Bobbie: "Like you didn't hurt Scotty? Come on Laura, I'm not stupid. I know  
nothing happened. Stefan told me the truth. What I don't get is how you  
inspire men to protect you all the time. Poor little saint Laura. Well,  
I'm tired of it. I don't buy your little innocent act. I think if you need  
comforting for your grief, you should stay close to home. "  
  
Laura: "I plan to, Bobbie. Luke and I had a long talk afterwards. I think we  
came to a new understanding. Luke knows everything except that I ended  
up falling asleep in Stefan's room. I know it wasn't wise to go to  
Wyndemere. I know Luke and Stefan hate each other. And I'm sorry to put  
you in the position of having to keep secrets from Luke. I just don't want  
to hurt him unnecessarily."  
  
Bobbie seems to calm down. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk and cleared  
the air. I don't see any reason to hurt Luke with this, since it was an  
accident."  
  
Laura."I didn't know that you and Stefan were involved. How long has it  
been going on?"  
  
Bobbie: "Well, we've been together a couple times. Stefan has been very  
kind to me since my divorce. I don't know if we are really in a  
relationship or not. Until recently, I wasn't sure If I wanted to be. But  
I'm hoping once Stefan has gotten over the shock of Nikolas's death, that  
he will want to pursue one with me."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bobbie? Stefan is a complicated man,  
capable of manipulating you to hurt Luke. I worry that he's just using  
you."  
  
Bobbie loses her temper. "Why is it inconceivable to you and everyone  
else that Stefan might like me and find me attractive?"  
  
Laura realizes she made a big mistake, and tries to smooth things over.  
"I'm sure he does see you as attractive, Bobbie. I'm just concerned that  
his motives aren't benign. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."  
  
Bobbie:"You know what I think, Laura? I think you're jealous! You want Stefan  
to yourself. You can't really have him of course. But you don't want  
anyone else to have him either. Well, I'm sorry. You can't have your  
cake and eat it too."  
  
Bobbie gets up and walks away in a huff. Laura is at a loss of what to do.  
  
.......................  
  
Nikolas decides to go with his hormones and pulls Miranda into a deep  
passionate kiss. He thinks to himself: ' this is the perfect way for her to  
really believe that I'm under her spell.'  
  
Miranda returns the kiss eagerly and pushes Nikolas back on the bed. She  
breaks their kiss and looks deeply into his eyes. She notices how soulful  
and pain-filled they are. She thinks to herself: 'this will offer him comfort  
and put him under my spell.'  
  
She finds herself remarkably drawn to him. It doesn't feel like  
like part of the plan. She's surprised that she really wants him. 'My God,  
he's still a boy' she thinks to herself. But she knows that the young man  
has a much older soul then most men twice his age.  
  
They give into their desires and make passionate love. Nikolas is  
surprised at how easy she makes it for him. He hopes his inexperience  
doesn't show too much. Miranda can't believe at how in synch their bodies  
are. It's as if they were made for another. She kisses him passionately  
and gazes into his eyes again. And for a split second she sees  
happiness. Pure unadulterated happiness. And then as they end their love-  
making it's gone just as quickly as it appeared. The happy young man  
is replaced with the pain-filled tortured soul that is being held  
captive against his will.  
Miranda: " You were wonderful."  
Nikolas: "Is their anything else you want from me??"  
  
She is surprised at his suddenly cold remark.  
Nikolas: ' Don't shoot me that bewildered look. I know why you had sex with me.  
You wanted me to fall in love with you. You wanted to use my feelings  
for you to manipulate my actions. I'm no fool Miranda."  
  
Miranda looks at him and is suddenly hurt. She had enjoyed the closeness  
they shared and had temporarily forgotten about her plan. And now here he  
was throwing their beautiful moment in her face as if it was a chore.  
Miranda: " Nikolas, you're wrong. I do care for you. I did want you. I enjoyed  
our love-making."  
  
Nikolas throws his head back and laughs.  
" Love-making?? Sex, Miranda. Sex is what we had. There was no love in it  
for me. Do you think I could love the woman who ripped me from my home?  
The woman who sleeps with my hateful cousin?? it was sex and you were  
good. Cheaper than a prostitute I might add. Now leave me. I'm satisfied  
and have no further use for you."  
  
Miranda becomes furious. She can't believe this child, this person she  
had control over, was speaking to her in this way.  
Miranda: "How dare you! I gave you part of myself. I confided to you about my  
mother. how could you do this to me? You're a spiteful little brat!"  
Nikolas: " And you're a mean deceitful wench! You tried to play on my feelings  
of abandonment. On all the truths Jerry was "sharing" with me. You knew I  
needed to love somebody, but more so to be loved by somebody. So you took  
advantage of it. You kissed me and told me what I wanted to hear. You tried  
to connect to me by using your abandonment story! That's sick you know.  
I am sorry your mother left you, but to use that to manipulate me  
is disgusting. You repulse me more than Jerry!"  
  
He looks at her angry face and watches it transform into pain. She looks  
like a little girl who just got scolded. Good. He accomplished what he wanted  
to do. Now time to move in for the kill.  
  
Nikolas: " At least with Jerry, I know who I'm dealing with. He is a sadistic jerk  
who hates my guts. He wants to use truths intertwined with lies to hurt  
me. He wants to break me, to make me into his own personal weapon. I  
know what to expect from him, so at least I can try and brace myself. You  
are much more sadistic though. You use that charming smile, and those  
tender caresses against me. A kind word here and sympathetic glance  
there. You had sex with me in order to make me fall for you. What does  
that make you?? You are a real piece of work, Miranda. Now get out of  
here unless you want seconds. I hear older women like it two or three  
times, and I do still have some energy left."  
  
She walks up to him and smacks him hard across his face.  
Miranda: " I hate you! I hope Jerry beats the living hell out of you! No wonder  
your uncle set you up!"  
Nikolas is more stung by her last words than her slap. He looks up at  
her with the pain in his eyes. Good, he deserved it, the spoiled brat, she  
says to herself. She leaves the room quickly.  
  
Nikolas lays back on his bed and smiles.  
"Score one for the child nobody wanted!"  
  
...........  
  
Helena studies the two pictures as she picks up the phone receiver.  
  
"Yes the pictures came through quite nicely, Gibbons. I had them printed  
out on the laser printer as soon as they were downloaded. I have to say,  
the original picture of Stefan and Laura was quite a coupe. What a stroke  
of luck that you caught them sleeping together."  
  
Gibbons: "I'm glad you are pleased, Madame. What did you think of the  
other one?"  
  
Helena examines one of the pictures closely with a magnifying glass.  
"The man you hired to do the "alterations" is a genius. If I hadn't seen  
the original first, I would never have guessed that the second one was  
doctored. Nice work. Remind me to give you a raise."  
  
Gibbons: "Thank you, Madame. So what would you like me to do with the  
picture?"  
  
Helena: "Send it in a little love letter to Spencer, anonymous of course. Seeing  
his wife in bed naked with his archenemy will kill him. And make sure  
to send it through the Port Charles postal system. We don't want it  
traced to us."  
  
Gibbons: "Excellent, Madame. I'll do it immediately."  
  
Helena: "Now on to other business. How is my darling son, Stefan?"  
  
Gibbons: "Mrs Lansbury reports that he continues to be distraught, eating  
nothing and sleeping very little. She overheard him talking with Alexis.  
He took the bait. Stefan is convinced that Spencer had Sonny kill Nikolas,  
and he threatened them both."  
  
Helena: "Perfect. Then it is time to move forward. The letter will serve  
as an excellent distraction while phase two is executed. Set the plan  
in motion, Gibbons."  
  
Gibbons: "As you wish, Madame."  
  
..........................  
  
Luke walks into his club and goes over to Sonny.  
Luke:" Hey man. Heard you had a visitor. What's the story??"  
Sonny:" Cassadine has a death wish, Pops. He came in here spouting off  
these threats about what will happen if I'm linked to the kid's accident.  
Then he tells me that killing him would be a favor."  
Luke: " The kid ran the car off the road. What's that got to do with you, Son?"  
Sonny:" Seems, the accident was no accident. Somebody offed the kid and all  
eyes are looking at us."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes in annoyance." Great, this is all I need. The vampire  
already got Laura drunk and had her crash at his haunted mansion. Now if he  
tells her that I had the kid offed..." Luke waves Mike over to bring him some  
whiskey. The men sit in silence and drink a couple of shots.  
  
Luke: " You didn't take care of the kid as an early Christmas present did  
you?'  
Sonny shakes his head." Without you giving me the signal?? Not me Pops. Who  
else could have done it?"  
Luke: " Well, just about everyone that crosses the vampire lately has fallen  
under his spell. Not really sure who would have reason to kill the kid."  
Sonny:" Well, Mac will be sniffing around us soon. Looks like I'm going to  
have to solve this "accident" myself, just so my good name doesn't go  
down for it!"  
Luke: " Leave Bubba to me. I'm going to check around too. I'm not planning to  
take the wrap for killing the kid when I didn't have the pleasure of doing it."  
Sonny:" You really aren't crying over his death are you?? Don't you feel  
anything??"  
Luke: " Yeah, fear. If Uncle Steffin blames me for the kid's death then  
there's no telling how he'll retaliate. We have to find out who did  
this before he does something."  
Sonny:" You really think he'll come after you?"  
Luke: " That kid was his life. If he thinks I killed him he'll come after me  
and everyone I care about. I have to protect my family."  
Sonny:" Hey I have guards posted across the street from your house. It's  
cool man. Just relax. We'll find whoever is responsible and turn them  
over to Cassadine."  
  
They drink a final shot together and then Luke heads to his office.  
  
..........................  
  
Stefan is pacing in the living room, talking on the phone.  
  
"Ok, what do you have for me on Mr Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Stefan listens intently to the person on the phone.  
  
"That's good. Now do you have a man stationed in his organization? He  
knows his instructions? We will only have one chance to bring Corinthos  
down. "  
  
Stefan sits at the dining room table as he listens to his operative.  
"Good. I want to be informed immediately of any developments pertaining  
to Nikolas's murder. I want names and details. Solid information will  
be generously rewarded."  
  
"Oh, and there is one other thing. Will you have Simms check on our guest? I  
didn't receive the scheduled phone call. I plan to go there in a few days  
to tell her of Nikolas's death. Please make sure that they keep the papers  
from her. She deserves to hear it from me."  
  
Stefan ends the conversation. This couldn't be over soon enough as far  
as he was concerned.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19: THE SET UP  
  
Luke comes home to check on the kids. Lucky is playing with Lulu.  
  
"Hey, cowboy. How's it going? Hey little princess, how are you  
sweetie?" Luke give Lulu a kiss.  
  
Lucky smiles at his dad. "Hey Dad. Things are going good. Got an  
A in my last math test."  
  
Luke pick up the mail and talks to Lucky absently. "That's great,  
partner. Keep up the good work, and maybe by the time you're  
18, you will have that gambling debt paid off."  
  
Lucky laughs.  
  
Luke notices an envelope with no return address on it. He examines  
it suspiciously. It has him puzzled. After being reasonably sure it  
isn't rigged to blow, he opens it. He is shocked by it's contents.  
He practically drops it. "What???"  
  
Lucky:"What's wrong Dad?" Lucky walks towards his father.  
Luke comes to, and quickly hides it in his pocket.  
  
Luke:"Nothing for you to be worried about, son. Just an unpaid  
bill." Luke looks visibly shaken, and Lucky doesn't completely  
believe him.  
  
Luke: "Could you watch little Lulu here for awhile? I need to go  
see your mother." Without waiting for a response, Luke  
practically bolts out the door.  
  
Lucky watches his father leave. "Sure Dad. Whatever."  
  
.......................  
  
Stefan arrives at Jax's penthouse suite. Jax promptly answers his door.  
Jax: "Stefan, come on in. Please accept my condolences on Nikolas.  
He was a sweet kid."  
  
Stefan: "Thank you. I know I'm risking your cover, but  
need some answers and you are just the man to help me."  
  
Stefan and Jax sit down in the living room.  
  
Jax: "So what can I do for you, Stefan? I assume this has something to do with Nikolas's death."  
Stefan: " I need some information on a common enemy."  
Jax: "And who would that be?"  
Stefan: "None other than Mr Sonny Corinthos."  
Jax: "My favorite subject. What do you need to know?"  
Stefan:"You've had some dealings with the man. What can you tell me?"  
Jax: "He plays dirty. He doesn't care who he hurts, and he's fiercely loyal. You don't want him as an enemy."  
Stefan:"What if I told you that Sonny killed Nikolas?"  
Jax: "Why would Sonny do that? He usually has a reason to kill when he does."  
Stefan: "For his good friend Luke."  
Jax: "Ah, that would do it. But my understanding is that Nikolas died in a car accident. Are they now ruling it a homicide?"  
  
Stefan gives him the details of the case. Jax shakes his head. "I'm not saying Sonny didn't do it, but it's unlikely."  
  
Stefan:"Why?"  
Jax: "Sonny's late wife died in a mob hit. Her car was blown up. He was devastated by it. If he had Nikolas killed, I think he would have picked a different way. A car bomb would hit too close to home."  
  
Stefan is clearly puzzled. Another thing that doesn't make sense. "You're sure about that, Jax?"  
Jax: "Yeah, I am. Hey, if you do find out it was Sonny. I'd be happy to help you nail the bastard. He's done everything he can to try and destroy me. I wouldn't mind returning the favor."  
  
Stefan gets up to leave. "Thank you Jax. The information you provided is most helpful."  
  
Jax escorts him to the door. "Good luck, cousin."  
  
......................  
  
Lucky is sitting on the couch playing with Lulu. She is smiling at him  
as he talks into her toy telephone. "What?? You want to talk to LU?? Okay hold on..psst Lu it's for you.."  
  
He hands her the phone and laughs as she jabbers her baby talk into it.  
  
As they play, they are oblivious to what's going on outside. The two masked men look at the dead guards and smile.  
Man1:" That was too easy.. You'd think Corinthos would have better goons."  
Man2:"Hey silencers are great right. Okay let's cut the chit chat and do  
our job."  
  
They sneak into the Spencer house through one of the back kitchen windows, after disarming the rudimentary burglar alarm. They hide behind the kitchen door when they hear Lucky approaching.  
  
Lucky: "Ok, Lu. I'm going to get your milk right now. You keep talking on the phone." Lucky walks into the kitchen.  
  
One of the men grabs Lucky from behind and puts a handkerchief over Lucky's face. Lucky makes a short cry before the Chloroform kicks in. Foster is alerted and bounds into the kitchen to attack the intruders. The second man shoots him.  
  
The first man throws Lucky over his shoulder and heads out the door. The other masked man carrying Lu right behind him. He muffles her cries, so no one can hear.  
  
They get to their van and tie Lucky up. They strap Lu into a baby seat.  
Man1:" Please tell me this kid isn't going to cry the entire trip?"  
Man2:" Hey, that's not our problem. All we have to do is deliver them to  
the drop off point, and we're free and clear."  
  
They speed away leaving the Spencer house and Sonny's dead guards behind them.  
.................  
  
Luke finds Laura working at the hospital. He makes a beeline for her, his face a mask of rage. Laura sees him coming and knows it isn't good.  
  
Luke thrusts the envelope in her hand, and explodes.  
  
"Don't you at least have the decency to admit that you slept with that Cassadine Bastard??" Luke yells at the top of his voice.  
  
Laura looks bewildered. "What?? What are you talking about? Please keep your voice down, you're attracting attention." Luke gestures to the picture. Luke is about as upset as Laura as ever seen him, she is scared.  
  
Luke: "A little present from Steffin, obviously. What made you think he'd keep your dirty secret? He loves rubbing my nose in it, that sick bastard. I guess he figured I like a little porno picture of my wife. I'm going to kill him for this!"  
  
Laura takes a look at the picture in the envelope. She practically drops it. She gasps. "No!"  
  
"In the flesh baby. My dutiful wife in bed with my archenemy. What? Wasn't Stavros enough of a Cassadine for you? Or did you have a thing for Steffin back on the Island? Tell me. How many times have you gone out to Wyndemere for a little tryst? Tell me woman! TELL ME!"  
  
People in the hospital gather to watch the fight. Amy notices how terrified Laura is, and leaves to go get help.  
  
Laura pleads with Luke, genuinely terrified. "I never slept with Stefan. This never happened, I swear to you. I told you. I would never do that to you. I don't know how these pictures were made, but THIS never happened!"  
  
Luke stands over Laura, who is now weeping in one of the couches. "How am I supposed to believe a word you say, when I HAVE A PICTURE THAT TELLS ME DIFFERENTLY!"  
  
Laura: "I don't know, Luke, I just don't know! But I didn't sleep with Stefan, I swear to you!"  
  
Luke continues to loom over Laura. "What are you? Delusional? Did you block it out? "  
  
Laura: "Luke, please. I... I ...was drunk that night. Stefan was very very drunk, He couldn't get up the stairs a...a... alone. I...I... I helped him get up the stairs to bed. But I didn't sleep with him Luke. I fell asleep like I told you. I never took my clothes off. I...I don't know how this happened."  
  
Luke: "So when are you going to tell me the REST of the truth Laura? Or should I call you LASHA?? The picture is pretty explicit. You are in Steffin's arms, woman, naked. And so is he! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
  
Laura: "I... I'm trying, Luke. I fell asleep in Stefan's bed, he passed out as well. We were both very drunk. We both had our clothes on. When I woke up, he was holding me. That's it."  
  
Luke: "You expect me to believe that?? Come on, woman. Engage your brain! You are already halfway there. Tell me the truth, dammit!  
  
Amy arrives with Bobbie in tow. Bobbie surveys the scene. She advises Amy to disperse the crowd. She interrupts the fight  
  
Bobbie:"Excuse me Luke. But this is a hospital. You have no right coming here and making a scene. "  
  
Luke glares at Bobbie. Laura looks pleadingly at Bobbie:"Please Bobbie! Tell him. Tell him what you saw. Make him believe me!"  
  
Bobbie: "Why don't we take this into someplace private. Shall we?"  
  
Bobbie ushers them into a private office. "Ok, tell me what's so horrible that you had to create the scene of the century at GH?"  
  
Laura hands over the picture, shakily. "Tell him, Bobbie. Tell him what you saw. Tell him the picture isn't true!"  
  
Bobbie looks at the picture and is stunned.  
  
Luke eyes his sister suspiciously. "What do you know about this?"  
  
Bobbie:"I was at Wyndemere that morning. I found Stefan and Laura in Stefan's room. But they were fully clothed Luke. It was obvious that they'd both slept in their clothes all night. I don't know about this picture. But I think it's fake."  
  
Luke: "I'm not EVEN going to ask you why you were there, Barbara Jean! I can guess." Luke takes a look at the picture carefully.  
  
Luke: "It looks authentic. Whoever did this, if they altered it, went to a lot of trouble. But why? Unless...." Luke looks panicked.  
  
Luke: "Oh God. We need to get home. If this is a set up, we are in deep trouble. We can hash this out later."  
  
Laura pulls herself together. "I'll go get my coat and I'll meet you at the elevator in one minute." Laura leaves.  
  
Luke:"Barbara Jean, you swear to me that what you just said is true. That you aren't covering for her..."  
  
Bobbie: "I swear Luke. On our mother's grave."  
  
Luke and Laura leave the hospital at top speed.  
  
...................  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
Luke and Laura arrive home with a sinking feeling. The house is empty and unlocked. Luke stealthily checks out the living room and makes his way to the kitchen. He opens the door to find Foster.  
  
"No!" Luke whispers. He checks Foster and finds him still alive.  
  
Luke enters the living room. "You don't want to go in there. Foster's been shot. The kids are gone!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 20: BROTHERS  
  
Miranda walks into Nikolas room and looks at him coldly. " Get up. Grab your clothes. You're moving to a new room. And this time you have a roommate."  
  
Nikolas eyes her suspiciously, but does as she asks. He smiles to  
himself. They must be moving me in with my grandmother.  
  
He is led up some stairs and they stop in front of a door.  
Miranda: " There is a window in this room too, but if you jump out  
of it you'll break your neck. Just some food for thought."  
  
She opens up the room and shoves him in. The room is dark and he  
feels for a light. Finally he finds one and as the light comes on he  
sees his new roommate and lets out a gasp. Lying on one of the two beds  
in the room is Lucky Spencer.  
  
Nikolas approaches the bed cautiously. At first he thinks Lucky is  
dead, for he doesn't seem to be moving. Then he realizes he is just  
unconscious as he watches his brother breathe softly. He takes a seat  
on the other bed and ponders the situation. Why is Lucky here?? And  
is he the only Spencer held captive?  
  
He is brought to attention as he sees Lucky start to move. He walks  
back over to the bed and watches as Lucky opens his eyes. He smiles  
when he sees Lucky jump from fright.  
  
Lucky: "Oh god. I'm in hell."  
Nikolas: " You don't realize how close to the truth you are."  
Lucky: " I don't understand this. You're supposed to be dead."  
Nikolas: "Surprise. Guess you and your dad will have to postpone that 'he's  
dead and out-of-our hair party' now."  
Lucky: " Where am I? Damn, I knew the news of your death was to good to  
be true."  
Nikolas: ' I was hoping you could tell me. Looks like you were drugged on  
your trip here too. Sorry to ruin your day by breathing, but hey,  
forgive me for not weeping over your disappointment of my being  
alive."  
  
Lucky: "Look Cassadine, leave the attitude for someone who actually  
care's. Sheesh. I have a huge headache."  
Nikolas: " Oh I'm sorry. Does baby Lucky need an aspirin? Your headache is  
the least of your problems."  
Lucky: " Oh God. Lu! Where is she??"  
Nikolas: ' What are you talking about?? It's just you and me here..well and  
our kidnappers and...."  
  
Nikolas is interrupted by Lucky jumping up and running to the window.  
He looks out and then turns to Nikolas.  
  
Lucky: " She was in the house with me. If someone grabbed me, then they  
probably grabbed her too."  
  
Nikolas feels his stomach turn as he thinks of Miranda and Jerry with  
his little sister. He jumps up and starts banging on the door furiously  
  
.........................  
  
Miranda is downstairs trying to quiet a crying Lesley Lu. Jerry is  
growing impatient with the child's wailing.  
Jerry:" Can't you shut her up?"  
Miranda: " I'm trying nothing seems to work."  
Jerry:" Try harder. I can't stand to hear babies cry."  
  
Miranda tries to sing to her and the child still cries. She gets  
loose and runs to the door to Lesley's room. She stands by it and  
listens to the soothing sound of her grandmother singing. Miranda Jerry  
exchange glances.  
  
Jerry: "Anything to hush her. Take her to the old woman."  
  
Miranda lets Lu in and watches as she toddles over to Lesley. Lesley  
smiles and picks her up. She looks up at Miranda.  
  
Lesley: " Did you kidnap my daughter too??"  
Miranda: "No. look, will you watch her? She seems to like you..."  
  
Lesley nods and starts to rock Lu to sleep as Miranda closes the  
door.She hears the pounding from upstairs and decides to go check things out  
  
..........  
  
Miranda opens the door angrily and faces the two teens.  
Miranda: ' What is all this racket??"  
Lucky: " Where is my sister??"  
Nikolas takes a step forward and says menacingly," Answer him,  
Dammitt."  
  
Miranda: " Listen kiddies, I hate to remind you of this, but you are captive's  
here. You have no say-so or power here. But I will tell you that LesleyLu is fine. "  
  
Nikolas takes another step towards her. His anger boiling over. "Listen to me loud and clear, you want to play games with me and Spencer over here, so be it. But you'd better keep Lu out of this!"  
  
Miranda looks hard at him.  
Miranda: " It's not wise to make threats you can't back up little man. I'd hate to have Jerry come in here and deal with you."  
Nikolas: "Really? Perhaps Jerry would want to know about my extra special treatment last night."  
  
Miranda get's a little nervous but holds her ground. " If you have a death wish, go for it."  
  
Lucky eyes them both intently taking in the scene. Finally he speaks. " I want to see her."  
Miranda: " Not now. Maybe tomorrow. Now have a nice chat and get some sleep. Any more banging and I'm sending Jerry up here."  
  
With those words she closes the door. Nikolas moves back to his bed and lies down with an exasperated sigh. Lucky eyes him with disgust.  
Lucky: " So, that's it. We accept this?"  
Nikolas: " Look, fighting with her will get you nowhere. And you really don't want Jerry to come in here."  
Lucky: "Look, man. I'm not afraid of him. I'm going to get out of here.'"  
  
Nikolas looks at him with a smug smile. He rolls his eyes and sighs.  
Nikolas: "Which plan you gonna use?? 'F'?? 'J'?? Or 'K' for kidnapping?  
Face it Spencer. You're stuck here. Just get used to it and deal with it."  
Lucky: "You know, you're really starting to bug me, man. You know  
considering the view from the window, I'm willing to bet there are  
stairs here. Wanna make another smart remark? We know  
your family's history with staircases. Hate to see you get in another  
accident."  
  
Nikolas rises from the bed and gives Lucky a threatening look.  
Nikolas: " Look, don't try me. I've been through hell the past few days. You  
don't want me take it out on you. That's just what they want. They  
want us to fight and I won't be played anymore."  
  
Lucky looks at Nikolas and realizes he speaks the truth. He can see the  
exhaustion and anguish in his brother's eyes. He also notices the  
bruises on his face.  
Lucky: " What happened to your face??"  
Nikolas: "I had some discipline lessons. Let me warn you now. Don't cross  
Jerry. He has a wicked temper and won't hesitate to teach you a few  
lessons too."  
  
Lucky starts pacing the room anxiously. He feels confined in the room  
and decides he has to find a way out. He goes back to the window and  
eyes it.It would be a long way down, but he was willing to risk it. He  
picks up a chair and swings it towards the window. Nikolas stops the  
chair before it hits the window.  
Nikolas: "What in the hell are you doing? Are you really that stupid?"  
Lucky: "Trying to get the hell out of here! Give me the chair back."  
  
Lucky lunges for the chair, but Nikolas knocks him to the floor. Lucky  
jumps up and takes a swing at Nikolas who ducks and narrowly misses  
having his face hit.  
Lucky: " Look Cassadine, maybe you like being here, but I'm getting out.. Now  
move!"  
  
Nikolas feels his temper rising. Unable to contain himself anymore he  
wrestles Lucky to the ground. Once he has him pinned he smacks him  
across the face.  
Nikolas: ' Listen and listen good. They have Lesley Lu down there. I will not  
endanger her for your futile escape plans! Now, I checked out the  
window, you'd break your stupid little neck if you tried to get out that  
way. And as happy as that would make me, our sister might actually miss  
you. Or worse yet, they might harm her to make up for your ignorance.  
Now if I have to sit on you and smack sense into your hard head for the  
entire time we're here, so be it! Otherwise get a hold of that damn  
Spencer temper and act your age."  
  
Lucky is fuming as he stares at Nikolas with hatred in his eyes. He has  
to admit Nikolas has a point. He can't risk Lu's safety.  
" Fine, I'll chill..now get off me, " Lucky says through his teeth.  
  
Nikolas climbs off him and sits on the floor. He looks at Lucky who is doing  
the same and they both glare at each other in silence for several  
minutes. Finally, Lucky speaks.  
"So, who is behind this??"  
  
Nikolas: "They tell me my Uncle Stefan is. That he organized this to take my  
place in the family. Supposedly he never cared for me and his love for  
me was a farce. All part of his master plan."  
  
Nikolas looks down sadly and Lucky wrestles with his conscience. He  
could tell Nikolas about his Uncle's despair over his death or he could  
let him suffer. As he studies Nikolas's face, he can tell he has been  
suffering since he got here.  
  
Lucky: ' That doesn't make sense."  
Nikolas: " Why not??"  
Lucky: " Look, your Uncle was devastated when everyone heard about your  
death. Heck, Mom was too."  
  
Lucky notices the surprised look on Nikolas face and is puzzled.  
Lucky: "Why do you look so shocked?? Wait don't tell me. Our kidnappers  
told you that Mom hated you too, right?"  
  
Nikolas shrugs his shoulder noncommittally.  
  
Lucky"Man, they've both been zombies since the news of your death. Heck a  
couple nights ago, Mom went out driving all night cause she was so grief  
stricken. Who knows where she went. Anyway, trust me, they both love  
you. These jokers are playing head games with you."  
  
Nikolas feels the relief wash over him. It feels like an enormous weight  
has been lifted off his chest miraculously.  
Nikolas: ' Okay if he didn't do it..then who??" and then it hit's him."THAT  
VIPER FROM HELL!"  
  
Lucky turns to him in confusion again.  
Lucky: " What?"  
Nikolas: " My grandmother.. Kidnapping is her style. She hates your family  
enough to kidnap you and LesleyLu, as revenge."  
  
Lucky: " Why would she kidnap you?"  
Nikolas: " I refused to claim her anymore. I blamed her for our grandmother  
Lesley's death, and for kidnapping my mother. My Uncle supported my  
decision. She was enraged."  
  
Lucky: "Angry enough to do this to you?? To her own grandson??" Lucky  
shakes his head in utter disbelief. What a sick family.  
Nikolas: "What has Luke told you about my grandmother?"  
Lucky: "Lots of things, basically she's a murdering witch."  
Nikolas: "Well, I hate to say it, but your father was right on the money. Yes  
she would do this in retaliation. Everything makes sense now. Making it  
look like I was dead would kill my Uncle. Kidnapping you would torture  
Laura and Luke. And they'd probably suspect my Uncle did it."  
Lucky: " Well, talk around town was that your Uncle refused to believe it was  
an accident."  
Nikolas: 'Yeah, that would make sense. Make him blame Spencer and Spencer  
blame him. Then they'd kill each other. I can't believe I didn't see  
this before. Lesley told me my Uncle loved me."  
Lucky: "Lesley??"  
  
Nikolas looks at Lucky and remembers that he doesn't know.  
Nikolas: " Our grandmother is alive. She is here, being held captive too.  
Seems my Uncle spared her from death because of his love for me and my  
mother."  
  
Lucky flinches at his last sentence, but questions Nikolas further.  
Lucky: "Wait, my grandmother is here? Not dead?? How do you know this??  
Have you seen her?? How is she??"  
Nikolas: "Slow down. Sheesh, you ask a lot of questions. I spoke to her  
through my wall in the other room I was held in. She sounded okay, but I  
haven't seen her. She sings a lot. She nice to me when Jerry was  
particularly cruel. And believe me particularly cruel for Jerry is an  
accomplishment."  
  
Lucky: "Great. My sister is Gods knows where, my grandmother is alive, but  
locked in a room singing. I'm stuck in a room with you, and my parents  
are probably going nuts right now."  
Nikolas: " Look, this isn't a picnic for me either. You think I want to be here  
with you?? Like I approve of my grandmother being held captive? I fear  
for Lesley Lu too. And my Uncle is probably near suicide at this point!  
At least your parents have hope you're alive. He believes I'm dead!"  
  
They stand facing each other both locked in their own confusion and  
helpless frustration. Both are thinking to themselves, "how am I going  
to get out of this mess?"  
  
..............  
  
Miranda is laying in bed next to Jerry. She tries to sleep but all she  
can think about is her liaison with Nikolas. How good he felt to her. She  
hates herself for even giving it a second thought. He made his feelings  
for her clear. That brat had the nerve to reject her. Who did he think  
he was?  
  
Jerry interrupts her thoughts, " What are you thinking about?"  
Miranda: " Nothing really. Just wondering when this job will be over."  
Jerry: " We have a while yet to go. Those boys are in for a real treat  
tomorrow."  
  
Miranda listens to him laugh and feels her stomach start to turn. She  
always admired his cruel nature before, but now it didn't seem  
desirable. He really was sadistic, just as Nikolas said.  
  
She lets Nikolas's cruel words sink in. He's right. I did sleep with  
him to make him trust me. What does that make me??...She closes her  
eyes, not wanting to ponder the answer.  
  
..................  
  
In the boys room they are both lying on their beds ignoring the other.  
Both lost in their own train of thought. Lucky thinks about his parents  
coming home to an empty house, and silently curses Helena Cassadine  
for doing this to his family. Nikolas is praying. Praying that his  
Uncle won't lose himself in his grief and that he finds out that Nikolas  
really is alive. And he curses his grandmother for doing this to his family  
  
...............  
  
Lesley Webber is lying on her bed with Lesley Lu cradled in her arms.  
She thinks of her grandsons. She thinks of her daughter and son-in law  
who must be going out of their mind with worry over the missing kids.  
And she thinks of Stefan Cassadine. The man who has been her only link  
to the real world all these years. The man who was kind and shared  
stories of Nikolas's childhood with her. He must be in total  
devastation by now. That boy was his life and now he thinks he's dead.  
And she thinks of Helena Cassadine, the woman responsible for it all.  
And she curses her. For everything she has done to her family  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21: The Plot Thickens  
  
Jerry enters Nikolas's and Lucky's room, and greets them with a jovial  
smile. Nikolas is immediately suspicious.  
Jerry: "Well good morning. Did you both have a good night's sleep?  
  
Nikolas glares at Jerry, but holds his tongue: "About as good as could  
be expected under the circumstances."  
  
Lucky looks back and forth from Jerry to Nikolas. He notices Nikolas's  
hostility, and Jerry's friendliness. He is wary.  
  
Jerry: "And you, Lucky? I hope you are comfortable?"  
  
Lucky feels nervous seeing Jerry act so polite. Given what Nikolas told  
him, this isn't what he expected. His intuition tells him to be  
careful, this man could be very dangerous.  
  
"I'm fine." Lucky says guardedly.  
  
Jerry smiles gently back. "Good. It is important that you are  
comfortable. Now, I would like to get to know you Lucky, since we are  
going to be coexisting for a while. Shall we go downstairs and have a  
chat?"  
  
Lucky feels terrified, he knows this isn't good. He looks to Nikolas  
for help, but Nikolas won't look at him. This scares Lucky even more. He  
doesn't move.  
  
Jerry is getting impatient, but he doesn't show it. He hadn't expected  
that the Spencer kid would be such a chicken.  
"Lucky, I don't know what Nikolas has told you. But I am sure it was an  
exaggeration. I won't bite you. Come along, it is time we get to know  
each other."  
  
Lucky gathers up his courage and follows Jerry out of the room. Jerry  
escorts him downstairs to the room Nikolas used to stay in.  
  
Lucky sees a table with a couple of chairs, and a bed in corner. He sits  
in one of the chairs, and looks at the floor.  
Jerry: "Now tell me Lucky. Has Nikolas been treating you ok? I notice the  
bruise on your face. I don't think it was there when you came here. Did  
he hit you?"  
  
Lucky relaxes a bit at Jerry's expressed concern. Jerry seems okay.  
Maybe Nikolas was the one who provoked Jerry.  
  
Lucky: "Yeah, I'm fine man. We just had a little disagreement, that's  
all. I can handle it."  
  
Jerry: "Well, my cousin needs to learn some manners and self-control.  
You just make sure to tell me when he gets out of hand. Do you have any  
questions about your stay here?"  
  
Lucky thinks for a moment. "Yeah, a few. Where's my sister? Why did you  
take me and Lulu?"  
  
Jerry is pleased when he sees Lucky relax more. He is accomplishing his  
mission. He wants Lucky comfortable and relaxed.  
  
"Your sister is fine. She is being taken care of by one of our other  
guests, an elderly woman, who seems to have a way with her. Now as to  
your other question. Stefan is the mastermind behind the kidnapping.  
You see he wants your mother, Laura, to himself."  
  
Lucky shakes his head. "No way man. My Mom would hate him if he took us.  
And my Dad would kill him." As soon as the words are out of his mouth,  
he realizes his mistake. Rule #1: never let your enemy know anything.  
Lucky immediately clams up.  
  
Jerry smiles to himself. The kid is smart. Playing with him will be fun.  
  
"But you see, Stefan has no intention of letting your mother know it is  
him that took you. He will get her to rely on him. You see she's already  
half his. He just has to become her hero. And destroy your father in the  
process."  
  
Lucky just shakes his head. He can't help but react to Jerry  
insinuations  
  
"No way. My Mom is devoted to my Dad."  
  
Jerry gives Lucky a sympathetic look.  
"It's not fair, is it Lucky? To be kept in the dark like this. Your  
mother is not as devoted as you think."  
  
Lucky starts to get angry. "You're lying, man!"  
  
Jerry shakes his head is somber disagreement. "Well, it is probably  
better for you to believe that." Jerry starts to get up.  
  
Lucky is completely hooked. "What are talking about? Tell me!!"  
  
Jerry looks back at Lucky with an uncertain look. "You're just a kid.  
You don't need to know this...."  
  
Lucky: "What??! Listen I can take anything, man. I'm practically an adult!"  
Jerry: "Ok, I suppose you have a right to know the truth." Jerry takes an  
envelope out of his breast pocket, and puts in on the table. He slides  
the envelope towards Lucky.  
  
Lucky can't resist. He quickly opens the envelope. It is a picture of  
his mother in bed with Stefan Cassadine. Lucky is speechless.  
  
Jerry looks at Lucky's response and thinks 'Bingo, I got him.' Jerry's  
face takes on a concerned look. He quickly removes the envelope and puts  
it away.  
"I'm sorry Lucky. I shouldn't have shown you that. This truth was just  
too painful for you..."  
  
Lucky regains his voice, "IT'S A LIE!"  
  
Jerry shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. The good thing though, is Stefan  
has no intention of harming you or Lulu. And faking Nikolas's death was  
a way for him to get close to your mother, break her defenses down.  
Once she is his, and your father has been eliminated. You will be  
returned. In the meantime, we've been instructed to keep you  
comfortable."  
  
Lucky feels the tears well up in his eyes, but he refuses to let them  
fall.  
"When did THIS take place??"  
  
Jerry: "You mean your mother and Stefan?" Jerry watches Lucky nod. "The night  
of Nikolas's memorial service."  
  
Lucky uses all his strength to keep himself from crying.  
  
Jerry: "Are you okay, Lucky?"  
Lucky: "I just want to be alone for a bit."  
Jerry gets up and puts his hand on Lucky's shoulder.  
"Sure, whatever you want. You just knock on the door when you want out,  
okay?"  
  
Lucky nods. Lucky shakes with silent sobs as Jerry leaves the room.  
  
......................  
  
Laura watches Luke talking on the phone to Mac. She is in  
shock. So much has happened, yet she feels numb. She hears  
Luke beg Mac to hurry and to bring a vet. She thinks about  
Foster, lying in agony after trying to save her kids. Her  
babies. Oh god, her babies!! She starts to shake as Luke  
puts down the phone.  
  
Luke:"Help is on the way baby."  
Laura:"Who would do this Luke???!!! My children are gone!!  
I just put one child in the ground and now my other two  
are missing!!! Why Luke???!!" Laura screams hysterically.  
  
Luke is also shaken, but he maintains control as he tries to  
calm his frantic wife. He pulls her into his arms and  
whispers soothingly.  
" It's okay baby. We'll get our kids back. Lucky is a  
smart kid, he'll protect Lulu."  
Laura: "How Luke?? We couldn't protect our kids. How is our  
son going to protect his sister?? Instead of being here  
and watching our children, we were screaming over that damn  
picture!"  
  
As Laura's words echo in the room they both look at each other  
knowing the same thought is in both of their heads. In union  
they both say."Stefan!"  
Luke feels his blood boil as he thinks of his kids in that  
mans hands. He fights the urge to head out the door to  
go kill him. He knows his wife needs him right now.  
Laura finally speaks.  
Laura:' Why?! Why would he do this??"  
  
Before Luke can answer, Mac and Garcia come in, followed  
by a veterinarian and an army of cops. And finally, Sonny Corinthos.  
Luke passes Mac and goes to Sonny.  
Luke:' I'm sorry about your men. "  
Sonny:" Cassadine behind this?? If so, he's a dead man. They were  
good guys. They didn't deserve to die."  
Luke:" Who else would pull this stunt? He thinks I had you  
off his baby nephew so now my kids are gone."  
Sonny:" Does Laura know he blames you and me?"  
Luke" I didn't tell her. I will though. God man, my kids. I  
have to get my kids back. Killing Cassadine now will be  
signing their death certificates."  
  
They stand in silence and watch as Mac instructs his people  
to dust everything for prints and to take the house apart  
for evidence.  
  
Mac approaches Sonny and Luke as Laura and Garcia join them.  
Mac: " Okay, we are doing everything we can to get Lulu and  
Lucky back ASAP. From the looks of things, this was done  
by professionals. Any ideas who could be behind it??"  
Laura and Luke exchange glances.  
Laura:" Stefan Cassadine is the only person I can think of."  
Mac: " Stefan?? Why??"  
Luke:" Because he thinks I killed Nikolas. Wonder where he  
got that notion from?"  
Luke looks at Mac hard and Mac returns the stare.  
Mac: ' Look, I gave Cassadine the information I came across.  
If he decided it was you and Sonny then he came to his own  
conclusions. So you think this was retaliation?"  
Sonny:' Give the Commissioner a gold star. By George, I think  
he's got it."  
Mac: " Enough Sonny. Why are you here?"  
Sonny gives Mac one of his icy looks:"Two of my employees just  
got carted off in body bags and my best friend's kids are  
missing. Figure it out."  
Laura interrupts their exchange.  
Laura:"Wait, Nikolas died in a car accident. Why would Stefan  
think Luke and Sonny were behind it?"  
  
The men exchange looks and finally Mac speaks.  
Mac: " Laura, Stefan asked me to investigate the accident further.  
Nikolas died from a blow to the head before the accident  
took place, the car was rigged to explode."  
Laura starts to shake as she lets the news sink in.  
Laura:" Murdered?? My son was murdered!!"  
She looks at Luke and Sonny and they stare at her trying to  
convince her silently they weren't behind it.  
Luke:" Baby, I didn't want to tell you about this. You were  
already suffering so much."  
Laura:" It was hard knowing he died in an accident, but to  
be killed on purpose?"  
She sinks to the floor in sobs. Luke pulls her up and holds  
her tightly.  
Luke:" It's gonna be okay baby, shhhh."  
Laura:" It's not going to be okay Luke! If Stefan thinks you killed  
Nikolas he may have already killed Lu and Lucky!! or they could  
be missing for years. I know what being captive by the  
Cassadines is like!! Not my children!! Why them??"  
  
Mac and Sonny silently excuse themselves, both assuring that  
they will keep them informed on what turns up. Luke walks with  
Laura out to the porch and they hold on to each other tightly.  
Luke:" Baby, we've won the every time we've battled  
the Cassadines. This time is no different. We'll get our kids  
back and Stefan will pay."  
Laura:"I'm so tired of fighting, Luke. One of my sons  
is dead. My other two kids are in the hands of the very  
people who kidnapped me."  
Luke:" Baby, you aren't too tired. You and me babe..we can  
get through this. We have to stick together and pool our  
resources. that's why we've always won. Together we are  
a force to be reckoned with. Lean on me baby if your weak,  
but God darlin' don't stop fighting! This is our hardest battle yet.  
They have our kids and baby we're getting them back!"  
  
Laura feels herself strengthen at Luke's words. She holds  
onto him tightly and speaks.  
Laura:" Perhaps I'm what he wants. Maybe the kids are his way  
of getting me."  
Luke:" Baby, he wants you, yes. But I think the kids are his  
way of getting to me. He wants me to suffer for killing  
his dad, uncles and brother's and now for killing Nikolas.  
I swear to you baby, I didn't have anything to do with  
his death though. Sonny didn't either."  
Laura:" I believe you Luke. Okay, so what do we do now?"  
Luke:" I'm going to see Sonny. I'll be back shortly. They're  
plenty of cops here. You'll be safe."  
  
She hugs him again and then watches him leave. She thinks  
about Stefan. The man who grieved with her over Nikolas,  
comforted her on that damn island in Greece. Her friend  
and admirer. She thinks about his profession in the park  
about his undying love for her. How could he do this to her,  
and what could she do to convince him to release her kids?  
  
She prays that Luke will understand her reasons for what  
she's about to do . "I have to save my kids regardless of the price!"  
She says to herself. She heads to her car and prays again for  
the strength to deal with the devil.  
  
..................  
  
Jerry escorts Lucky out of the room. They meet Miranda who is in the  
living room area.  
  
Jerry: "Miranda, why don't you go get Lulu and let them visit, while I go  
up and visit with Nikolas?"  
  
Miranda gives Lucky an encouraging smile, and watches Lucky's face light  
up at the idea of seeing his sister.  
" Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Once Miranda returns with Lulu, Jerry leaves them to go visit with  
Nikolas.  
  
When Jerry enters the room, he sees Nikolas pacing the floor. Jerry  
smirks as he addresses Nikolas.  
"A little nervous, are we?"  
  
Nikolas glares back at Jerry. "Where is he?"  
Jerry: "Why he's just fine. I didn't think you cared that much for him. At  
the moment he's having a emotional reunion with his little sister."  
  
Nikolas: "I don't care about him. I was just curious, that's all. So when do I  
get to see Lulu?"  
  
Jerry:"For now, you don't. You see, there's no reason for you to get  
attached to that child. Your mother will never allow you to have a  
relationship with Lulu anyway, seeing as how you are a dangerous  
Cassadine."  
  
Nikolas rolls his eyes: "So you're going to start that again, are you?  
Don't you realize by now that I don't believe anything you say? I know  
for a fact that all that crap you told me about Uncle is a lie."  
  
Nikolas's insolence irritates Jerry, but he holds his anger in check. He  
knows he has a better way to get to Nikolas.  
  
Jerry feigns interest, "Oh really? What do you think I lied about?"  
  
Nikolas: "I know those letters are a lie for one. Uncle would never  
leave that kind of stuff lying around. And I really doubt that he's in  
love with my mother, I think you made that all up. I also know that  
Uncle did not order my kidnapping, he believes I'm dead, and he's  
grieving for me."  
  
Jerry: "Well I'm so sorry to burst your bubble Nikolas. But you leave me  
no choice. It is important that you know the truth."  
  
Jerry pulls the picture out of his pocket, and throws it at Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas looks at the picture and pales. He can't believe his eyes. His  
uncle with his mother. They looked like they were peacefully sleeping  
after a night of passion.  
  
"Your uncle didn't lose anytime after you "died". Does he look like  
he's grieving to you? Lucky can tell you when they had this little  
tryst. It was the eve of your glorious memorial service. Come to think  
of it, your mother doesn't seem that upset either. He's taken your  
place as THE Cassadine and he's taken your mother."  
  
Nikolas fights to keep control of his anger. He knows that if he's to be  
successful, in fighting his cousin, he needs to find the  
inconsistencies. After a few moments, he succeeds.  
  
Nikolas: "Nice try. But that doesn't wash. If my mother was so afraid of the  
Cassadines, then why would she sleep with my Uncle?"  
  
Jerry realizes his mistake, but tries to cover. "Perhaps your Uncle  
caught her at a weak moment. I can't read her mind."  
  
Nikolas: "And why would my Uncle kidnap her kids, if she's already sleeping  
with him?"  
  
Jerry becomes uncomfortable trying to respond questions he doesn't have  
answers to. He decides to end the conversation. "I don't know, I'm not  
a mind-reader, Nikolas. Perhaps he hopes to be her hero by returning her  
kids, further drawing her away from Spencer."  
  
Nikolas: "Well, well, cousin. I guess you don't know as much as you say you  
do." Nikolas smiles with satisfaction.  
  
Jerry hits Nikolas where it hurts. "That insolence has cost you your  
sister. You've lost the privilege of visits with Lulu for the  
foreseeable future. I was going to allow you to see her too, even though  
Stefan advised against it."  
  
Nikolas glares at Jerry with pure hatred.  
  
Jerry:"Oh, and another thing. You must treat Lucky better. I noticed the  
bruises on his face. Stefan will be very disappointed when I tell him  
that you hit Lucky. You see, Lucky is to be treated very well while he's  
here. Uncle Stefan knows how much his Lasha loves Lucky and Lulu. What  
happens to you really doesn't matter because you're supposed to be  
dead."  
  
Jerry leaves the room, slamming the door.  
  
..................  
  
Lucky bounds into the room after spending a long time with his sister.  
He hasn't forgotten their predicament, but at least Lulu is okay and  
relatively happy. And Lucky had to admit to himself that Jerry and  
Miranda were treating them pretty well.  
  
Nikolas scowls at Lucky, "Well, you're acting like you are on some kind  
of vacation rather than being held hostage. Wake up, kid, you're in  
hell."  
  
Lucky rolls his eyes at Nikolas "Well, I don't know what you do to  
Jerry, but he's been very nice to me. He let me see Lulu and have  
lunch with them. Which is a damn sight better than hanging out with you,  
man."  
  
Nikolas: "What planet on you on? Is this how Spencer taught you to handle  
being held hostage? Play nice and enjoy yourself? Well I guess my  
Uncle prepared me better than your brainless father!"  
  
Lucky loses his temper at the mention of his father. He stands face to  
face with Nikolas, challenging him. "Well I'd much rather have my father  
as a role model than you're Uncle! Your uncle is pitiful, man! He's so  
desperate to have a woman that kidnaps her kids to get her. Can't he  
get his own woman instead of stealing someone else's?!"  
  
Nikolas: "Well, what does that say about your mother and father, huh? Their  
great love falls apart at the least sign of trouble. Well, I never  
deluded myself about our mother. It's always been easy for her to turn  
her back on those that count on her! What does that make her?!"  
  
Lucky pushes Nikolas away, as if to start a fight. He's fuming and he  
wants Nikolas to take a swing at him. All his anger at Stefan Cassadine  
is just begging for a release.  
  
................................  
  
Jerry has some headphones on, which are attached to some sophisticated  
equipment. He turns a switch, pulls off the headphones, and laughs.  
  
Miranda: "What are you laughing at Jerry?"  
Jerry: "Sweetheart, your idea of putting a bug in their room was brilliant.  
You should have listened to them fight! This part of the plan is so  
much fun."  
  
Miranda sits in his lap and smiles as she pulls him into a passionate  
kiss.  
Miranda: "I'm so glad you're pleased, darling. You know I always aim to please."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22: Trickery  
  
Stefan opens the front door to Wyndemere to find Laura at his doorstep  
once again. He welcomes her in.  
  
Stefan:"Lasha, come in. This is really becoming quite a habit, your visiting  
me."  
  
Laura smiles at him as she enters his home. "I would have thought you  
expected me, all things considered." She sheds her coat once she is in  
the living room.  
  
Stefan follows her into the living room, bemused by her odd statement.  
"Why would I expect you to visit? Should I know what this visit is about?"  
  
Laura walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck. "I'm here to  
give you what you want. Me." She kisses him passionately. She's  
surprised that kissing him feels so good. Laura feels him respond to  
her seduction. His hands grasp her waist and draw her closer.  
  
Laura's hands stroke his chest, and she begins to unbutton his jacket.  
She wants to feel his body next to hers. She thinks to herself that  
giving herself to him will be easier than she thought. He feels so good to her.  
  
Stefan breaks the kiss to look her deeply in the eyes, "Lasha?" He strokes her face gently as he looks at her in wonder. Stefan sees the desire in her eyes.  
  
Laura: "Make love to me, Stefan." She pulls him back into a kiss.  
  
Stefan makes love to her mouth with his. Laura feels herself spiraling  
out of control, her desire for him is so intense. She never imagined it  
would be this way, so full of tenderness and passion. Nothing like Stavros.  
  
Stefan pulls himself away from her again, filled with wonder. He can't  
believe his Lasha is here with him, wanting to make love. He can't help  
but ask, it is too hard for him to believe.  
  
Stefan:"Why, Lasha? What's happened?"  
Laura: " This is what you want isn't it, Stefan?"  
Stefan: "I have never wanted anything more in my life."  
Laura: "I know if I give you what you want, you will give me what I want."  
  
Stefan is confused."What is it that you want, Lasha?"  
  
Laura braces herself. "My children, Lucky and Lulu. I know you have them."  
  
Stefan is flabbergasted. It's like a large bucket of cold water has  
been dumped on him. At first he is speechless and unresponsive. Then as  
what she's implying sinks in, he realizes her purpose. He is repulsed.  
He shoves her away violently.  
  
"What kind of monster do you think I am?" Stefan says in a deadly whisper.  
  
"A Cassadine monster!" She hisses back. "I know you have them. You are  
punishing Luke for Nikolas's death. You think Luke killed him. I know  
you. This is the perfect revenge against him, and you get me in the  
bargain. You know I'll do anything for my children, even sell myself  
body and soul to the devil!"  
  
Stefan is enraged. "I have NO idea where your children are! I would  
NEVER do anything to hurt your children. Or any child for that matter!  
How could you accuse me of such a thing? I KNOW what it's like to lose a  
child, Laura. I would not wish it on anyone, least of all you, Nikolas's mother."  
  
Laura: "You know, you had me fooled until my husband got the little present  
you sent him! Tell me Stefan, how did you do it? Did you call a  
photographer in in the middle of the night to take pictures of us, and  
then alter them? If you could do that, then you could kidnap my kids.  
You'll stop at nothing!"  
  
Stefan is pacing angrily, he is so angry that he let his guard down with  
her. What a fool he was. He has no idea what she is talking about,  
she's talking gibberish. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about.  
What picture? I have no reason to send Luke anything."  
  
Laura is incredulous. She can't believe what an accomplished liar he is.  
"Ok, since you're playing innocent, I'll spell it out for you. You sent  
my husband a picture of us sleeping in bed together. Except the kicker  
is that you had the picture altered so we look like we've just made  
love. So does it give you pleasure to ruin my life? To make my husband  
turn his back on me? And to take the very last thing I have in this  
world, Lucky and Lulu? Are you trying to drive me INSANE?! Stop lying  
and give me back my children!"  
  
Stefan:"I don't know anything about this picture you mention. You really  
believe I am the devil, don't you? That I would take the sacredness of  
our grief and use it to hurt you? That I would go to all the trouble of  
making Bobbie believe that everything that night was innocent, and then  
turn around and send the picture to Luke? I suppose I shouldn't expect  
any more from you. You are as deluded as your husband. Obviously I was  
too, if I have been thinking all these years that you were different.  
That we were at least friends. I truly have no idea what to say to you  
to make you believe that I had nothing to do with your children being  
kidnapped."  
  
Laura sees the hope of her children being returned vanish and she  
begins to panic. "If you didn't take my children, WHO DID?!" She screams at him.  
  
Stefan:"I have no idea. To be honest, I could care less at this moment.  
To think I have loved you all this time. What a blind fool I have been.  
You are no better than your husband. You are a prettier package, but  
that is the only difference. In fact, I prefer Luke to you. At least I  
know he is honest in his hatred of me.."  
  
Laura is so hysterical, she doesn't react to his insult. She begins to  
lose control "Oh my God, where are my babies? I have to find them. Tell  
me where they are, Stefan. PLEASE!!! You have to have them. You are my  
only hope! If you don't have them, they could be anywhere... They could  
be DEAD!!!!" Laura collapses into a heap of sobs.  
  
Stefan watches Laura dissolve before his eyes. He has never seen her  
come unglued before. His rage is temporarily forgotten. He gathers her  
up into his arms and deposits her on the couch. He grasps her shoulders  
roughly and shakes her.  
  
"Laura.... LASHA!" He says in his sternest voice.  
  
Laura pulls herself together at his harsh command. Once he has her  
attention, he continues.  
  
Stefan:"You belong with your husband now. Go help him look for your children.  
You are wasting time. I give you my solemn vow that I had NOTHING to do  
with their disappearance."  
  
Laura nods. After a few moments she gets off the couch. He helps her  
with her coat and escorts her to the door.  
  
As Laura leaves the Wyndemere dock, she prays that she can find her  
children soon.  
  
******************  
  
Nikolas glares back at Lucky. He sees his brother's eyes filled with  
hatred. He fights the temptation to push him back.Then he gets a  
clear picture of what's happening.  
  
He starts to search the room and Lucky looks at him strangely.  
Nikolas sees the questioning look in his eyes and puts his finger  
to his lips. He picks up a piece of paper and writes on it:  
  
"I think we're being played against each other on purpose. Help me  
search for a listening device. Jerry or Miranda probably planted one."  
  
Lucky decides to put aside his anger for a minute and help  
Nikolas search. Nikolas decides to keep up the charade of fighting  
in case his hunch is right.  
  
Nikolas: "What's the matter Spencer? Cat got your tongue? I figure  
as much as your father rambles you'd be just like him!"  
  
Lucky catches on and responds while searching.  
Lucky: " Well, talking to you Cassadine is a waste of breath.  
Heck, your own Uncle hated you enough to arrange for you  
to be kidnapped and your cousin can't stand you. What  
could I do to you that's worse than that?"  
Nikolas: "You're naive if you think Jerry likes you. Trust me,  
he likes no one. Which helps when most people are repulsed  
by him anyway. His brother was the golden boy. A real winner.  
Younger than Jerry but twice the man. Jerry hated that the family  
knew from the get-go he was a loser. My grandmother took  
to him though. She always liked to play with snakes."  
  
Lucky stifles a laugh at Nikolas's remarks. he had to admit  
that Nikolas had guts. If Jerry was listening he'd be fuming by now.  
Lucky: "Yeah well his girlfriend seems to like him. She sure is pretty."  
Nikolas: "Yeah, she is, but don't let her take you into her web.  
She's pretty, but lethal. At least with Jerry you know he's  
trash but with her she's a pretty package, but garbage just the  
same. But you're a Spencer, so you know all about trash right?"  
Lucky: 'Oh that really hurt Cassadine. At least my family doesn't  
kidnap me and pretend I'm dead!"  
Nikolas: "They didn't have to. My family did it for them."  
  
Finally Lucky finds what they are searching for. He shows it to Nikolas  
and they continue their facade.  
Lucky: "You think they're listening to our conversations??"  
Nikolas: "Wow, You are Spencer's son after all. The paranoid  
apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But now that you  
mention it, Jerry and Miranda might be bored enough to do it.  
Sheesh if I was Miranda, I would definitely be wanting some kind  
of distraction from Jerry. He is rather boring."  
Lucky: "Must be a family trait."  
Nikolas: "Boring?? You find me boring?? Or are you just having a hard  
time following my sentences because I use big words? Perhaps  
I can get Jerry to get me an English to white trash dictionary."  
Lucky: "Hey Nikolas, bite me. Help me look for a bug man."  
Nikolas: "Can't you find it by yourself? Very well."  
  
They smile for a few minutes and sit in silence. Finally Nikolas  
nods and Lucky speaks.  
Lucky: "Look what we have here."  
Nikolas: " Shame shame Guys. Not a very good job hiding it! "  
  
With that Lucky stomps on the bug. They wait for the door to open  
but are surprised when no one enters.  
Lucky: "Okay, so they are playing us off each other. Not a hard  
thing to do, considering."  
Nikolas: "Look, as hard as it may be, we have to stop fighting  
and start comparing notes. You think the picture is real?"  
Lucky: "Looks that way, but truthfully they were both so shook  
up over your death I can't see them... well ... you know."  
Nikolas: "Okay, so then it's probably fake. That picture may have been  
used against your parents and my uncle too. Just don't know how."  
Lucky: "You know, the night Lu and I were taken, Dad left the house  
really mad, he received something in the mail."  
Nikolas: "Hmm... Try this on for size, let's say the picture is sent  
to him, maybe to make it look like Uncle sent it, your  
dad goes to confront our mother. They would be gone for  
awhile right?"  
Lucky: "So that leaves me and Lu alone and gives my parents a reason  
to suspect your uncle set them up!"  
Nikolas: "And when my Uncle tries to deny it he looks like a liar.  
Got to give my grandmother credit. She is good at this."  
Lucky: "Well, she's had practice. Okay, so we know how and why.  
What now?"  
Nikolas: " We figure out how to get out of here without hurting Lu and Grandma  
Lesley."  
Lucky: "Well, they know about the bug now."  
Nikolas: "But they think we're still fighting. Let's keep it that  
way. We have to stay a step ahead of them or we're never  
going to win."  
Lucky: "Okay, so we play their games."  
Nikolas: "Exactly. Hey, how was Lulu?"  
  
Lucky hushes for a second and then answers.  
Lucky: "Fine. She really is okay. Our grandmother is taking good care of her."  
Nikolas: "Okay, as long as they're okay we can do this. Keep letting  
Jerry think you like him. Start telling him about my anger towards  
my Uncle and such. I'll work on Miranda."  
Lucky: "What is up with you and her?"  
  
Nikolas smiles slyly  
Nikolas: "I played her game and won. I'll give you details when you're older!"  
  
Lucky scowls at his joke and then let's out a little laugh.  
Lucky: "So now what?"  
Nikolas: "Now we sleep. We need our rest."  
Lucky: "I didn't think vampires slept."  
Nikolas: "Sure we do. After we kill our victims. Sleep tight."  
  
Lucky watches him for a second and Nikolas smiles as he  
feels Lucky's stare. 'Leave him guessing' he thinks to himself.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 23  
  
After Laura leaves, Stefan pours himself a stiff drink. He had  
promised himself after the night of Nikolas's Memorial Service,  
that he would not drink like that again. But after the emotional  
blowout with Laura, he just didn't give a damn anymore.  
  
He replays the conversation in his mind. Who sent that picture to  
Luke and Laura, and who took her kids? It doesn't take him long to  
figure it out. Helena. She's the obvious choice. What surprises him  
is that he has disloyal employees. He had handpicked them himself.  
At least one of them is working for Helena. If not all of them.  
  
The whole altercation with Laura makes him feel sick. He feels like  
he has been kicked in the stomach. It had started with Nikolas. This  
latest betrayal by Laura is just the icing on the cake. He couldn't  
blame Laura for suspecting him, Helena had set him up quite  
brilliantly. But what galls him is Laura's conviction that he had  
done it. She didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt. What had  
he seen in her? Fool.  
  
His thought are interrupted by a phone call. Stefan answers it.  
"Hello? What?! Well what happened to her guards? They were  
supposed to protect her from something like this! All of them?  
Dead?! Can you tell how long ago this happened? "  
  
Stefan paces, becoming even more agitated than before.  
  
"Well, it looks like she was taken alive. Simms, I want you to find  
out who leaked her whereabouts. This must have been an inside  
job. I expect an answer in 24 hours. I could care less whether  
you think that isn't enough time. I expect results." Stefan ends the  
conversation abruptly. He looks determined. Head are going to roll,  
starting with the Wyndemere staff. His grief has paralyzed him  
long enough.  
  
.........................  
  
Luke and Sonny are sitting in Luke's office. Both are  
silently sipping their whiskey. Finally Sonny speaks.  
Sonny: "How you holding up, man?"  
Luke: "I'm hanging in. I can't stand this waiting. My kids are  
God knows where and all I can do is wait here." Luke shakes his  
head derisively.  
Sonny:"Has Mac called with any information yet?"  
Luke: So far no fingerprints, no witnesses. Like they came out of  
nowhere and vanished again. This time with my kids. He is  
sending in some Agent Johnson from WSB. Supposedly he's  
been watching the Cassadines for years."  
Sonny: "You sound skeptical. What gives?"  
Luke: "I've been dealing with this family for nearly two decades.  
Hell, I wiped out almost an entire generation of them.  
What is this Agent Johnson going to be able to tell me that  
I don't already know??"  
Sonny: "I see your point man. Look my men are looking into every  
angle. I've called in every favor I have on this. We're going to  
get them back. What about a trade? What if we grab someone  
Cassadine cares about and offer an exchange?"  
Luke: "I've thought about that. That kid was his life. His only  
true joy." Luke rolls his eyes. "You know the routine, at least  
that's what he's been crying to my wife these past few months.  
He wants Laura but there's no way he's getting her. besides to  
go to this length he's not playing straight poker, you know? "  
Sonny: "What about his mother?"  
Luke: "What about her?"  
Sonny: "How about we grab her and offer a trade."  
Luke throws his head back and laughs coldly.  
Luke:" He maybe the only person that hates that woman more  
than me. He'd consider us snuffing her a favor to him."  
Sonny: "Okay, so he has no one to care about and this is strictly  
revenge. Man, that makes him very dangerous."  
Luke: "You don't have to tell me that. He has nothing to lose by  
killing my kids. I have to hope that he is just using them to  
get to me."  
Sonny:' "You know, when he walked into the club and threatened  
me he made a comment about my killing him would be a favor to  
him, that he had nothing to live for except to find  
out who was responsible for the kid's death. I thought he was  
bluffing."  
Luke:"No, he ain't bluffing. What gets me man, is whoever killed  
the kid went to a lot of work to make it look like a mob hit."  
Sonny:" Yeah, I thought about that. So someone off's the kid  
and makes it look like we did it. Then Stefan retaliates  
by swiping your kids."  
Luke: "Someone knew that he would automatically turn on my family.  
So we have to find out who would want the kid dead and my  
family hurting."  
Sonny:" Think he offed the kid?? Maybe this is some dramatic  
plot to bring you down. Make Laura turn on you."  
Luke:' I wish I could say yes, but no.He loved that little  
bastard. I saw his eyes the day Lucky pushed him down those  
stairs. He was genuinely upset and scared. He raised the kid and  
was as protective over him as I am over my kids. So that  
knocks him out of the running."  
Sonny:" Looks to me that our best bet is to figure out who  
offed the kid. Then we turn that person over to Cassadine  
and hopefully he realizes his mistake and returns your  
kids."  
Luke:' I agree, we have to do something. Can you handle it  
for right now? I don't want to leave Laura alone to long,  
and I have to meet that WSB agent later today. Right  
now Stefan has nothing solid connecting us to the kids death.  
Our best bet is that we give him something solid proving  
we didn't and who did before he decides to even the score."  
Sonny:"I have it under control, man. Go be with your wife. if  
you need anything I'm here. I'll keep you posted on any  
information that comes in."  
Luke:" Thanks. You're a real asset to me."  
Sonny: "Hey man, you know I'm always in your corner. And I'm praying for your  
kids, man."  
Luke:' Yeah me too. All right I'll call you later."  
  
.........................  
  
Mrs Lansbury and Gibbons are in the Wyndemere living room with  
Stefan. They watch an angry Stefan pace in front of them. Stefan  
addressed them in a controlled voice.  
  
"It seems that at least one "loyal" servant has betrayed me. Right  
now I have one of my most trusted operatives combing all of  
Wyndemere for evidence. You both know what the penalty will be.  
The phone records are also being analyzed as we speak. Make no  
mistake, I will find the traitor, or traitors. I want information on  
who could be working for Helena, and I want it now."  
  
Mrs Lansbury and Gibbons glance at each other. They both know  
that this would eventually happen, if Stefan lived long enough.  
They had both hoped that he would be dead by now. Now they  
know what they must do.  
  
Mrs. Lansbury addresses Stefan in her most distressed voice.  
"Mr Cassadine, I am shocked to hear that one of our staff invaded  
your privacy in such a sordid way! I feel like I must take  
responsibility for this tragic betrayal. To think one of the staff  
could betray you is unthinkable. I screened the staff so carefully. I  
hired them myself. I must have missed something. But I have no  
idea who could have done this horrible deed, sir. I humbly offer  
you my resignation."  
  
Stefan:"I'm not interested in self-sacrificing resignations. I want to  
know who did this. Surely you don't expect me to believe you  
have no one you suspect?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury tears up. "Oh, Mr Cassadine, I have failed you so!  
You see I've been so distraught at Master Nikolas's death that I  
haven't been myself. I feel horrible that I have not paid as close  
attention to the staff as I should have. I'm afraid I'm responsible  
for this terrible turn of events. If I had been more attentive,  
perhaps I could have....."  
  
Stefan cuts her off. "Enough! I will not have you blaming yourself  
for your grief over Nikolas. If anyone can understand your grief,  
it would be me. I know how fond you were of Nikolas."  
  
Stefan turns his scrutiny to Gibbons. "Gibbons, you have said  
nothing up to this point. Tell me, what do you have to say about  
this?"  
  
Just as Gibbons is about to speak, Stefan's operative bursts into  
the room.  
  
"Mr Cassadine, I know who the traitor is!"  
.................................  
  
As Lucky and Nikolas are about to go to bed, they hear  
the door open. They take a deep breath as they watch Miranda  
enter.  
Miranda: "You guys have blown it! Jerry is fuming over you finding  
the bug."  
Nikolas: "Yeah , well if he had hidden it in a better place he  
wouldn't be mad now right. Forgive me for not caring whether  
Jerry is upset or not."  
Lucky decides to play along. "Why do you always have to be so rude  
to her? I knew I should have just ignored you. Jerry has been nice to  
me, and Miranda was only trying to warn us!"  
  
Nikolas looks at Lucky in silent admiration. He follows orders well.  
Nikolas: "Look, you sniveling little brat, we aren't on vacation  
here. These people who have been so nice to you have kidnapped us!"  
Miranda: " Nikolas, please calm down. I know your upset but yelling at  
Lucky isn't going to help things. I know Jerry has been cruel  
to you lately, can I do anything to make it better?" Miranda gives  
him a caring look.  
  
Nikolas smiles to himself at Miranda attempt to get on his good side  
again. 'Divide and conquer' he thinks to himself as he looks at her  
with a sad expression.  
Nikolas: "Why should I believe you want to help me?? Everything you  
do is for Jerry. you don't care about me."  
Miranda eyes him suspiciously and then looks at Lucky who  
seems intrigued by their exchange.  
Miranda: "Nikolas, I told you that I had no choice in this. You  
seem to be enjoying being insolent, so i give up!"  
  
She turns from Nikolas and walks over to Lucky who is now sitting  
on his bed. She sits next to him and brushes his hair back with hand.  
Miranda: "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"  
  
Nikolas watches Lucky's reaction with amusement. Can't  
help but to feel sorry for him. Miranda was very hard to resist.  
Lucky: "Um no, I'm fine."  
Miranda: "Are you sure? You seem tense."  
Lucky: "No, I'm just tired."  
Nikolas: " What are trying to pull Miranda??"  
Miranda: "Excuse me? I'm talking to Lucky not you!" She turns back to  
Lucky. "Well if you don't need anything, I'm going to say good night.  
Have a good night's sleep." She gives him a brilliant smile before  
leaving.  
  
Miranda gets up from the bed and starts to head towards the door  
but Nikolas stops her by pulling her into his arms. He kisses  
the back of her neck softly and then runs one of his hands  
down her side caressing her softly. He whispers into her  
ear  
Nikolas: "Trying to make me jealous??"  
  
Miranda struggles to get away from Nikolas but he keeps  
his arms around her. Lucky watches in amazement as his brother  
continues to kiss her down her neck. Miranda starts to sigh  
and becomes angry with herself for allowing him to get to her.  
  
Nikolas wheels her around and pins her to the wall as kisses her  
passionately. He keeps her pinned to the wall as he kisses her  
deeply. He feels her return the kiss and then stops. He pulls his  
mouth away from her and with an evil twinkle in his eye he speaks.  
Nikolas: "Tell me. Did you really want to make me jealous, or do you  
prefer your men younger and younger?"  
  
She tries to push him away but he keeps her pinned.  
Nikolas: "Why are you fighting me?? You said you wanted me. I'm  
giving you what you want, aren't I? Tell me, wanna do it here in  
front of my little brother or should I have him turn around?"  
Miranda: "You bastard! let me go now! I'll scream I swear I will."  
  
Nikolas laughs coldly.  
Nikolas: "Go ahead and scream Miranda. Make Jerry come in here. Let me  
tell him about our night together. "  
Miranda: "He'll kill you!"  
Nikolas: "Maybe. But my family already thinks I'm dead so what do  
I have to lose??. What would he do to you though Miranda?'  
Miranda starts to get scared.:"Nikolas, let me go now."  
Nikolas: "I thought you wanted to comfort me. You wanted to do  
that right? or did I miss read your signals?"  
Miranda: "Not like this Nikolas! I care about you and you treat me like a  
monster! What are you going to do? Are you going to rape me??  
Like your father tried to do to your mother in front of Luke?  
  
She smiles as she see's Nikolas lose his control. She watches has  
Nikolas's face turns from triumph to self-disgust. Miranda  
moves in for the kill.  
Miranda: " Let's role play. You can be Stavros and I'll be Laura.  
Lucky can be his father. Though you'll need a knife and  
you'll have to tie Lucky to the bed post."  
  
Nikolas releases her suddenly and walks to his bed. Miranda looks  
at him coldly no longer caring what she said, only wanting to  
make him hurt as much as possible.  
Miranda: "What's the matter Nikolas? You don't seem so tough now, do  
you? Don't you want to live up to your father's legacy?? Now  
you see why your uncle hates you! He looks at you and he  
sees the man who tried to rape his beloved Lasha! your mother  
looks at you and sees Stavros, her rapist! Now maybe you'll  
understand why they had no problem sleeping together! Their  
last reminder of Stavros was gone!"  
  
Nikolas shakes with anger on his bed. He fights to  
keep control of the tears that threaten to overflow.  
Lucky stares at Miranda and then at Nikolas. he can't believe  
himself when he jumps to Nikolas's defense.  
Lucky: " Stop! You've said enough!"  
  
Miranda is shocked at Lucky defending Nikolas. She raises an  
eyebrow to him.  
Miranda: " I didn't know you cared?"  
Lucky: ' Look, you said your piece, you're talking about my Mom though.  
Please stop!"  
Miranda: "Someone has to tell this insolent little prince the truth.  
Your family went through hell because of his father and his family.  
Why does it bother you that he be forced to deal with his family's  
truth?"  
Lucky: " It doesn't. But you made your point! Let it go. I don't  
think I can handle listening about my mother's attack anymore."  
  
Miranda takes another look at Nikolas who seems lost in his own  
world. She watches him with satisfaction as he shakes with the  
anger he's trying to control. She looks back at Lucky and smiles to  
herself.  
Miranda: "Okay. I'll leave. But I need to get your dirty laundry first."  
  
She walks over to the closet and as she picks up their laundry  
hamper she slips another bug into the room. She then walks out,  
leaving the boys alone.  
  
As soon as she leaves Nikolas falls back onto his bed and lets  
the tears that he was holding back fall down his cheeks silently.  
He doesn't even care if Lucky can see him crying.  
  
Lucky watches his brother cry and actually feels for him.  
He walks over to the bed and puts him hand on Nikolas's shoulder.  
Lucky: " Look, it's okay. She's lying man. I mean yeah that stuff  
happened but Mom never felt that way about you. Neither did  
your Uncle. She's pushing your buttons. Don't let her get you man."  
  
Lucky sits by the bed and relaxes as he watches Nikolas regain control.  
Finally Nikolas turns around and faces him and as the last of the tears  
fall speaks to him.  
Nikolas: "I thought you'd like her throwing the truth in my face."  
Lucky: "Look, you said it before. If we want to get out of here  
we have to stop fighting and work together. If you  
start loosing your mind thanks to her head games then  
none of us will make it out. You have to remember you aren't  
responsible for your father's actions. Everyone is responsible for  
themselves and that's it. Shake it off man. They only way they  
can beat us is if we allow them to mess with our heads."  
Nikolas: " Yeah, but maybe i am like my father. I held her against her will."  
Lucky: "Yeah, you let your temper take control, but that ain't raping her  
man. Seems to me she was returning some of those kisses."  
Nikolas: "I shouldn't have done it in front of you. Hell I shouldn't have  
done it at all. My Uncle taught me to protect women, not take  
advantage. He'd be so ashamed of me. He didn't want me to make  
the same mistake as my father."  
Lucky: "You lost control and you pinned her. But look, we're fighting for  
our lives and our sanity here, man. She started pushing your  
buttons and you retaliated. Were you really going to take her in  
front of me? Or even take her after she said stop?"  
Nikolas: "No, I didn't want her. I just lost it when I saw her pulling the  
same stunts on you as she did on me. I had to expose her and I  
wanted to humiliate her to take away some of her hold over us. I  
never meant to scare her, but I did. I saw it in her eyes. When she  
started throwing those words at me she was angry that  
she was scared. I used my strength to intimidate her."  
Lucky: "Yeah, and she used her sex appeal to manipulate us. You crossed the  
line, you know it and it won't happen again. Quit raking  
yourself over the coals. You think she's scolding herself for  
saying those horrible things at you? She's probably gloating. If  
we're going to get out of this we have to work together and we  
can't lose our cool. You can't keep harping on this otherwise  
you'll be so consumed by it that you won't be able to help me get all  
of us out of this hellhole. We need each other. Let it go, man."  
Nikolas: " You're right. Thanks. We need to get some sleep  
though, if we want to fight them."  
Lucky: "Okay, good night man."  
Nikolas: "Good night."  
................  
  
Stefan addresses his operative.  
"Tell me what you have, Angelo."  
Alexis: "I found these in Gibbons' room." Angelo hands the camera and  
film over to Stefan. Stefan looks at the negatives as he holds it up  
to the light. He sees the picture in question. Stefan's face turns  
hard.  
  
Stefan:"Angelo, get the men. Gibbons, I want an explanation, now."  
  
Gibbons looks proudly back at Stefan:"My first loyalty has always  
been to Helena. You are weak compared to her, you lack the killer  
instinct. You are a shame to the Cassadine name!"  
  
Stefan stands grabs Gibbons' face in his hands and stares at him  
intensely. Gibbons tries to hide his fear.  
  
Stefan:"You have been a "loyal" employee for a very long time. To find  
out that you have betrayed me in this way saddens me beyond  
words. Tell me who else is in this with you."  
  
Gibbons stands up to Stefan bravely. "I am the only one. I am more  
powerful and resourceful than you ever gave me credit for. You  
will live to regret turning your back on Helena. She is the real head  
of the family! She is THE Cassadine!"  
  
Stefan ignores the insult. He is more interested in getting  
information. "Tell me where the Spencer kids are! "  
  
Two large men enter the living room and stand off to the side,  
waiting for Stefan's signal.  
  
Gibbons: "I have no idea what you're talking about. Helena has no interest  
in the Spencer kids. Why would she? She has just lost her grandson  
in a horrible accident and she holds you responsible!"  
  
Stefan shakes his head, he knows Gibbons well enough to know he  
will reveal nothing that Helena doesn't want revealed. Stefan kisses  
Gibbons on both cheeks as a final goodbye. The large men come  
forward to take their burden.  
  
"Goodbye Gibbons. It deeply saddens me to know you betrayed me.  
Make no mistake, I will find out if there are others."  
  
Mrs Lansbury silently weeps in the background.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 24: Someone New Comes to Town  
  
Stefan is sitting with Alexis in the Wyndemere living room. He has just  
filled her in on the betrayal and firing of Gibbons. Alexis is shaking  
her head in amazement.  
  
Alexis: "Helena never ceases to amaze me. We both deluded ourselves that she  
would ever give up her power and die. She will outlive us all."  
  
Stefan: "Well, that's most probably true. She is obviously setting me up to  
be killed by Spencer. She holds me responsible for Stavros's death,  
Nikolas's death, and the destruction of our family. And she is bent on  
torturing Laura Spencer too. Why else would she take her kids? She  
never thought that Laura paid enough for Stavros's death. And she was  
enraged that Laura told Nikolas about her part in Lesley's death."  
  
Alexis: "Are you certain that Gibbons was her only operative? "  
  
Stefan shakes his head. "Any one of my servants could be working for  
Helena. Any one of them. I feel like I am in a fish bowl. Most likely  
my servants are reporting my every move to Helena. The cops are  
circling the island waiting to pounce on me for taking the kids. How am  
I supposed to operate this way?"  
  
Alexis: "You could dismiss all of your servants. I would be happy to screen a  
new staff for you."  
  
Stefan shakes his head again. "No, those very servants that are  
betraying me are my key to Helena's plan. If I fire them, I have no way  
of finding out what my dear mother is up to. And I want to find the  
traitors. I would not be able to do that if I dismiss them all. And  
some of them, like Mrs Lansbury, are like family. More so than Helena."  
  
Alexis: "So what about Nikolas's murder? Have the police come up with any  
more leads?"  
  
Stefan:"Not since the last time we spoke. There is nothing solid fingering  
Corinthos and Spencer. In fact, Jax actually gave me reason to doubt  
that Corinthos did it. According to him, Sonny's pregnant wife died  
in an exploding car. Jax is fairly certain that Corinthos would not use  
that method. I'm inclined to agree with him."  
  
Alexis: "So who else had a motive to kill Nikolas? Certainly not Helena, she  
doted on Nikolas. "  
  
Stefan: "I don't have a clue Alexis. But the most pressing matter is that I  
need legal counsel. I need you to help me prove my innocence."  
  
Alexis: "The most obvious way is for you to find those kids."  
  
Stefan: "I do not owe the Spencers a thing. And I am not feeling particularly  
magnanimous. However, Nikolas would want me to find Lesley Lu and return  
her home safely. I also have no intention of allowing my dear mother get  
away with this set up."  
  
Alexis: "Well, in the meantime, I'll go down to the station, and find out  
what I can on the Spencer kids. I'll keep in touch." Alexis gets up to  
leave.  
  
Stefan gets up as well. :Well, I'm going to continue the ruse of  
grieving uncle who suspects Spencer and Corinthos. That should throw  
her off base. I'm banking that my mother still has at least one  
operative on the premises. I plan to use that to my advantage."  
  
Stefan and Alexis exit the living room. Alexis gives Stefan a peck on  
the cheek before leaving  
  
Alexis: "Cousin, take care of yourself. It isn't healthy for you to continue  
grieving this way."  
  
Stefan gives her a secret smile, and responds in a tired voice, "Alexis,  
I know you care, but I did not ask for your opinions or your concern.  
Next time, keep them to yourself." He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
.............................  
  
Luke walks into the house and his eyes rest on Laura. She's  
sitting on the couch clasping her picture of their family.  
He walks over to her and sits down on the couch beside her.  
She looks up at him with her tear-stained face. Without  
words he pulls her to him. For the first time since the kids  
have disappeared they cry together. They finally calm down and  
Luke speaks to her.  
Luke:" I saw Sonny. He's going to try and figure out who really  
killed Nikolas. It's our best bet at getting the kids back baby.  
Mac will be here soon with the WSB agent. We're going to get  
them back."  
Laura:"Well there's no easy way to tell you this so here goes. I went  
to spoon island to confront Stefan."  
Luke is shocked "You did what???"  
Laura:" Luke, please, I had to do something to try and get them  
back. I decided to offer him what he wanted. I wanted to see  
if he'd accept."  
  
Luke shakes his head and looks at Laura, obviously shaken.  
Luke: He could have grabbed you too baby!"  
Laura:" He's proven that he can grab anyone if he wants them.  
Luke I made a play for him. I offered myself to him to get  
our children back. He refused. he was actually infuriated  
that I would accuse him of taking our kids!"  
Luke:" Darling, that was dangerous, but I know why you did it.  
So was he lying?"  
Laura:" I don't know Luke. He is such a master manipulator, but  
something in my gut was screaming that he was telling the truth."  
Luke: "Baby, who else would take our kids??"  
Laura:" I know Luke, I know. But you didn't see his face. He  
was so repulsed by me. Whatever love he had for me just  
evaporated."  
Luke:" Don't kid yourself darling. Once a man loves you he can't  
get you out of his system. Maybe he's angry, but don't pretend  
that he still doesn't want you."  
Laura:" So, now what? He won't take me for the kids  
then what does he want??"  
Luke:" Baby, that's what I'm trying to find out. We just have to keep  
our heads together on this okay. As long as we stay level-headed  
we can beat this!"  
Laura:" I hope so. I have to get them back."  
Luke:" We will, darlin, we will."  
....................  
Stefan opens his front door to find Kevin at his doorstep. Stefan give  
him a smile of welcome  
  
"Kevin, please come in. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."  
  
Stefan and Kevin seat themselves in the Wyndemere living room. Kevin  
refuses the refreshment that Stefan offers.  
  
Kevin: "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone. What's up?"  
Stefan: "I am hoping you can help me figure out some puzzles."  
  
Stefan updates Kevin on the entire situation, from the confrontation  
with Laura, to the altered picture, to the firing of Gibbons. Kevin  
looks at Stefan carefully.  
  
Kevin: "Are you sure that we aren't being overheard right now?"  
  
Stefan nods. "The room is being swept for listening devices on a regular  
basis. Once the doors are closed, the room is virtually sound proof."  
  
Kevin breathes a sigh of relief. "Ok, you must have a suspect. I can  
even guess who it is. I would venture it is your mother. Am I right?"  
  
Stefan nods. Kevin continues, "So what's the puzzle?"  
  
Stefan: "My mother. If she is just after revenge, why not just kill the  
Spencer kids? It would accomplish the same thing, without the risk of  
her getting caught. My mother is very careful."  
  
Kevin: "Tell me about your mother. Your relationship with her."  
  
Stefan gets up and paces wearily around the room. "When I was a child,  
I was insignificant to her. My brother Stavros was her favorite. She  
doted on him. The only attention she paid me was to ridicule me. I was  
"too soft". I was stupid. I was the weak one. She would laugh when  
Stavros beat me up as a child. I hated her. And I loved her."  
  
Stefan fixes himself a stiff drink as he continues. "I would do anything  
to gain her approval as a small child. When I brought her flowers she  
would throw them away. Every once in a while, when she was angry with  
Stavros, which wasn't often, she would pay attention to me. She would  
praise me, even hug me sometimes. I lived for those times. But they  
wouldn't last long. Stavros would become jealous. He would do something  
outlandish to humiliate me or gain her attention. He always got it. And  
I was cast aside again."  
  
Stefan downs his drink, and finishes his story. "Fortunately, I had the  
luck of meeting Laura Spencer when I was much older. She gave me hope  
when I had none. She gave me the strength to hate my mother. She also  
gave me the ability to love and be loved. She was kind and giving. The  
only one actually, until Nikolas that is. He was her final gift to me."  
  
Kevin: "Tell me how Helena feels about the Spencers."  
  
Stefan: "She hates them. Especially Laura. She has said on more than one  
occasion that she lives to get her Timoria, atonement, on Laura."  
  
Kevin: "Seems like your mother enjoys torturing more than killing. If she  
killed the Spencer kids, then it would be over."  
  
Stefan: "That makes sense. The other thing that doesn't make sense is  
Nikolas's murder." Stefan fills Kevin in on the details of his  
conversation with Jax, and the doubtfulness that Sonny killed Nikolas.  
  
Kevin: "I am no Sonny Corinthos fan. But I would have to agree with Jax,  
Sonny would not kill Nikolas this way."  
  
Stefan: "So the question is, who killed Nikolas?"  
  
Kevin considers for moment before responding. "This might seem strange  
to you, but I'm going to say it. A perfect way for your mother to get to  
you is through Nikolas."  
  
Stefan nods. "The same thing has crossed my mind. But that doesn't seem  
to make sense either. Helena doted on Nikolas. She loved him  
as much as Stavros. Kidnapping yes, killing no."  
  
Kevin considers this information. "Are you certain that it was Nikolas  
in that car?"  
Stefan: "Don't you think I want Nikolas to be alive somewhere? I would like  
nothing more. But the autopsy was conclusive, it was him."  
  
Kevin: "Well, something doesn't add up. The only other alternative is that  
someone else set you up. Is there anyone else who would have wanted  
Nikolas dead?"  
  
Stefan shakes his head. "Not that I know of. Well, I will look into my  
mother's affairs, maybe I will learn something there. Thank you Kevin,  
you have been most helpful."  
  
Stefan escorts Kevin out of the living room to the door.  
  
Kevin: "Glad I could help. Good bye Stefan."  
  
Stefan shakes Kevin's outstretched hand. "Good bye, Kevin, and thank you  
again."  
  
............................  
  
Mac Scorpio hears a knock on his door and calls for the person  
who's knocking to enter his office. Without turning his chair  
around to face them he finishes his phone call.  
  
Mac: " Okay, well I want everyone on this case. We have to locate  
these kids. The sooner the better."  
  
He hangs up the phone and is mesmerized by the beautiful woman  
standing in front of him. She's 5' 6" maybe 5'7", with a firm body  
hidden under her crisp navy blue business suit. She has shoulder  
length brown hair that is kept neatly out of her face. Her hazel eyes  
shine brightly.  
  
Mac: "How can I help you?"  
Woman: "Perhaps the proper question would be how can I help you?  
She smiles at his surprised look. "I'm Agent Sarah J. Thompson. The  
WSB Agent assigned to help you recover the Spencer children."  
  
She flashes him her badge and identification.  
  
Mac: "What do you know about the case?"  
Sarah:'"Not much, Kids were kidnapped yesterday, looks professional.  
Number one suspect is Stefan Cassadine. Most likely his retaliation  
for his nephew's death, which he blames on Luke Spencer and  
Sonny Corinthos."  
Mac: "Well, you know quite a bit then. All I can really add  
is there were no prints and no witnesses."  
Sarah:"Yes, well if this was a Cassadine kidnapping then believe  
me it would not be a sloppy one. I'd like to go meet the Spencers  
now if you don't mind."  
Mac: " No, I'll escort you there, myself."  
..........  
  
Stefan is on the phone in the Wyndemere living room.  
  
"Mikal, I want you to find out all you can on Helena's movements in the last few months. I don't have to tell you to be discreet. If she gets wind of this, you won't be alive to tell me."  
  
.............................  
  
Luke answers the door and lets Mac and Sarah in. Laura rises from the couch and goes to meet them.  
Mac: " Luke and Laura Spencer this is Agent Sarah Thompson. She's  
the WSB agent assigned to the case."  
Luke:" You're Agent Thompson?? I expected ..."  
  
Sarah cuts him off " What Mr Spencer? A man?? "  
Laura: "Excuse my husband, he didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Luke shoots Laura a look and the four head to the living room.  
Sarah:" Mr. Spencer, I assure you I'm the best person for this  
job. I've been a Cassadine expert for all 7 of the years  
I've been with the WSB."  
Luke:" Well, at this point we'll take any help we can get."  
Laura looks surprised by Sarah's statement."The WSB still watches  
the Cassadines??"  
Sarah: "Absolutely. They have been known to try outlandish stunts.  
They kidnapped you didn't they?'  
Luke:" Man, you don't waste time do you?"  
Sarah:' Mr. Spencer, your kids are missing. Time is something  
we have very little of. I need your complete cooperation if  
we want to get your kids back."  
Laura:" Yes, they kidnapped me. I was there for two years."  
Sarah:" You married Stavros Cassadine, correct?"  
Laura:" Yes, after I was informed of Luke's death. "  
Sarah: "And you gave birth to Nikolas Cassadine ?"  
Laura:" Yes, he was my son. I had to leave him when I went back to  
Luke. I wanted to go back for him. But when I tried, Helena  
killed my mother."  
  
Sarah looks at Laura sympathetically. "I'm sorry you have to relive  
this. I know you just lost Nikolas."  
Laura: "Yes, i thought he died in an accident , but now.."  
Luke:" Now, it looks like murder and Cassadine blames me and  
My friend Sonny."  
Sarah: "Yes, Sonny would be a Michael Corinthos JR, Mafia crime lord.  
Interesting company you keep Mr. Spencer."  
Luke gets defensive. "Look woman, I won't have you critiquing my  
friends."  
Sarah: "Mr. Spencer, I have to examine all angles here. And You may  
address me as Agent Thompson or Ms. Thompson or even  
Sarah. but I'm fully aware that I am a woman and I don't need you to  
remind me of that."  
  
Luke opens his mouth to respond but changes his mind.  
Sarah:" Now, that we have that settled, I have some questions for you.  
You hated Nikolas Cassadine correct?"  
Luke:" No secret there."  
Sarah:" You tried to frame him with drugs??"  
Luke:' Placebos."  
Sarah: "very well, did you want him dead?"  
Luke:" I wanted him gone, out of my family's life. I didn't kill  
him though."  
Sarah:'"Mr. Corinthos didn't do a little favor for you did he?"  
Luke: "No he didn't. He's trying to find out who killed the  
kid as we speak."  
Sarah: "Good idea, the faster you prove you didn't kill Nikolas,  
the better chance we have of getting your children back.  
If Stefan Cassadine has them ."  
Luke : "What do you mean??"  
Sarah: "I mean yes, he is the best suspect. But then you're the best  
suspect in Nikolas's murder. Perhaps he's been set up too."  
  
Luke and Laura exchange glances. Laura seems to remember something.  
"Please, I forgot something."  
  
Laura goes to her purse and retrieves the photo of her and Stefan. "This  
was sent to my husband the day the kids were taken. We think it was part  
of a plan to lure us away from the kids long enough for them to be  
kidnapped. I know this photo was altered... what is shown there never  
happened." She hands it to Mac.  
  
Mac: "This could be very important. I'll take it back to the station to be analyzed."  
  
Sarah:"I'm going to pay Mr. Cassadine a visit now. I'll  
keep you informed and please do the same with me. Good Day "  
She briskly walks out of the house, leaving Mac trailing after her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 25:Working on a Plan  
  
Miranda is still fuming as she enters the living room and looks at Jerry. He glances up at her and his face is overcome with concern.  
Jerry:"What's the matter darling?"  
  
Miranda sits on the chair across from him and tries to hide her feelings.  
Miranda: "Nothing. Everything is going according to plan. The new bug  
has been planted."  
  
Jerry touches her knee lightly and then brings his hand up to her chin. He gently brings her face up to meet his gaze. "You are horrible at hiding your feelings. Always have been when it comes to me. Talk to me Randi. What happened in the room that has you so angry??"  
  
Miranda looks at him with sadness in her eyes. She knows she has no choice but to tell him that Nikolas pushed her buttons, but she has to keep her true feelings hidden. She knows it is foolish to care about Nikolas, but she can't help herself.  
Miranda: " Nikolas, angered me. He's so damn insolent that it makes my skin crawl. He pushed some of my buttons and I'm kicking myself for letting that little brat get to me."  
  
Jerry laughs openly and Miranda shoots a glare at him.  
Miranda: " Go ahead, laugh. I'm glad you find this so damn amusing!"  
  
Jerry stops his laughing and looks at her lovingly. He lets his hand brush her cheek gently.  
Jerry: " I'm sorry Randi. It's just my cousin is indeed insolent, but the idea of him getting the better of you is a little amusing! I've seen your temper darling, I'm sure you put him in his place!"  
  
Miranda allows a smile to cross her face, yet she feels a twinge of guilt.She knows she really hurt Nikolas with her words, 'damn him for making me care..he had that tongue-lashing coming.'  
Miranda: "yes, well I doubt he will be so quick to cross me again. I went for the kill and then some. He is a rather sensitive young man isn't he?"  
  
Jerry shakes his head and sighs.  
Jerry:" Too sensitive if you ask me. Stefan has made that boy into a sniveling  
child! He should have better control over his emotions by now. When I take total charge of him, he will become a man."  
  
Miranda: "You really are looking forward to taking over as Regent aren't you?"  
Jerry: "All my life I've waited for this. Stefan never took full advantage of it. No, he was content playing with Nikolas in the park and lusting after his precious Lasha. He allowed many business opportunities to slip through our family's hands because he felt they were too "dirty". He isn't a real Cassadine. He reminds me of Jasper sometimes."  
Miranda: "Jax had a gentle soul, that can be a good thing."  
Jerry: "Darling, a gentle soul will get you nowhere in life. Jasper was coddled and doted on, much like Nikolas. Nikolas can be changed though. And mark my words, I will change that boy! He's had everything delivered to him on a silver platter, yet he turns his nose up at the very business that made him who he is! When I take control that boy will learn what a real Cassadine is expected to do in a position of power! Jasper and Stefan are to far gone, But Nikolas will be molded into a proper Cassadine leader, to follow in the footsteps of Mikkos, Stavros and yes, even me."  
Miranda: "Modesty, such an endearing quality ."  
Jerry: "You didn't fall in love with me for my modesty baby. I know who you really are. Jasper never saw the real Miranda. He wouldn't have appreciated you the way I do baby."  
Miranda: "Yes, the real Miranda. The girl who allows herself to destroy people's lives based on loyalty to a family she doesn't even belong to."  
Jerry: "Nonsense. You are as much a member of the Cassadine family as anyone. Your father was a great scientist. He worked alongside Uncle Mikkos, and together they built the weather machine. And your mother has been a trusted employee for years."  
Miranda: "Yes, she was loyal to Helena, but abandoned her own children."  
Jerry: "Darling, will you ever forgive her for leaving you?"  
Miranda: "Why should I? She left Pierce and me with my father! All for a tryst with Victor Cassadine!"  
Jerry: "Yes, and your father divorced her and kept you from her. Not your mother's fault!"  
Miranda: "She didn't have to sleep with him!"  
Jerry: "Yes, well it's in the past now. Helena kept her on  
regardless, and you're both on the same team now."  
Miranda: " I know, but I still get so angry when I think of her betraying us! She's lucky I do still care about her. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
Jerry:"Your loyalty is one of your more charming qualities, Randi.  
Miranda: "Yes, well I would have left this entire family operation had it not been for Helena's threat! I can't believe she threatened my own mother's life! A trusted employee for years."  
Jerry:"Aunt Helena would kill her own son, and yet you find it amazing she would use your mother against you??"  
Miranda: "I know you love your aunt Helena, but I hate her."  
Jerry: "Careful who you say that to my darling. I admire Helena. She goes after what she wants! Much like you."  
Miranda: " I am not like her Jerry!"  
  
Jerry laughs again and pulls Miranda into his arms. he kisses her passionately and whispers..  
Jerry: "Of course not darling, of course not."  
...............  
  
Mac and Sarah are in a car driving back to the station, they are discussing the kidnapping case.  
  
Mac: "So what can you tell me about Stefan Cassadine? That guy  
has been, a puzzle to me since he arrived in Port Charles. Is he like the  
rest of his family?"  
  
Sarah: "Stefan Cassadine plays his cards close his chest. It is hard to know what he's planning. No one saw his coup against his mother coming, not even the WSB, and we have inside contacts."  
  
Mac raises his eyebrows."A Coup? A Cassadine against a Cassadine? I didn't think they fought each other."  
  
Sarah nods. "About 9-10 years ago, Stefan took over the Cassadine organization forcefully. Our contacts report Stefan and Helena despise each other, almost as much as they despise the Spencers, maybe more so. Apparently Stefan did it to free Nikolas from Helena's control. From what I can tell that's a good thing. The number of suspected Cassadine murders has gone down considerably since Stefan took control. In  
fact all illegal activity by the Cassadine seems to have been reduced.  
Either Stefan is really good at hiding his illegal activity, or he is making the organization legit."  
  
Mac looks surprised. "The Cassadine empire legit? That's hard to believe. So are you saying you don't think Stefan is behind this kidnapping?"  
  
Sarah shakes her head. "Stefan is still the most likely suspect. The altered picture Laura Spencer gave us confirms this. With Nikolas Cassadine being dead, it's natural to assume that Stefan might revert to Cassadine-like behavior, like kidnapping. You know, kidnapping is more his mother's style. We need to check on that angle. At the same time we have to check out the other Cassadine family members. Any one  
of them could have taken the Spencer kids in retaliation for Nikolas's  
death."  
  
Mac: "Other Cassadine family members? Other than Alexis, I didn't know there were any."  
  
Mac and Sarah arrive at the police station. They exit the car and head towards the station.  
  
Sarah: "I have a file containing a list of the Cassadine family members with pictures and histories. You can take a look at it while I go visit Mr Cassadine."  
  
Sarah gives Mac two large files from her briefcase once they enter Mac's office.  
  
Sarah: "The first file is on the Cassadine family. The second is on their most loyal operatives. All have pictures,fingerprint files etc. You'll want to check them against what you find on the envelope."  
  
Mac: "This is incredible." Mac looks through one of the files. He looks shocked at it's content. He looks up at Sarah. "The Jax family? They're Cassadines?"  
  
Sarah smiles. "We do our homework and we are very thorough. Jasper Jax is the front man. He handles the legitimate businesses. Jerry Jax is the man behind the scenes. He does the dirty work He's known to be very cruel and ruthless. His closest ally in the Cassadine family is Helena, understandably. He hates Stefan. Seems that Jerry thought that he should be the head of the family."  
  
Mac shakes his head in amazement. "Incredible. How are they related?"  
  
Sarah:"As you'll read, Lady Jane and Helena are sisters. They aren't very close actually. But John Jax, her husband, has very close ties to Helena."  
  
Mac:"Any one of these could have done it! "  
  
Sarah:"Yes. The WSB is investigating these leads as we speak. Jerry Jax has all but disappeared. But we aren't sure what that means. He often disappears for long for no apparent reason. Any resources you can add to assist the WSB would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Mac: "You bet. I'll get right on it."  
  
Sarah: "Now I'm going to go pay a visit to the illustrious Stefan Cassadine. Call me if you have any fingerprint matches on the photo or it's envelope."  
  
Sarah leaves Mac's office briskly.  
  
........................  
  
Nikolas is practicing Tai Chi, as he does every morning. Lucky watches him with a mixture of interest and amusement.  
Lucky:" Man, you look pretty silly doing that. What are you  
doing? Is this some sort of weird Greek dance or something?"  
  
Nikolas's concentration is broken. He looks at Lucky with an annoyed expression on his face. "You do better when you don't open your mouth, Spencer. You just confirm what people already assume. That you are a complete idiot. I'm doing my Tai-Chi exercises, and you just ruined my concentration."  
  
Lucky shakes his head but is silent. Nikolas assumes the Tai chi pose again. He goes through the entire exercise, without breaking concentration. Once he's done, Lucky starts the conversation.  
  
"So what is Tai Chi? And why do you do it?"  
  
Nikolas: "It helps me gain peace and self understanding. It also helps me understand my enemies. It is a mental exercise as much as it is a physical one."  
  
Lucky: "Well you look goofy doing it."  
  
Nikolas: "Well you look goofy just laying there. So I wouldn't talk, Spencer."  
  
Lucky: "Man, I'm getting tired of this place, of being cooped up. I need to get out of here man. If I don't, I'm going to go crazy. I don't think I could stand another session of Jerry's truth."  
  
Nikolas: "There isn't a way out of here. I tried, remember? I have the split lip to prove it."  
  
Lucky: "There has to be a way out of here man. With the two of us, we could do it. I know we could."  
  
Nikolas: "Ok, Spencer. Tell me how. Show me one of those famous Spencer plans."  
  
Lucky looks around the room for anything. He checks out the window again. He sees that the fall from the window would land them on sharp rocks, and probably off the nearby cliff, if the fall didn't immediately kill them.  
  
Lucky: "Well the window is out. We'd kill ourselves if we tried, plus I wouldn't trust Grandma and Lulu to Jerry. He'd probably kill them just because."  
  
Nikolas: "I could have told you that. If only we could overpower Jerry. Miranda wouldn't be a problem I don't think, either one of us could take her. Then it's just a matter of getting LesleyLu and Grandma Lesley out of here."  
  
Lucky paces around the room for a few minutes. Then he looks up  
at Nikolas, all excited. "That's it! If we could surprise Jerry, we  
could knock him over the head with the chair. Then he wouldn't be able  
to follow us."  
  
Nikolas nods in agreement. "Ok, that might work. I know exactly where Lulu and Grandma Lesley are. When I had dinner with them a while back, I was able to get the full layout of the house- exits , security, and all. I don't think we'll have a problem with that. And Jerry and Miranda took pity on me a few days before you came. They let me take a walk outside. I made a mental map of the area. I know the best  
hiding places and escape routes. Here, I'll draw us a map."  
  
Nikolas uses the soap from the bathroom to write on the floor. He makes a rudimentary map. They plan their escape route. After they are done, Lucky sits back with satisfaction.  
  
"I think this will work. As long as we can put Miranda and Jerry out of commission, there shouldn't be a problem. The snow and cold might be a problem."  
  
Nikolas nods. "My guess is that there is some sort of car on the premises. If we can get to it, we should try to use that. Do you know how to hot-wire a car? I hope your dad taught you that skill, my uncle didn't see any need for me to know that. Oh, and I can't drive."  
  
Lucky smiles, "No problem, man. I can drive well enough, and of course I know how to hot-wire a car. My Dad taught me all the survival skills."  
  
Nikolas shakes his head in bemusement. "I never thought I'd be thankful for that. "  
  
Lucky laughs. "Well, be thankful. My dad prepared me well for this kind of situation. Never thought I'd have to rely on a Cassadine  
either."  
Lucky pauses for a moment. "Well, so we hit him over the head right? Shall I do that?"  
  
Nikolas shakes his head. "No, I will. If you do it, he might kill you and we don't want that. If I do it, and we get caught, he might beat me up, but he won't kill me. He wouldn't dare."  
  
Lucky: "Ok, so how do we catch him off-guard? Shall I create a diversion to get him into the room? Maybe I should say you've locked yourself in the bathroom and you won't come out? Yeah, that'd work."  
  
Nikolas nods, "Ok, then I'll hide behind the door, and hit him as he comes in. Then we'll tie Jerry and Miranda up."  
  
Lucky and Nikolas seem satisfied with their plan. Nikolas makes one final comment.  
  
"You know, we have to do this right. We only have one chance to escape."  
  
Lucky nods in agreement. "So when do we do this? Nightfall would be best. It'll be harder to find us."  
  
Nikolas nods in agreement. "Ok. Tonight then."  
  
...............  
  
Sarah starts up the dock and stops as she notices the lean figure going through Tai Chi movements. She admires him.. his firm body in tune with his movements as he shuts the rest of the world out to concentrate. His chiseled good looks take her breath away. She watches for a few minutes and then finally speaks.  
Sarah:"Your hand is in the wrong position and you need to straighten your back up."  
  
Stefan curses to himself as he loses his balance and concentration.  
Stefan:" Who are you and why did you interrupt me?"  
Sarah:"Sarah Thompson, WSB Agent. I'm here to talk to you about Nikolas Cassadine's death. I take it you are Stefan Cassadine."  
Stefan:"So the WSB takes time out of their busy schedule to inquire on my nephew's death. Funny, I thought you people spent your time behind bushes listening in on the evil Cassadine family schemes, not helping to solve a Cassadine's murder case."  
Sarah:" My, you are angry aren't you? This isn't because I critiqued your Tai Chi movements is it?"  
  
She flashes him a smile and Stefan returns it. He has to admit she is self-assured, much like Alexis.  
Stefan: "I don't take critiquing very well but perhaps you'd like to show me your moves?"  
Sarah:"Another time perhaps. I really am here on official business and I love this suit I'm wearing. So forgive me for not messing it up by hiding in your bushes."  
Stefan:"A sense of humor as well as beauty. I'm impressed."  
Sarah: " Are you?? You seem more intrigued than impressed. I'm sorry about Nikolas, I take it you were close."  
  
Stefan flinches at the mention of Nikolas. Sarah notices his the grief that shows in his eyes as he speaks.  
Stefan:" Yes, Nikolas was my greatest joy. I raised him after his mother left. He had so much to give ..."  
Sarah:"I understand Mr. Cassadine. This is a difficult time for you. It's a horrible thing to lose a child."  
Stefan:" Have you ever lost one??"  
Sarah:" Well, no..but I can imagine your pain."  
Stefan:" No you can't. Their is nothing that compares to it. I know that when I get up in the morning he's not going to be there to greet me. I won't be able to check on him in the middle of the night to see if he's okay. I can't watch him light up as he watches a child he's working with smile at him. And I won't ever hear him say I love you Uncle ever again. I lost my best friend and my greatest joy in one fatal minute."  
  
Sarah:" I'm very sorry Mr. Cassadine. I never meant to presume that I knew your pain."  
Stefan:" No, I apologize. My manners have been tossed out the window since his death. Please forgive me. Might I make it up to you by offering you tea??"  
Sarah:" Absolutely."  
  
They walk up to the house in silence and Sarah is intrigued by the home when the enter.  
Sarah:" This is fabulous. Did you decorate this yourself??"  
Stefan:' My staff did under my direction, of course. Nikolas said the place reminded him of a gothic romance novel. Please have a seat." He waves his hand to an empty chair and she sits.  
Sarah:" Yes, well I can see what he meant, it is quite exquisite though."  
Stefan:" The tea will be ready shortly. Now I assume you have some questions for me."  
Sarah: "Yes, I was wondering if you had any idea who might be responsible for Nikolas's murder?'  
Stefan:"I was inclined to believe Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer were behind it, now I'm not so sure."  
Sarah: " What changed your mind??"  
Stefan: "Nikolas was killed by a blow to the head then a car bomb. An associate of mine pointed out that Corinthos's wife was killed in a car bomb. I doubt he'd use one in a hit."  
Sarah: "It looks as though whoever killed Nikolas would want you to blame Corinthos and Spencer then."  
Stefan:" That is how it appears."  
Sarah: " Mr. Cassadine, did you kidnap the Spencer children?"  
Stefan:" Absolutely not! So this is why you're here?? I should have realized that the WSB could give a damn about Nikolas."  
Sarah: " Mr. Cassadine, we do care. We want to find out who killed Nikolas and who kidnapped the Spencer kids. You are the prime suspect in the kidnapping right now. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make it look like you kidnapped those kids and the same people might have killed Nikolas and framed Spencer and Corinthos. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"  
  
Stefan rises from his seat and walks over to Sarah. Placing his hands on the arms of her chair he leans over and with his breath gently hitting her cheek whispers..  
Stefan:" You're the professional..why don't you tell me??"  
  
Sarah shifts uncomfortably at having him so close..She looks into his eyes and feels herself drawn to him. Just as she's about to speak her phone rings.  
Sarah:" Excuse me...Thompson here..yes..really? okay I'll be right there.."  
  
Sarah hangs up the phone and looks at Stefan. "We need to go downtown. We have some crucial evidence that links you to the kidnapping. "  
Stefan: "Do you have an arrest warrant??"  
Sarah:" Do I need one?? If I do I'll escort you out of here in cuffs. Let's make this easy on both of us, shall we?"  
Stefan:" Very well. let's get this over with."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 26: The Escape  
  
Mrs Lansbury walks up to a pay phone and makes a call.  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Mistress, this is Mrs. Lansbury. Everything is going according  
to plan. Gibbons made sure he was caught, and didn't reveal any  
information. "  
  
Helena smiles:"Well, then things are going very well. Tell me. Have  
they arrested my dear son yet?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Well, some investigator just took him to the Police Station to  
question him. It should only be a matter of time. Either Stefan will  
die in jail or by Luke's hands."  
  
Helena: "Excellent. Excellent. His humiliation is all but complete."  
  
Mrs Lansbury:"Tell me. How is Master Nikolas doing?"  
  
"That's not really your concern, Mrs. Lansbury," Helena answers  
impatiently. "But since you have been so loyal, I see no reason not to  
tell you. Nikolas is very comfortable. Nothing is too good for my  
Grandson. Very soon he will be ready to take his rightful place at my  
side. Once my plans for my dear son are complete, I will recall you  
here. It won't be long before you are reunited with us."  
  
Mrs Lansbury looks relieved. "Thank you, Mistress. I will keep you informed as  
often as I am able. It won't be as easy now that Stefan has all of his  
phone lines bugged."  
  
Helena: "Understood. Good day, Mrs Lansbury."  
  
.........................  
  
Sarah escorts Stefan into the station.  
  
Stefan: "I insist that I be able to call my lawyer before we continue."  
Sarah leads him over to a nearby phone. "Of course, Mr Cassadine. I want  
to make sure we go by the book. I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize  
our case."  
  
Stefan glares at her but says nothing. He picks up the phone to make a  
call.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac joins them.  
  
Mac:"The judge granted the search warrant. Unless you want help  
interrogating him, I plan to supervise the search at Wyndemere."  
  
Sarah nods as Mac hands her a copy of the search warrant. "That is a  
excellent idea. We don't want miss a single piece of evidence in this  
case. Your reputation as a PI is well known, even in WSB circles. I can  
certainly handle Mr Cassadine."  
  
Mac leaves Sarah and Stefan. Sarah watches Stefan as he finishes his  
phone call. "Are you ready to continue, Mr Cassadine?"  
  
Stefan nods and follows Sarah to the interrogation room.  
  
Stefan and Sarah sit across from each other at the table. Stefan face is  
blank.  
Sarah can't read anything from it. Sarah reads him his rights.  
  
Stefan:"I have no intention of talking to you any further without my  
lawyer present. "  
  
Sarah: "That would be Alexis Davis, your cousin, right?"  
  
Stefan: "No one could accuse you of not doing your homework, Ms  
Thompson. Tell me, do you know what I had to eat last night, too?"  
  
Sarah smiles at his attempt at humor."Actually, chances are I will know  
that by the end of today. You see, Mac Scorpio is on his way to  
Wyndemere to supervise the search of your home. Perfectly legal of  
course." Sarah hands over a copy of the search warrant.  
  
Stefan eyes flash at her in anger. "Of Course," he growls. "Never mind  
that you are invading the privacy of an innocent man."  
  
Sarah shrugs her shoulders. "That remains to be seen."  
  
Stefan: "So what do we do now? Stare at each other until my lawyer gets  
here and tells you to either charge me or release me?"  
  
Sarah:"Well, I can think of more interesting ways to pass the time that  
just staring at each other. How about I tell you what we know. Then you  
can decide whether you want to wait for your high-priced cousin."  
  
Stefan rolls his eyes. "Fine. I would love to hear your case against me.  
I am sure that will prove to be quite entertaining."  
  
Sarah: "We know you sent a sordid picture to Luke Spencer. We have  
identified the fingerprints. They belong to a man by the name of  
"Gibbons" who is under your employ. A long term loyal employee of the  
Cassadine family as a matter of fact. Can you tell me where we can find  
Mr Gibbons, or has he conveniently disappeared?"  
  
Stefan feels the noose tighten around his neck, but continues to play it  
cool. "Do you really expect me to beg for your mercy and incriminate  
myself? I guess I will just have to keep repeating myself. I have no  
reason to kidnap the Spencer kids. I did not kidnap them and I have no  
idea who did. As far as Mr Gibbons is concerned. I couldn't tell you  
where to find him. He has left my employ. Now, as much as I enjoy your  
charming company, I would really like to leave."  
  
Sarah: "No, Mr Cassadine. We have just begun. Let's start from the very  
beginning, and go through it together. You have as much as said Nikolas  
was like a son to you." She watches him nod. "You were frantic when he  
went missing a few months ago, weren't you?" She watches Stefan nod  
again. "You were devastated when he died, weren't you? The whole town  
knew how crazy with grief you were. Some even thought you might kill  
yourself. Many even heard you threaten both Sonny and Luke if they were  
found to be responsible. Have I gotten anything wrong so far?"  
  
Stefan shakes his head in impatience. "No, that's all correct, but  
that...."  
  
Sarah interrupts him. "Let me finish, Mr Cassadine. May I call you  
Stefan? It would be so much easier."  
  
Stefan shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Sarah continues. "Thank you Stefan. And please call me Sarah." She  
smiles at him sympathetically. "Now you have been crazy with  
grief-probably not eating or sleeping. You threatened Luke and Sonny,  
and everyone associated with them if they had anything to do with your  
nephew's death. And you were wracked with guilt over your nephew's  
death, weren't you? You felt responsible for his death. For not  
protecting him. And the only way you could find to deal with that death,  
was to strike back. Strike back at the enemy that had taken everything  
you cherished away from you - Nikolas, Laura, Stavros, and your father.  
You decided to make him pay. It probably doesn't even matter to you  
that you might get caught. So you sent the picture, and while Laura and  
Luke were fighting, you took the Spencer kids."  
  
Stefan shakes his head. "So now you have convicted me, are you going to  
arrest me?"  
  
Sarah reaches across the table and grasps one of his hands: "Stefan,  
please. End this Timoria, this atonement. Return the kids. Better yet,  
tell me where they are. I guarantee you that I'll find a way to get  
you help, not punishment. Any judge would see that you are insane with  
grief. Please, Stefan, do this for Nikolas. He would want you to let the  
kids go. I can see that deep down you have a kind heart."  
  
Alexis bursts into this room. "What are you doing, harassing my client?  
Stefan, do not let her fool you. She is out for blood."  
  
Stefan removes his hand from hers, "Don't worry Alexis, I told her  
nothing. Because I have nothing to tell."  
  
Alexis: "Either charge my client or release him immediately."  
  
Sarah: "He can go, for now." Sarah turns to address Stefan. " But I'm  
telling you Stefan, we will find these kids. And if you had anything to  
do with this kidnapping, I will personally see to it that you get the  
maximum sentence. If Luke Spencer doesn't kill you first."  
  
Stefan: "Thank you for a most enjoyable afternoon. Let's not do this again."  
  
Stefan leaves the interrogation room with Alexis.  
  
................  
  
  
  
Nikolas and Lucky are sitting in their room working out the last details of their plan.  
Nikolas: " Okay we start fighting and then you call for Jerry.  
After that we move into action."  
Lucky: " Got it..okay ready when you are."  
Nikolas: " I've had it with you Lucky! You're acting like this  
is a vacation or something! Get a clue we're being held against our  
will!"  
Lucky: " Shut up already! I'm tired of your yammering. Jerry and Miranda  
ain't that bad! You just bring out the worst in people."  
Nikolas: " They are playing you for a fool! I've had it!"  
.......  
  
Miranda and Jerry are listening to the boys ..  
Jerry:" What do you think their plan is??"  
Miranda: "Not sure, but I think you should go up. I'll be right behind you."  
Jerry:"Well, let's see how this plays out."  
.............  
  
Lucky: "What are you going to do?? Jump out a window?? Break your neck why  
don't cha?"  
Nikolas: " It's better than staying here with you! Why can't you see what I'm  
telling you! We're fighting for our lives here!"  
Lucky: "Man, get a grip! You're going nuts or something. Look,  
they ain't so bad. You getting popped in the mouth is your  
own damn fault! You shouldn't keep pushing people!"  
Nikolas: " I've had all I can take! "  
  
Nikolas slams the bathroom door and then moves behind the bedroom door.  
Lucky starts banging on the bathroom door and yells  
Lucky: " What are you doing man?? Come out of there!!"  
  
Lucky then moves to the bed room door and starts pounding...  
Lucky: " JERRY !! JERRY COME QUICK! NIKOLAS HAS LOCKED HIMSELF  
IN THE BATHROOM AND WON'T COME OUT."  
  
Jerry comes bounding up the stair case and is yelling as he walks  
towards the room..  
Jerry:" Enough of this nonsense Nikolas!  
He opens the door and as he walks in Nikolas wheels a chair around and  
knocks him on the head..  
Nikolas: " Go Lucky! Now!"  
  
Lucky runs out and Nikolas looks to the ground where Jerry lays  
unconscious. He runs out of the room and as he descends down the stairs  
he sees Lucky has stopped cold.  
Nikolas: "Go lucky now!"  
Lucky: "I can't man."  
Nikolas looks down and sees two burly men and Miranda all holding guns  
on them.  
Miranda: " Stupid plan boys! We had you bugged..where's Jerry?"  
  
The boys exchange glances and finally Nikolas speaks.  
Nikolas: " I knocked him unconscious..."  
Miranda: " Are you nuts?? Do you want to die?? My God, he's going to beat you  
both for this."  
  
Lucky shifts uneasily and Nikolas realizes there is truth in Miranda's  
words. They knew there was a possibility of them getting caught but they  
hadn't planned on the bug in the room.  
Miranda: " Back upstairs boys, and don't try anything. I don't want to shoot you."  
  
The boys tread back up the stairs and walk into the room. Jerry is still  
unconscious and Miranda falls to her knees beside him. The boys sit on  
Lucky's bed and watch as she tries to shake Jerry awake..  
Miranda: "Jerry, please. Jerry wake up.."  
  
She shoots glares at the boys who stare down at the ground.  
Miranda speaks to Nikolas: "You better pray you didn't seriously hurt  
him, Brephos!"  
  
Nikolas flinches at her words. Helena called him that when she  
was angry with him.  
  
Jerry stirs and Miranda breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Nikolas and Lucky brace themselves for the inevitable- Jerry's revenge..  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Bound By Blood  
By Ashlyn & Rebel  
part 3 of 4  
  
Chapter 27: Jerry's Revenge  
  
Jerry slowly stands up and shakes his head. Miranda, assured that Jerry  
is okay, excuses herself from the room. Jerry can't believe he wasn't  
prepared for them to try and knock him out. He looks at the boys with  
pure hatred. They shift uneasily in their seats as he walks towards  
them. He looks at Nikolas coldly and then speaks..  
Jerry: "Nikolas.."  
Nikolas: "Sir?"  
Jerry:" What were you thinking??"  
Nikolas: "I was trying to get out of here.."  
Jerry cuts him off.  
Jerry:" You seem a little nervous..what's the matter?"  
Nikolas: "I'm awaiting my discipline Jerry."  
Jerry:"Discipline?? What do you think your discipline will be??"  
Nikolas: " You're going to beat me right??"  
Jerry:" Perhaps..but I'm thinking that since you have worked with this  
Spencer spawn to escape that a more fitting punishment would be for the  
Prince to beat him."  
  
Nikolas looks up at Jerry in horror.  
Nikolas: " You can't be serious??"  
Jerry:' I'm very serious. You are a Cassadine! Spencers are our enemies!  
Show your worth Brephos! Beat him senseless. I will tell you when he's  
had enough!"  
  
Nikolas shoots a look at Lucky and sees the fear on his face. 'I can't  
blame him, he probably thinks I'll jump at the chance to do this.'  
Nikolas: "NO! I won't beat him! It was my plan."  
Jerry:"You are taking up for a Spencer?? Your father is turning over in his  
grave! This was as much his plan as yours. If you won't beat him then I will. "  
Nikolas: "Jerry.."  
Jerry:" Silence! You will get yours too brephos don't you fret. But you will  
watch what your actions have cost Young Spencer here. Every time I  
strike him I strike him because of your betrayal to this family! "  
  
Jerry pulls Lucky to his feet and backhands him hard. Lucky stumbles but  
doesn't cry out. Nikolas jumps from the bed but is stopped by one of the  
burly guards. He holds Nikolas back as Jerry strikes Lucky again. This  
time the blow is so severe that Lucky falls as he cries out.  
  
Nikolas feels his stomach turn as he watches Jerry leer down at Lucky.  
He sees the blood start to trickle from Lucky's lip and he realizes  
Jerry is going to severely beat him.'I have to stop this.'  
" JERRY NO!! YOU SHOULD BE HITTING ME!" Nikolas screams.  
  
Lucky looks up at Nikolas in amazement. He can't believe he's standing  
up for him.  
Jerry:" Silence Nikolas! Your turn will come!"  
Nikolas takes a deep breath and screams to Jerry...  
Nikolas: "I SLEPT WITH MIRANDA!"  
  
Jerry turns from Lucky and looks at Nikolas. He then sees him  
shaking in the corner of the room. He walks over to him.  
Jerry:"Tell me you're lying!"  
  
Jerry grabs Nikolas by the collar of his shirt and slams him into a  
nearby wall.  
" What did you say??" Jerry growls at Nikolas.  
Nikolas looks him in the eyes and repeats his words.  
Nikolas: " I slept with Miranda. The night you gave me all my truths!"  
  
Jerry releases Nikolas and then backhands him hard. Nikolas slams back  
into the nearby wall at the impact. He feels his anger take control and  
he leaps onto Jerry. He lands a hard punch to his jaw and then another  
to his cheek. Jerry laughs at Nikolas and grabs him by the back of the  
hair as he lands another slap across his face. Lucky tries to help  
Nikolas but is held back by the guard.  
  
Jerry pins Nikolas to the wall and backhands him again. Nikolas  
twists away and tries to land another punch on Jerry who ducks.  
Jerry:" Enough of this nonsense. Anthony hold him.."  
Lucky panics and screams at Jerry:" NO! STOP IT !!"  
  
The other guard grabs a hold of Nikolas arms and holds him  
in front of Jerry. Jerry smiles wickedly and he lands another slap  
across Nikolas's face. Lucky watches helplessly as the blood trickles  
down Nikolas's lip where Jerry hit him.  
Jerry:" You will regret sleeping with my Randi, Brephos!"  
  
Nikolas lets out a groan as Jerry backhands him across the other side of  
his face. He is powerless from moving and Jerry takes great pleasure in  
torturing his cousin. Lucky feels his stomach turn as he watches the  
scene unfold. He tries to turn away, but the guard keeps him from  
turning his head. Again He tries to stop it!  
  
Lucky: " Jerry! Stop it !!! You're really hurting him!!! MIRANDA! HELP!!!  
GET IN HERE PLEASE!!  
  
Jerry looks to the guard and yells, "Silence him!"  
  
The guard puts his hand over Lucky's mouth but Lucky bites down. The  
guard remains firm, but curses outloud at the pain in his hand, and  
Lucky finally stops biting down.  
  
Jerry backhands Nikolas across his face again and then tells the guard  
to release him. As soon as the guard does Jerry slams Nikolas into  
another wall. Nikolas falls to the ground. As He falls he hits a nearby  
chair and it jabs him in the ribs.  
  
Jerry kicks him in his ribs, and Nikolas lets out a scream.  
Jerry:" Does it hurt?? My apologies!"  
Jerry kicks him again and Nikolas tries to move from his aim. He is  
unsuccessful. As he prepares to kick him again Miranda rushes in. She  
looks at Jerry and is horrified as she watches him kick a motionless  
Nikolas again.  
  
Miranda: " JERRY STOP!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!! ENOUGH ALREADY!!!"  
  
Jerry seems to snap out of his rage and looks down at Nikolas who is now  
curled on the ground in the fetal position. He realizes Miranda is right  
and he exits the room.  
  
Miranda looks at Lucky who is still being held by the guard.  
Miranda: "Try and take care of him. Careful how you move him. I will be back  
shortly with a first aid kit."  
  
Miranda leaves the room and the guards follow her.  
Lucky runs to Nikolas and tries to help him up.  
Lucky: "It's okay man..I'm here..."  
  
He leads him to the bed and Nikolas collapses on it in pain.  
Lucky goes into the bathroom and comes out with some wash clothes and  
warm water. He gently wipes the blood off of Nikolas face and tries to  
soothe him.  
Lucky: "I'm here Nikolas. He's not gonna hurt you know more. You shouldn't  
have intervened man. He could have killed you for that."  
  
Lucky feels his tears start to fall down his cheek as he looks at his  
brother. Nikolas smiles weakly at him and Lucky quickly wipes the tears  
from his face.  
Nikolas: " I'm okay. He would have killed you Lucky. Trust me I saw his eyes.  
He has to keep me alive."  
  
Nikolas groans in pain as he feels Lucky lift up his shirt to examine  
his mid section.  
Lucky: " That chair tore you up. Jerry's kicks didn't help. I need to clean  
up your cut but it's gonna hurt man. Squeeze my hand okay."  
  
Nikolas nods as he takes Lucky's free hand. Lucky gingerly applies the  
wet rag to Nikolas's wound and Nikolas bites his lip at the pain.  
Lucky: "I know man..it must hurt like hell..I'm almost done..just hold on to  
me okay."  
  
Lucky finishes cleaning him up just as the door opens. Miranda and  
Jerry enter. Lucky cringes as he notices Miranda's split lip and the  
bruise forming on her cheek. Lucky looks at Jerry with hatred and  
Miranda moves to Nikolas's side with a first aid kit.  
Lucky: "You really hurt him man!"  
Jerry:" I'm touched that you two have bonded but that's over now. You two  
can't be trusted together so you're moving out."  
Lucky: " I'm not leaving him man!"  
Jerry:" Miranda will take care of him! He seems to like her. You have no  
say in this, let's go."  
  
Lucky looks back at Nikolas who nods to him.  
  
Jerry grabs Lucky by the arm and leads him out the door and down the  
stairs. He pushes him into Nikolas's old room and then locks the door.  
Lucky angrily hits the wall and lets out a scream of frustration..  
He is overcome with anger as he replays the scene in his mind. He feels  
nothing but hatred for Jerry. He angrily throws himself on his bed and  
tries to close his eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 28: Stefan's Never ending Bad Day  
  
Mac and the Port Charles Police Department are in the process of a  
complete and thorough search of Wyndemere when Mrs Lansbury returns.  
She notices at least a half dozen officers are participating in the  
search. The mansion is in a shambles. She smiles privately to herself  
while maintaining an outward appearance of horror.  
  
Com. Mac Scorpio introduces himself to her.  
  
Mac: "Mrs Lansbury, isn't it? I'm Commissioner Scorpio. I'm heading the  
search here at Wyndemere. Would you mind answering some questions?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Is this regarding the horrible kidnapping of the Spencer  
children. You surely don't think Mr Cassadine did it, do you?"  
  
Mac: "Well, he is our main suspect at this time. What can you tell me about  
Mr Cassadine's movements in the last week or so? Has he said anything  
to you about the Spencers?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Well, you know Mr Luke Spencer is an enemy of Mr Cassadine's. Mr  
Cassadine curses him all the time. But he has been more violent about it  
since Master Nikolas's death. I figured he didn't mean anything by  
it..."  
  
Mac: "Can you remember what he said exactly?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "I remember him saying that he'd make sure that Spencer would  
feel the same pain. Then about a week ago, he asked Mr Gibbons to  
deliver a envelope to the Spencers. A few days ago, he fired Mr.  
Gibbons. Accused him of betrayal. Mr Gibbons was fiercely loyal to Mr  
Cassadine, he would never do anything to hurt him. I haven't heard a  
word from Mr Gibbons since. I fear for him...."  
  
Mrs Lansbury watches as the Commissioner takes the information in. She  
is satisfied that he has taken the bait.  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "I just can't imagine Mr Cassadine doing anything to harm a  
child. But he hasn't been the same since Master Nikolas died. His heart  
died right along with that child." Mrs Lansbury looks very sad.  
  
Mac: "Thank you Mrs Lansbury, you have been most helpful. Here's my card  
if you think of anything else that might help us find those kids."  
  
Mrs Lansbury nods. "Of, course. My heart breaks for that poor family.  
How frantic they must be to find their children. Can I make one small  
request?"  
Mac: "Of course."  
Mrs Lansbury: "Will you please not tell Mr Cassadine what I said to you. I am  
afraid he will be very angry if he finds out...."  
Mac: "Of course. Whatever you tell me is confidential. If I need you to  
testify. I will make sure you are protected."  
Mrs Lansbury seems relieved. "Thank you, sir. You are most kind."  
  
As they finish their conversation, an officer comes up to Mac with an  
envelope.  
O: "Sir, I think we found something."  
  
Mac opens the envelope with his gloved hand and pulls out some negatives  
and raises them to the light. Mac nods in agreement.  
"Excellent. Keep looking. We might find more evidence."  
  
....................  
  
Alexis and Stefan are in her car discussing the events at the station  
house Stefan has just filled Alexis in on the details of his  
interrogation by Sarah.  
  
Stefan: "So there you have it. The noose is getting tighter and tighter. I  
have to find a way to delay Ms Thompson's investigation. I'm not about  
to give Helena up to the WSB. I want the pleasure of disposing of her  
myself."  
  
Alexis: "You might not have the luxury of doing that, Stefan. Ms Thompson  
seems very sharp. You won't fool her easily. And with what you've told  
me. You don't have more than a day or two before you are arrested for this."  
  
Stefan: "Yes, I'm sure Helena has planted evidence at Wyndemere.  
Unfortunately, I inadvertently planted some of my own. Hopefully,  
Scorpio's reputation is exaggerated."  
  
As they drive up to the Wyndemere dock, Alexis gives her final warning.  
  
Alexis: "I want to make sure you understand that you are to make no  
statements to the police about this kidnapping without my being present.  
Even your nodding or shaking your while Ms Thompson is talking is out  
of the question. The WSB are famous for getting information that no one  
else can get. Understood?"  
  
Stefan sigh. "I do not need another lecture, cousin."  
  
Alexis's voice becomes stern: "This is MY area of expertise, Stefan. So  
don't dismiss me."  
  
Stefan and Alexis exit the car.  
Stefan: "Thank you for the ride. I will call you later."  
Alexis: "I'm planning on escorting you. I'm sure the Police Search is still  
going on."  
Stefan: "I can handle this, cousin."  
Alexis: "No you can't. I can tell when you have a short fuse. Losing your  
temper is the last thing you need to do."  
Stefan: "I said I can handle this." Stefan moves around the car to face his  
cousin. He kisses her cheek. "Good bye, cousin."  
  
Alexis gives up the fight. "Ok, but call me once they leave and give me a report."  
  
Stefan nods in agreement. He watches as Alexis drives off.  
  
........  
  
As Stefan enters Wyndemere, he finds his home in the same chaos that Mrs  
Lansbury did earlier. He finds his anger rising, but forces himself to  
remain calm. Alexis had warned him of what to expect. Stefan notices Mac  
Scorpio and walks over to him.  
  
Stefan: "So Mr Scorpio. Have you found everything you need?"  
Mac: "The investigation is still in process, but we should be done in a hour."  
Stefan: "Oh, I'm so pleased. And I hope you plan to have them stay and put  
things back in order."  
Mac: "No, Mr Cassadine. You are on your own on that one."  
Stefan: "What am I to expect with uninvited guests? Such rudeness is  
appalling. The invasion to my privacy is uncalled for. I am innocent.  
Mac: "We will have to see about that, won't we Mr Cassadine?"  
Stefan: "No wonder the kids are still missing. You are spending all your  
time tearing my house apart and harassing innocent people."  
  
Mac starts to lose his temper, and takes a deep breath to calm himself  
down.  
"Would you please excuse me. I know you'd like this to be over as soon  
as possible, so I'd like to get back to work."  
  
Stefan: "Perhaps you would do better spending your time looking for the real  
kidnapper, instead of trying to pin this on me. I do not kidnap children  
Mr Scorpio."  
Mac loses his patience this time. "You want to tell me who the REAL  
kidnapper is Mr Cassadine?"  
Stefan:"You are the professional, Mr Scorpio. I am merely an innocent  
bystander that is being harassed by the WSB and the Port Charles Police  
Department. I am not impressed with your ability to solve crimes. My  
nephew's murder still remains unsolved. Or are you planning on blaming  
me for that crime too?"  
Mac: "This is getting us nowhere, Mr Cassadine. Please excuse me."  
  
Mac rejoins his officers in searching Wyndemere.  
  
Stefan walks over to the liquor cart and pours himself a drink.  
  
.............................  
  
That evening Stefan picks up the phone and calls Angelo.  
  
"Angelo. I have three assignments for you. First, I want you to do a  
complete background check on a WSB Agent Sarah Thompson. I want  
anything you can get on her, personal and professional. How long will  
that take? Excellent. The faster the better. "  
  
Stefan paces back and forth in the Wyndemere living room.  
  
"Okay. The other two assignments are very delicate. I want you to get  
into the PCPD evidence room and remove some evidence for me. Yes, I  
know that's risky, but I have every confidence in you. Then I want to  
arrange a little surprise for Ms Thompson. I don't want any Cassadine  
employees linked to this. You think you can do that? Good. Now this is  
what I want you to do......"  
  
.....................................  
  
Mac and Sarah are in his office going over the evidence they have in the  
Spencer kidnapping.  
  
Sarah shakes her head. "You know, the evidence is just too clear cut. It  
all points to one person, Stefan Cassadine."  
  
Mac: "Well, maybe that is because he's guilty."  
  
Sarah: "Everything I know about this man tells me he didn't do this. He  
wouldn't be this messy about it. For years we have been watching him,  
waiting for an opportunity to catch him at something illegal, and we  
haven't even been able to get one shred of evidence. In this case, we  
have mountains of evidence pointing directly at him. It is all  
circumstantial of course, but it doesn't make sense that he would be  
this sloppy. This reeks of a set up."  
  
Mac: "Maybe his grief over his nephew has him so shook up, he isn't paying  
attention to details."  
  
Sarah shakes her head again. "Maybe if it were just one or two pieces of  
evidence. But consider this photo for instance. Stefan would send a very  
visible operative, Gibbons, to do this minor deed, and Gibbons would  
leave his fingerprints? I just don't think so. And then Gibbons just  
disappears, never to be heard or seen again."  
  
Mac: "Who would set him up? The only one I can think of is Luke, but Luke  
wouldn't kidnap his own kids. Laura wouldn't allow it for one."  
  
Sarah: "I'm thinking someone a little closer to Stefan. Someone who could  
infiltrate his staff and he wouldn't notice. Like the Matriarch  
herself, Helena."  
  
Mac: "But do we have any proof linking her to it?"  
  
Sarah: "No. But I think we have to investigate that angle. We should have  
some information from the WSB operative in Greece shortly. Hopefully  
he's found something."  
  
Mac: "You know, I am a little concerned that a friend of mine, Miranda  
Jax, might have something to do with all of this. She has connections  
to the Jax family, and probably the Cassadine family. She disappeared  
shortly after Nikolas died. I'll check the commercial flights to see  
where she went. If I don't find anything, I'll contact Jax personally  
and see if he knows anything about her whereabouts. I hate the idea that  
she might be caught up in this."  
  
Sarah: "Well, we should be getting Stefan's phone records from the telephone  
company shortly. Those should be quite telling."  
  
Mac: "Have you heard anything from your operatives on Jerry Jax?"  
  
Sarah shakes her head in frustration. "No, he seems to have disappeared  
off the face of the earth. If he is involved with this kidnapping,  
there is a real chance those kids won't come back alive."  
  
Mac: "So are we done for tonight? Shall we pick this up again in the  
morning?"  
  
Sarah nods as she starts to pack her briefcase. "Ok, I'll meet you here  
first thing in the morning. By then we should have the phone records and  
the report on those film negatives."  
  
Mac: "Good night, Sarah."  
  
Sarah: "Good night Mac. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
..................................  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 29: REGRETS  
  
Miranda drops to her knees beside Nikolas. He looks at her hurt face and  
feels a twinge of guilt. He had managed to save Lucky from being to  
hurt, but had endangered Miranda.  
Nikolas: " I'm sorry."  
Miranda: " For what Nikolas?"  
Nikolas: " Your face. I had no choice.."  
  
Miranda cuts him off in mid sentence.. "Forget it." then continues in a  
whispers.  
" You did what you had to do. Nikolas, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you  
to get hurt like this. The bug was my fault. I shouldn't have left the  
room when I did. I knew he was going to be brutal, but I had no idea he  
was going to beat  
you so severely."  
  
She hangs her head down as she starts to cry. Nikolas watches her  
silently and finally reaches over and takes her chin in his hand.  
Lifting her head up to him he whispers.  
" I'm not mad at you. Obviously he has as much control over you as he  
does over The rest of us." Nikolas groans in mid-sentence as he feels  
the pain start to throb in his head.  
Miranda: "What?? Nikolas what is making you cry out? I have to doctor you up.  
Tell me where you want me to start."  
Nikolas: "My head. When he slammed me into the walls, it really took a  
beating."  
Miranda: "Oh Nikolas, there isn't much I can do for that. I can give you some  
Tylenol. I'm more concerned about your ribs. You took a real beating.  
I'm going to take a look, okay?"  
  
He nods to her and braces himself for the pain. She gasps as she sees  
the bruises already forming on his abdomen. She examines the gash the  
chair gave him and then applies some ointment. He muffles a scream as  
she gingerly applies the cream.  
Miranda: " I know Nikolas. Try and bear with me. I have to wrap your ribs.  
It's going to hurt but it's necessary."  
  
Nikolas tries to lift himself up so she can wrap him but the pain  
overwhelms him. Miranda helps him up gently and starts to wrap his ribs.  
Miranda: " I can't believe he went this far. He will have hell to pay."  
Nikolas: " From who?? My grandmother??"  
  
Miranda looks at him in shock, but doesn't answer.  
Nikolas whisper so Jerry can't hear, " Miranda, please...if you are  
really sorry about my condition tell me the truth."  
  
Miranda looks into Nikolas eyes and sighs. She realizes she has to tell  
him something. Leaning over she whispers to him..  
" The room is still being bugged. I can't tell you too much. Give me  
time to work on a plausible excuse to get the bug out of here and we'll talk."  
Nikolas plays along and somewhat loudly speaks, " I knew you didn't  
really care."  
Miranda: " Oh Nikolas. Please just allow me to doctor you without an argument.  
Why don't we talk about something else. It will get your mind off the pain."  
Nikolas: ' What do you want to talk about??"  
Miranda: " I don't know, why don't you tell me about this new found  
relationship with Lucky."  
Nikolas: " I don't think that's a very good subject. Why don't you tell me how  
you ended up with Jerry. Weren't you married to Jasper?"  
Miranda: "You remember?"  
Nikolas: "Vaguely. I was pretty young. You seemed so familiar to me but I  
couldn't place you. Finally it came to me-you were Jasper's wife. I  
thought you died though."  
Miranda: " So did he. Long story Nikolas. Bottom line, I survived and Jerry  
helped me."  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes as Miranda finishes his dressing.  
She applies some ice to his lip and then helps him lean back into the bed.  
Nikolas: "Why wasn't Jax around?? I mean, why Jerry not your husband?"  
Miranda: "Nikolas, I was horribly disfigured and barely clutching onto life. I  
didn't want to put Jax through the ordeal. Jerry knew I was alive and he  
stayed by my side. I fell in love with him. Jax never really knew me the  
way Jerry did. No matter what I did, Jerry always forgave me."  
Nikolas: ' Will he forgive you for sleeping with me?"  
Miranda: "In time. "  
Nikolas: "Shouldn't take him to long you only did it to gain my compliance."  
Miranda shakes her head at him and whispers into his ear.  
Miranda: "You are mistaken prince. I really wanted you. Wrong as it was..I  
enjoyed it."  
  
Speaking loudly for Jerry's benefit she says. "And you only slept with  
me to make me think I had you under control. You made that clear to me  
afterwards. So we're even. No love lost, no one gets hurt."  
Nikolas: " You call this situation no one getting hurt?? Maybe those marks on  
your face and my bruises don't hurt you, but it damn well serves as a  
reminder to me."  
Miranda: "That's what it's supposed to do Nikolas. Don't try anything foolish  
again, and you'll be okay."  
Nikolas: " I'm supposed to believe you?"  
Miranda: " You must rest Nikolas. You will be very sore for a few days."  
Nikolas: " Where's Lucky?? When do I get to see him??"  
Miranda: " Probably not anytime soon, if ever. The escape attempt was foolish.  
We can't trust you together anymore."  
  
Miranda leans back over and whispers to him..  
Miranda: " I promise to keep an eye on Lucky. Jerry won't hurt him."  
Nikolas whispers back to her...  
Nikolas: " Help me get us out of here. "  
Miranda whispers back, " I can't Nikolas. Just trust me for right now. "  
  
Nikolas looks into her eyes and sees she is sincere. Miranda tucks him  
under his covers and kisses the top of his head gently.And whispers to him..  
Miranda: " Sleep tight my prince. You'll need your rest."  
She then returns to her normal voice.  
Miranda: " I hope you've learned your lesson. i doubt you could take much more  
of a beating and trust me Jerry's patience is gone when it comes to you.  
He will keep you and Lucky on the honor system. if you mess up, Lucky  
will pay for it and if Lucky does anything foolish, you'll pay for it.  
No more futile escape attempts or surly attitudes. Let's get through  
this ordeal in one piece. Good night."  
  
Nikolas nods his head to her and watches her exit the room. He tries to  
fall asleep despite the pain he's in.  
  
.................  
  
Downstairs Lucky isn't having any better luck sleeping. He keeps pacing  
the room. It's killing him to be confined and he's worried as hell over  
Nikolas. he can't get the image of the beating out of his head..or how  
bad Nikolas looked afterwards. He slams his fist into the wall again and  
is startled when he hears a voice respond.  
W:" Careful, you'll wake your sister with all that noise."  
Lucky: "Grandma??"  
Lesley:" Lucky??"  
Lucky sits by the wall and speaks to her..  
Lucky: " Nikolas told me you were here. How's Lu?"  
Lesley:" She's fine. How are you and Nikolas?"  
Lucky: ' Oh grandmother it's horrible. We tried to escape and got caught.  
Jerry went off on me and Nikolas intervened. Jerry went ballistic on  
him. He's hurt really bad. Then Jerry pulls me out of the room and  
throws me in here."  
Lesley:" You sound worried about Nikolas. I'm surprised."  
Lucky: "Not as much as me. I really hated him Grandma. But he put his life  
on the line for me tonight. We worked together to try and get out of  
here. He really is my brother."  
Lesley:" Of course he is. Nikolas will be fine, Lucky. They can't hurt him  
too badly."  
Lucky: "You didn't see him. He's really hurt."  
Lesley:" Yes, well Nikolas did what he had to do, Lucky. He knew that Jerry  
would be much worse on you, he might have even killed you. Nikolas was  
only trying to protect you. As You were both trying to protect me and  
Lu. You'll  
see later down the line that even with all the hatred your families have  
for each other, you are brothers and that will overcome everything  
else."  
Lucky: "You sound like mom. She wanted Nikolas and I to get along so badly. Neither  
of us would listen to her. We both claimed her and Lu, but not each  
other."  
Lesley:" You followed your father, as Nikolas followed his Uncle. Years of  
bad blood and fighting don't disappear overnight, Lucky. You and Nikolas, through  
this tragedy, have formed a bond that no one, not our captors or Stefan  
or Luke can break. You are brothers and no one can take that away from  
you. Try and not worry about Nikolas too much. He is a strong young man  
and I'm sure he'll be okay. Miranda has probably taken care of him well  
and he's probably sleeping. You should do the same."  
Lucky: " I'm just so angry and confused. it's like I betrayed my father by  
working with Nikolas, but I know i did the right thing."  
Lesley:" Of course you did. I'm sure your father and Stefan will understand  
in time. The strangest of circumstances can form a family Lucky. Never  
forget that. You and Nikolas share your mother's spirit. You will use  
that to your advantage. Now go to sleep my child. Good night."  
Lucky: '"Good night grandmother."  
.............  
Miranda sneaks into the bathroom and dials on her cell phone.  
After a couple of rings the familiar voice picks up.  
Miranda: " Mom. "  
MRS. Lansbury: " Miranda?? Why are you calling?? Is everything all right with  
Master Nikolas?"  
Miranda: " Mom, we have to talk. Everything has changed..."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 30: Stefan Makes Progress  
  
It is evening and Laura is visiting Nikolas's and Lesley's graves at the  
cemetery. She is tearful as she talks with Nikolas.  
  
Laura: "I feel like I've lost everything, Nikolas. I didn't think I could  
feel any worse when I heard that you died, but before I could even catch  
my breath, Lucky and Lulu were gone. I just pray I don't have to bury  
them too...."  
  
Laura breaks down in silent sobs in front of Nikolas's marker. Stefan  
enters the cemetery to go to Nikolas's memorial site, and sees Laura  
there, sobbing silently. He is struck by her beauty. It never ceases  
to amaze him how she takes his breath away. But this time, he can't help  
but notice a difference in himself. The deep love he has always felt for  
her has changed. He is surprised to find that mostly what he feels for  
her now is admiration and compassion. 'How did that happen?' he wonders  
to himself. Stefan decides to break the silence.  
  
Stefan: "Laura."  
  
Laura immediately begins to pull herself together.  
  
Stefan: "I'm sorry to interrupt you. It looked like you might need something  
or someone. Would you like to use my phone to call your husband?"  
  
Laura shakes her head as she wipes away the last of her tears.  
  
Stefan: "Is there anything I can do? I want you to know I am using my  
contacts to help find your children. I know you probably don't believe  
that, but it's true..."  
  
Laura nods. "Well, I'm really not sure what to believe anymore. But if  
it's true, thank you."  
  
Stefan: "Well, I don't want to disturb you further. I'll come back and pay  
my respects to Nikolas some other time..." Stefan begins to leave.  
  
Laura: "No, it's okay. Please stay. Sharing Nikolas with you is never a  
bother. Besides, you helped me come back from the pit of self-pity I was  
in."  
  
Stefan sits down on a nearby bench. Laura gets up and joins him on the bench.  
  
Laura: "You are different today. I don't think I've ever seen you like this.  
You seem separate from me. And you aren't calling me Lasha."  
  
Stefan: "We both know that my 'Lasha' doesn't exist. It took me a very long  
time to realize that. But I do accept it now. I suppose I should thank  
you. For the first time I feel free."  
  
Laura looks at him in amazement. "You're sincere, aren't you?"  
  
Stefan nods slightly. "It is not in my Cassadine nature to admit defeat.  
In fact the Cassadine men are famous for their obsessions with blonde  
women." Stefan smiles a wry smile. "But I think you helped me find an  
antidote. "  
  
Laura takes in this new revelation. She finds her self feeling a  
mixture of regret and relief. A chapter in their life has ended.  
  
Laura: "What changed?"  
Stefan: "The last time we met. I saw you for who you are. Probably the first  
time I have ever seen you so clearly."  
Laura: "And what did you see?"  
Stefan: "A woman. Simply a woman. You are extraordinary, don't get me wrong.  
But I realized in a split second, that you could never love me. You see  
I always thought that it was just Luke that kept you from me. But that  
day, I saw that you lack what I need most in this world."  
Laura: "And what's that?"  
Stefan: "Someone who loves me more than anyone else in the world. Someone who  
would be mine, only mine. Your heart will always belong to Luke.  
Always."  
  
Laura takes his hand in hers. The connection is still there, but both  
recognize the difference. It is a connection of friendship and family,  
not romantic love.  
Laura: "Now that you've let me go. You will be able to find her."  
Stefan: "My true love? Perhaps. Although I don't foresee myself living very  
long under the current circumstances. In fact, if your husband were to  
show up at this very moment, He'd probably kill me on the spot. And I  
can't say I'd blame him." Stefan looks down at her hand. He gives it a  
squeeze before releasing it.  
  
Laura: "I think for the first time I truly believe you didn't take my  
children."  
Stefan: "How do they say it in this country? Thanks for the vote of  
confidence? Irregardless I will probably be arrested in the next 48  
hours. Someone has done a very thorough job of setting me up."  
Laura: "I wish I could help..."  
Stefan: "You couldn't. Besides you need to focus on finding your children."  
Stefan gets up from the bench. "I should be going, I have an  
appointment."  
Laura: "Thank you, Stefan. Believe it or not, I feel much better than I did  
before you interrupted me."  
  
Stefan leans over and kisses her on the cheek.  
Stefan: "Know this. You and your children still have my loyalty. I consider you family."  
  
Laura eyes fill with tears. "Thank you, Stefan. That means a lot to me."  
  
She watches him leave the cemetery.  
  
....................  
  
Sarah is getting out of her car after a long day at the Police Station.  
She wants nothing more than to get some groceries and go home and curl  
up with a good book. The day had been horrible. When she came in that  
morning, crucial pieces of evidence had disappeared from the evidence  
room overnight. There was no trace. But she could guess what happened.  
Stefan Cassadine had happened.  
  
Because she was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the man approach  
her. Before she knew it, he had a gun stuck in her ribs.  
  
Man: "Hand over your purse, lady. And maybe I won't hurt you."  
Sarah could tell the man was a pro from his demeanor. There was no edge  
in his voice. This mugging had been planned. In no time, He had her  
pinned against the car. When she tried to look around he grabbed her  
hair and yanked her head back so she was facing the car. She saw enough  
to know she wouldn't be able to identify him. He was wearing a ski mask.  
  
Sarah: "Take whatever you want. I won't fight you." The man found her gun in  
her coat and threw it away. Then he began to grope for her purse.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the man being forceful pulled away from her and she  
was free. As she turned around to retrieve her gun out of her coat she saw  
Stefan Cassadine fighting off her attacker. Both the attacker and Stefan  
landed a couple of punches before the attacker took off running. Pursuit  
seemed futile.  
  
Stefan turned to look at Sarah as he wiped the blood off his lip.  
  
Stefan: "Are you okay?"  
Sarah walked up to Stefan, rage filling her eyes. With deadly precision  
she knocks him to the ground.  
Stefan is shocked. "What did you do that for??!"  
  
He starts to get up, but she puts her sharp heel into his chest. She  
stands over him with the fury of an avenging angel: "Do you take me for an idiot?"  
Stefan:"Of course not..."  
Sarah interrupts him before he can continue. "I didn't become a WSB  
agent because of my looks you know. I became one because I have  
excellent instincts. And every instinct that I have is screaming at me  
that you set this up."  
  
Stefan becomes enraged. "I set you up? You are as paranoid as Luke  
Spencer! Why ...."  
  
Sarah cuts him off again. "Oh, don't play innocent with me! I KNOW you  
set this up. Of course I can't prove it. You made sure of that when you  
set this up. So is this your way of telling me to lay off the  
Cassadines? Well, I don't scare that easy buster! If you pull another  
stunt like this, I'll knock you into the next decade, is that  
understood?"  
  
Stefan shakes his head and growls, "I hear you loud and clear." Sarah  
removes her heel from his chest, and Stefan pulls himself up. In the  
mean time, Sarah retrieves her service revolver.  
  
Stefan continues his tirade. " You don't need to remind me never to help  
you again. I get knocked on the ground for pulling a thug off you.  
Your gratitude is overwhelming."  
  
Sarah walks up to Stefan and puts her face inches from his. She glares  
at him in challenge. "Are you so threatened by powerful women that you  
have to set them up to be mugged so you can save them? That's a rather  
sick come-on if you ask me."  
  
Stefan returns the challenge. "Careful who you challenge, sweet Sarah."  
When she tries to back away, he grabs her chin and forces her to return  
his gaze again. She is surprised to find passion in his eyes. "Look  
who's threatened now, " He whispers as he rubs his thumb along her lower  
lip. She fights her attraction to him by closing her eyes and stomping  
on his shin.  
  
Stefan curses and grabs her shoulders and gives her a hard shake.  
Stefan: "Do not tangle with me, Sarah. You cannot win."  
Sarah growls at Stefan. "Let me go, Stefan. Now."  
Stefan lets her go immediately. "Forgive me. You seem to have a strange  
effect on me. I have never lost my temper with a woman like this  
before." He turns away from her to regain his composure.  
Sarah: "Perhaps because you are used to women falling at your feet,  
begging for your attention and to do your bidding."  
  
Stefan looks at her in amusement. "Is that how you see my life?  
Fascinating. There is only one woman I have ever wanted attention from,  
and I never got it."  
  
Sarah: "Laura Spencer."  
Stefan: "Well, the WSB seems to know EVERYTHING about me."  
Sarah: "Is that why you took her kids, to get her for yourself?"  
Stefan laughs. "Well, you should ask Laura that. She could answer that  
for you. How many times do I have to tell you I didn't take those kids?"  
Sarah: "So why did you steal the evidence from the Police Station then?"  
Stefan: "So now I'm being accused of stealing? What other crimes are you  
going to try and pin on me?"  
Sarah: "You are a pro, I'll grant you that. I'm going to enjoy bringing  
you to your knees, Stefan Cassadine."  
Stefan walks up and faces Sarah. He takes her chin in his hand again as  
he gazes in her eyes. This time she doesn't pull away or protest.  
  
Stefan whispers as he lowers his mouth close to hers as if to kiss her. "And  
I'm going to enjoy watching you try, sweet Sarah."  
  
Before she can blink he's gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 31: Switching Loyalties  
  
Miranda enters the living room gingerly. Jerry never came to bed the  
night before and she was unsure what kind of mood she'd find him in. She  
relaxes when she sees him silently look up at her with a look that  
almost resembles remorse cross his face.  
Miranda: "Good morning."  
Jerry:"Is it? How did you sleep?"  
Miranda: "Horrible Jerry. You know I have a hard time sleeping when you and I  
are fighting."  
Jerry: "How's your face?"  
Miranda: "How does it look? You crossed the line last night, Jerry. Do you even  
remember what you did?"  
Jerry:' I'm not ignorant Randi, of course I remember. What do you want from  
me? An apology?? Ok I'm sorry I hit you, but my god Randi! You slept  
with my cousin!"  
Miranda: "To gain his compliance."  
Jerry:" Tell me you didn't enjoy it?? Tell me he didn't. Do you take me for  
a fool?  
He's a child Miranda! You seduced a child. How can you live with  
yourself!'  
Miranda: " I may have seduced him, but you beat him like a dog! How will you  
explain to the great Helena that you tortured her prince? How can you  
live with yourself?"  
Jerry:' I'll deal with my Aunt. And Nikolas will heal."  
Miranda: " No thanks to you! You should go have a look at him. He's is bruised  
and hurting."  
Jerry:' I checked on him last night. He seemed okay. He was breathing. I  
also removed the listening device. Until we can get a new one I'm more  
concerned about what's happening with the Spencer brat. Nikolas is in no  
condition to try anything."  
Miranda: ' "Are you telling me we're down to one bug?? No Jerry I don't think  
you're a fool. Why would I believe that?"  
Jerry:"Save the sarcasm sweetheart. Two were damaged and the brats destroyed  
one."  
Miranda: "Okay. So you want me to plant this in Lucky's room?"  
Jerry: "You catch on quick. So, about Nikolas. How long before he can move  
around and stuff?"  
Miranda: " Planning on taking him somewhere?"  
Jerry:"Soon enough, but I'm trying to find out how long he'll need extra  
care."  
Miranda: " if you're worried that I'm going to seduce him again, don't. But if  
you'd like,  
I can let you can take care of him. You used to have a wonderful bedside  
manner."  
Jerry:' You have the medical expertise, and I think Nikolas and I need to  
keep our distance from one another at this point. So, how long?"  
Miranda: "Truthfully, he'll need quite a bit. Perhaps you'd consider me  
bringing Lu into visit him when he's a little better. It would lift his  
spirits."  
Jerry:" I'm concerned about his health not his spirits Randi. The brat got  
what he deserved!"  
Miranda: "That brat could tell his grandmother about his discipline session  
with you. Perhaps if you are a little nicer to him, he won't be so  
quick to jump at the chance to fry you."  
Jerry:" Don't bet on it. But I'll consider it. Any of his ribs broke??"  
Miranda: " Probably, but without an xray machine, I can't be sure. Relax, he'll  
be okay. I'll make sure of it. He'll want to see Lucky."  
Jerry: "Absolutely not! Those two are not to be together anymore.'  
Miranda: "You won't gain his compliance without giving him something he wants.  
He'll be worried on how you're treating Lucky, and I'm sure Lucky is  
worried about Nikolas."  
Jerry: "It kills me that Nikolas has bonded with that brat. No you can visit  
Lucky and keep him informed on Nikolas and vice versa.'  
Miranda: "As if they'd really believe me."  
Jerry:"You have a way of making people believe you Randi."  
Miranda: " Fine. We'll do it your way. I'll plant the bug in Lucky's room  
today."  
Jerry: "Very well. Randi, I forgive you."  
Miranda: ' Yeah Jerry I forgive you too. "  
Miranda turns and heads up the stairs to Nikolas room thinking to  
herself what a fool she was to ever fall for Jerry in the first place.  
...........  
  
She enters the room and finds Nikolas sleeping. She kneels beside his  
bed and brushes back his hair. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.  
Miranda: "Good morning sweet prince."  
Nikolas: "Morning. How's Lu and Lucky?"  
Miranda: "I'm sure they're both fine. I came to check on you first. Let me  
check your bandages.'  
  
She lifts up his nightshirt and feels her self get nauseous looking at  
his black and blue mid-section. She bites down on her lip as she changes  
the bandage from his cut.  
Miranda: " All done Nikolas. I'll bring you some pills with your breakfast."  
Nikolas: "Thanks. the Tylenol has worn off."  
Miranda: "Jerry removed the bug we can talk freely now."  
Nikolas: "Will you help us escape??"  
Miranda: "I don't know what I can do Nikolas. There is much you don't know. My  
hands are tied ."  
Nikolas: "I'm not so worried about me, but Lucky and Lu. I know he's going to  
kill them.  
I can feel it. Miranda, promise me you won't let him."  
Miranda: "Nikolas, kill them? He won't don't that. Not without.."  
  
Nikolas interrupts her..  
Nikolas: "The order from my Grandmother Helena. Miranda I know my Grandmother  
Lesley is here and I know my Grandmother Helena is behind this. How long  
before she decides to take me and kill the rest of them? I'm sure she's  
waiting for something to happen to my uncle before she does it!"  
  
Miranda looks at Nikolas in shock. She hadn't realized how much the  
boys had put together.  
Miranda: "I will keep them as safe as I can Nikolas."  
Nikolas: "I want to see Lucky."  
Miranda: " Out of the question. Jerry won't allow it. Though I'm trying to get  
you a visit with Lulu.'  
  
She smiles as she watches his face light up at the thought.  
Nikolas: " Will you give him a note from me then??"  
Miranda thinks for a minute and then nods her head. Nikolas picks up a  
note he's written and hands it to her.  
Nikolas: "Thank-you."  
Miranda: " Rest my prince. I'll be back soon."  
  
.............  
  
Miranda enters Lucky's room and watches the angry young man glare at  
her.  
Miranda: "I brought you some breakfast."  
Lucky: "How's Nikolas?"  
Miranda: " Better than last night. He'll be okay."  
  
She mouths the words "there's a bug in the room" and Lucky nods his head  
to her.  
Lucky: "I want to see him. I don't believe you."  
Miranda: " Well, my word is as good as it gets kiddo. Eat up."  
  
She passes him the note and watches him as he reads..  
  
Lucky,  
  
Trust Miranda, she's trying to help us. You probably know by now that  
Grandma is next door. Listen to her, she's pretty smart. I'm going to  
figure a way out of this but until then, lay low. No trying to start  
trouble or escape attempts. I won't lie to you, Jerry will kill you if  
you try him.  
  
I can't be there with you right now, but we can communicate this way.  
I'll have Miranda slip you some paper and a pen. Till then I'm okay.  
Just relax and go with the flow. We'll make it out of here. Trust me  
(never thought I'd say that to a Spencer!). Keep an eye on Grandma and  
Lesley Lu and keep me informed. Take care of yourself Lucky. Jerry can  
be lethal.  
  
Nikolas.  
  
Lucky gives her back the paper and nods again . He eats his breakfast  
quickly and she exits the room. Lucky lies back on his bed and  
prays.."Lord-get us out of this alive man."  
  
.......................  
  
Stefan's cell phone rings. "Hello? Simms, I'm glad it's you. It is about  
time you called. What do you have for me about Helena's movements and  
Lesley Webber's whereabouts? Excellent. I want to hear everything."  
  
................................  
  
Mrs Lansbury straightens her dress nervously for the third time. Finally  
she gets up the nerve to knock on the living room door. She hears  
Stefan call for her to enter.  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "Mr Cassadine? Do you have a moment?"  
  
....................  
  
A little while later we see Stefan on the phone again.  
  
"Sarah. I'm glad I caught you....."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 32: Tragedy Strikes  
  
Stefan enters Luke's Place with a purpose. He looks around. He sees  
Luke, Sonny and Mike, talking together. At one of the tables he notices  
Sarah sitting with someone he doesn't recognize. Luke, Mike, and Sonny  
scowl at him.  
  
Stefan pulls a 9mm pistol out of his coat and aims it straight at Luke.  
  
Stefan's face is full of rage and hatred. "Ok, Spencer this is it. This  
has been a long time coming. If I'm going down, you're going down with  
me!"  
  
Luke rises to the challenge. "Listen, Cassadine. I'd like nothing better  
than to see you dead. No Cassadine has come up against me and survived."  
  
Sonny tries to intervene, but Luke stops him. "I don't want any help,  
Sonny." He smiles, relishing the idea of killing Stefan. "I can handle  
this joker myself. So what got to you, Stefan? Did taking my kids end  
up being more than you can handle? Or have you finally lost your last  
marble?"  
  
Sarah gets up from the table. Mike starts to escort the patrons out of  
the club. Sarah watches with horror at the scene unfolding between  
Stefan and Luke. Luke and Stefan circle each other.  
  
Stefan: "Today you are going to pay for your sins against my family. I  
would have let you live, for Lasha's sake. But no more. I now have proof  
that you killed Nikolas! " He looks towards Sarah. "But when I went to  
the authorities with it, they weren't interested in pursuing justice. So  
now I will have my justice, my revenge. Prepare to die, Spencer!"  
  
Sarah tries to de-escalate the situation. "Stefan please! When I spoke  
to you earlier, I said I needed more evidence. If your allegations are  
true, then we will find the evidence. But I need time, Stefan. Please."  
  
Stefan: "No more waiting! I have been waiting for justice long enough!  
Tonight I will have it, or I will die trying!"  
  
Luke: "You are just as insane as the rest of the Cassadines! I had nothing  
to do with that little bastard's death. Come on Cassadine, come at me  
with your bare hands. Don't hide behind a gun. "  
  
Stefan sneers at him. "You call me a coward. You, who kidnaps his own  
kids and frames me for it? What a piece of work you are. Tell me, does  
Lasha know? Did you send her over to my home and have her try and  
seduce me? Honestly, I was really tempted, Spencer. But I decided that  
she was no longer worthy of my affection. She is tainted goods!"  
  
Luke screams in rage. "You lying bastard! I'll kill you!"  
  
Luke jumps at Stefan and grabs the gun. A violent struggle ensues.  
Luke smashes Stefan into a nearby table to knock him off balance.  
Stefan regains his balance and forces Luke against the bar. After a  
moment, Luke gets the upper hand and pushes Stefan off him and they  
tumble onto the floor, with Luke on top of him. A loud shot rings out.  
  
Luke rolls off Stefan, and checks his body for a gunshot wound, there  
isn't one. He looks over to Stefan and sees him lying in a pool of  
blood with a gunshot wound to the chest.  
  
Sarah screams in horror. "Stefan, No! Someone call an ambulance  
immediately!" She rushes to his side on the floor. She sees that he's  
barely conscious. She kneels, using her scarf to try and stop the  
bleeding.  
Tears start to well up in her eyes. "Oh God, no! This is my fault. I  
didn't believe you."  
  
Stefan whispers to her in a quivering voice. "So this is what it's like  
to die? I feel so strange. Sweet Sarah. It isn't your fault. Both Luke  
and I knew one of us would have to die eventually." He reaches his  
hand up to her face and brushes her hair away from her cheek.  
  
Sarah: "You just have to hold on for a little longer. The ambulance will  
be here any second now."  
  
Stefan shakes his head. "I won't make it, I know I'm dying. Good bye,  
sweet Sarah." He pulls her face down to his, and kisses her deeply.  
Then he collapses.  
  
Sarah looks stunned. She tries to shake him awake, but he doesn't  
respond. She checks for a pulse, there is none. "He's dead! You killed  
him, Luke!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 33: Surprise  
  
Luke reads the newspaper headline and smiles broadly. "STEFAN CASSADINE  
SHOT AT LUKE'S CLUB". He looks at Laura, Sarah and Mac and says,  
"Ever see a prettier headline??"  
Mac shakes his head," Luke, you're sick man."  
Sarah:" Mr. Spencer, really. Is this necessary?"  
Laura:" Luke, you're hopeless.."  
  
"Well, Spencer, you got your chance to kill me..and yet here I am."  
Stefan smiles at Luke tauntingly and Luke groans. He can't believe he is  
forced to work with a Cassadine in order to get his kids back.  
Luke: "Keep smiling Cassadine. I always said you were a vampire. Should  
have driven a stake in your heart."  
Stefan:" Really Spencer, I am growing weary of these vampire cracks. I do  
have a reflection you know. Enough of this nonsense. Let's get down to  
business."  
Mac: " Okay, I have officially posted an APB for Luke and Laura Spencer.  
It should get back to your Mother, Mr. Cassadine, that not only were you  
killed, but that Luke and Laura have split town. Now you have the  
location of the kids, right?"  
Stefan: "Vaguely. Mrs. Lansbury told me about her part in the kidnapping of  
Nikolas, that she turned him over to your friend Miranda. And that his  
death was faked to frame Spencer. The children are in Canada, but she  
didn't say what location. We were pressed for time. I am hoping I will  
get a call shortly with more specific information."  
Luke: "How many possible locations are there in Canada? How much of  
Canada does your family own?"  
Stefan: " You don't want to know. I have my loyal operative checking into  
that now."  
Laura:" The kids..Miranda said they were all okay??"  
Stefan: " Your mother and Lu are fine, Lucky has a couple of bruises. Nikolas  
was severely beaten a couple of days ago."  
  
Everyone is silent as they watch the fear and anger cross over Stefan's  
face. Laura looks stricken.  
Stefan: "Miranda assured her mother that Nikolas will be okay. She is our  
best hope. Now that she has decided to help us retrieve the children we  
have a good chance of getting them back."  
Luke: "We'll get them back..all of them. Okay Mac, now what are we going to do  
about explaining Stefan's body??"  
Mac: " Well, Mr. Cassadine has graciously pointed out how inept the Port Charles  
authorities are. They are going to "accidentally" cremate him."  
Sarah:" This will buy us enough time to get out of town and into Canada.  
Mac will continue the investigation here with Det Garcia. And as far as Helena  
Cassadine will know, I'm out following your trail Mr. Spencer."  
Laura: " Okay. Do the four of us leave together?"  
Luke:" No, babe. You and I are out of here tonight. Stefan and Sarah will  
join us in the morning. Hey Cassadine- where did you find a body that was  
available to "cremate"?'  
Stefan: " Mr. Spencer, a vampire never divulges his secrets."  
Mac: "I'm not hearing this conversation. I don't know anything about a body."  
Sarah: " I'm with you Mac."  
Stefan: " And they wonder why we call the police inept?"  
Sarah: " Your humor is not very appreciative Stefan."  
Stefan: " If you can't laugh at the police?'  
Luke:"Okay, Bubba. You'll keep our trail hot. How much time do you  
figure we got till Helena makes her move, Steffin?"  
Stefan: " Luke, if we're going to travel together i insist you call me by  
my name. It's Stefan..not Steffin. Good lord, is it really that  
difficult for you?"  
Luke:' You don't look like a Stefan..you look like a Steffin.."  
Laura: " Will you two knock it off. We're trying to get our kids back. You  
are both acting like teenage boys!"  
Sarah: " I agree with Laura. Enough already."  
Stefan: " Once Helena is done gloating over my death and over the Spencer's  
trouble with the law, she'll call for Nikolas. My bet is Jerry will  
accompany him and leave Miranda and a guard or two to kill Lesley, Lulu  
and Lucky."  
  
Laura and Luke pale at the thought but Stefan quickly moves along.  
Stefan: "Our plan is to get there BEFORE Jerry takes Nikolas to Greece. If  
not, Miranda will hopefully have us there to back her up before the kids  
get hurt. I don't know how much pull she has with the guards or Jerry at  
this point. Our only hope is Jerry is still entranced over her."  
Mac:" I still can't believe Jerry is involved with his brother's wife."  
Stefan: "It's like a sick family curse Mr. Scorpio. The men in my family  
long for their brother's wives. Of course Cassadine men prefer blondes.  
And it appears the other side of the family prefers brunettes. Perhaps  
Dr Collins can do a case study on this when we return."  
  
Sarah's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello? Yes, just a sec....  
Stefan it is for you." She hands him her cell phone.  
Stefan: " Yes,..Simms good...excellent. You're positive of the location??  
It would figure she'd pick the more secluded of the compounds. Any idea  
who is in the home?? Okay check into it..the more information the  
better. And Simms- you'll be rewarded for this.."  
  
Stefan returns the phone to Sarah and looks at the eager faces staring at him.  
Stefan: " Simms has found the location. It's going to be rough terrain.  
Perhaps Only Spencer and I should go. I could call in a few of my people..."  
Sarah: " Excuse me? I'm the one with professional expertise here. I am  
going on this investigation and retrieval effort. Got it? What kind of  
sexist chauvinistic remark was that?"  
  
Laura shakes her head in mock amusement:" Cassadine men and their little  
women theory. Some things never change. Stefan, my kids and my mother  
are out there. I will be going. I've been on the run long enough to  
know how to take care of myself. Probably better than you ever could. "  
  
Stefan looks at Luke in exasperation and Luke laughs heartily..  
Luke:" You really put your foot in your mouth this time, Cassadine. I  
can tell you now, these two will be with us. And judging from your  
recent security problems with your staff, we're safer this way."  
Stefan: " Yes, you have a point, not to mention I don't really have access  
to my staff now that I am dead. Only Angelo, Mrs Lansbury, and Simms  
know that I am alive. Ladies, my apologies. Old habits die hard. I  
meant no harm."  
Laura: " My mother is alive. i still can't believe this is true."  
Stefan: " I was going to give her to you. As soon as Helena was taken care  
of. I truly thought the viper was on her death bed."  
Laura: " You kept her safe all these years though Stefan. You visited her  
and told her about her family. I am grateful."  
Luke:" I thought the old Bat was going to croak too. My God, how many  
lives does the woman have?'  
Stefan: " Apparently too many. To think she masterminded this whole plan."  
Sarah: " The ability to plan runs in the family--you really out did  
yourself with your death plan."  
Stefan: " After my talk with Mrs. Lansbury, I called Sarah and we developed  
the plan. She then called Luke and passed along the information. And  
well presto. I'm dead thanks to Luke Spencer."  
Luke:" I still can't believe I finally get the chance to kill you  
Steffin and I have to shoot blanks.."  
Stefan: " Life is full of irony Luke. Who would have thought you and I would  
ever agree to work together? But I would make a deal with the devil to  
get my Nikolas back."  
Luke: " I feel like I may already be dealing with the devil. Hell,  
anything to get my family back."  
Laura: " Have you ever noticed just how much the two of you think alike?  
It's rather amazing."  
Sarah smiles at Laura in amusement," Now that you mention it Laura, they  
are similar."  
Luke: " Woman, I don't find that funny. I have red hot American blood  
pumping through these veins, baby. Not that cold blue stuff he has."  
Stefan: " Luke, you know, you really do appear more intelligent with your  
mouth shut. Whenever you open it, I fell like I'm talking to a person  
off of..what is that American show? Hee Haw??"  
Luke: " Well, Steffin. Get used to it, 'cause we're gonna be breathing  
each other's air for the next few days."  
  
Luke lights up his cigar and toasts his glass to Stefan..  
Luke: " Here's to your death. If only for a fleeting moment.." Luke  
blows smoke in Stefan's face.  
  
Stefan looks at him in disgust as he waves the smoke away." Speaking of  
breathing each other's air. I find those cigars absolutely repulsive."  
Sarah: "I agree Mr. Spencer. I must ask that in the car you refrain from smoking."  
Luke: " You're joking right?? What is this? High school?? Do I have to smoke  
in the boys room??"  
Stefan: " I'm amazed..you actually made it to High school.."  
Sarah looks at her watch. "Luke, Laura, it is time for you to make your move."  
Laura rolls her eyes at them." This is going to be a trip to remember. I  
guess we're all set. We'll meet you at the designated spot and ditch the  
Cadillac."  
Sarah: " We'll be there..And you two be careful. We only have one shot  
at this and we all need to make it out alive."  
Luke:" Don't worry about us baby. We've fought this family before. Now we  
even have one fighting with us. Steffin--we'll get all the kids back."  
Stefan: " I understand Luke, I have a feeling that this will be the fight of  
our lives. But the stakes are toe high for us to lose. We will meet you soon."  
They say their final good byes and leave the catacombs. Each destined to  
start their part of the plan.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 34: In The Catacombs  
  
Mac, Stefan, and Sarah are sitting in the catacombs after Laura and Luke  
left.  
  
Stefan: "So what's next?"  
Mac: "Well, to make your death official, I need your Cassadine medallion  
and ring. Helena won't believe you are dead without it."  
Stefan gets up and takes the ring off his finger. "Well, I am not THE  
Cassadine Regent now." He reaches inside his shirt and removes his  
medallion. "There was a time when I was younger, when I hated this  
medallion. Now.... well, it doesn't matter. Getting Nikolas back is the  
only thing that matters now." Stefan hands them over to Mac.  
  
Sarah: "You will need to change clothes too. You will attract attention in  
those clothes."  
  
Stefan looks at Sarah mockingly. "What? You don't like my tastefully  
dark attire?"  
  
Sarah smiles at his joke."Next to me, you'll stand out like a sore  
thumb. This is a casual affair. We don't know what trouble we will  
encounter. Mac, will you bring him back some clothes to wear? Oh, and  
stop by my room and pick up the beige overnight bag next to the door. It  
has my traveling clothes in it." She hands Mac her keys.  
  
Mac:"Ok, I should be back in an hour or so with everything you'll need.  
Tomorrow morning the car, I will escort you to the car."  
  
Sarah studies Stefan, who looks like he's a million mile away."What are  
you thinking about?"  
  
Stefan: "I still can't believe he's alive, Sarah...."  
Sarah: "You haven't had any time to really take it in, have you?"  
Stefan shakes his head. "No, I haven't. Everything had to happen so  
fast. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly your perspective on life  
can change.... " Stefan begins to tell Sarah what happened when Mrs  
Lansbury told him about Nikolas.....  
  
Mrs Lansbury straightens her dress nervously for the third time. Finally  
she gets up the nerve to knock on the living room door. She hears  
Stefan call for her to enter. Mrs. Lansbury: "Mr Cassadine? Do you have a  
moment?"  
  
Stefan waves her in the room. "Yes, what is it?'  
Mrs Lansbury.:"Mr Cassadine, I don't really know how to tell you this. So many  
things have happened that I'm not sure really how to begin."  
Stefan eyes the older woman with curious suspicion. She's been a loyal  
servant for years and Nikolas had adored her, yet something in his gut  
was screaming that she knew something she was afraid to say.  
Stefan:" Mrs. Lansbury this has been a rough time for me and to be honest I  
haven't much patience. You obviously have something on your mind. Please  
don't take up any more of my time than absolutely necessary."  
  
Stefan waves her to a chair and she sits. He takes a seat on the  
opposite chair and waits for her to begin.  
MRS.Lansbury: " Mr Cassadine, you know I have worked for the Cassadine family  
for years. Your mother kept me on staff even after my affair with your  
uncle Victor. I was forever grateful to her for that."  
Stefan:"I understand this.."  
  
Mrs. Lansbury cuts him off.." Please let me continue.. I have always  
been loyal to your family but especially to your mother.."  
Mrs. Lansbury looks up at him with tear-filled eyes and Stefan starts  
to realize where she's going with this..  
Stefan:"Did you have something to do with Nikolas being murdered??" he can  
barely believe he uttered the words to this kindly lady. She had been  
like a grandmother to Nikolas.  
Mrs Lansbury:" Sir...Master Nikolas is not dead. He is in Canada with my  
daughter Miranda and your cousin Jerry."  
  
Stefan rises from the chair and looks at her in shock. He lets the  
meaning of her words sink in. Careful to not be to hopeful he walks over  
to her chair and boxes her in as he grips the arms with his fists and  
angrily whispers to her:  
Stefan:" Do not play games with me. Explain yourself."  
  
Mrs. Lansbury starts to tremble as she gazes up at Stefan's angry face.  
His eyes dance angrily as he waits for an explanation. She feels a chill  
run down her spine. For a split second she sees Helena's eyes.  
MRS.Lansbury: "Your mother ordered me to help her. She said it was for the good  
of Nikolas. That I owed her as well as my daughter owed her. She told me  
that without my compliance she would have Miranda killed in an accident  
that she wouldn't survive and that My son Pierce, would be next. I had  
no choice. She ordered me to take Master Nikolas to the drop-off point.  
I drugged him and drove him to Miranda. She took him to  
Canada to be with Jerry. They have the Spencer children and Lesley Webber  
as well."  
  
Stefan feels his body go through an array of emotions- anger from the  
betrayal. confusion, and relief. He can't believe is baby is alive...  
Stefan:'WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?? WHAT HAS HAPPENED??"  
Mrs. Lansbury takes a deep breath and continues." You're mother's plan  
was to drive you insane with guilt. And then frame you for the Spencer  
children's kidnapping and Luke for Nikolas's murder. She wanted the two  
of you to kill each other. I was supposed to return to Greece as soon as  
you were dead and then then Miranda would be free from the Cassadine's  
control. Miranda called me today and something  
horrible has happened. "  
  
Stefan looks at her with bewildered eyes and awaits her revelation.  
MRS.Lansbury: "Master Nikolas and Lucky Spencer tried to escape. Jerry and  
Miranda caught them and Jerry was furious. He started to beat Lucky and  
Nikolas distracted him by telling him a horrible truth that made Jerry snap."  
Stefan whispers numbly: "What truth?"  
Mrs. Lansbury looks down at her hands and sighs.."that he slept with  
Miranda."  
  
Stefan feels his stomach turn as he thinks of not only his nephew being  
seduced but of Jerry's reaction to this betrayal.:"What did he do to  
Nikolas?" he asks in a deadly whisper.  
Mrs. Lansbury: " He beat him severely. Miranda said he was like an out of  
control animal. Lucky screamed for her and by the time she got there  
Jerry had beaten Nikolas very severely and was still thrashing him.  
Miranda was able to stop Jerry. She and Lucky took care of him."  
  
Stefan closes his eyes as he thinks of his Nikolas beaten by their  
insane cousin. " How is he??"  
Mrs.Lansbury: "He'll be okay. Miranda has medical expertise and is treating his  
injuries. She called me and asked me to help her help the children..so I  
came to you."  
Stefan:"What you are saying had better be true..for I have the mind to have  
you disposed of immediately!"  
  
Mrs. Lansbury trembles in fear but remains silent.  
Stefan gives free rein to his rage:" I TRUSTED YOU! NIKOLAS TRUSTED YOU!  
YOU TURN ON US! MY CHILD HAD BETTER COME BACK ALIVE AND HEALTHY OR YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS TO COME WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CURSE TO YOU!"  
Mrs. Lansbury nods. Never before had she seen him so full of rage. "  
Please sir..kill me if you must ...but my children..please not my  
children.."  
  
She breaks down and weeps and Stefan looks at her coldly. He can't help  
but understand why she did it..his mother would have killed her children  
without a second thought.  
  
Stefan:"You will go back to your duties as if nothing has happened. I will  
keep you informed as I see fit. If Miranda calls again get as much  
information as possible. As long As the children and Lesley are returned  
safely you will have nothing to fear. Cross me or have second thoughts  
on what you've done and you're family will live to regret it for ages.  
You are dismissed."  
  
Stefan walks out of the room hastily and descends up the stairs. He goes  
into Nikolas room and walks over to his picture. Taking it gently in his  
hand he collapses into the chair with sudden overwhelming emotion. He  
feels his body shake as the tears of relief come spilling from his eyes  
over his cheeks as he holds the picture to his heart. He whispers  
out loud as his voice cracks..  
  
Stefan:" My Nikolas...you are alive. I will find you my child..please don't  
give up hope."  
  
Stefan rocks with emotion in the chair and tries to gain composure. It's  
as if God has reached down and returned his heart. He pulls out his cell  
phone as the final tears are wiped away. He dials a number and finally a voice answers "Sarah. I'm glad I caught you....."  
  
  
In the present.....  
  
Stefan: "And then I called you. I don't think I will really believe it until I see Nikolas with my own eyes."  
  
Sarah reaches out to take Stefan's hand with tears in her eyes.  
  
Sarah: "It is a miracle isn't it?"  
  
Stefan wipes the last of his tears. "Yes it is."  
  
Mac walks into the catacombs and sees Sarah holding Stefan's hand. Mac  
can sense that it is an emotional moment. So he just waits quietly for  
a couple minutes. When the time seems appropriate, Mac walks forward  
loudly.  
  
Mac: "Here's everything you'll need. I have to be getting back to the  
station, to handle the investigation and search for Luke and Laura." Mac  
gives Sarah a signal that he wants to talk to her.  
  
Sarah: "Thanks Mac. Stefan I'll be right back. I have to talk with Mac  
for a second." She walks out with Mac.  
  
Mac looks at her seriously and whispers. "Be careful with this guy,  
Sarah. Don't ever forget he's a Cassadine. He'll kill you in a second if  
it suits his purposes. And he's famous for his charming ways with  
women."  
  
Sarah looks at Mac with amusement. "Well, look who's the new expert on  
the Cassadines!"  
  
Mac looks sheepish. "Sorry, I've just seen so many people fooled by this  
guy. And I've gotten to know you well enough to see you have a soft  
heart. Stefan can see that too. And he'll use it to his advantage. " He  
sees Sarah shake with silent laughter at his attempt at protectiveness.  
"I know, I know. You're the expert. Sorry I said anything. See you in  
the morning."  
  
Sarah: "Thanks for your concern Mac. But you don't have to worry."  
  
Sarah returns to the catacombs. Stefan is sitting and waiting like an  
obedient little boy.  
  
Stefan: "Was he warning you about me?"  
  
Sarah: "Don't you already know the answer to that question?"  
  
Stefan: "Forget I asked."  
  
Sarah: "Well, it is time for you to change your image, Stefan Cassadine."  
  
Sarah opens the bag Mac brought for Stefan and pulls out a blue denim  
shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Sarah: "So, have you ever worn this stuff before?"  
  
Stefan rolls his eyes. "Please. Your attempt at humor is lost on me.  
I'll let you know if I need any help figuring out these strange  
contraptions." Stefan takes the clothes to go change.  
  
Stefan returns a short while later. Sarah is struck by the force of his  
male sexuality. God, why did he hide in those suits?  
  
Stefan smiles at her temporary loss of composure. "So you approve of the change?"  
  
Sarah quickly regains her composure. "Yeah, it'll do." Sarah walks up  
and strokes his cheek. This time, he is surprised.  
  
Sarah:"Well, to complete the look, you should probably shave."  
  
Stefan: "Absolutely not. This is as far as I go." He kisses the palm of  
her hand that had just stroked his cheek, she quickly removes it, and  
follows it with a slap.  
  
Stefan: "What was that for?"  
  
Sarah: "For the little improvisation at Luke's Club. I couldn't retaliate during your "death" scene! I don't appreciate you taking advantage of the situation like that. And I want you to know, it won't be tolerated again!"  
  
Stefan: "Oh, and the tears you had in your eyes weren't an improvisation? I was so moved by your performance that the kiss just happened."  
  
Sarah: "Oh please. With the blarney coming out of your mouth, I'd think  
you were Irish!"  
  
Stefan: "What? Has no one ever flirted with you before? Maybe my nephew was right. Maybe American men don't know how to flirt." Stefan's eyes caress hers. This time he strokes her cheek."When you were looking down at me at Luke's with tears in your eyes, do you want to know what I was thinking?"  
  
Sarah knows she should resist, but she can't . "What?"  
  
Stefan: "That if I had to die like that, I'd want it to end just like it did."  
  
Just as Stefan is about to kiss her, Sarah pulls away from him and turns  
her back. What was happening to her? She forces herself to think of the mission.  
  
Stefan smiles. She isn't as immune to me as she'd like to be. But he knows he has to be careful with her. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever met.  
  
Stefan: "Forgive me. My flirting went too far. It was only in fun. You  
are a beautiful woman. It comes naturally to me."  
  
Sarah: "Well, kindly control it from now on, okay?"  
  
Stefan: "Then we have truce?"  
  
Sarah: "Fine."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 35: The Time Has Come For the Nephew To Grieve  
  
Jerry walks into Nikolas room happily. He smiles at Nikolas Who glares back at him.  
Jerry:" How are feeling today brephos??"  
  
Nikolas feels his stomach turn as he watches Jerry's face. Something has  
happened to put him in such a good mood. " Not that you care, but I feel a  
little better. Don't tell me another discipline session right? Well unless  
you're going to beat me over the wounds you've already inflicted you're running out of areas on my body to inflict pain."  
  
Jerry:" Tsk Tsk. Such a grumpy young man. No I think it's evident that you've been disciplined enough. And of course I care about your progress. I need you well soon. "  
  
Nikolas: "Why?? Anxious to beat me again??"  
  
Jerry:"You are trying to tempt me with that surly attitude, but it won't work, Nope, we're going on a little trip soon."  
  
Nikolas: "Wow, Jerry, are you finally taking me to Disney World?? My prayers have been answered!" Nikolas rolls his eyes and turns to looks at the wall.  
  
Jerry:" No, not Disney World. Something better. We're going to Greece."  
  
Nikolas flinches at the mention of Greece. he knows that something had happened if they're ready to leave.  
  
Nikolas: "Why?? Everyone packing up and leaving??"  
  
Jerry:' No, just you and me. Your grandmother wants to see you. Of course I'll  
have to explain your condition so lets hope you look a little better before we leave."  
  
Nikolas: ' I don't understand. Why just you and me? What about my Uncle??"  
  
Jerry smiles and pats Nikolas on the head condescendingly...  
  
Jerry: "I'm sorry little one. But your Uncle won't be able to join us. Actually, he  
will join us I suppose in some capacity..." Jerry flings a newspaper at Nikolas and Nikolas stares at the headline.  
  
"STEFAN CASSADINE SHOT AT LUKE'S CLUB"  
  
"At his funeral!" Jerry laughs a little as he watches Nikolas pale while reading the article. He sees Nikolas's tears threatening to spill over.  
  
Nikolas: "NO!! NO!!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!"  
  
Jerry:"Now, I would think you'd be happy. Oh but wait you never really bought into him betraying you did you? Well no one can say you aren't a sharp one. Truth is brephos, some of the stuff I told you was true..some wasn't. I'll let you figure out what is and isn't true! but I can guarantee you that the headline is true! Your Uncle met his death the same way most Cassadine men do. At the hands of Luke Spencer!"  
  
Nikolas fights the urge to cry. He refuses to give Jerry the satisfaction.  
Jerry, now content that his job is done, turns to leave.  
  
Jerry:"Now, just think Lucky Spencer will do the same to you one day. If you don't kill him first."  
  
Nikolas watches the door close and he painfully lays back on the bed. He can no longer hold the tears back and succumbs to his grief. He thinks of all the times his Uncle took care of him and of the fight they had before he was taken.." I was never ashamed of you Uncle..I love you" he cries into his pillow and finally drifts off to sleep.  
  
........................  
  
Mrs Lansbury waits patiently for Helena to answer her call.  
  
Helena: "Hello?"  
  
Mrs. Lansbury sounds a bit distressed as she talks with Helena "Mistress, this is Mrs Lansbury...."  
  
Helena's voice has a sarcastic tone to it."Hello, Mrs Lansbury. I've heard the  
AWFUL news. To think my beloved son Stefan died at the hands of our nemesis, Luke Spencer. Well, you know how I feel. I'm surprised to hear that you are upset about this. You always knew this was the plan."  
  
Mrs Lansbury: "Yes, I know mistress. It's just that I knew him almost all his life.  
Even though my loyalty will always lie with you, I am sad that he is dead. And such a violent death at that."  
  
Helena: "Well, that's what he gets for crossing me. Good riddance. Now I can have my dear grandson at my side once more. I can hardly wait! It has been too long."  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "You must be very excited Mistress. Have plans been made yet for his return? And when shall I join you?"  
Helena: "I will speak with Jerry soon about bringing Nikolas to Greece. But I plan to wait until we set the date for dear Stefan's funeral in Greece. He should  
attend, don't you think?"  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "Of course Mistress."  
  
Helena: "I want you to call the PCPD about having Stefan's body returned to Greece as soon as possible. Call me when you have the information."  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "Yes, mistress." Mrs Lansbury hangs up the phone.  
  
Angelo: "So the old lady bought it?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury sighs heavily. "Yes. She wants me to call the police department about  
Stefan's body. She plans to have Nikolas attend Stefan's funeral in Greece."  
  
Angelo: "We'll have Scorpio call her about the mistake of cremating Stefan's body. And I'll tell Mr Cassadine about the time line when we talk next. You've done your part here. You have a more important mission in Greece. "  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "Was is really necessary for you to watch me with Helena? you don't honestly think I'd jeopardize the mission now, do you?"   
  
Angelo shrugs. "Probably not. But the stakes are too high for there to be any mistakes. Mr Cassadine has been very generous with you, allowing you any freedom at all. An operative will be supervising you in Greece as well, just in case you change your loyalties again."  
  
Mrs Lansbury sounds resigned to her fate. "Yes, I am well aware what I owe Mr Cassadine. I just hope he gets all of the kids out alive. What happens to me is irrelevant at this point. I won't be able to live with myself if something else happens to Nikolas."  
  
..............  
  
Miranda walks into Nikolas room and falls to her knees by his bedside. She rubs his back gently as he starts to wake. She smiles at him softly as she looks at his tear-stained face.  
  
Nikolas: "Luke killed my Uncle.." Nikolas whispers as the emotions overcome him once again.  
  
Miranda: "No, Nikolas..he's alive. I called my mother She told him you were alive. He had to plan this to rescue you. Your uncle and the Spencers are coming for you."  
  
Nikolas: ' You knew this..why didn't you tell me??"  
  
Miranda: ' I had to let Jerry tell you and your reaction had to be real. No one can  
know about this Nikolas. Not Jerry, not the guards. Lots of lives depend on the success of this plan."  
  
Nikolas nods and pulls out his pen and paper. He quickly writes a note to Lucky and hands it to Miranda.  
  
Nikolas: "Lucky can know, right??"  
Miranda: ' Yes..I'll give him the note. I'm going to try and get Lulu in here for you  
today. I'll need you to go back to ignoring me and Jerry. You play that role pretty well."  
  
Nikolas smiles at her. "Time to be the inconsolable prince again??"  
  
Miranda: " Exactly. Jerry is desperate for you to start improving. If he thinks seeing your sister will help then he'll probably agree. Of course I have my own ways of convincing him."  
  
Nikolas: "You don't have to ...I can tell you hate him and that you don't want  
to sleep with him.."  
  
Miranda brushes Nikolas hair back and smiles.  
Miranda: "Actually I do need to do this. He has to think I love him and that I'm on his side.. One slip-up could result in a lot of deaths."  
  
Nikolas looks up at the ceiling and then back to her.  
  
Nikolas: ' So we just don't make any mistakes. What are you doing with the notes?"  
  
Miranda: " I flush them. Don't worry it will be okay. Now remember what I said you have to be very despondent or else I can't get you Lu. Truth is, I think you need to see her."  
  
Nikolas: "Okay..you promise that Lucky is okay??"  
  
Miranda: " He's fine..has cabin fever and is worried about you..but he'll be okay."  
  
Nikolas: "Okay. Give him my note. Good luck"  
  
Miranda: "Same to you.."  
  
Miranda walks out of the room and heads down the stairs to Lucky's. She finds him pacing in his room.  
  
Lucky: " How's Nikolas? I read the headlines. Oh man..."  
  
Miranda places her finger to her mouth and hands him the note.  
Miranda: "As well as to be expected. He is angry at your father and devastated by his uncle's death."  
  
Lucky: " Yeah ..well I'm sure Jerry had a good time torturing him. My dad had to do it in self-defense..."  
  
Lucky rambles on a little as he reads Nikolas note.  
  
Lucky,  
Well, you know by now about my uncle. He isn't dead. Our parents know we're okay and they faked Uncle's death to come and save us. Just hang on a little longer and trust Miranda. She is the one that got word to them. I'm okay and she tells me you are too. You're going to need to play angry and scared. Shouldn't be hard cause I know I am both of those so you probably are too. I'll keep in touch. Watch your back Spencer. ~N~  
  
Lucky takes a pen from Miranda and write a short note back.  
  
Nikolas,  
I'm fine, glad you're okay. I knew Jerry would torture you. We're going to get out of this. If our parents are pooling resources then we're okay. Lulu and Grandma are fine. Grandma told me to tell you she loves you. Guess she doesn't know you too well. I'll play my part man and you take care of yourself. Play Jerry's game but don't let him mess with your head. ~Lucky  
  
Miranda takes the note. They continue their vague discussion for a more few minutes and then she leaves. Lucky goes to the wall and whispers to his grandmother. "It's going to be okay. I can feel it"  
  
...........  
  
Later the same evening, Stefan is watching Sarah practice Tai Chi. He can't help but admire her beautiful slim body. Her movements are fluid and flawless. It looks like an elegant dance and she is able to concentrate completely, even though she knows he's watching her. He is impressed. Finally she is done.  
  
Sarah looks over at him. "So, any comments?"  
  
Stefan looks at her appreciatively. "You were flawless. A very beautiful  
performance."  
  
Sarah: "It wasn't a 'performance'!"  
  
Stefan: "Please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. How long have you been practicing?"  
  
Sarah: "My father started teaching me when I was 10."  
  
Stefan: "He must have been a wonderful teacher."  
  
Sarah looks a little sad. "Yes, he was."  
  
Stefan notices her sadness. "You are sad. What is the story behind that?"  
  
Sarah guard goes up. "None of your business."  
  
Sarah begins to get out their sleeping bags. Stefan senses her need for  
distance, and he is frustrated. He decides to try a different tack.  
  
Stefan:"You know I am at a distinct disadvantage with you. I am not used to this."  
  
Sarah: "What do you mean?"  
  
Stefan: "You know so much about me. In fact, you may know more about me through the WSB information bank than even my mother does. I am used to being a man of mystery."  
  
Sarah: "Sorry to ruin your cover, Cassadine. I prefer to know my assignments."  
  
Stefan: "Is that what I am? An assignment? So you are the WSB agent assigned to me? The one who has been researching me?" Stefan's tone sounds somewhat threatening and angry.  
  
Sarah: "Don't act innocent Stefan. You knew you were being watched by the WSB."  
  
Stefan: "Yes, I knew. But I didn't know it was you..."  
  
Sarah: "Are you surprised that the agent is a woman?"  
  
Stefan: "A little."  
  
Sarah: "I should have figured. You are so damn arrogant and chauvinistic."  
  
Stefan: "I think you misunderstand me....."  
  
Sarah: " Would it surprise you to know that I was given the assignment because I was a woman?"  
  
Stefan looks even more surprised. "Why would the WSB do that?"  
  
Sarah: "Well, some trade secrets aren't given out. Sorry."  
  
Stefan shakes his head in exasperation. "I am a man who knows things, and yet I know nothing about you. Well, next to nothing."  
  
Sarah smiles at him enigmatically."But isn't the mystery fun?"  
  
Stefan: "To tell you the truth it's frightening, which would explain my  
uncharacteristic behavior towards you."  
  
Sarah: "Yes, you prefer to manipulate women into coming to you instead pursuing them. You make them think that it is what they want when all the time, they are dancing to your tune. You can't do that with me, because I know your game. So instead you resort to the usual male tricks."  
  
Stefan anger grows with her onslaught of insults. "Well, You obviously have a very low opinion of me. I am surprised you even agreed to my plan."  
  
Sarah: "You are an intelligent man, Stefan. Your plan made sense. It was the only way to get Helena to reveal herself and have a shot at getting the kids out safely. Your elaborate plans often work. There is no reason for me to question that this one won't work out."  
  
Stefan becomes sarcastic. "Thank you for the vote of confidence."  
  
Sarah and Stefan get into their respective sleeping bags. Stefan is shaking  
with anger. He isn't used to losing fights with women. Meanwhile, Sarah is  
smiling smugly to herself. She has just figured out how to keep Stefan at a  
distance. If she keeps this up, he'll leave her completely alone.  
  
....................  
  
Miranda walks into her and Jerry's room and eases herself on the bed she pulls him close to her and kisses him passionately. He allows himself to be taken in and for a minute as they just kiss and explore each other's bodies with their hands. He breaks away and touches her hair softly...  
  
Jerry: "How are the boys??"  
  
Miranda: " Lucky is scared.. He's afraid Nikolas will lash out him. And angry at being held captive of course. He's pacing a lot. But I'm more worried about Nikolas."  
  
Jerry:' Why doesn't that surprise me??"  
  
Miranda: "Jerry, he is so devastated. Stefan raised him and was the only real parent he ever knew. Now to find out Luke Spencer killed him after everything else that has happened. I'm afraid of what he might do."  
  
Jerry looks at her with curiosity..  
Jerry:"You think he's suicidal??"  
  
Miranda: " Perhaps...he probably feels everything he cares about is gone. He needs to be hopeful again. Otherwise it could compromise his healing."  
  
Jerry: "Do you have a suggestion?"  
Miranda: "Let me bring him his sister. He adores her and if anyone can get him out of his depression it will be her. Jerry, the only way he's going to heal is if he wants too."  
  
Jerry realizes that she has a point and nods." Fine. After dinner bring the  
little girl to him. Tell Nikolas that he may visit with her every night after dinner until we leave for Greece."  
  
Miranda: "He'll like that Jerry. And I'll make sure he knows you are the one who  
allowed it. Maybe he will return the favor by not telling Helena everything."  
  
Jerry:"Maybe.. So the Spencer brat is antsy? I don't want him trying anymore escape plans either. Start letting him see his sister after lunch. This way both of the boys can have something to look forward to and maybe they'll stop some of there whining."  
  
Miranda: ' That's a good idea. I'll start tomorrow with Lucky."  
  
Jerry moves on top of Miranda and kisses her gently."Now do I have something to look forward too??"  
  
Miranda pulls him to her and they make passionate love as she thinks to herself 'please let us get out of this alive..'  
  
......................  
  
Luke and Laura are in the Pink Cadillac, driving to the destination where they plan to ditch their beloved car. The excitement of pulling off a great con has started to wear off. Laura can see Luke is worried.  
  
Laura: "Luke, what's the matter? Are we lost?"  
  
Luke: "No, nothing like that, baby. It's this plan Sarah and Steffin have  
supposedly cooked up. My gut keeps telling me to never trust that vampire. What if this is one of his Godforsaken master plans?"  
  
Laura: "I don't think so. Agent Thompson seems really sharp. She knows the Cassadines pretty well."  
  
Luke snorts. "Come on, baby. Sarah hasn't ever gone head-to-head with a  
Cassadine. We have. There isn't a honest bone in their blood-sucking bodies. "  
  
Laura: "I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't have a chance. But  
before you "shot and killed" Stefan, I spoke with him."  
  
Luke: "What??! You didn't offer yourself to him again did you?"  
  
Laura: "No, it wasn't like that. I was at Nikolas's memorial. He came by."  
  
Luke: "So he said something to you that changed your mind."  
  
Laura: "It wasn't what he said exactly. It was just his attitude. He was just  
different. Detached from me. Like he didn't care that I didn't love him."  
  
Luke: "So he's changed tactics again. Baby, he's so good at manipulating you."  
  
Laura: "No, Luke. He wasn't manipulating me. See, that's what's different. Up until then, every conversation we had contained a level of emotional  
manipulation from him.. trying to get me to come to him. When I asked him about it. He acknowledged that he had changed. That he had let me go. At that moment, I knew he had not taken our kids. Trust me on this one, Luke. The feeling of certainty I have is so strong. I'm not wrong about this."  
  
Luke: "Ok, I believe you. For now. It's not like we have a choice anyway. This is our only lead to our kids." Luke looks at the exit sign. "Ok, we're almost there, Baby. Ready for some hiking and some sleep under the stars?" He gives her a suggestive smile.  
  
Laura smiles back: "I have my carpet bag. I'm ready for anything. Helena and Jerry better watch out!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 36: On the Road  
  
Jerry sighs as he dials the number. Hearing the familiar voice pick up, he greets her. "Aunt Helena. How are you today?"  
  
Helena: "You never returned my call last night.. Explain yourself."  
  
Jerry: "I was a little occupied last night. Everything is well here though."  
  
Helena: "How is my Grandson?"  
  
Jerry: "I had to discipline him rather severely. He and the Spencer brat tried to escape. And when I was disciplining Spencer, Nikolas intervened and took up for him."  
  
Helena: "HE DEFENDED THAT DEVIL SPAWN??"  
  
Jerry: "Yes, I was appalled as well. I'm afraid I had no choice but to give him a rather brutal lesson."  
  
Helena: "How brutal?? He'd better be okay, Jerry. Disciplining him is one thing, abusing him is another."  
  
Jerry hides his fear as he speaks. "I would never abuse him. But it was  
necessary to severely beat him. A hard lesson to learn, but after reading today's headlines, I'm sure he now understands why."  
  
Helena: "Well, I'll be seeing Nikolas soon enough and I'll look him over myself. How did he react to my son's unfortunate demise at the hands of Luke Spencer??"  
  
Jerry:"Why Aunt Helena, you seem almost giddy. He took it rather rough. He's very despondent and I'm starting to fear for his will to live. Perhaps moving him right now would be a mistake."  
  
Helena: "We can't delay it forever Jerry. I suppose a few more days won't hurt. I expect him to be present for his Uncle's funeral though. What are you doing to improve his mood??"  
  
Jerry: "I'm allowing visits with his sister, Lesleylu."   
  
Helena: "Yes, the child that shares my Grandson's blood. I am aware he's quite attached to her. I'm almost tempted to bring her to Greece for him, but it would interfere with his loyalty to the family. Keep me informed on his progress."  
  
Jerry: "Absolutely Aunt Helena. He's in very good hands."  
  
Helena: "He'd better be. Or it will be your hide.."  
  
Jerry: "Naturally Aunt Helena.."  
  
With that they hang up the phones and Jerry swallows the knot in his  
throat. He walks into the living room and nods to Miranda. She puts down  
the dinner dishes and goes to retrieve Lesleylu. Carrying the little girl up the stairs she whispers to her."We're going to see Nikolas.."  
  
Miranda opens the door and smiles as she watches Nikolas face light up  
when he sees his sister. She hands him the child and he carefully puts her next to him on the bed.  
  
Nikolas: "Hey little sister. How are you??"  
  
Lesleylu giggles and touches his face with her hand. He smiles and lets  
her explore him.  
  
Nikolas looks up at Miranda gratefully. "Thank-you"  
  
Miranda: "No problem. Jerry has okayed visits every night after dinner. Lucky  
will get to see her every day after lunch."  
  
Nikolas: "How did you pull that off?"  
  
Miranda: "With a little coaxing. He suggested the daily visits for both of you. I think he wants to keep you from confessing all to your Grandmother."  
  
Nikolas nods and goes back to playing with Lu. The child happily jabbers  
at him. He smiles as he tries to follow her chitter chatter. All of sudden she does something that amazes him..  
  
Lulu:" Gicky.."  
  
Nikolas looks up at Miranda..  
Nikolas: " Did she just try and say my name??"  
  
Miranda laughs and nods.  
Miranda: "I don't think she can pronounce the "N" yet.  
  
Lesleylu laughs at Nikolas and says it again.."GICKY"  
  
Nikolas smiles and hugs her tight.."Yes little sister, I'm Gicky.."  
  
Miranda watches them with a smile on her face and finally takes a yawning Lesleylu from Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas: "Good night little sister.."  
  
Lesleylu yawns again and whispers.."Gicky."  
  
Miranda and the child leave the room and Nikolas smiles to himself."Gicky, indeed!"  
.......................................  
  
Mrs Lansbury calls Mac Scorpio with Angelo in attendance.  
  
Mac: "Scorpio here."  
  
Mrs Lansbury:"Commissioner Scorpio? This is Mrs Lansbury, Mr Cassadine's servant."  
  
Mac:"Yes, of course. Hello Mrs Lansbury. Have you spoken to Helena  
Cassadine yet?"  
  
Mrs. Lansbury: "That's why I'm calling, sir. I spoke to her last night. She requested that I contact you regarding Mr Cassadine's body being returned to Greece. Angelo said that you would know what to do..."  
  
Mac: "Yes, I know the plan. You have nothing to worry about. I call her  
later today. Is Angelo there right now?"  
  
Mrs Lansbury:"Yes he is. Just a moment..." She hands the phone to Angelo.  
  
Angelo:"Mr Scorpio, It's Angelo."  
  
Mac: "Ok, here's the plan. I'll call Helena later today... as late as I can afford to without looking suspicious. I'll inform her of the mix-up. She'll be furious of course. But I'll hand Stefan's personal items over one of her loyal operatives. My guess is she'll suggest Mrs Lansbury or Alexis. You trust that Mrs Lansbury can handle this without blowing the plan?"  
  
Alexis: "As sure as I can be. The big test will be when Helena meets Mrs Lansbury in person. But there will be an operative that will be keeping  
close tabs on her in Greece. If there are any problems we'll know about  
them immediately. It's a risk we have to take."  
  
Mac: "Well, I imagine I can hold off giving the personal effects to Mrs  
Lansbury for a day or two. But that's probably the limit. Let's hope that it buys Sarah, Stefan, and the Spencers enough time."  
  
Mac looks up from his desk to watch Sonny barge into his office.  
  
Mac: "Look I have to go. I have company. I'll contact you later." Mac ends the conversation.  
  
Sonny:"You don't really believe I'm going to sit by the sidelines on this one, do you Mac?"  
  
Mac: "That's exactly what I want you to do. If you start involving yourself, Helena is going to get suspicious. I need you to lay low."  
  
Sonny:"No way, man. My best friend is out there somewhere looking for his kids. And I don't trust the WSB to watch his back, and I certainly don't  
trust CASSADINE to do it. So you either include me on your plans, or I go it alone. Your choice."  
  
Mac shakes his head. "This is a delicate operation, Sonny. The fewer people involved the better. Luke wanted it this way. If you can't trust me, trust him."  
  
Sonny:"Listen. I can get to that retreat so fast and so quiet, Helena and Jerry won't know until It's all over. "  
  
Mac: "Ok, tell you what. Sarah is supposed to call me late tonight. I'll talk to her about it. If she doesn't have any objections, then I'll let you in. But you have to promise to lay low until then, Ok?"  
  
Sonny:"Deal. It'll take me at least that long to find out where Helena's got the kids stashed anyway."  
  
Mac rolls his eyes. "Sonny, please don't do that. Too many inquiries and  
you'll catch Helena's attention."  
  
Sonny: "Mac, trust me. I know how to be discreet. Besides, I'm doing this for Luke. Neither of us trust Stefan. We don't want to go on just his word. Now don't tell me Stefan has you fooled too?"  
  
Mac: "No, of course I don't trust him. Okay, do it, but be very discreet. I'll see you later at the club."  
  
Sonny:"See ya later, Commish." Sonny saunters out of Mac's office.  
  
..................................  
  
Sarah is driving them to the rendezvous point to meet Luke and Laura.  
Stefan is looking at the maps.  
  
Stefan:"It will take days for us to get there! Would it not be faster to fly across country?"  
  
Sarah: "Flying is too risky. Luke and Laura would get spotted. And someone  
might recognize you from the papers. We don't want to blow our cover."  
  
Stefan: "Well, I'm worried that Helena will move Nikolas before we get there. Or that Jerry will hurt the Spencer kids."  
  
Sarah: "It is a risk we have to take. Blowing our cover puts them at more risk. And from what I know from studying your mother, she'll keep the kids alive as a bargaining chip, until the threat of Luke and Laura is dealt with."  
  
Stefan: "Yes. If she follows her usual pattern, she will put a hit out on Luke and Laura. How far do we have to go before we meet them?"  
  
Sarah: "Another hour. Why don't you sleep? You didn't sleep much last night."  
  
Stefan: "I won't be able to sleep until Nikolas is back safe with me. Don't worry about my sleeping patterns. I am used to operating on very little  
sleep."  
  
Sarah: "We need you on top of your game Stefan. If you are tired, you're bound to make mistakes. We can't afford that."  
  
Stefan changes the subject."So tell me. How long have you worked for the  
WSB? Or is that topic off limits?"  
  
Sarah:"Oh, I've worked for the WSB for 7 years. Before that, I worked  
as a policewoman."  
  
Stefan: "So have you been studying my family for all that time?"  
  
Sarah smiles. "That really bugs you doesn't it?"  
  
Stefan: "Wouldn't it bother you to know that someone had been watching  
you for years?"  
  
Sarah: "I suppose. But don't play innocent with me. I know you've done  
some checking on me. And yes, I've watched you and your family since I  
began with the WSB."  
  
Stefan digests the information."So you must really hate my family. If you know all that we've done."  
  
Sarah smiles. "I hate very few people, Stefan. Hate is a feeling I can't afford to have in my job. Hate can cloud your judgment. Look what it has  
done to you and Luke. You almost killed each other. Let's just say I don't trust you. "  
  
Stefan:"How are we going to be able execute this plan without trust? What can I say to you to convince you that you can trust me?"   
  
Sarah:"I trust you to do what's best for Nikolas. And what's best for  
Nikolas is for all the kids to come out safe and sound, and for your mother to be put out of business."  
  
Sarah's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Hello? Yes, Angelo. Here he is." She hands the phone to Stefan.  
  
Stefan:"Yes? Ok, that's to be expected. Make sure Simms has someone  
watch her when she returns to Greece. Thank you Angelo." He ends the  
conversation.  
  
Sarah looks at him questioningly. "Well?"  
Stefan: "Helena wants Mrs Lansbury to return to Greece. She plans to move  
Nikolas to Greece in time for my funeral. "  
  
Sarah:"Then everything is going as expected. Let's just pray we get there in time to get them all out."  
  
...............................  
  
Mac has put it off as long as he could. He picks up his phone and calls  
Helena Cassadine. It takes her a few minutes to come to the phone.  
  
Helena: "Mr Scorpio. Thank you for calling. I hope you are calling me to make  
arrangements regarding the return of my son's body. I cannot be at  
peace until I see my son one last time...." Mac hears Helena's voice quake with emotion and rolls his eyes. She is a master. No doubt about it.  
  
Mac: "Mrs Cassadine, first I want to tell you how sorry I am about your son. I'm sure this is a difficult time for you."  
  
Helena blows her nose loudly. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. I've lost so much in the last few months. My family has been destroyed. First Nikolas, and now my dear Stefan... I'm not sure how I'll cope... Thank you for your concern. Please tell me when you can return my son to me."  
  
Mac takes a deep breath. "Well, Mrs Cassadine, I have some more awful  
news for you. There was a mix-up..."  
  
Helena: "A MIX_UP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MIX-UP?!"  
  
Mac:"Well, there has been some confusion. It seems Stefan's body was  
confused with another man's by the name Steven Castle. He was cremated  
in his place. I don't know how it happened, Mrs Cassadine. You have my  
deepest apologies..."  
  
Helena is incredulous. "YOU CREMATED MY SON'S BODY? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! I can't believe it! You have desecrated his memory! Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
Mac:"Yes, I'm afraid so Mrs Cassadine. I checked several times just to be sure. Needless to say the people responsible have been fired. I don't know what else I can do. I know this must be very upsetting to you..."  
  
Helena is completely enraged."You can expect to hear from Alexis Davis.  
She will be my lawyer in this matter! This is an outrage!"  
  
Mac doesn't look surprised or concerned. "Again, I'm truly sorry for the  
mix-up, Mrs Cassadine. What would you like us to do with Stefan's ashes  
and personal effects? Shall I have them sent to you via courier?"  
  
Helena is still steamed."No, I think you've done enough. I will speak to  
Alexis. She will tell you what to do with them. I hope the PCPD has deep  
pockets Mr Scorpio. You will all pay for this outrage!" With that, she slams the phone down.  
  
Mac shrugs his shoulders. The conversation went just as expected.  
  
...............................  
  
Sarah pulls up to the rendezvous point. "We're early. Luke and Laura won't make it for at least an hour. Let's camouflage the van and wait."  
  
Stefan and Sarah exit the van and begin to cover it with loose branches they find nearby. Once they're done, Sarah motions Stefan to follow her.  
They investigate the immediate area to ensure that they are alone. They  
return to the van to wait.  
  
Stefan:"So now we wait."  
  
Sarah: "Yes. Ever been on a road trip before?"  
  
Stefan: "No. Never a need for it."  
  
Sarah: "Well, expect to be uncomfortable. We will drive in shifts so that we can get there quickly. That means sleeping in the car. Given the hostility between you and Luke, you will be spending most of your time in close proximity to me. Think you can handle that?"  
  
Stefan smiles in amusement as he leans forward to look into her eyes. "I  
think the more appropriate question is, can you handle it?" She looks  
away. He gently lifts her chin with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I don't seem to be the one uncomfortable when we are together." She is startled by the passion in his eyes. She feels her resolve to keep her distance melting under his intense gaze.  
  
Stefan watches her respond to his silent communication. "I think we are in trouble, Sarah, " he whispers.  
  
Sarah opens her mouth to speak but can't. She is shocked by the effect he has on her. No man had ever made her speechless before.  
  
Stefan lowers his mouth to hers and gently kisses her. It is a kiss of  
exploration. But to Sarah, it's devastatingly tender and irresistible. He lifts his hand to her cheek and tenderly caresses it as he deepens the kiss. Sarah returns his kiss as she strokes his chest. Stefan forces himself to end the kiss, but he continues to caress her cheek as he gazes at her face.  
  
Stefan:"We are in deep trouble, Sarah. You have no idea how much I want  
to keep kissing you."  
  
Sarah closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "We can't do this, Stefan. It is all wrong."  
  
Stefan pulls away from her. "Yes it is, isn't it?" Stefan replies somewhat bitterly.  
  
Sarah looks at him sharply, surprised by his bitter tone. She sees the hurt look on his face before the mask of indifference falls into place. A lump forms in her throat. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "Stefan, I didn't...."  
  
Stefan cuts her off. "Forget it. Let's get back to the business at hand, shall we? Tell me more about this thing you call "road trip." "  
  
Sarah realizes there is not point in trying to penetrate his armor. It would be futile. And to what end? So Sarah shrugs off her discomfort and begins to tell him about the road trip.  
  
A short while later, Luke knocks on Sarah's window. Sarah and Stefan  
exit the van.  
  
Sarah: "Luke and Laura. Glad to see you got here in one piece. And you're sure no one followed you?"  
  
Luke winks at Laura: "We're old pros at this, tell her darlin."  
  
Laura: "No Sarah, no one saw us. We just acted like an old married couple on our anniversary. Trust us. We know how to blend."  
  
Sarah: "Good."  
  
Luke: "Nice van you got here. You mind if I start off driving? I'm kind of superstitious. For a road trip to be a success, I have to start off driving."  
  
Stefan rolls his eyes:"By all means, Spencer. We wouldn't want to  
jeopardize the "road trip."  
  
Luke puts Laura's carpet bag in the back of the van, while Stefan removes the branches covering the van. Luke and Laura sit up front. Stefan and Sarah sit it back.  
  
Luke. "Everyone ready? Good! Let's go then."  
  
.......................................  
  
Later that night, Helena calls Jerry.  
  
Jerry: "Hello?"  
  
Helena: "I have an assignment for you. I know you have the right contacts. And I don't want this traced back to me."  
  
Jerry: "Okay, shoot."  
  
Helena: "I want Luke and Laura Spencer dead. As soon as possible."  
  
Jerry is surprised. "What?"  
  
Helena: "Make it look like an accident, but have them killed. The Spencers are loose cannons. As long as they are alive and on the run, we are vulnerable."  
  
  
Jerry:"Consider it done."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 37: Nightmares Abound  
  
Dr Dorman is walking by the nursing station when Amy flags him down.  
  
Alexis: "Dr Dorman, there's a phone call for you."  
  
Dorman picks up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me, Pierce." Helena demands imperiously.  
  
Dorman lowers his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing calling me here? Someone could find out."  
  
Helena snorts. "Who would find out? Stefan is dead. Alexis is terrified  
of me. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she pulls a disappearing act. Which is no matter, she has no power with Stefan being dead. Anyway, I need you to take a trip of utmost importance."  
  
Dorman: "A trip? Where? I can't just drop my patients. Someone will get suspicious."  
  
Helena: "You'll figure out an excuse. I need you to go to Canada and check on the boy. It seems that Jerry went a little overboard. I'm concerned. I want to be sure that he's okay, and that Jerry didn't go too far. I need you to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Dorman: "You sound really worried. What did he tell you?"  
  
Helena: "He just said that there was an escape attempt, and that he punished the boy. But I could tell he was hiding something. And he sounded scared. If he's done anything to that boy, he'll wish he was dead. Nikolas is the only thing that matters, I have everything riding on his return. He is my last link to Stavros. I can't lose him...." Helena's voice quakes. Dorman knew she was worried, her voice NEVER quaked.  
  
Dorman: "Ok, I'll leave right now. Arrange a jet to pick me up at the private airstrip."  
  
Helena: "Good. It has already been arranged, the jet is waiting for you now. I knew I could count on you. And Pierce, call me as soon as you see him. I won't rest until you do."  
  
Helena hangs up the phone and walks over to her bedside table to pick up  
the picture frame that contains the pictures of Stavros and Nikolas.  
  
"Stavros, I will NOT allow my plan to fail. Your son will rule by my side. It is what you would have wanted."  
  
....................  
  
Mac enters Luke's place for his meeting with Sonny. The place is busy. He notices Lucy and Kevin having dinner. Mac watches as Sonny dismisses  
Jason. Jason and Gina head toward the back room. Mac greets them with a  
nod. Mike is hovering by the bar, curious as to what business Mac has  
with Sonny.  
  
Mac: "Hey Sonny, Mike."  
  
Sonny:"Hello, Mac. Glad you could make it." He shoots Mike a look. "Do you mind, Mike? This conversation is private."  
  
Mike shrugs his shoulders as he leaves them to talk in private.  
  
Sonny: "So what's the plan?"  
  
Mac: "I haven't called Sarah. I thought about it some more and I decided  
that you being involved will just jeopardize the mission."  
  
Sonny: "You leave me no choice then..."  
  
At that moment, Alexis Davis breezes through the door of Luke's. She spots Mac and makes her way to him.  
  
Alexis: "Commissioner Scorpio, may I have a word with you? It's regarding my  
cousin."  
  
Mac: "Alexis, have you met Mr. Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "Not formally, no. Mr Corinthos, I hope you'll excuse my abruptness. But I need to speak to Mac regarding some urgent business."  
  
Sonny: "Ms Davis, a pleasure. You two can use the back office if you like."  
  
Sonny escorts them to Luke's office and exits the room. Sonny leaves the door ajar so he can hear their conversation.  
  
Alexis: "I just heard from Helena that Stefan's body was supposedly cremated.  
Now I want the real story. I KNOW the PCPD is not THAT incompetent."  
  
Mac: "I'm truly sorry, Ms Davis. I'm afraid we accidentally cremated his body. I know what pain this must be causing..."  
  
Alexis cuts him off. "You don't really expect me to believe that do you?  
I know what's going on here." She lowers her voice. "I know Stefan is  
alive. His death made no sense to begin with. This smells of one of Stefan's master plans. So you better let me in on the plan, or I'll blow it right out of the water."  
  
Mac: "There is no plan, Ms Davis. Luke and Laura are on the run from the  
law, and Agent Thompson is on their trail. Again, I'm very sorry for what happened to your cousin..."  
  
Alexis: "I know my cousin. He wouldn't go off half-cocked and shoot Luke  
Spencer for Nikolas's death, when I know for a fact that Stefan was  
beginning to realize it wasn't Sonny and Luke that did it. And I know  
your record, Commissioner Scorpio. A set-up like this is just up your alley. So give it up. I know Stefan is alive and out there trying to rescue the kids, probably from Helena. If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll have to find out myself. Of course, that will draw a lot of attention...." Alexis turns to leave.  
  
Mac: "Wait, please. Ms Davis. Don't do that. Ok I'll tell you what's going on..."  
  
Sonny enters the room "Why don't you fill us both, Mac." He closes and  
locks the door.  
  
Alexis starts to object, but Mac raises his arm to explain.  
  
Mac: "Ms Davis, Sonny knows what is going on. He helped set up Stefan's  
death. You are right. Stefan is alive. We faked his death to flush Helena out. Now I have some news you haven't heard. Have a seat, Ms Davis."  
  
Alexis: "Call me Alexis. Go on."  
  
Mac: "Mrs Lansbury went to Stefan a few days ago and told him that Helena  
had kidnapped Nikolas and faked his death."  
  
Alexis's mouth opens in shock" What? Nikolas is ALIVE? How.. Where?"  
  
Mac: "Apparently Mrs Lansbury, Miranda, Dr Dorman were in cahoots with  
Helena. They drugged Nikolas and flew him to one of the Cassadine  
compounds in Northwest Canada. Lucky, Lulu and Lesley Webber are being held there as well."  
  
Alexis is silent as she processes the amazing news. Finally she speaks, "So all of the kids are okay? They're all alive?"  
  
Mac nods. "Yes. All of the kids are alive. Nikolas and Lucky tried to escape though. And Nikolas was brutally beaten. Apparently he's going to be okay. Sarah, Stefan, Luke, and Laura are on there way now. They should be there is 3-4 days."  
  
Alexis, shakes with happy tears."Nikolas is alive? Oh, Stefan must be  
ecstatic.. and worried."  
  
Mac: "The bottom line is, they need to get there as quickly as possible without attracting any attention. Helena plans on moving Nikolas to Greece before Stefan's funeral."  
  
Alexis: "So that's why Helena wouldn't allow me to come to the funeral."  
  
Mac: "I want you both to stay out of this. This operation is tenuous enough. You could put then in jeopardy."  
  
Alexis and Sonny respond in unison." No Way!"  
  
Sonny speaks first. "I have the manpower and the resources to make it so  
those kids get out of there safely. You either include me in your plan, or I work on my own. I should have the location of the compound in 1-2 days regardless. I already have it narrowed down, thanks to the information that it's in Northwest Canada."  
  
Alexis: "I know locations, Mr Corinthos. I'd be happy to work with you if you  
agree to make me a partner in your operation. I knowledge of weapons,  
and I can be a real asset. "  
  
Sonny sizes her up. He can tell she can handle herself. "Deal, Ms Davis.  
Or can I call you Alexis?"  
  
Alexis shakes his hand to seal the deal. "Please call me Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, my partners call me Sonny."  
  
Mac looks at both of them and shakes his head unhappily. "Ok, Give me a  
little time. I'd rather have you involved than working on your own. But I need to discuss this with Agent Thompson first."  
  
Sonny grins in triumph as he hands over his cell phone. "Call her now. You aren't leaving without giving us an answer. Meanwhile, Alexis and I will get more acquainted."  
  
Sonny escorts Alexis out of Luke's office and shuts the door.  
  
Mac puts Sonny's cell phone down and pulls out his own to make the call.  
Sarah answers immediately.  
  
Sarah: "Hello?"  
  
Mac: "We have a problem and an opportunity."  
  
Sarah: "Hello, Mac. What's going on at your end?"  
  
Mac: "Alexis Davis figured out Stefan was alive and threatened to blow the  
plan. So I had to tell her everything. Meanwhile, Sonny Corinthos has been leaning on me. He insists that he be involved or he'll launch his own rescue mission. Then they teamed up. Seems we'll have them both involved one way or another."  
  
Sarah: "I'm not surprised Alexis figured it out. Fortunately she's loyal to Stefan and Helena underestimates her. Let me talk with Luke and Stefan about what would be the best use of Sonny and Alexis. I'll be back in touch with you shortly."  
  
........................  
  
Nikolas lays on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still has some lingering pain, but for the most part he knows he's getting better. He ponders the situation..."as soon as Jerry thinks I'm well enough he'll grab me and my family is dead. Oh Uncle, what should I do?"  
  
Nikolas rests in silence and then eyes the chair in the corner of the room. He closes his eyes and remembers Jerry's beating and when he landed on the chair. He remembers the intense pain that filled his body, the feeling on Jerry kicking him as he laid unmoving on the floor. "serves him right if Grandmother finds out I'm really hurt."  
  
Nikolas examines the chair again and then realizes he has an opportunity  
to extend his stay"A little walk will do me some good, and then a little fall over that chair should give me enough of a reason to fake my condition effectively."  
  
Nikolas slowly rises from his bed and grimaces as the pain washes over  
him. "damn, and here I thought I was almost better."  
  
He stands up and sways a little. Holding onto the bed for support he  
starts to walk towards the chair. As he gets closer he tries to prepare himself for the inevitable. "I can handle this. I have no choice, too many lives are at stake."  
  
He looks at the chair again and prays silently as he purposely trips, landing on the chair with a hard blow to his wound. He lets out a blood curdling scream as he feels his wound open up and the blood wet his shirt. For a moment he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. He lays on the floor in agony. A moment later the door opens and Jerry and Miranda rush in.  
  
Miranda: "OH MY GOD!! NIKOLAS!"  
  
She drops to her knees beside him and gently turns him over to examine  
the wound. She looks up at Jerry who has a sick expression on his face.  
  
Jerry:"Is he okay?"  
  
Miranda: "Look at him! He reopened his wound , it's worse than last time. Jerry, I think we need a doctor."  
  
Jerry starts to pace the room like a caged animal. He looks back at Nikolas who is starting to cough. He hears Miranda gasp and looks to find blood dripping from Nikolas's mouth.  
  
Jerry:"What happened??"  
  
Miranda: "He's coughing up blood. Jerry, that is a sign of internal bleeding. I need a doctor.  
  
As if on cue, Jerry's cell phone rings..  
  
Jerry:"Hello."  
  
DOR:"Jerry, it's Pierce. I need to speak to my sister."  
  
Jerry hands the phone to Miranda and he falls to his knees beside Nikolas. He raises his hand to brush back Nikolas hair and Nikolas flinches. Jerry gently touches his hair.  
  
Jerry:"Shhh, brephos I won't hurt you. Why were you out of bed?"  
  
Nikolas looks up at Jerry and sees the fear in his eyes. He thinks to himself, "I must look really bad if Jerry is going to soothe me."  
  
Nikolas: "I was trying to get well. I wanted to be ready to attend Uncle's funeral."  
  
Jerry sighs as he watches Miranda on the phone.  
  
Miranda: "Thank God Pierce. When will you arrive?? Fine, just hurry. This is  
serious. And don't tell Helena. Please, I'm begging you."  
  
DOR:"Relax, Randi, I'm here to help. Don't move Nikolas though. Keep him  
comfortable and I'll be there soon."  
  
Miranda puts down the phone and heads over to Nikolas and Jerry. Jerry  
is still stroking Nikolas's hair and Nikolas is resting quietly.  
  
Miranda: "Pierce is on his way. It seems Helena was worried about Nikolas's  
condition after the punishment you gave Nikolas."  
  
Jerry feels his heart start to race and he turns pale. He knows that if Pierce tells Helena what he finds then he's a dead man.  
  
Miranda eyes Jerry cautiously and notices the color drain from his face. She hates him, but she doesn't want him dead. She has to keep Pierce from telling Helena or else Jerry is a goner. She places a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Pierce will fix this and he won't tell. I'll convince him."  
  
Miranda turns to Nikolas when she sees him stir.'Nikolas, honey. you have to stay still. No moving okay. Help is on the way."  
  
Nikolas nods weakly and closes his eyes again. He thinks about the  
pain-control exercises his uncle taught him and tries to use them now.  
Slowly he starts to feel some control over the pain and is able to breathe a little easier.  
  
....................  
  
Mac is having a drink with Kevin and Lucy when his phone rings.  
Mac: " Hello? Ok, just a second.... Kevin, Lucy I'm sorry. Please excuse me."  
  
He leaves their table to go to Luke's office.  
  
Kevin smiles at Lucy and quips "You know, my cell phone hardly ever rings anymore. I wonder why?"  
  
Lucy: "Doc.. You know I hate when you make jokes like that..."  
  
Mac comes out of Luke's office a short while later and walks over to Alexis and Sonny, who have obviously become fast friends in a very short time. Both of them are laughing when Mac joins them. They become serious as they wait for Mac's announcement.  
  
Sonny: "Well, Commish. What's the dish?"  
Mac: "Okay. You're both in. Let's go back to Luke's office and I'll fill you in on what Sarah wants you to do...."  
  
They head off to Luke's office for a private powwow.  
  
..........................  
  
Luke is driving and Laura is singing softly to the radio. In the back of the van Stefan and Sarah are sleeping. Stefan is lost in his dreams and hears the familiar voice call to him.."UNCLE!" Stefan looks around desperately trying to locate Nikolas. Finally he hears the voice again. "Save me Uncle..I need you.." He races towards the voice, yet all he sees is darkness. Then he's walking through a maze and with each new turn he faces an obstacle. He sees Helena laughing at him sadistically "TIMORIA--REVENGE...you are a disgrace Stefan..Nikolas life is in your weak hands.."  
  
Stefan calls to her"NO!! Bring him back to me..." He follows the maze farther, and encounters his brother who is shaking his head in disappointment. "I trusted you with my son, brother. You are responsible for his death.."  
  
Stefan runs to Stavros frantically "No! Stavros, he's alive..he's alive.." Stavros looks intently into Stefan's eyes"Is HE?"  
  
Before Stefan can speak Stavros is gone. He continues on his journey and sees Luke Spencer gloating at him. "Hell of thing to lose a child. How are you ever going to explain this to Laura?? You killed her son. Once again Steffin- you're to blame.."  
  
Stefan glares at Luke's taunting but in a split second Luke is replaced with Laura who is holding Nikolas christening gown. "WHY??" She pleads. " You allowed you obsession for me and your longing for revenge to take  
precedence over your responsibility to Nikolas. He is dead thanks to your wretched TIMORIA!"  
  
Stefan reaches out to her, begging her. "LASHA!!! No, he's alive..we'll get him back. It wasn't revenge..it was atonement.."  
  
Stefan is once again alone in the dark maze. He hears Nikolas call to him again, "Hurry Uncle..."  
  
Stefan races to the end of the maze and finds himself outside of the Canadian compound where Nikolas is being held. Rushing inside he is  
shocked to find Jerry taunting a badly bruised Nikolas. Nikolas is pleading and Jerry is laughing at him as he waves the gun mercilessly in front of Nikolas.  
  
Stefan screams "ENOUGH!! RELEASE HIM!!"  
  
Nikolas looks up at his Uncle pleadingly as Jerry smiles evilly.  
  
Jerry: "Timoria..Stefan"  
  
Before Stefan can do anything Jerry shoots Nikolas in the chest twice. Stefan screams as he watches his nephew fall tot he ground. He falls to the floor beside him. He rushes over to Nikolas's side and takes his head in his lap, stroking his hair gently. "NIKOLAS!! Hang on..I'll get you help."  
  
Nikolas looks up at his Uncle again and whispers "I love you." as he slowly fades away Stefan watches the life slip from his nephew and looks up at Jerry who is smiling.."NOOO!!!" Stefan screams.  
  
Jerry disappears and Stefan is left in the middle of the floor holding his child.. "NIKOLAS!!!!! NO!!! COME BACK!!""  
  
Stefan awakens from his sleep covered in sweat and shaking . He screams "NIKOLAS!!". The anguish of the dream overtakes him and he begins to sob.  
  
Luke pulls the van over. Stefan finds them all staring at him.  
Laura is the first to speak, "Stefan, it's okay. It was just a dream."  
  
Sarah rubs his back gently trying to soothe him and Luke just stares.  
  
Stefan wipes the tears from his eyes as he addresses Luke and Laura. "We  
have to hurry, he is in trouble. I can feel it."  
  
Luke:"They're all in trouble Stefan. We'll reach them though."  
  
Laura:"Luke's right. Stefan, it was a dream. Try and back to sleep."  
  
Luke starts the van again.  
  
Sarah: "Laura's right Stefan. Try and get some sleep. You need the rest."  
  
Stefan sits up. "Forget it. I will not be able to sleep now." He gets  
his beads out of his jeans pocket and silently he prays for his nephew.  
He whispers to himself, "Hold on Nikolas, we're coming."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 38:  
  
It is midday the next day when Alexis walks into Luke's Place. Sonny is chatting at the bar with Mike and Jason. Sonny excuses himself from the conversation. He and Alexis go back to Luke's office.  
  
Sonny: "Do you have the layout of the compound?"  
  
Alexis pulls a packet out her briefcase "I recreated it from memory this morning. I was there a few years ago. Fortunately for us, I have a very good memory for this kind of thing. Helps in my legal practice too." Alexis unfolds the layout, which covers Luke's desk.  
  
Sonny studies the layout. "Very detailed. I'm impressed. Remind me to hire you if I need a good defense... or trail guide." Sonny points at a drawing on the layout." So this is the main building, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes. It will be heavily guarded. Depending on how cocky Helena and Jerry are, the perimeter will be guarded as well. Even if Nikolas and Lucky had gotten out of the main building, they wouldn't have gotten far. Cassadine compounds are heavily guarded as a rule, if for no other reason than to keep prying eyes out."  
  
Sonny points to another place on the map: " So this must be the main entrance."  
  
Alexis: "Right again." Alexis points out a place on the map herself, on the perimeter. "This would be the easiest place to enter the compound and not be detected. My guess is Sarah and Stefan have already discussed this." She traces a crooked line on the map, leading back to the main compound. "This is the safest route to go on foot. It is rough terrain, but there is plenty of cover to keep us from being detected."  
  
Sonny: "Sounds good. Rough terrain... do you mean steep and slippery?   
  
Alexis: "Exactly. There will be lots of snow. The good thing is that I've hiked it before in similar weather."  
  
Sonny smiles in admiration."I knew I'd be glad I made you my partner."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Sonny:" Now Mac said that the WSB is in the process of gathering the manpower to surround the place... at a discreet distance of course. The plan is for Luke's group to enter the compound alone... they'll probably be able to get through the defenses without detection. Jason, you and I will be entering the compound a short time after. With the information you have on the compound, we should be able to get in without detection as well. If not we can provide a distraction so that Luke can get to the kids."  
  
Alexis: "You trust Jason to be in on this operation?"  
  
Sonny nod. "With my life. Now my men will be augmenting the WSB forces outside the compound. They are on a flight right now to meet with the WSB and be briefed. The WSB is not too happy but they don't have a choice, they need the manpower. Tell me about Jerry Jax. I know his brother and I have to say I'm not impressed with him."  
  
Alexis: "Jerry is as ruthless as they come. His little brother is an angel compared to him. The best way to describe Jerry is that he's a killer. His specialty is physical and psychological torture. In fact, I'd say he relishes it. Most of his victims don't live to tell about it. I've been lucky, I only met him a few times."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I know how to deal with guys like that. You kill them."  
  
Alexis: "You have that right. So when do we leave?"  
  
Sonny: "We leave as soon as we get word from Mac. Sarah will call us once they've reached the Canadian Border. We'll rendezvous with them outside of Calgary."  
  
Alexis: "Okay then. I'll leave this copy of the layout with you. The key is down here in the right hand corner. It will tell you what all the buildings are for, etc. I have a copy on my computer at home. I don't have to tell you to guard it closely." Alexis extends her hand to be shaken.  
  
Sonny shakes her hand. "I'll talk to you soon."  
  
.......................  
  
Miranda is kneeling on the floor holding Nikolas's head in her lap. He has drifted off to sleep, but his breathing is erratic. Jerry is holding a cool washcloth to his forehead and seems lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Miranda: "Jerry, he's going to be okay. Pierce will be here soon and will take care of him."  
  
Jerry:"I went too far with him. If he doesn't recover I'm a dead man." He is interrupted by Pierce's arrival in the room.  
  
Dorman: "The guards let me in."  
  
Jerry moves from Nikolas's side and lets Pierce take his place. Pierce pulls up Nikolas shirt and mutters, "This isn't good. How did he reopen this?"  
  
Miranda: "He was trying to walk and fell over the chair."  
  
Pierce removes the dressing from the wound and Nikolas wakes up with a yelling in pain.  
  
Dorman: "Relax Nikolas. I need to take a look at this."  
  
Nikolas silently nods and feels Miranda softly stroking his hair softly crooning soothing words in his ear. Pierce looks up at Jerry."I'm going to have to stitch him up. Do you have any wine??"  
  
Jerry nods and leaves the room. Nikolas tenses as he watches Pierce pull some medical equipment from his bag. Filling a syringe, he smiles at Nikolas. "I assure you this won't hurt. okay?" Pierce rubs some alcohol on his arm he then gives Nikolas a shot.   
  
Jerry enters the room with a glass of wine and hands it to Pierce.  
  
Dorman: "Nikolas, I want you to drink some of this okay. It will relax you."  
  
Miranda holds Nikolas head up gently as Pierce places the glass at his lips. Nikolas sips the wine obediently. When half the glass is finished Pierce hands it back to Jerry.  
  
Dorman: "Okay, Nikolas I'm going to stitch you up. The shot should be taking effect and the wine should relax you a little. Just lay back on Randi's lap and it will be over soon."  
  
Pierce starts to stitch Nikolas and Nikolas bites down on his lip at the pain. Pierce quickly and expertly finishes the job and dresses the wound again. "That wasn't to bad was it?"  
  
Nikolas: "No. Thank you."  
  
Pierce gives him another injection. He performs some routine checkups and then looks to Miranda. "I think it's safe to get him into bed now."  
  
They gently help Nikolas up and remove his blood-stained shirt. They walk him to his bed and gently put him back into it.  
  
Miranda: "Rest now Nikolas. I'll be right back."  
  
She tucks him in and he closes his eyes as they leave the room. As soon as he hears the door shut he opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling: "It worked Uncle. You have time to get here now. Hurry Uncle."  
  
In the living room Pierce is pacing in front of Jerry and Miranda. "What in the hell were you thinking? That boy is lucky he isn't hurt worse than that!"  
  
Jerry:"He tried to escape I had to teach him a lesson."  
  
Dorman: "Save it Jerry. I know about you and your temper."  
  
He looks at Miranda and notices the fading bruise on her lip."Let me guess you ran into a wall?"  
  
Miranda: "Pierce, Nikolas is our main concern. You have to lie to Helena."  
  
Dorman: "She sent me here to examine him. Now I'm supposed to tell her that yes, he's fine but he can't travel yet? Helena is no fool and I'm not risking my life or yours, Randi, to save this psychotic's life."  
  
Miranda rises from the couch and takes her brother's hands in hers "Please. She'll kill him. I'm begging you."  
  
Pierce looks into his sisters pleading eyes and feels himself melt. She was the one person in the word who could wrap him around her finger. He sighs."What would you have me do Miranda?'  
  
Miranda: "You can convince Helena that Nikolas is okay. Please Pierce, do this for me."  
  
Jerry is pacing the room nervously as he watches Miranda plead with her brother. With a deep sigh Pierce picks up the phone and calls Helena."I just checked out Nikolas."  
  
H"Yes, and what did you find?"  
  
Dorman: "His injuries weren't as bad as you feared. There is a problem though."  
  
Helena looks out her window as she prepares herself. "Yes..the problem?"  
  
Dorman: "Well, Nikolas has always been accustomed to warm climates. It seems he's caught a vicious case of the flu. He has a pretty high temperature and is very weak. I must advise that you don't move him for at least a few days."  
  
Helena breathes a sigh of relief. "The flu? Why didn't they call me about this?"  
  
Dorman: "Seems, he came down with it rather suddenly. Miranda was treating him, but his temperature sky-rocketed this evening. Luckily, I called to tell her of my arrival just as she was about to call me for medical advice. Don't worry, he will be fine."  
  
Helena: "I want you to stay and take care of him."  
  
Dorman: "I have responsibilities at General Hospital. I can't just drop my patients."  
  
Helena angrily hisses into the phone. "my Grandson's well-being is your only responsibility. You will call the hospital and tell them you have a family emergency. Trust me Pierce. Unless you stay with my Grandson you WILL have a family emergency."  
  
Pierce's eyes flash angrily at the threat. "There is no need for threats. I will call the hospital as soon as I hang up with you."  
  
Helena: "Excellent. Now I'd like to speak to Nikolas."  
  
Dorman: "He's sleeping, I can wake him but I advise against it. He needs all the rest he can get."  
  
Helena: "No, don't wake him. Have him call me as soon as he wakes up. I want to hear his voice and to assure myself he is really is as you claim."  
  
Dorman: "You have reason to distrust me?"  
  
Helena: "I distrust everyone Pierce, that's how I've survived this long. Call the hospital, and keep me informed on his condition."  
  
Helena hangs up the phone and walks over to her bookcase. She picks up Nikolas's bronzed baby shoes and holds them to her chest. "My little one, soon you will take your rightful place here beside me. So many obstacles have occurred to keep us apart, but it won't belong now before you and I will rule as we entitled. Your  
wretched mother and disloyal uncle have tried to ruin your spirit and corrupt your mind with poisonous thoughts. You will be a more powerful ruler than your father, your grandfather or anyone before you. Unlike them, you have my guidance and your mother  
won't be alive to poison your mind and heart. Those wretched Spencers have killed every powerful member of our family. Luke put your grandfather and great uncles in the ground. Laura led your father and your Uncle to their deaths. I will protect you from their fate my Nikolas. Killing the Spencers and your Uncle is my greatest gift to you. One day you will thank me for this."   
  
She replaces the shoes and smiles as she remembers him as the fearless toddler determined to climb the marble staircase in the main hall. The hours he spent climbing each stair, never giving up until he reached the top. Her smile is replaced with sadness as she remembers Stefan grinning proudly as Nikolas reached the top, and the toddler embracing his Uncle as he giggled happily. Reaching to Stefan's bronzed shoes she touches them lightly   
  
"My son, you were so dedicated to him. If only had you cast away Lasha's hold over you and embraced your legacy you could be here for Nikolas's greatest accomplishment. You disappointed me so many times, yet I always had hope that your love for our Nikolas would make you realize your duty and that you would fulfill it. Alas, It never happened. Perhaps you will find peace in where you rest now. I will give you a gift my son, I will give you your precious Lasha. She will soon join you in death."  
  
Helena walks away from the bookcase and leaves the room.  
  
............  
  
  
  
It is nighttime and Stefan is driving, with Sarah in the passenger seat. Stefan has been almost mute since his nightmare. Every time Sarah looks at Stefan's face, she sees the same thing- the look of grim determination. It's as if he's willing them to get there faster.   
  
Sarah had offered to take over driving a few hours ago, but he had refused. Then Sarah had tried ordering him to rest, and he had bit her head off. So she had given up trying to change his mind.  
  
Sarah notices him rub his face. "Everything okay over there?"  
  
Stefan:"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Sarah: "It looks like you might fall asleep at any moment. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Stefan: "Yes, you can distract me. All I can think about is Nikolas dying in my arms. I know if I try to sleep again, I will have the same dream. So distract me. Tell me about yourself. I'm sure you've led a very fascinating life."  
  
Sarah: "Okay, I guess I can humor you this one time. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Stefan: "At the beginning. Tell me about your childhood. Did you grow up in the United States?"  
  
Sarah: "Yes I did. My father was a police officer. I was very close to my father. As you remember, he taught me Tai Chi. When I was 14, my parents were killed in a plane crash. And since I didn't have any relatives to speak of, I lived in foster care until I was 18."  
  
Stefan: "A rough beginning. You still miss them."  
  
Sarah's voice becomes a bit melancholy."Yes. I do miss them. Anyway, I joined the local police department. After spending five years there, I was offered a position at the WSB. Needless to say, I jumped at the chance."  
  
Stefan: "Yes. I imagine researching "criminal minds" , as you would call them, would be fascinating. So have you ever been married? I would guess not. The WSB probably encompasses your whole life."  
  
Sarah: "No never married. The WSB does take most of my time. And most men don't appreciate the work I do. I have the same problems policewomen have."  
  
They share a companionable silence. Sarah is the first to break it.  
  
Sarah: "So tell me about Nikolas. The stuff I wouldn't know from my work with the WSB."  
  
Stefan smiles at her. "well, there are so many things I could tell you. Let's see, he loves horses and dogs. In fact he loves most animals. He was a inquisitive child. He kept me on my toes. We traveled a lot as he was growing up. I took him to Moscow and he wandered off."  
  
Sarah laughs gently."You lost him in Moscow?"  
  
Stefan smiles as he drives. "Laugh now, it wasn't funny at the time I was frantic. I finally found him at a market. He was sitting next to an older woman chatting about Russian politics and munching on one of her fresh apples."  
  
Sarah: "He was a friendly one I see."  
  
Stefan: "Mostly, he could be very secretive and shy though. Like his mother."  
  
Sarah:"I don't know, sounds like he was a lot like his Uncle."  
  
Stefan smiles."Anyway, I walked over to him to scold him for leaving me and he looks up at me with those big brown eyes and innocently asks 'why are you angry Uncle,I'm only studying my history?'"  
  
Sarah busts into a fit of giggles and Stefan joins her.  
  
Sarah: :"How did you respond?'  
  
Stefan: "The only way I could, I laughed. Later, Nikolas and I had a long  
talk about not wandering off, and the dangers of exploring by himself. He was very remorseful and promised it would never happen again. Of course it did though."  
  
Sarah: "How old was he?'  
  
Stefan: "Six. He took off again when he was eight while we were visiting a circus in Paris."  
  
Sarah: "Oh my. You had your hands full."  
  
Stefan flashes her a smile. "Very much so. I wouldn't trade it For anything though. He has been my greatest joy. So full of life and spirit."  
  
Sarah: "So, how did you find him at the circus?"  
  
Stefan: "That was easier, I just went to where the animals were. Of   
course I found him talking to the animal trainers. he was trying to buy a big cat."  
  
Sarah: "A Big cat?  
  
Stefan laughs heartily."A tiger! He wanted to bring home a tiger. Of course I told him we already had a vicious animal at the house."  
  
Sarah: "You did?"  
  
Stefan: "Why agent Thompson, you failed to do your homework. Helena is the most vicious animal around."  
  
Sarah laughs. "You really do have a sense of humor. I take it you never punished Nikolas for running away,"  
  
Stefan: "Well, back then lecturing him sternly would dissolve him into tears. He was a very strong little boy, but a very sensitive one too. Actually, I withheld his riding privileges for a weekend when he took off at the circus. He hated that. Those horses were his life."  
  
Sarah: "He sounds like an amazing child."  
  
Stefan: "Oh he was, he still is. In fact, there was this one time..."  
  
They continue chatting about Nikolas and for a brief moment Stefan is able to forget his nightmare and share Nikolas with another person.  
  
................................  
  
  
Miranda is heading up to Nikolas room, leaving Jerry and Pierce in the living room together.  
  
Jerry:"Thank you."  
  
Pierce eyes him angrily and walks over to him landing a swift punch to his face. Jerry falls to the ground and looks up at Pierce in surprise. "What the hell?"  
  
Dorman: "Don't thank me you psycho son of a bitch. I covered your pathetic ass because my sister begged me. It had nothing to do with you. For some unknown reason she still cares about you. After seeing that bruise on her face you're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."  
  
Jerry stands angrily in front of Pierce, trying to control his rage."Don't forget who you are Pierce. You are still the maid's son and I am the son of royalty."  
  
Pierce laughs "Son of royalty? Your father was a poor man until he made it rich. And your mother was cast off from her family when she married him. Your brother is the crown prince of J&J Jax, and you are nothing but a servant boy for your Aunt Helena."  
  
Jerry raises his hand to strike him, but Pierce grins at him cockily. "Temper temper, your fate is in my hands Jerry. So I'd put that hand down if I were you. Besides I doubt you could handle yourself in a real fight with a man. Seems you're only man enough to beat women and children."  
  
Jerry:"Are you finished?"  
  
Dorman: "Almost, I'll be here for awhile so watch your step. If I even see you look at Nikolas or Miranda the wrong way I will turn you over to Helena."  
  
Jerry:"Why the concern for Nikolas? "  
  
Dorman: "My mother cares for that boy, and in respect for her, I will watch out for him. Besides you can't afford another scratch on him. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on the patient."  
  
Pierce leaves a fuming Jerry in the living room. Pierce heads upstairs and enters Nikolas's room. He smiles as he watches Miranda chat with him gently.  
  
Dorman: "Hope I'm not interrupting?"  
  
Miranda smiles at her brother. "Absolutely not. I think our prince is feeling the after-effects of the wine. He's a little silly right now."  
  
Nikolas laughs and then grimaces as the pain hits.  
Dorman: "Careful, Nikolas laughing is going to hurt for a little while."  
  
Nikolas: "Now you tell me. What was in those shots? I feel light-headed."  
Dorman: "Just a mild pain reliever and antibiotics. The feeling you're talking about is most likely from the wine. I take it you aren't used to consuming much?"  
  
Nikolas shakes his head as he smiles at him. "Uncle would let me sip some for special occasions and toasts and such, but never more than a couple of sips. Seems the men in my family have problems with alcohol consumption."  
  
Dorman: "Well, you took half of that glass down in a short time and I'm willing to bet it's been awhile since you last ate. So, perhaps food will be a good thing."  
  
Nikolas grins as Miranda rises to fix him something to eat. "Actually the feeling isn't bad."  
  
Pierce and Miranda laugh as they watch Nikolas sheepishly blush.  
  
Dorman: "I think you'd better stay with sips of wine young man. How are you feeling besides buzzed?'  
  
Nikolas: "It hurt's, but it's not unbearable."  
  
Miranda: "Nikolas, you can trust us. Did you purposely fall?"  
  
Nikolas looks uneasily at Pierce who smiles reassuringly. "I'm loyal to my family Nikolas. I know they are trying to help you."  
  
Nikolas: "I was getting better, I knew Jerry would move me to Greece and my family would be killed, so I did what I had to."  
  
Miranda smiles gently at Nikolas. "That was quite a sacrifice. Your Uncle would be proud."  
  
Nikolas smiles at the praise and then feels his eyes grow heavy. "I'm a little sleepy."  
  
Dorman: "Rest, Nikolas you'll need it."  
  
They watch Nikolas drift peacefully into sleep and Pierce turns to face Miranda. "Now I know why mother is so fond of him."  
  
Miranda nods"He's a very sweet boy. Stefan did well by him."  
  
Dorman: "At least he was raised by him and not Stavros or Helena.   
Alcoholism was the least of their problems."  
  
Miranda smiles and then notices his bruised knuckles "Pierce, tell me you didn't?"  
  
Pierce cocks a innocent look at her"Whatever do you mean?'  
Miranda punches him playfully in the arm. "You hit Jerry, didn't you?"  
  
Dorman: "That jerk had better never lay another hand on you, or else.'  
  
They turn to leave the room and Miranda casts another look at Nikolas. She smiles as she watches him sleep peacefully and turns off his light.."Night Young prince."  
  
  
..........................  
  
Chapter 39: Stefan Has A Tantrum  
  
  
The van carrying Sarah, Stefan, Luke and Laura is stranded by the side of the road. Sarah is in the driver's seat swearing. Stefan, who has been fitfully sleeping in the seat next to her awakens to find the van has stopped moving.  
  
Stefan: "What happened? Why aren't we moving?"  
  
Sarah: "We just got a flat tire. Damn!"  
  
Luke and Laura move to the front of the van to join the discussion.  
  
Luke:"Did you just say we have a flat tire?"  
  
Sarah: "Yes. That's right."  
  
Luke: "Well, let's get out and fix it. I seem to remember there was a spare tire on the back of the van..."  
  
Everyone climbs out of the van. Luke locates the spare tire and tools then begins to remove it from the back door.   
  
Luke admires the spare. "Well, ain't she a beauty? She'll get us there, no problem." Luke lights up a cigar as he surveys the flat tire.  
  
Stefan begins to pace in agitation."I'm glad to see that you are enjoying yourself, Spencer.. but we don't have time to waste!"  
  
Sarah tries to intervene. "Stefan, Luke knows that we don't have a lot of time ..."  
  
Luke:"I will not be ordered around by you, Cassadine! You arrogant son of a .....  
  
Laura:" Luke! Please....."  
  
Stefan stalks over to Luke and glares at him menacingly."I have had it with your swaggering self-important attitude! These last few days all you've done is strut around like some puffed up rooster who knows everything. This is my nephew's life at stake. I'll be damned if I let you screw it up because you are on some power trip!"  
  
Sarah tries to pull Stefan away from Luke."Stefan, I think we need to go for a walk..."  
  
Luke sneers at Stefan:"Back off Cassadine... or I'll let you change the tire! Although I don't imagine the high-priced tutors ever taught you that particular skill. Although I'm sure they taught you the fine art of blood-sucking!"  
  
Stefan lunges at Luke, swearing profusely in Russian. Several punches are thrown by both men. One of Luke's punches lands Stefan on the ground. His lip is bleeding. Laura pulls Luke away from Stefan.  
  
Laura: "Luke, Stop! Get a hold of yourself. We can't help the kids if we're fighting amongst ourselves!"  
  
Luke:"Then get that bastard out of here before I finish him off!"  
  
Laura:"Sarah, get Stefan out of here for a while. They both need to cool off."  
  
Sarah helps Stefan up. Stefan glowers at Luke before stalking off into the woods at the side of the road. Sarah runs after him.  
  
Laura shakes her head at Luke as she walks back over to the van.  
  
Luke:"What? What did I do? You're not blaming me for this are you?" Laura nods her head. "You've got to be kidding! That vampire had it coming!"  
  
Luke and Laura begin changing the tire.   
  
Laura:"Luke, he's distraught and frightened. He's not acting rationally. You know that."  
  
Luke:"We're scared too, baby! He doesn't have the market on being scared. So we're back to this, are we? You're back to defending him."  
  
Laura:"No Luke. I just understand where he's coming from. You and I.. We're used to this. We're used to fighting for our lives... and our children's lives. So we handle it better. Stefan isn't. He's used to controlling every little detail and knowing every little thing. Well, it's driving him nuts. And of course you are his target. He hates you, it's easy for him to lash out at you."  
  
Luke:"So I'm supposed to lie down and let him attack me? No way baby. If he pulls this kind of stunt again, he'll have more than just a split lip!"  
  
Laura:"Luke, don't forget what we're out here for. Our kids. Like it or not, Stefan is probably the only way we're going to be able to get our kids out alive."  
  
Luke:"Hand me that wrench over there, won't ya babe?"  
  
Laura retrieves the wrench that Luke asked for.   
  
Luke:"Cassadine isn't tightly wrapped to begin with baby. Now he becomes unglued at the slightest provocation. He's a loose cannon. He'll get us killed if he doesn't pull himself together. I've tolerated his imperious behavior, in fact I've been civil. But I'm pushed to my limit. He pulls one more stunt like today and...."  
  
Laura:"You don't have to say it.... I just hope Sarah is can pull him together..."  
  
.........................  
  
Sarah has to run just to keep him in sight. She prays that he's exorcising whatever demons that have been hounding him. She knows if she can't get him on a even keel, she'll have to exclude him from the mission. At this point, he is a dangerous liability.  
  
Finally Stefan slows his pace. Sarah is relieved because she couldn't have kept up with him much longer. She sees him enter a clearing and stop. He leans over panting from the exertion.  
He looks in her direction when she enters the clearing and then turns his back to her.  
  
Stefan:"Didn't you get the message? I want to be alone."  
  
Sarah:"You don't get that option, Stefan. Not with the way you've been acting."  
  
Stefan swears in Russian as he paces in the clearing.  
  
Sarah:"You might as well speak in English, I can understand every word you're saying."  
  
Stefan:"Then you know I want to kill Spencer! He is the most egotistical Neanderthal that I have ever had the displeasure to meet."  
  
Sarah:"No more egotistical than you. What the hell is wrong with you? You deliberately picked a fight with him!"  
  
Stefan:"You are mistaken. I merely pointed out to Spencer that we didn't have any time to waste..and that arrogant self-important..."  
  
Sarah:"Stefan. We have spent the last 36 hours practically living in that van. Luke needed a break. Heck, we all needed the break. Look at you! You just ran two miles after having a major tantrum!"  
  
Stefan glares at her."I don't have tantrums! That man has pushed me to the limit..."  
  
Sarah:"Stop. This isn't about Luke. It's about you. Ever since you had that dream yesterday you've been impossible. If you can't get it together, you are out of this rescue mission. I can't have you jeopardizing those kids."  
  
Stefan:"I would never do anything to jeopardize those kids! I don't...."  
  
Sarah:"You have just alienated the entire rescue party. That jeopardizes the kids. You keep this up and I'm leaving you at the next town, in the custody of local law enforcement."  
  
Stefan opens his mouth to protest and shuts it. He knows she can do it. He paces for several minutes while he replays his actions since the nightmare. As the truth of her words sink in, he sits on a nearby rock.  
  
Stefan:"I've made a serious miscalculation." Sarah notices a faint quiver in his voice.  
  
Sarah sits next to him on the rock."Stefan, I know you're worried about the kids. You know more than anyone what they could be going through. But Luke and Laura are worried too. We are all on the same side here."  
  
Stefan:"I am aware of that. Can I tell you something?"  
  
Sarah:"Go ahead."  
  
Stefan:"When I took control of the family and won guardianship over Nikolas. I started having these nightmares. They always had the same ending. I would be rushing to save Nikolas from Helena and she'd kill him before my very eyes." Stefan is crying now.   
  
Sarah finishes for him."And you're afraid your nightmare is coming true."  
  
Stefan nods. His body begins to shake with sobs. Sarah rubs his back trying to comfort him.  
  
Sarah:"We're going to do everything within our power to make sure that your nightmare doesn't come true. I promise you."  
  
Stefan nods, somewhat comforted in her reassurances. "I was always afraid to tell anyone about this recurring nightmare before. I was sure that if I did, then it would come true. But actually I feel relieved."  
  
Sarah:"Do you think you can give me your word that we won't have a repeat of today's fiasco?"  
  
Stefan:"You have my word."  
  
Sarah:"Good. Now let's get back. I'm sure Luke and Laura have changed the tire by now."  
  
Stefan and Sarah head back to the road.  
  
..........................  
  
Chapter 40: Nikolas' Plan  
  
Pierce walks quietly into Nikolas' room and watches the boy sleeping  
peacefully. He approaches the bed and sets his medical bag on the nearby  
dresser. Nikolas begins to awaken slowly and Pierce smiles at him when  
Nikolas' gaze meets his.  
  
Dorman: "Good Morning young Prince."  
  
Nikolas yawns and stretches. "Morning."  
  
Dorman: "How are you feeling?"  
  
Nikolas: "Okay I guess. It hurt when I stretched."  
  
Dorman: 'How's the inside of your cheek?"  
  
Nikolas looks up at him curiously"My cheek?"  
  
Dorman: "Yes, I would assume it would be pretty sore. You must have bitten  
down pretty hard to bleed enough to convince Miranda and Jerry that you  
were coughing up blood."  
  
Pierce smiles smugly as a look of shock passes over Nikolas face.  
  
Nikolas: "How did you know?"  
  
Dorman: "When I examined you I noticed you were no longer coughing up blood.  
That was puzzling, considering my sister was very frantic just a while  
earlier. So when I examined you and took you temperature, I took a  
little look into your mouth and noticed that you tore quite a bit out of  
it. That made me realize you that you faked it."  
  
Nikolas: "Are you going to tell on me?"  
  
Pierce smiles teasingly. "What makes you think I haven't already?"  
  
Nikolas eyes him curiously. "I know my cousin. He would be in here  
lecturing me if you told him."  
  
Dorman: "Perhaps he's just playing his cards close to his chest."  
  
Nikolas: "Jerry is too hot-headed for that. So, are you going to tell on me?'  
  
Dorman: "My my. We are an arrogant young man aren't we? Of course you're the  
Cassadine heir. You're entitled to be arrogant. No, I won't blow your  
cover. I'm here as a service to my mother and sister. They have taking a  
liking to you. Well actually, mother always liked you."  
  
Nikolas: "You seem a little bitter. Did I do something to anger you?'  
  
Pierce laughs at him as he opens his medical bag. "She always talked  
about you, and of course we rarely saw her. You were her perfect little  
prince. She would regale us with stories about how early you spoke and  
how absolutely precocious you were. You had her wrapped around your  
finger."  
  
Nikolas nervously watches Pierce fill a syringe "Well, she liked me  
enough to help engineer my kidnapping."  
  
Pierce turns and smiles evilly. "Yes, she did didn't she? Foolish boy,  
she did as she was ordered to. For someone so damn precocious you really  
are rather ignorant at times. "  
  
Nikolas: 'Do all your patients get this wonderful bedside manner?"  
  
Pierce turns and faces him with the needle"Careful with that tone, your  
fate is in my hands."  
  
He smiles as he watches Nikolas eye the needle fearfully. "Relax, it's  
just an antibiotic. You are safe Nikolas, as I said I'm here as a  
service to my sister and my mother."  
  
He gives him the shot quickly and then takes his temperature."You seem  
to be healing right on schedule. You might not be able to prolong your  
trip as long as you'd like."  
  
Removing the thermometer Nikolas looks up at him. "I have a plan. I  
will need your help though."  
  
Pierce takes a seat on a nearby chair"A Plan?? This should be  
interesting."  
  
Nikolas resists the urge to roll his eyes. "If I have to leave before  
my Uncle arrives, then you will probably be sent away. I need you to  
make it back here and help Miranda with the guards. They will try and  
kill my family."  
  
Dorman: "If I come back, I could get killed. I don't think so."  
  
Nikolas places a hand on his knee. "It's a matter of life and death,  
Miranda said she would help. Are you willing to let her fight those  
guards by herself?"  
  
Dorman: "Go on with the plan."  
  
Nikolas: "Shortly after I leave, Miranda will feign ill. Before you have a  
chance to leave, Jerry will instruct you to stay and take care of her."  
  
Dorman: "You seem rather confident. Why wouldn't he just leave her?"  
  
Nikolas: "Because he's in love with her. You will be taking care of her and the  
guards will naturally want to kill off my family. The key will be to  
convince them to wait till Miranda is better, that way everyone can  
vacate at the same time. They will probably give you a day maybe two.  
Hopefully my Uncle and the rest of the rescue party will be here by  
then."  
  
Dorman: "If they aren't?"  
  
Nikolas looks him in the eyes. "You and Miranda will have to kill them."  
  
Dorman: "That's a mighty tall order."  
  
Nikolas: 'It has to work, my family's life is on the line."  
  
Dorman: "Very well, we'll see what can be done. Do you want me to pass on any  
requests to Jerry?"  
  
Nikolas: "I want to see Lucky."  
Dorman: "I will pass that along. Rest Nikolas, you really do need it."  
  
..................  
  
Pierce joins Jerry and Miranda in the living room.  
  
Jerry:"How is he?"  
  
Dorman: "Not very good. No fever, so that's a plus. He shouldn't be moved for  
a few days."  
  
Jerry:'Helena called last night, flu or not he's on a plane in two days."  
  
Dorman: "Well, you'd better think of one hell of an excuse. That boy will  
still look like hell in two days."  
  
Jerry paces the room as Miranda tries to calm him. "Perhaps Nikolas  
will cover for you."  
  
Jerry shoots her a glare"He would love nothing more than for me to hang  
for this."  
  
Dorman: "Maybe not. You are still family. He has requested to see his brother.  
Maybe if you allow him this and are particularly kind, Miranda will be  
able to plead your case to him. He could easily say he hurt himself  
trying to escape again."  
  
Jerry's face lights up."That could work. Fine bring Lucky to him.  
Miranda, you and Pierce wait next to his room. If you suspect anything  
is up, break up the meeting."  
  
Dorman: "Jerry, he's not going to try anything. He can barely move."  
  
Jerry:"He may encourage his brother to try something."  
  
Miranda: "We'll keep an eye on them. I'm sure Nikolas will tell Lucky to keep  
his head."  
  
Jerry:"You'll ask him to cover for me?"  
  
Miranda: "Of course, I'm sure Nikolas will listen to reason."  
  
Jerry:"Helena wanted him to call her as soon as he woke up. As soon as his  
visit with Lucky is over, talk to him. See if he'll admit to trying  
another escape and falling in the process."  
  
Miranda: 'Relax, my love. Everything will work out. Pierce and I will go and  
get Lucky."  
  
They leave and Jerry prays to himself. 'Lord, please make him listen to  
reason."  
  
Upon entering Lucky's room, Lucky is shocked to see Pierce with Miranda.  
  
Lucky: "Dr. Dorman? What are you doing here?'  
  
Dorman: "I came to examine Nikolas."  
  
Lucky fears the worst and frantically looks at Miranda. "What happened  
to him? What did that bastard do to him?'  
  
Miranda takes Lucky by the shoulders and tries to soothe him. "Nikolas  
tried to walk and fell over a chair. He reopened his wound and needed  
medical attention. I had my brother come and work on him."  
  
Lucky: "Dorman's your brother? Okay, so is he okay?? I want to see him."  
  
Dorman: "He's going to be okay, and that's why we're here. We're going to  
escort you up to visit him. The best thing you can do for him is to keep  
him relaxed."  
  
Lucky: 'Fine, whatever. Let's go.'  
  
They exit the room and head up the stairs. Miranda unlocks Nikolas room  
and lets Lucky in. She turns to her brother. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
Dorman: "You know I can't say no to you."  
Miranda: "Those two hated each other when they first got here. Now they are as  
close as we are in a sense."  
  
Dorman: "Tragic situations can do that to siblings."  
  
Miranda: "And you say I never let go of the past. It's over now Pierce. We're  
going to be free of the Cassadine Family's hold over us soon."  
  
Dorman: "Let's hope so."  
  
......................  
  
Lucky walks quietly over to Nikolas' bedside. Nikolas opens his eyes and  
smiles at him.  
  
Nikolas: "So, Jerry let you come visit. How is everyone?"  
  
Lucky: "They're good. Jesus Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas: "I look that bad?"  
  
Lucky tries to smile"Well, you always looked like hell. Just a little  
worse now."  
  
Nikolas: "Well, coming from you I'll take it as a compliment. Don't look so  
worried. I'm fine."  
  
Lucky: "I have a hard time buying that you fell over a chair. What the hell  
did he do to you?"  
  
Nikolas: "Nothing. Jerry is so sick with fear he was actually trying to soothe  
me after my fall. I was getting better way too fast. Our parents needed  
time to get here."  
  
Lucky looks at Nikolas with understanding. "So you made yourself worse  
off? Damn it Nikolas, that's a hell of a price to pay."  
  
Nikolas: "Look, Lucky I'm not going to play games with you. Time is running out  
for us. My grandmother wants me back in Greece and she wants you, Lu and  
Grandma Lesley dead. My fall was to buy us some time. But you'd better  
start praying our parents get here soon."  
  
Lucky starts to pace the room silently and Nikolas watches him  
enviously. "Must be nice to walk. I'm sick of just lying here."  
  
Lucky: 'Sorry man. So what if they don't get here in time?"  
  
Nikolas: 'Well, obviously escaping is out. I've bought us some time. Pierce and  
Miranda will prolong your fate as long as possible. Hopefully our  
parents will arrive. If not, they will try to take out the guards and  
save you guys."  
  
Lucky: "What about you?'  
  
Nikolas: "I'll be in Greece."  
  
Lucky: "No way man! If you go to Greece, your psycho grandmother from hell  
won't let anyone near you."  
  
Nikolas: "She also won't kill me."  
  
Lucky: 'We all have to get out of this man."  
  
Nikolas smiles up at his brother.."Didn't your father tell you that all  
plans have phases?"  
  
Lucky nods. "Yeah."  
  
Nikolas: "Phase one is to get you, Lu and Grandmother out of this. Then we  
move to the next phase."  
  
Lucky: 'They will get out you man. My parents and your Uncle, they won't let  
you stay there."  
  
Nikolas: "I know Uncle will try."  
  
Lucky: 'My dad will too, Nikolas. Look, I will make him see things have  
changed."  
  
Nikolas: "Have they?"  
  
Lucky: 'Yeah, you're my brother. And I was taught to take care of family."  
  
Nikolas: "I was taught the same. I need you to do something for me though. If I  
leave for Greece I need you to tell my Uncle something."  
  
Lucky: "You can tell him yourself man."  
  
Nikolas: "Lucky, for once in your life shut up and listen to me. My Uncle and  
I had a fight. Tell him all is forgiven and I was never ashamed of him.  
Tell him that I love him."  
  
Lucky nods:"Sure thing, But you're going to have to repeat that to him."  
  
Nikolas: "Well, my Uncle is hardheaded, it will do him good to hear it twice."  
  
Lucky: "Hardheaded must run in the family."  
  
Nikolas laughs and then winces. "Right Spencer. You're one to talk."  
  
Lucky: "Well, as usual, your conversation skills leave something to be  
desired. Miranda gave me a deck of cards. You wanna play poker?"  
  
Nikolas: 'Well, I'm not really sure how to."  
  
Lucky grins "No problem. So how much money you willing to bet?'  
  
Nikolas: "Which bank account do you want to start with?"  
  
Lucky grins. "Man, this is going to be fun."  
  
.................  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Bound By Blood  
By Rebel and Ashlyn  
Part 4 of 4  
  
If you like this fiction, and want to read more like it, visit this site:  
  
[http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3065/][1]  
  
Chapter 41: Shoot 'em up!  
  
Laura pulls the van into the rest stop and shakes Luke awake. "We're  
here."  
  
Luke stretches and calls to the back of the van. "Move it or lose it.  
Rest stop break."  
  
Stefan and Sarah wake up quickly and Stefan shoots a glare at Luke  
  
Stefan:"Such class."  
  
Luke:"What are you muttering about now?"  
  
Sarah climbs out of the van and looks wearily at Luke and Stefan. "Not  
this again. Stuff the macho posturing, guys. I've had it."  
  
Luke and Stefan look at her in surprise but keep their mouths shut.  
Laura shoots Sarah an appreciative smile.  
  
They split up and head to the restrooms. A black car pulls into the  
parking lot unnoticed.  
  
Man 1:"I don't like this, it's too public."  
  
Man2:"It's 4:30 in the morning. No one is around . Let's do it."  
  
They exit the vehicle and calmly walk toward the van. As one of the men  
acts as a look-out, the other climbs under the van and attaches a bomb.  
He set's the detonator and climbs out from under the vehicle. A small  
piece of paper drops from his pocket.  
  
Man1: "Let's beat it."  
  
They head back to the car and wait for their victims to return.  
  
Laura emerges from the bathroom and joins Sarah at the sink. "I forgot  
how horrible I look on these little adventures."  
  
Sarah smiles at her. "Give me a break. You have to be the only woman on  
the planet that can go through these little adventures and still look as  
pretty as a picture."  
  
Laura: 'You're too kind. I'm afraid the close quarters are getting to Luke  
and Stefan."  
  
Sarah:"I agree, but they will have to deal with it. I'm more worried about  
Stefan's state of mind."  
  
Laura: 'Me too. He hasn't really recovered from that nightmare."  
  
Sarah:"Well, he's very worried about Nikolas. But of course you're worried  
about your children as well."  
  
Laura: "Yes, all three of them." Laura looks at Sarah somewhat defensively.  
  
Sarah:"Laura, I didn't mean to imply otherwise, it's just I know about you  
having to leave Nikolas. So, of course you must be more attached to your  
other children. You watched them grow as Stefan did with Nikolas."  
  
Laura: 'You're right, I did leave Nikolas, not once but twice. I regret that  
immensely. I just hope I get a chance to make it up to him. I love him.  
I did a lot of soul-searching when I thought Nikolas was dead. I'm going  
to do things differently with him this time."  
  
Sarah:"I'm sorry, I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth. Of course  
you love him, he's your son. I was just trying to point out that  
Stefan's feelings for Nikolas are probably close to yours. Nikolas is as  
close to him as a son would be."  
  
Laura places a hand on Sarah's shoulder " I apologize. I guess I've  
become very defensive when it comes to explaining my love for Nikolas. I  
keep trying to make everyone understand that he is my baby, that I do  
love him as much as Lucky and Lu. And my greatest fear is we'll never  
reach him in time for me to explain that to him."  
  
Laura feels the tears spill over her cheeks and Sarah hands her a paper  
towel and pats her on the back "It's okay Laura. We'll do everything we  
can to get all three of the kids and your mother out safely."  
  
Laura: "Just about everyone I love is in that madwoman's hands. She has  
tortured me for so many years. I just want to reclaim my family, all of  
them and put an end to her reign of terror."  
  
Sarah:'Of course. And we won't stop until we do. "  
  
Laura wipes the tears away and splashes some water on her face. "Okay,  
let's join the men. I just hope they didn't kill each other in our absence."  
  
...........  
  
Luke and Stefan are waiting by the restroom entrance. Stefan is pacing  
impatiently while Luke leans against the wall.  
  
Luke: 'Man, you keep pacing like that and you'll catch someone's attention.  
Not to mention you"re driving me crazy."  
  
Stefan glares at him, but purposefully keeps his voice calm. "We would  
do well to stay out of each other's business. We get along better when  
we do. As for my catching someone's attention. That would be impossible  
considering there is no one around."  
  
Luke: "Fine. you stay out of my face, I'll stay out of yours. As long  
as we both focus on getting the kids out safely, we'll do just fine."  
  
Stefan: "Agreed. Make no mistake, Spencer. I despise you with everything  
that I am. But Nikolas and your children are more important than  
settling an age-old feud. I have no intention of fighting with you  
again."  
  
Luke: "You won't get any complaints from me."  
  
Laura and Sarah come out of the restroom. Sarah notices with  
satisfaction that Luke and Stefan aren't fighting.  
  
Laura:"I'm thinking of getting a soda. Does anyone else want one? They  
all give her their choices. She leaves to get the drinks as the rest  
continue to stretch their legs.  
  
.........................  
  
Jerry is holding a phone out to Nikolas and Nikolas takes it. "Hello  
Grandmother."  
  
Helena Cassadine smiles as she hears her Grandson's voice "Nikolas, How  
are you my child?"  
  
Nikolas: "I'm fine Grandmother."  
Helena: "Are you recovering from the flu okay?"  
Nikolas: "Grandmother, I don't have the flu."  
  
A look of horror crosses over Jerry's face . He holds his breath.  
  
Helena: 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE FLU?"  
  
Nikolas holds the phone away from his ear and shakes his head. Pulling  
the phone back to him he responds "Dr. Dorman was trying to cover for  
me. I tried to escape again."  
  
Helena: 'I heard about the first escape. I also heard you were severely  
punished."  
  
Nikolas: "Jerry disciplined me, but not as bad as you are imagining, I'm  
certain. I tried to escape again. When I went to go over the fence I  
fell and cut my side up pretty badly. I fell down and hit some rocks and  
cut up my face. Jerry and the guards found me and he called for Dr.  
Dorman. I guess by then you had already sent for him."  
  
Helena: "How were you able to escape again?"  
  
Nikolas: "I Jumped from my window. Jerry never figured I'd try that, and I  
can't blame him. I wasn't really expecting to land on my feet."  
  
Helena: "Nikolas, you must stop this foolish behavior! I'm keeping you safe  
and you will take your proper place as the head of the family."  
  
Nikolas: "Grandmother, I understand now. I was just upset over Uncle's death."  
  
Helena: "He does not deserve your grief Nikolas. He dishonored you by showing  
loyalty to your wretched excuse of a mother. Luke Spencer did us a  
favor."  
  
Nikolas: "He was my Uncle and your son. How can you discard him so easily?"  
  
Helena: "He dishonored us by choosing her over us. I did what was necessary  
to protect you, my Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas: "By faking my death?? And kidnapping Lucky and Lu?"  
  
Helena: "All for your benefit. You can't run from your destiny Nikolas. Your  
Uncle tried to and you see what happened to him. Your concern for Lulu  
and Lucky is a weakness. It will destroy you."  
  
Nikolas: "Yes grandmother. I will obey Jerry from now on. I promise."  
  
Helena: "Are you okay? Why didn't Jerry tell me of this escape attempt?"  
  
Nikolas: "He was trying to spare me further punishment. I guess he thought you  
would order another session."  
  
Helena: "Jerry trying to spare someone pain? I think not."  
  
Nikolas: "You can talk to him about it Grandmother."  
  
Helena: "Very well, I hope you have decided it is in your best interest not to  
fight me anymore."  
  
Nikolas: "Yes Grandmother. I know now that you are only trying to help me to  
fulfill my birthright."  
  
Helena: "I will see you soon Nikolas. Be well my child."  
  
Nikolas: "Be well Grandmother."  
  
Nikolas hands the phone to Jerry."Yes, Aunt Helena."  
  
Helena: "Why did you keep his second escape attempt a secret?"  
  
Jerry:"I found out Pierce was on his way. Nikolas looked awful and I wanted  
to spare him further injury."  
  
Helena: "You think I would hurt my Grandson if he was already seriously hurt?  
When did we establish such a soft heart, Jerry?"  
  
Jerry:"Not soft, just cautious. It was in his best interest. I would have  
told you eventually."  
  
Helena: "Very well, he sounds fine. Tomorrow he will be on a plane to Greece,  
along with you."  
  
Jerry:"As you wish, Aunt Helena."  
  
Jerry hangs up the phone and turns to Nikolas "Thank you."  
  
Nikolas: "I don't want you dead. And we know that is what she would order.  
There's been enough death lately."  
  
Jerry:"Go back to sleep Nikolas. You need your rest. You will spend some  
time with your family later."  
  
Nikolas: "Are we leaving tomorrow then?"  
  
Jerry:"Tomorrow morning."  
Nikolas: "Very well. I am tired."  
  
Jerry leaves the room and Nikolas feels his stomach knot up. Time was  
running out.  
  
..........................  
  
Stefan, Sarah, Luke and Laura are heading back to the van. As they  
approach and are about to enter Sarah notices a piece of paper on the  
ground which wasn't there before. She stops dead in her tracks and  
listens carefully. She hears a faint ticking sound. She motions for them  
to step back and she bends down and looks at the bomb.  
  
Sarah: "Christ, there's a bomb."  
  
Luke:"A Bomb? How the hell?"  
  
Luke stands close by as Sarah drops to the ground and slides under the  
van to disengage the bomb. She turns off the detonator and begins to  
remove the bomb.  
  
The men in the black car are watching from a distance. They curse to  
themselves  
  
Man1: "How the hell did she find that?"  
  
Man2: "Who's with the Spencers? They seem to know a lot about bombs."  
  
Man1: 'Well, let's not hang around and ask them. No one is really around. I  
say we drive by and shoot them."  
  
Man2: "Are you nuts?"  
  
Man1: "You wanna tell the boss we didn't kill them?"  
  
Man2: " A drive-by shooting is a good old-fashioned way to take people  
out. Let's do it."  
  
Sarah hears an engine rev up and instinctively rolls out from under the  
van. Just as the car is approaching, she throws Luke her spare gun.  
  
The car starts to spray the van with bullets and Luke screams to Stefan.  
"GET LAURA OUT OF RANGE!"  
  
Stefan has already grabbed Laura and wedged her behind the far end of  
the van and is shielding her with his body as Luke and Sarah shoot back  
at the car. The car speeds off. Luke and Sarah survey the damage.  
  
Luke: "You okay? Nice reflexes, baby. Remind me to be on your side in a  
fight."  
  
Sarah: "Fine, thanks. Stefan? Laura?"  
  
Stefan and Laura come out from behind the van.  
  
Laura: "We're fine."  
  
Sarah slides back under the van and quickly disengages the bomb. "Sloppy  
work. Helena is slacking in her old age."  
  
Stefan: "I didn't recognize the car or the shooter. I'd say hired guns.  
Cassadine employees would not have failed. We have made a reckless error  
in underestimating my mother."  
  
Luke:"Now what? This van is useless and we're running out of time.  
Helena knows Laura and I are almost in Canada. She's going to guess  
we've found the kids."  
  
Sarah: " You're right. I will get us a new vehicle, hopefully that will  
make it harder for her to spot us." She makes a quick call, explains  
the situation to the person on the phone and asks for another vehicle.  
She hangs up. "An operative nearby drives a Ford Explorer, we'll switch  
with him. We should be meeting Sonny and his crew this evening in  
Calgary. We'll discuss the plan to infiltrate the compound then. Let's  
go inside and wait for the car to arrive. It's safer."  
  
...........  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 42: Heating Up  
  
It is evening when Sonny, Alexis, and Jason arrive at a nondescript  
house in the city of Calgary. They are accompanied by a man. The door  
to the home is opened by another man who recognizes their escort. He  
allows them to enter.  
  
Sonny feels like he's entering a war zone. He knows he's surrounded by  
feds and WSB agents. Even though they are working together, he can't  
shake his discomfort. He recognizes some of his men in the house. He  
greets them with a nod.  
  
Their escort begins the introductions." Mr Corinthos, Ms Davis, and Mr  
Morgan, this is agent Flores. He's the one coordinating the efforts  
between the feds, WSB, and Mr Corinthos' men."  
  
They shake hands. Sonny addresses the agent."I trust that my men have  
been fully cooperative?"  
  
Flores:"Yes they have. Thank you for efforts here Mr Corinthos. It is  
greatly appreciated. "  
  
Alexis:"Are Agent Thompson, Stefan, and the Spencers here yet, Mr  
Flores?"  
  
Flores:"Not yet Ms Davis. But they should be here shortly. I understand  
that you were the one to furnish the map of the Cassadine Compound."  
  
Alexis:"Yes I did. I hope you found it useful."  
  
Flores:" It has been tremendously helpful. But I have a few questions,  
if you don't mind?"  
  
Agent Flores leads them over to the map, and they discuss it at length.  
A short while later, Sarah, Stefan, and the Spencers enter the house.  
Sonny notices first. He makes a beeline for Luke and Laura. Luke and  
Sonny shake hands and Laura hugs Sonny.  
  
Sonny (to Luke):"How are you doing buddy? I hear you had a close call."  
  
Luke:"Yeah, but thanks to Sarah's quick reflexes we got out of it, no  
problem."  
  
Alexis hugs Stefan tightly. Stefan kisses her cheeks.  
  
Stefan:"Thank you for everything, Alexis."  
  
Alexis:"You can't believe the joy I felt at knowing that you and Nikolas  
were alive. Now all we have to do is get him back."  
  
Sarah:"Shall we get down to business? Flores, shall we convene in the  
meeting?"  
  
The principals gather in the meeting area. There is a blow up of the map  
on wall for everyone to see. Sarah takes charge of the meeting as she  
makes everyone familiar with the map.  
  
Sarah:"Okay. On our trip we've been discussing the plan of attack. It  
makes sense for us to split up into pairs or triads and enter the  
compound from different angles. At the beginning there will be three  
parties infiltrating the compound. The logical groups are Stefan and I,  
Luke and Laura, and the triad of Alexis, Sonny, and Jason. None of this  
should be news to anyone since this part of the plan was developed a few  
days ago when Sonny and Alexis came on board."  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. Flores pipes up."So the understanding is  
that the first plan is to enter by stealth, try to neutralize as many  
guards as possible without anyone noticing. We only use the heavy  
manpower if the stealth operation is compromised."  
  
Sarah continues."Luke and Laura, you are the only group that doesn't  
have intimate experience with this compound. Do you think you are  
familiar enough with the lay out to navigate the compound easily?"  
  
Luke:"We've infiltrated Cassadine compounds before. You've seen one,  
you've seen them all."  
  
Stefan shakes his head but remains silent. Sarah notices. "Stefan? did  
you have something to say? This is crunch time. We can't hold anything  
back."  
  
Stefan:"With all due respect, all Cassadine compounds are not designed  
the same...." Stefan goes into detail about the compound.. where the  
guards are posted, the terrain, and the electronic security around the  
main building.  
  
Sarah:"Thank you Stefan. That's very informative. That's more than  
Alexis was able to provide."  
  
Sarah continues to run the meeting, giving specific directions to each  
group about their point of entry into the compound, their mission, and  
the obstacles they are likely to encounter. Finally Sarah sums up.  
"Okay. that's about it. We begin the mission tomorrow. With luck,  
tomorrow night we will have the kids back. Thank you everyone."  
  
The meeting breaks. Stefan has gone outside. Alexis follows him.  
  
Alexis: "Cousin. It's cold out here. What's the matter."  
  
Stefan:"I cannot shake the feeling that we are too late." He pulls the beads  
out of his jeans pocket, and runs his fingers over them absently.  
  
Alexis: "We're doing everything we can. Just keep in mind that Helena  
wouldn't harm Nikolas intentionally. She adores him."  
  
Stefan:"Nikolas' welfare is at the whim of that madman, Jerry. Nikolas will  
not be safe until Jerry is dead. And I am not only concerned for  
Nikolas. If anything happens to Laura's kids, I will not be able to  
forgive myself..."  
  
Alexis: "You are not responsible for what Helena does or has done, Cousin."  
  
Stefan:"No, I will own my truth! I underestimated Helena. I knew what she  
was capable of if she were strong enough. I fooled myself into thinking  
she would not regain her strength. We are all paying for my arrogance  
in thinking I had neutralized her." Stefan paces as Alexis helplessly  
watches. "Please. Leave me. I wish solitude."  
  
Alexis kisses his cheek before leaving."As you wish, Cousin. Get some  
rest. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
Meanwhile Luke, Laura, and Sonny chat in one of the rooms.  
  
Sonny:"How you two holding up? "  
  
Luke:"Well another night locked in a car with Cassadine, and one of us  
would have come out crazy. We weren't meant to breathe the same air for  
long, man."  
  
Laura:"You've been very patient, darling. It didn't go unnoticed by me."  
Laura gives him a tender kiss.  
  
Luke:"Thanks baby." Luke gives her a smile and a warm hug. There  
conversation is interrupted briefly by Sarah peeping her head into the  
room.  
  
Sarah:"You guys get some rest. We start early tomorrow."  
  
Sarah closes the door and walks sees Alexis entering the house.  
  
Sarah:"Have you seen Stefan?"  
  
Alexis: "I just left him outside. He wanted to be left alone. Brooding men are  
impossible!" Alexis shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Sarah:"Thanks Alexis. I'll go see if I can't get him to come inside and  
sleep."  
  
Sarah walks outside and sees Stefan sitting alone on one of the benches.  
His back faces her. She sees it stiffen as he hears her approach. Sarah  
sits beside him. Sarah puts her hand on his arm.  
  
Sarah:"Stefan."  
  
Stefan:"I am afraid if I sleep tonight I will have that same dream. I  
don't know if I can handle losing Nikolas again..." Sarah realizes from  
Stefan's quivering voice that he's been crying. Stefan shakes in silent  
sobs. Sarah wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.  
  
Sarah (in a whisper): "We'll get through this, Stefan, together. I  
promise. You aren't alone. We'll do everything we can to bring Nikolas  
home safely."  
  
Stefan seems comforted by her words. Stefan pulls away enough so he can  
study Sarah's face. "I believe you mean that."  
  
Sarah wipes away his tears. "I do. Now let's go in and get some rest."  
  
"Thank you, Sarah." Stefan takes her hand and follows her into the  
house.  
  
....................  
  
Jerry enters Nikolas room and finds Nikolas sitting on his bed.  
Jerry:"Good, you changed into the clothes I left for you."  
Nikolas: "You told me to change so I did. When do we leave?"  
Jerry:"In a few hours. Are you ready to say good bye to your family?"  
  
Nikolas gets up from the bed slowly and turns to Jerry.  
  
Nikolas: "You're going to kill them aren't you?"  
  
Jerry:"I never said that."  
  
Nikolas: "Jerry, please don't kill them."  
  
Jerry:"Nikolas, it is not my decision to make. I will make your wishes  
known."  
  
Nikolas: "Lesley Lu is a baby. Surely she is of no harm to anyone. Lucky he is  
only a kid too. Grandmother Lesley has never harmed anyone, why must  
they die?"  
  
Jerry:'Nikolas, this is not up to me or you. You have a legacy to fulfill  
and I have been selected to help you. What happens from now until you  
take over as THE Cassadine is out of our hands. Now, you are wasting  
time. Make haste."  
  
Nikolas follows Jerry out the door and down the stairs and is lead into  
a room. Jerry shuts the door and looks at the guards.  
  
Jerry:"No one gets out of this room for any reason until I come back for  
Nikolas."  
  
Jerry leaves and the guards stand by the door. Inside Lesley Lu runs up  
to Nikolas.  
  
Lulu: 'GICKY!"  
  
Nikolas picks her up and holds her gently."Hey little sister."  
  
He looks up and sees Lucky nervously pacing the room and then his eyes  
rest on his grandmother who is smiling at him. Nikolas hands Lu to Lucky  
and walks over to Lesley. He takes her hands in his.  
  
Nikolas: 'Hello, I'm Nikolas."  
  
Lesley: 'Yes, I know. Your uncle has shown me pictures of you. You have grown  
into a handsome young man. Your Uncle is so very proud of you, as I'm  
sure Laura is as well."  
  
Nikolas kneels down beside her and continues to hold her hands in  
his."Help is on the way. You and Lucky and Lu will get out of this."  
  
Lesley pats his hands and reaches up and strokes his face "You remind me  
of your Uncle. You have his eyes, proud and soothing. Nikolas, you must  
have faith too. You will be reunited with Your family soon."  
  
Nikolas: "I have faith grandmother. You will see my mother before me. Will you  
give her a message for me?"  
  
Lesley: "Of course."  
  
Nikolas: "Tell her that I know I hurt her with my rebuffs when she tried to get  
to know me. I'm sorry, I was so angry. But I always took for granted  
that I would have time to make up for it later. Tell her that I listened  
and I know she loved me and that I love her."  
  
Lesley: "I will tell her Nikolas, but you will have the chance to tell her  
yourself. Be strong Nikky, it will be over soon."  
  
Nikolas nods and then reaches over to kiss both of her cheeks. "Good bye  
Grandmother."  
  
Lesley: "No Nikolas, until we meet again."  
  
Nikolas: "Until we meet again."  
  
Nikolas rises and takes Lu from Lucky and holds her up to him. He hugs  
her tightly and she giggles. He forces his tears back at the thought of  
leaving her again.  
  
Lulu: "GICKY!"  
Nikolas: "Yes, little sister, Gicky. I will see you soon, but until then I  
want you to know I love you baby girl. You are the only one who loves me  
in such and innocent pure way. I will miss you Lesely Lu."  
  
Lulu: "Gicky .." Lesley Lu babbles and Nikolas smiles and rocks her and  
finally hands her over to Lesley. He turns and faces Lucky.  
  
Nikolas: "Well, guess it's about time for me to take off."  
  
Lucky shrugs and looks to the ground. "Don't try anything stupid  
Nikolas, our parents will come to get you back."  
  
Nikolas: 'Yeah, well you have a temper as well, so keep a lid on it. Lesley and  
Lu need you and I know you won't let them down. I'll deny it if you tell  
anyone, but you're alright Lucky"  
  
Lucky smiles and hits Nikolas in the arm. "Don't go all mushy on me  
man."  
  
Nikolas: "I won't. You remember what to tell my Uncle?"  
  
Lucky: "I told you that you'd have the chance to do it."  
  
Nikolas: "Lucky, please it's important to me. Do you remember the message?"  
  
Lucky: "I remember it. You have my word, I'll tell him."  
  
Nikolas: "Look, I want to tell you something just in case I have to stay in  
Greece for awhile. This feud between our families, it ends with us. No  
matter what she tries to instill in me while I'm there, I will never  
turn on you, you are my brother, Lucky."  
  
Nikolas extends his hand and Lucky takes it and they shake firmly.  
  
Lucky: "Now don't go get yourself killed or anything, remember you owe me  
money."  
  
Nikolas laughs "Yeah, I remember. I still say you were counting cards."  
  
Lucky: "Naa, you're just a lousy poker player."  
  
Jerry knocks on the door and Nikolas yells that he's almost done.  
  
Nikolas: "Okay, guess it's time for me to go. Take care of them."  
  
Lucky: "I will. You take care of yourself."  
  
Nikolas: "thanks. You do the same. Lucky, they will save you. I can feel it."  
  
Lucky: "You'll be back in Port Charles before you know it. Now get going  
before Jerry adds more bruises to you."  
  
Nikolas turns to walk away and Lucky calls to him.  
  
Lucky: "Nikolas, It ends with us man. You are my brother too, man."  
  
Nikolas turns and smiles "You're still a pain in the butt."  
  
Lucky laughs"Yeah, and you're ego is still inflated."  
  
Nikolas knocks on the door and Jerry escorts him out. Lucky watches the  
door close and whispers. "Good luck, bro."  
  
.........................  
  
A couple of hours after Jerry and Nikolas leave, Miranda and couple  
guards are sitting in the living room. Miranda begins holding her  
stomach. She starts to complain to the guards  
  
Miranda: "Oh, I don't feel so good. Did either of you guys eat any of the left  
over meatloaf? " They shake their heads.  
  
After several minutes, Miranda gets up and rushes to the bathroom. Loud  
retching sounds are heard emanating from the bathroom. Pierce comes out  
of one of the main bedrooms with his overnight bag. One of the guards  
addresses him.  
  
Guard1: "Hey, your sister is in the bathroom getting pretty sick. You think  
she's going to be okay?"  
  
Dorman: "Well, I doubt it's anything serious, but I'll check it out."  
  
Pierces goes to the bathroom and helps escort a very pale and shaking  
Miranda to the couch. He begins to look her over as she discusses her  
symptoms and her guess that it's food poisoning. Pierce reports that she  
has a high temperature. Miranda jumps up from the couch and runs to the  
bathroom to throw up again.  
  
Guard2: "Maybe we should call Jerry."  
  
Dorman: "Well to be safe we should. Unless you think you can handle a bad case  
of food poisoning.."  
  
The guard dials Jerry on the plane.  
  
Guard2: "Jerry, this is Boggs. Miranda is really sick. She can't stop  
vomiting and Pierce says she has a temperature.... She's in the bathroom  
now. Okay. I'll tell Pierce. Thanks Jerry."  
  
Dorman: "So what did he say?"  
  
Guard2: "He wants you to stay until Miranda feels better."  
  
Miranda comes out of the bathroom. She almost stumbles and one of the  
guards catches her and leads her to the couch. Pierce rubs her back and  
offers sympathy. After a few minutes have passed, Miranda addresses  
them.  
  
Miranda: "I think we should hold off on the Spencer family."  
  
Guard1: "We could take care of them for you..."  
  
Miranda: "No, I really want to be there. Jerry asked me to see the order  
through. What's another day anyway?  
  
  
Guard1: "Sure, you're the boss. One day here or there makes no difference to  
me. Besides it's fun to watch them squirm. That kid's about to jump out  
of his skin."  
  
They all join in laughing at the guards joke. Miranda and Pierce glance  
at each other in relief. They just bought themselves some time.  
  
............................  
  
Several hours later, Miranda holds her stomach again as she addresses  
Pierce.  
  
Miranda: "The stuffiness of this place is making me nauseous again. Do you  
think it would be healthy for me to go for a walk?"  
  
Pierce takes her temperature again."Do you feel dizzy?" Miranda shakes  
her head as she hands back the thermometer. "Well your temperature has  
gone down a bit. I'd feel better if we took a walk together. The fresh  
air might do you some good."  
  
Guard: "Well don't freeze out there. Pierce I'm glad you're taking her. I  
hate the cold."  
  
Pierce and Miranda don on their winter gear and leave the main house.  
They walk for a long time in silence. Finally Pierce speaks.  
  
Dorman: "Good acting job on the food poisoning. I think you missed your  
calling, sister."  
  
Miranda smiles."Thanks. You were pretty convincing yourself."  
  
They continue walking in silence. They heard a branch crack  
behind them. They whirl around to face Luke and Laura, who are partially  
camouflaged by the trees.  
  
Luke:"Well it took you long enough to hear us. We've been practically  
stomping for the last five minutes."  
  
Miranda sags in relief:"Thank God you are here! Where is Stefan? And  
the reinforcements? Don't tell me it's just the two of you!"  
  
Laura:"No. Stefan and Sarah are hiking in from the north. Sonny, Alexis  
and Jason are hiking in from the east. Tell me, how is Lucky, Lulu,  
Nikolas? Are they okay?"  
  
Miranda: "Nikolas left with Jerry for Greece this morning. Lucky, Lulu, and  
your mother are okay for the moment."  
  
Laura eyes fill with tears. "So they are all alive? And Nikolas, he's  
healing?"  
  
Miranda: "Yes. He hurt himself again two days ago. But he's healing quickly."  
  
Luke:"Damn. This complicates things. Okay. Give it to us quick. How  
many guards are there? And where are they? We'll take them out quick and  
quiet."  
  
Miranda proceeds to tell Luke the locations of all the guards. She gives  
him the password to the security system. They discuss the siege of the  
main building. "... okay.. and once we hear you attack the main  
building, Pierce and I will kill the guards inside. There are 8 guards  
inside the building. There were 10 until Jerry took two with him to  
Greece."  
  
Luke:"Nothing like having help on the inside." Luke pulls out the cell  
phone and calls Sarah. "Sarah, we've hit the jackpot. Here's what we've  
got..."  
  
......................  
  
  
Chapter 43: The Siege Goes On  
  
The siege on the Cassadine compound proceeds silently and quickly.  
Sonny, Alexis, and Jason hike through the mountainside. Sonny and Jason  
follow Alexis closely, aware that a misplaced foot could lead to a  
serious injury and possible detection.  
  
As they near one of the guard outposts that Miranda revealed to Luke,  
they slow their pace and blend into the nearby trees. They draw their  
weapons as they near the building. They see an unsuspecting guard exit  
the building. Alexis accidentally steps on a branch, alerting the guard  
to their presence. Alexis stops dead, hoping to remain unseen. She makes  
every effort not to move a muscle. The guard pulls out gun and points it  
in her direction.  
  
Guard:"Hey, who's out there? Reveal yourself." He studies the woods  
where the noise came from, hoping to find the trespasser. He calls to  
the other guard in the building. "Hey, Marco, I think we have an  
intruder. Get out here."  
  
Jason has his gun trained on the first guard, while Sonny has his gun  
trained on the door to the building. The guard called Marco comes out of  
the building. "Nah, it's probably just a rabbit or something like it's  
been the last hundred times you said that..."  
  
The first guard spots Alexis and aims the gun at her. Jason's bullet  
hits the guard as the guard's gun goes off. Alexis dives for cover, but  
not before a bullet grazes her shoulder. Sonny kills the second guard  
before he gets all the way out of the building.  
  
Jason runs forward to investigate the building. Sonny runs to help  
Alexis. He sees the blood on the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
Sonny:"You got hit! You're bleeding." He inspects the wound. He takes the  
first aid kit out of his backpack and begins to treat it.  
  
Alexis: "The bullet just grazed my shoulder.. Ouch! It'll be okay. We need to  
keep moving. Otherwise we won't make it to the main building on time..."  
  
Sonny:"We have time. Thanks to your expert trail-guiding, we've made good  
time. We're not going anywhere until we've treated this wound. ... Now  
this is going to hurt for a sec..." He pours antiseptic on the wound.  
  
Alexis: "OUCH! You weren't kidding! Are you done torturing me Mr Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny smiles. "Almost...Jason? Everything clear?"  
  
Jason:"Yeah. All clear. Have some extra gear. You want us to take any of  
it?"  
  
Sonny inspects the loot that Jason found. "Just the weapons and ammo."  
Sonny finishes dressing Alexis's wound. "There. All neat and tidy. Let's  
keep it that way."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks Sonny. Okay we don't have any time to waste." She slowly  
rises to her feet. Sonny notices she's somewhat unsteady.  
  
Sonny:"You okay?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes I just don't get shot at every day like you do. "  
  
Sonny:"Very funny. If you're poking fun of my line of work you must be  
feeling better. Go ahead Alexis. Lead the way." They continue their  
hike towards the compound.  
  
From another wooded corner of the Cassadine Compound Stefan and Sarah  
hike toward the main building. As they near the edge of woods, Sarah  
spies the outpost. She knows neutralizing this outpost is crucial, as  
this one guards the main road through the compound.  
  
She looks for a sign of Luke and Laura's presence. She sees a brief  
flash of Luke's cigarette lighter. This is the sign that's he's ready.  
She flashes her ring once in the setting sun, as sign of  
acknowledgement. Now they wait for the right moment. Stefan and Sarah  
draw their silenced weapons.  
  
Two guards exit the outpost and walk in the direction of Sarah and  
Stefan. Once they have the two guards dead in their sights, Sarah  
flashes her ring twice... a primitive version of "We got 'em." Stefan  
and Sarah fire their weapons and the guards fall, the only sound being  
their short cries of protest.  
  
The two remaining guards run out of the building to investigate the  
noise and find their dead comrades. Before they can cock their weapons  
or sound an alarm, Luke and Laura drop them in a similar manner. Sarah  
and Luke run forward to drag the bodies back into the building. Laura  
and Stefan stand guard. Sarah and Luke take a few moments to gather some  
ammo and weapons.  
  
Luke spies a box of Cuban cigars. Luke grins from ear to ear. "Now this  
is what I call pay dirt!"  
  
Sarah rolls her eyes. "I should have figured, Luke. Just make it quick."  
  
Luke quickly stows the cigars in his backpack as they exit the outpost.  
Sarah pulls out her cell phone and makes a call.  
  
"Flores it's me. Phase one accomplished. We meet Sonny's group shortly.  
Do you have aid cars standing by? Good. Get the men ready for the  
contingency plan. We have 8 guards to take out at the main building. "  
Sarah closes her phone. The foursome begins the hike to the main  
building.  
  
....................  
  
Meanwhile Miranda and Pierce return to the main building after their  
long walk. The guards greet them at the door.  
  
Guard1: "There's been a change in plans. The boss called while you were out.  
She gave the order for the Spencers to be killed tonight."  
  
Miranda and Pierce try to remain nonchalant about the news.  
  
Miranda: "Well, whatever the boss says goes. Did she say whether or not we  
could give them a final meal?"  
  
The guard laughs."Like a final supper? Nah, she didn't say, but I like  
the irony of it. Seeing that punk squirm is fun. Go ahead."  
  
Miranda proceeds to make the supper as slowly as possible without  
arousing suspicion. Pierce pretends to help her in the kitchen.  
  
Miranda (in a whisper):"They better get here soon."  
  
Pierce whispers back. "We've done all we can. Now it's up to them."  
  
Once supper is prepared, Miranda convinces the guards to let Lucky, Lu,  
and Lesley to have their final supper in the living room with Miranda  
and Dorman. The first guard hangs around to taunt Lucky, but the rest  
become bored and walk outside to chat amongst themselves.  
  
Lesley sits compliantly at the table saying nothing. Lu chatters  
nonsensically as she eats her food with her hands. Lucky sits tensely  
playing with his food. Miranda smiles at him sympathetically.  
  
Miranda: "Not hungry, Lucky?"  
  
Lucky: "What's the point of this? It's all a joke!"  
  
Guard1 (enjoying his power over Lucky):"Listen, punk. You will treat the  
lady with respect, or I'll teach you some the old fashioned way."  
  
Lucky: "What a big man you are. Hiding behind your gun! You're just a coward  
who feels powerful pushing around those that are weaker than you. "  
  
The guard gets up and raises his hand to backslap Lucky. Miranda stops  
the guard by catching his attention.  
  
Miranda: "Lucky, please. Let's not start a fight okay?"  
  
Lucky gets up to challenge the guard. "Why not? You plan on killing us  
anyway. I'd rather die fighting! Come on, Man! Show me what you're made  
of! Let's do it- just you and me. Mano y Mano!"  
  
The guard prepares to take his gun off, relishing the idea of beating  
the Spencer punk. Miranda yells for the other guards. Two enter and  
split up the fight before it begins. One takes Lucky kicking and yelling  
back to the room and locks him in. The other turns to the first guard.  
  
Guard2: "Leave the punk alone okay? He's scared. Let him enjoy the little  
family he has before he meets his maker."  
  
Miranda takes Lesley and Lu back to the room they share with Lucky. The  
presence of the guard prevents Miranda from speaking privately with  
Lucky, but she shoots him an encouraging look when the guard's back is  
turned.  
  
Meanwhile a short distance from the main building, Sarah is making her  
way towards the building, carrying the undetonated car bomb towards the  
main entrance. She is careful to stay out of site. When the guards are  
distracted by Miranda's yelling for help, Sarah attaches the bomb to the  
porch and sets the timer for 5 minutes. Sarah slowly makes her way back  
to the rescue party. They take their positions, ready to shoot when the  
dust clears from the explosion.  
  
The explosion goes off without a hitch, killing one guard and knocking  
other three to the ground. They quickly roll into a defensive position.  
Sarah, and Luke are on one side of the main entrance. They begin  
shooting at the guards, trying to draw their fire so that Stefan, Sonny  
and Jason can get closer without being noticed. Stefan makes it, but  
Sonny takes a hit in the leg by one of the guards coming from inside the  
building. Sarah kills the guard before he can shoot Jason. Jason helps  
Sonny get to cover. Laura and Alexis can be seen taking a back up  
position to Sarah and Luke.  
  
Inside the building, Miranda is clearing the dishes when she hears an  
explosion. This is her signal. The rescue team has arrived.  
  
Guard3:"We're being attacked!"  
  
Miranda:"Go help Barry, I'll go get some guns and Pierce and I will be  
right behind you."  
  
Miranda goes to a locked closet and pulls out two guns. She can hear the  
chaos outside as guards yell that they've been ambushed. Miranda throws  
a gun to Pierce. She sees a guard go for the captives. She follows  
behind him and shoots him as he tries to open the door.  
  
Miranda: "Sorry buddy. But I can't let you do that." He looks bewildered as he  
falls to the ground. Once she determines he's too weak to open the door  
she turns around to help Pierce and the rescue party. She stops dead in  
her tracks when another guard blocks her path. He looks in shock at his  
dying comrade. When she raises her gun to shoot him, he shoots her.  
She pulls the trigger as she falls. The second guard falls dead.  
  
Pierce, unaware of Miranda's fate, takes the gun that Miranda threw him  
kills two guards from behind. The remaining two guards fight valiantly.  
One guard notices Pierce and aims his gun at him. Before the guard can  
shoot Pierce, Luke kills him. The last guard is killed by Jason.  
  
Sarah and the rest of the rescue team enter the compound. Jason helps a  
limping Sonny, who is still bleeding from a gunshot wound to the leg.  
Alexis has a wounded arm from her earlier altercation at the outpost.  
Luke, Laura, Stefan, and Sarah are uninjured.  
  
Pierce looks for Miranda when he notices she's not beside him. He finds  
her lying on the floor in the hallway.  
  
Dorman: "Randi! no! " He checks for a pulse and finds a weak one. She opens  
her eyes as his exclamation. "Someone get an ambulance here now. She's  
dying!"  
  
Sarah can be heard in the background making the call for ambulances.  
  
Miranda (whispering weakly): "Did ....?"  
  
Pierce works furiously to stop the bleeding, but it seems futile. She  
has already lost too much blood. "They're okay. You saved them Randi."  
  
Miranda: "I need.. Stefan.."  
  
Pierce calls Stefan over. Stefan kneels by Miranda's side.  
  
Stefan:"Miranda, the ambulance is on it's way. You'll be just fine."  
  
Miranda: "I need you...tell Nikolas... I cared."  
  
Stefan: "You can tell him yourself. "  
  
Miranda (breathing in gasps):"Please promise....not going to make it."  
  
Dorman: "Don't say that Randi. The ambulance just pulled up. You'll make it."  
  
Stefan: "You have my word Miranda. Nikolas will know you cared. Rest now."  
  
The ambulance crew put her on a gurney and wheel her out with Pierce as  
an escort.  
  
Sonny and Alexis are attended to by the ambulance crew. Meanwhile Luke  
kicks in the door to the room that holds Lucky, Lulu, and Lesley. But no  
Nikolas.  
  
Stefan:"Where is Nikolas?"  
  
Sarah puts a hand on Stefan's arm."Stefan. Miranda told Luke that  
Nikolas went to Greece earlier today with Jerry. I'm sorry."  
  
...........................  
  
Jerry watches Nikolas napping. They are in Paris on a private plane  
bound for Greece. He prays that Helena believes Nikolas' story of his  
injuries. His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing.  
  
"Jerry here....(he lowers his voice to a whisper so Nikolas won't awaken  
to hear the conversation)...It's about time. Is the mission  
accomplished? WHAT?! They're alive? Where? That Close?... Well they  
won't make it in time... so it won't matter. Make sure those bozos that  
botched the job are punished for their incompetence... No. I'll take  
care of the them personally when I'm made Regent. The planes about to  
take off. Be prepared to give me a full report when I call you later  
from Greece."  
  
Jerry closes the phone and looks nervously over at Nikolas. He can tell  
from Nikolas' even breathing that he is still asleep. He breathes easily  
again.  
  
......................  
  
Chapter 44: Reunions  
  
Stefan looks at Sarah with a mixture of fear, anger and overwhelming  
grief.  
  
Stefan (in a low growl):"What did you say?"  
  
Sarah looks into his eyes. "Nikolas is on his way to Greece. I'm sorry."  
  
Stefan stalks angrily out of the house and into the backyard Sarah  
follows him.  
  
Back in the house Lucky runs to his father "DAD!"  
  
Luke:"Hey Cowboy!"  
  
Luke embraces Lucky tightly and kisses the top of his head. He looks  
down when he feels a tug at his pant leg. He see's Lu's smiling  
face,"Daddy!"  
  
Luke picks her up and squeezes her. "Princess Lesley Lu! How's my baby  
girl?"  
  
Laura runs into the room and grabs Lucky and hugs him tightly. Then she  
meets her mother's gaze. With tears streaming down their faces Laura and  
her mother embrace."Mama! I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
Lesley:"Laura. I kept praying I would see you again my child."  
  
Lesley pulls Laura away and takes a look at her."Oh Laura, you're still  
so beautiful."  
  
Laura: "Oh mama! I can't believe I'm here with you. I though I'd never see  
you again... that you were dead. When Stefan told me you were alive, I  
couldn't believe it. And now you're standing in front of me. It's a  
miracle!"  
  
Laura and Lesley hug again as Luke holds his children. Lesley Lu squirms  
away from Luke. She toddles to her mother."Mama ... Mama!"  
  
Laura falls to her knees and wraps her arms around LuLu:"Oh baby. My  
sweet baby." Lu wraps her little arms tightly around her mother's neck  
and nuzzles into her shoulder.  
  
Luke approaches Lesley. Grinning from ear to ear he opens his arms to her  
and she embraces him.  
  
Lesley: "Oh Luke, I'm so happy to see you."  
  
Luke:"How are you, darlin?"  
  
Lesley: "I'm fine. The children are well."  
  
Laura turns to Lesley"Nikolas? Did they let you see him? How was he?"  
  
Lesley smiles:"Yes, he's fine. He is a brave young man, brave like his  
mother. All of my grandchildren are."  
  
................  
  
Stefan is standing silently looking across the snow covered ground of  
the compound. He feels Sarah's presence behind him, but doesn't  
immediately acknowledge her. Finally he speaks without turning around.  
  
Stefan:"How dare you not inform me of his leaving. I had the right to know.  
Do you realize how much danger he is in now? We should have attacked  
Greece simultaneously with this attack."  
  
Sarah sighs. "Stefan, I only found out a couple of hours before we  
attacked. There was not time to launch another attack. He will be fine,  
and we will retrieve him. I know you're upset, rightfully so, but you  
are the key part to the rescue mission in Greece."  
  
Stefan:"I STILL SHOULD HAVE BEEN INFORMED!"  
  
Stefan shakes with anger and Sarah stares at him for a moment then  
speaks. "Stefan, it was important that you were focused. If I had  
informed you of Nikolas' situation, the chances were that you would have  
lost focus and you or someone else could have been killed."  
  
Stefan (pacing angrily at this point):"Well I should have expected this. As  
in every other situation that the Spencers and the Cassadines are  
involved in, the Spencers once again take top priority." Stefan stops  
pacing to threaten Sarah. "This is my oath to you. If anything happens  
to him, I will hold you personally responsible! I trust you know what  
that means."  
  
Sarah (a little scared): "Stefan, surely you don't mean that!"  
  
Stefan: "I do not make threats, I make promises. If he is harmed because  
of this I will make sure that you and everyone you care about FEELS THE  
CASSADINE RAGE FOR GENERATIONS TO COME!"  
  
His voice cracks with emotion and Sarah decides to give him time alone.  
She heads back inside and Stefan goes back to his silent stare.  
  
.............  
  
Luke and Lucky move to the outside of the room so that Laura and Lesley  
can talk.  
  
Lesley: "Nikolas asked me to tell you something. "  
  
Laura takes a seat on the bed. "Please, tell me."  
  
Lesley: "He wanted you to know that he realizes he hurt you with his  
coldness towards you. He said he took for granted he would have time to  
fix that. He also said to tell you he did listen to you, even when you  
didn't think he did. He knows you love him and he wants you to know he  
loves you too."  
  
Laura starts to shakes as the tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh Mama...  
I made so many mistakes with him. So many things I wish I could change."  
  
Lesley moves next to her daughter and wraps her arms around her."You  
will have your chance with him Laura. Nikolas and Lucky have both  
changed since being here. Would you be surprised to know they bonded?"  
  
Laura looks up at her mother with a hopeful smile. "They bonded? You  
mean they really accept each other?"  
  
Lesley nods and strokes Laura's hair. "They have accepted each other for  
their differences and for their similarities. They share your fighting  
spirit and your heart Laura. They have accepted each other as brothers  
and that can't be broken by anyone."  
  
Laura weeps as her mother rocks her"Shhh, I know you are worried, but  
even that witch has a weak spot. She adores Nikolas, and won't harm  
him."  
  
Laura voices her greatest fear. "Mother, what if we can't get him back?  
I can't stand losing him again."  
  
Lesley: "You won't have to Laura. You will get Nikolas back, and your  
family, our family will be complete."  
  
In the living room, Luke hugs Lucky again and then tousles his  
hair."God, I'm glad you're okay cowboy."  
  
Lucky:"Hey, I'm a Spencer. I can handle a little kidnapping no sweat. Jerry  
took off with Nikolas though."  
  
Luke nods:"Yeah, looks like a trip to Greece."  
  
Lucky:"So, you're going to get him right?"  
  
Luke:"Yeah. So what happened with you two?"  
  
Lucky sighs and makes a silent prayer that his father won't flip out.  
"Dad, everything has changed. He saved my life and he injured himself  
to give you guys time to get here. I don't hate him anymore, Dad. We  
spent a lot of time together, and instead of killing each other we  
worked together. And we found out something."  
  
Luke lights a cigar "What was that?"  
  
Lucky:"That we're brothers. Dad, I know you hate the Cassadines but  
Nikolas is part of my family. You taught me that family comes before  
everything else. "  
  
Luke grimaces as his words come flying back to him. "Lucky, look...."  
  
Lucky holds up his hand. "It ends dad, here and now. The generations of  
hate it ends here. I won't turn my back on Nikolas now. You have to get  
him away from that crazy woman."  
  
Luke sighs, deciding to drop the argument for now. "That's the plan  
cowboy. So how bad was the kid beaten?"  
  
Lucky shakes his head."it was awful, Dad. Jerry snapped and kept beating  
him. I thought he was going to kill Nikolas. I was supposed to be the  
one to get it. Nikolas protected me from Jerry and turned Jerry on to  
him instead. And then when he started to heal, he threw himself on a  
chair to reopen his wounds. He was buying time so you could get here."  
  
Luke shakes his head at the horrible tale. "Jesus, what the hell did  
they do to you kids?"  
  
Lucky:"I'm fine Dad. we're all okay. And like it or not. Nikolas is to  
thank for that. We had to rely on each other to get through this."  
  
Luke:"Yeah, I had to rely on Steffin too. Who'd a thought the Spencers  
and the Cassadines would work together."  
  
Lucky:'It could be worse you know. Where is Stefan?"  
  
Luke looks around:"Hmm looks like he went outside, he's upset about the  
kid."  
  
Lucky:"The kid's name is Nikolas Dad. Look, I need to go talk to  
Stefan."  
  
Luke:"What? Why?"  
  
Lucky:"I have a message for him. And I want to come to Greece with you."  
  
Luke shakes his head:"No way, I'm sending Sonny and Jason home with you  
and your grandmother and your sister."  
  
Lucky:"Come on Dad! I owe him, I want to be there."  
  
Luke:"Forget it cowboy. But you have my word, we'll get him back. Then  
you two can go off and pull the wings off flies together. But for now, I  
need you at home holding down the fort. Your mother and Lulu need you."  
  
Lucky:'Okay, it's not like I have a choice. Besides Nik pulls the wings  
off bats."  
  
Luke cocks an eyebrow at Lucky:"You really have taken a liking to him."  
  
Lucky:"Hey, he's a good poker opponent."  
Luke laughs: "So how much did you make off him?"  
  
........................  
  
Stefan hears someone walk up behind him but doesn't turn around.  
  
Lucky :"Um.. Mr. Cassadine? "  
  
Stefan wheels around and faces Lucky:"Lucky. I trust you are okay?"  
  
Lucky:"Yeah, I'm fine. Um Nikolas asked me to tell you something."  
  
Stefan takes a breathe:"Okay, go ahead and tell me."  
  
Lucky hops up on the ledge. "He will tell you this himself, but he  
insisted I tell you when I saw you. You know him when he insists, he  
won't take no for an answer."  
  
Stefan nods. "Yes, he can be very persistent."  
  
Lucky:"Anyway, Nikolas said to tell you that he's sorry about the fight  
you guys had before he was taken."  
  
Stefan cocks an eyebrow. "He told you about it?"  
  
Lucky shakes his head:"Naa, not really. Just told me what to tell you."  
  
Stefan:"Is there anything else?"  
Lucky:"Yeah, Nikolas said he was never ashamed of you. And to tell you  
that he loves you."  
  
Stefan feels the tears well up but fights them back. "Thank you for  
giving me the message, Lucky. "  
  
Lucky looks at Stefan. 'You know they really tried to turn him against  
you. Man, they really worked him over emotionally, but he didn't break.  
He couldn't turn against you. I thought you might want to know that."  
  
Stefan nods "Yes, thank you, Lucky, I am very sorry for what you and  
your family has had to endure."  
  
Lucky hops down from the ledge:"Thanks but it's not your fault. You  
helped get my family out of this and I know you and my parents will get  
Nikolas back too."  
  
Stefan nods. "You and Nikolas, you resolved your differences?"  
  
Lucky smiles cockily. "Well, he's still arrogant and his ego needs to be  
deflated, but yeah he's okay. You can't run from your family you know,  
and he's part of my family. And you can't choose them either. So, don't  
beat yourself up for your mother's mistakes."  
  
Stefan smiles at Lucky, and for a moment he sees Laura's wisdom in his  
eyes."Thank you Lucky. For everything."  
  
Lucky shrugs:'I didn't do anything. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Once Stefan is alone again, the tears he's been fighting start to stream  
down his face"I love you too, Nikolas."  
  
.............  
  
Sarah sighs as she puts down the phone and turns to face everyone.  
"Miranda died on the way to the hospital."  
  
Lucky feels the wind go out of him and Laura pulls him to her."Oh  
Lucky."  
  
Lucky:"I'm okay mom. Man, she died because she decided to help us. "  
  
Everyone is silent for a few minutes.  
  
Sarah:"Alexis and Sonny are returning to Port Charles with the children  
and Lesley. Laura, perhaps you should go back as well."  
  
Laura eyes flash."Absolutely not! I still have one child missing. I will  
not go back until he is safe."  
  
Sarah opens her mouth to object but Luke cuts her off. "Her son is still  
missing, save your breath. She comes with us. Jason will go back and  
help Sonny protect the kids. Lucky will be their too. We need to get to  
Greece and get Nikolas back."  
  
Everyone turns to Luke in shock.  
  
Luke:"What?"  
  
Lucky:"You actually said his name. Not demon spawn or that kid, you  
called him Nikolas."  
  
Luke:"That's his name right? (turning to Sarah) when do we leave?"  
  
Sarah:"In two hours. The planes will be ready then."  
  
Luke:"Good, the sooner the better. Helena doesn't need a lot of time to  
start working on Nikolas, he might give away some knowledge without  
meaning to."  
  
Laura turns to Luke:"She wouldn't hurt him?"  
  
Luke: "No, but if she get's suspicious she could run with him. I'd  
rather not start a world search of where is Helena Cassadine. Speaking  
of Cassadines, where is Steffin?"  
  
Lucky:"He's outside on the porch. He's kinda messed up you know. Worried  
and such."  
  
Luke nods. "We need him back in top form if this is going to work."  
  
Laura:"I'll go speak with him."  
  
Luke opens his mouth to object but changes his mind. He watches Laura  
leave and sighs. "Hell, what's next? Thanksgiving at the house of  
horrors?"  
  
Laura approaches Stefan gently and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thinking about Nikolas?"  
  
Stefan nods but doesn't answer.  
  
Laura:"I'm worried too, but Stefan, we will get him back."  
  
Stefan:"This isn't the first time I lost him."  
  
Laura looks at him curiously:"What do you mean?"  
  
Stefan sighs. "In my dreams, or I should say my nightmares, I  
continually lose him. He cries out to me, begging me to save him, but  
when I reach him it's too late. It's so real Laura, almost like a  
premonition. I fear sleep for I can't handle looking into his eyes as he  
fades from me. My hope was that my living nightmare would end here. Now  
I must continue to hold onto hope that I won't be to late."  
  
Laura takes his hand in hers:"Oh Stefan, my God, you must have be out of  
your mind with fear. I am too, but we will get him back."  
  
Stefan turns to her."I keep thinking about the time he ran away from me,  
the time I found him at the bottom of your staircase. He was so still.  
I thought it was Stavros all over again. Father and son dying in the  
same way. So many times I vowed that I would never again give him reason  
to turn from me. I promised to myself, to him, and to God that if he  
made it through the accident I would never hurt him again. I broke that  
promise Laura! We had such a horrible fight before he was taken. So many  
things were said, and so many things were left unsaid. What if I loose  
the chance to rectify this with him? What if it's.."  
  
His words cut off as he's unable to finish his train of thought. Laura  
wipes the tears from his face and embraces him. "Oh Stefan, we'll get  
him back. We have to."  
  
Stefan pulls away and takes her hands in his. "I promised you on the  
island that no harm would ever come to him. I promised Nikolas many of  
times that he was safe in my care, but alas I failed him, you, everyone.  
Now our Nikolas is in that monster's hands all because I wasn't strong  
enough. "  
  
Laura is crying now. "Stefan, no, you can't believe that."  
  
Stefan:"I went after you Laura. I defied her and brought him to you. It  
wasn't selfless, I had to see my Lasha, but my Lasha never existed. My  
obsession, my arrogance cost me him. I'm scared Laura. I can't lose  
him. I told you once that Nikolas would always have the best of me  
because I loved his mother. The truth is, Nikolas is the best of me. I  
tried to maintain his spirit and his loving nature against all the odds.  
I allowed my lost innocence to live through him. He is my heart, and I  
know how I felt when I thought my heart was dead. I can not bear that  
again, he must be returned and I have to have the opportunity to rectify  
my mistakes with him. I have to have the chance to show him that I am  
still the man he believes in. I would be lost without him...."  
  
He pulls her to him and allows himself to release the fear. She holds  
onto him tightly. "Oh Stefan, I can't lose him either. You did an  
amazing job raising him. He is the person he is because of you- strong,  
caring, and self reliant. Nikolas will keep fighting until we get  
there. You can't forget that!"  
  
Stefan nods and pulls himself away wiping the tears from his face. "Your  
sons have bonded Laura. The wish you had in the hospital room came true,  
it will end with them."  
  
Laura: (smiling through her tears) "I think it has ended with you and Luke."  
  
Stefan looks at her with doubt, but she continues "I'm not naive enough  
to think you and Luke will become friends, but you two put aside your  
differences to get our children back. That counts for a lot Stefan. We  
can live in peace."  
  
Stefan:"You will never lose your optimistic nature will you?"  
  
Laura: "Never, just as you and Luke will never lose your stubborn pride. We  
will get Nikolas back safe and sound and everything will go back to  
normal."  
  
Stefan laughs:"Normal?"  
  
Laura joins him in the laughter. "Okay, better than normal. The hate is  
subsiding and we're healing. All of us. My mother told me that you saved  
her. I can never repay you for that."  
  
Stefan brushes her hair back from her face. "I saved her for myself as  
well Laura. She was my way of having you in a sense. I am glad to have  
been able to reunite you with her. I look forward to Nikolas getting to  
know her as well."  
  
Laura nods:"Why didn't you return her earlier?"  
  
Stefan:"It wasn't safe Laura. Helena thought she was dead. It was the only  
way to protect her."  
  
Laura nods again and takes his hand and gives it a squeeze."Ready to go  
back inside?"  
  
Stefan nods and follows her inside. They join everyone in the  
living room.  
  
Stefan:"Where did the guards go?"  
  
Luke:"They were moved to the back room. Didn't want the kids taking in  
the scenery."  
  
Stefan turns and looks at Lesley and smiles. She returns the smile and  
he walks over to her. He embraces her and then kisses both of her  
cheeks. "How are you?"  
  
Lesley takes his hands. "I'm fine Stefan. You haven't been sleeping."  
  
Stefan smiles at her. "You always take me to task do you not?"  
  
Lesley(teasingly):"Someone has to make sure you are taking care of  
yourself. My grandson needs you in top form."  
  
She watches his eyes fill with pain at the mention of Nikolas."He is a  
strong boy Stefan. So proud and brave, just like his Uncle."  
  
Stefan smiles. "You had a chance to speak with him?"  
  
Lesley nods:"Yes, and he loves you as much as you love him. He trusts  
you Stefan, and he has not given up hope that you will be reunited. You  
must not give up hope either."  
  
Stefan nods and kisses her hand gently."You are so very wise. Thank  
you."  
  
He turns to Sarah. "When do we leave for Greece?"  
  
Sarah:"Now. Let's go get Nikolas."  
  
............  
  
Chapter 45: They Meet Again  
  
Sarah spreads out a crude map of the Greek compound on the floor of the  
plane. Luke, Laura, and Stefan sit around the map. Stefan begins  
pointing out secret entrances and secret panels in the main building.  
Sarah makes notes on the map of the relevant information, including the  
estimated guard head-count.  
  
After Stefan has completed his lengthy description of the compound,  
Sarah takes over the discussion.  
  
Sarah:"Okay. here's the plan. Luke and Laura you take the cove entrance  
into the compound. You remember how to find entrance, Laura? It's likely  
that it will be overgrown and hard to find."  
  
Laura nods:"No problem, I remember like it was yesterday. Luke and I  
will find it."  
  
Sarah turns to Stefan. "Now, I'd like to use you as a distraction. Even  
if Helena finds out about the demise of the Canadian compound, she won't  
suspect that you are alive. Do you have any ideas on how to best  
surprise Helena?"  
  
Stefan:"My mother will be planning my elaborate funeral if she follows  
her usual pattern. I suggest a plan in which I enter the Greek compound  
alone through the front entrance. It would be the last thing she'd  
expect from me."  
  
Laura protests."That's suicide! How can you even consider that?"  
  
Sarah:"It's perfect. You won't really be alone, Stefan. But she will  
think you are. Meanwhile I will be entering with the WSB through the  
servant's entrance. The mole, Mrs Lansbury will prove quite helpful  
here. Once Luke and Laura and everyone else is in place, I'll give you  
the signal to enter."  
  
Luke:"You don't anticipate any problems in neutralizing Helena's  
servants and guards?"  
  
Sarah:"The ambush won't occur until Stefan walks through the front door.  
The servants he encounters will be frightened. They will remember what  
happened during the coup when Nikolas was seven. The news of Stefan's  
arrival will travel quickly and cause internal chaos. We'll be taking  
advantage of that."  
  
Luke, Laura, and Stefan nod in understanding.  
  
Sarah:"Any questions?"  
  
They all shake their heads. Sarah begins outlining the plan of attack  
once they are inside the compound. Once she is finished they break up  
and Sarah rolls up the map. Luke and Laura cuddle together in their  
seats and prepare to take a nap.  
  
Stefan watches Sarah closely as she puts the map away in her briefcase.  
He has been watching her since they entered the plane. He is surprised  
at how easy she is to read. Even though she had been maintaining a  
professional demeanor the entire time, he could see that she was still  
very upset by their argument earlier.  
  
Stefan walks over and takes the seat next to her. He puts his hand on  
her arm.  
  
Stefan:"Forgive me, Sarah."  
  
Stefan watches her as she fights to remain composed. "There's nothing to  
apologize for."  
  
Stefan:"Yes there is. I attacked you earlier. You didn't deserve it. You  
were only doing your job the best way you knew how. "  
  
Sarah (keeping busy so she doesn't have to look at Stefan):"Forget it. I  
have."  
  
Stefan lifts her chin and looks into her stormy eyes. "No you haven't. I  
scared you. Please, I'd like to explain."  
  
Sarah (trying to maintain her professional distance):"There's no reason  
to explain. Really. As a WSB agent, I'm used to worried parents losing  
their tempers. It's perfectly normal."  
  
Stefan:"Well I'd bet you've never encountered one that threatened to  
make you and your family pay if you failed. I don't think that's a  
typical reaction, do you?"  
  
Sarah sighs. "Nothing is typical about you, Stefan."  
  
Stefan: "I was out of my mind when I saw that Nikolas wasn't at the  
Canadian compound. I lashed out at the nearest person to me. I wanted  
you to hurt as much as I was."  
  
Sarah:"I was wrong not to tell you about Nikolas. I had a split second  
to decide. And I made the wrong choice."  
  
Stefan:"No you didn't and you know it. The way I reacted is proof that  
you made the right choice. I would have endangered those kids, and I  
would never be able to forgive myself."  
  
Sarah:"And I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to  
Nikolas." Stefan sees the tears form in her eyes. He reaches up to  
brush them away with the back of his hand.  
  
Stefan (softly):"The people who were in real danger tonight were the  
Spencers, not Nikolas. I know Helena won't hurt him. That is as certain  
as the sun coming up tomorrow."  
  
Sarah takes Stefan's hands in hers. "I know what he means to you,  
Stefan. I've seen your love for him. He's very lucky to have you. Seeing  
your devotion to him reminds me of my father. It's times like these  
that I miss my father most..." Sarah begins crying softly. Stefan puts  
his arms around her and holds her while she cries.  
  
Stefan:"I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't know. Please forgive me."  
  
Sarah pulls herself together:"How were you to know? Seriously, there's  
nothing to forgive. Let's just get some sleep so we're ready for the big  
showdown."  
  
Stefan:"That would be the wise thing to do wouldn't it?" Stefan doesn't  
release Sarah. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
  
Sarah looks up at him in surprise but decides not to fight it. At least  
he's asleep. She puts her head on his chest and goes to sleep.  
  
..................  
  
Nikolas follows Jerry into his home in Greece. He can't shake the  
feeling of dread. Fooling Jerry was easy, but his Grandmother had  
always been able to read him. She had the uncanny ability to tell when  
he was lying. He prayed that this time she couldn't.  
  
Helena met them in the front hall. Nikolas was shocked at how good  
Helena looked. She was walking without any assistance. She hadn't been  
able to do that for years. She smiled adoringly at Nikolas as she  
opened her arms to receive his embrace.  
  
Helena:"Nikolas! Come here my child. Let me have one of your patented  
hugs. Then I want to take a look at you!"  
  
Nikolas give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was careful to hide  
his anger and yet remain the picture of a qrief-stricken young man who  
had just lost his father figure.  
  
Nikolas:"Hello Grandmother. I am pleased to see that you look so well."  
  
Helena:"Yes, I have made a remarkable recovery. The doctors call it a  
miracle. I'm sorry to see you so sad Nikolas. I know Stefan's death  
has hit you hard."  
  
Nikolas summons tears to his eyes."My deepest regret is not being able  
to see him one last time. To tell him I loved him..." Nikolas closes  
his eyes to convince his grandmother that he is overcome with grief.  
"Can I visit his old suite? I think I'd feel close to him there."  
  
Helena puts her hand on his arm, saddened to see Nikolas hurting so  
much. "Of course you can. Why don't you go upstairs and get settled?  
Come down when you're done. I want you to be involved in the planning of  
Stefan's funeral. And I have some announcements to make regarding your  
future. We will be in the study."  
  
Nikolas feels a knot form in his stomach at the mention of his future.  
"Yes, Grandmother. As you wish."  
  
Nikolas takes his leave. Helena watches him disappear upstairs. Once he  
is out of ear shot Helena motions Jerry to the study. He pours them  
drinks as she makes herself comfortable on one of the couches.  
  
Helena: "I am starting to regret getting rid his little sister Lesley Lu. I  
hate to see him so unhappy."  
  
Jerry:"There's nothing to be done about it now. Did you hear from the  
compound?"  
  
Helena nods. "Yes, Pierce called a couple of hours ago. Everything went  
off as planned."  
  
Jerry:"Miranda didn't call you? That's odd."  
  
Helena: "Pierce said she was depressed at the death of Lucky and Lulu and  
didn't feel up to speaking to me. I guess she got attached to them.  
Sentimental fool."  
  
Jerry:" Not everyone can be as pragmatic as you Aunt Helena." He hands  
her a drink. "I have some bad news."  
  
Helena sighs. "Tell me."  
  
Jerry:"Luke and Laura are still alive. In fact they were in Canada when  
the guys I hired attempted the hit. The guys bungled it. "  
  
Helena: "What? Can't you handle the simplest of hits anymore?'  
  
Jerry:"Luke and Laura aren't simple hits. You know that. And I couldn't use  
Cassadine contacts or it could be traced back to you. Don't worry. I'll  
handle it."  
  
Helena: "Well, it's no matter. Luke and Laura are minor annoyances. But see  
that they are taken care of soon. They have a nasty way of ruining  
things for the Cassadines. Now on to some more pressing business...."  
  
.........................  
While Luke is sleeping on the plane, he begins to dream. He is back at  
the rest stop and the women are still in the bathroom. He is relaxed and  
starts a  
conversation with Stefan.  
  
Luke: "Women, I swear they can live in these places."  
  
Stefan:"They do to take longer then we do."  
Luke: "I've always wondered what the hell they have inside them."  
  
Stefan laughs as he pictures Luke going inside and a group of women  
beating him with their handbags to make him leave. "What do you think  
they have? A sauna perhaps?"  
  
Luke smirks as he lights up a cigar "Wouldn't surprise me. "  
  
Stefan waves the smoke away. "Why do you smoke those things?"  
  
Luke: "Not this again."  
  
Stefan:"I'm really curious, what do you get out of them?"  
  
Luke cocks an eyebrow "You've never toked on a stogie?"  
  
Stefan:"Of course not!"  
  
Luke laughs and pulls out a spare cigar and a lighter. "Here, try it."  
  
Stefan eyes the cigar with distaste "I think not."  
  
Luke: "Come on Cassadine, give it a try. You might actually like it."  
  
Stefan:"I seriously doubt it. They are disgusting."  
  
Luke: 'You don't know that. Try it."  
  
Stefan fingers the cigar and looks up at Luke who is puffing away  
watching him with curiosity. Stefan shrugs and puts the cigar in his  
mouth and lights it up and inhales deeply. He starts to cough and Luke  
doubles over with laughter.  
  
Luke: "Easy, don't take so much in at once. I can't believe a man your age  
hasn't tried this before."  
  
Stefan glares at him but starts to puff on the cigar with a little more  
ease.  
  
Luke: "I'll be damned you got the hang of it. "  
  
Stefan:"I still don't see your fascination with them. It's disgusting."  
  
Luke smiles as he blows some smoke towards Stefan, "It's relaxing."'  
  
Stefan and Luke puff in silence and Stefan speaks. "So, how about those  
Packer's? Think they will win the Superbowl?"  
  
Luke laughs. "Of course. I didn't know you were a football fan?"  
  
Stefan takes a long puff and blows it towards Luke: "Not a football fan?  
Surely you jest, I live for the game. I could get us tickets to New  
Orleans if we finish this up in time."  
  
Luke smiles and pats him on the back:"That would be great. Hey we could  
take Nikolas and Lucky with us and really have a bonding experience."  
  
Stefan:'Well, that would be a good idea, surely you and Nikolas need to bond  
anyway. I mean Laura will expect him to be at your home every other  
weekend and on some holidays."  
  
Luke:"Well, man, I was thinking Holidays are a time for family and If  
Nikolas is with us then you should be with us too. In fact, maybe I  
could set you up with my sister ."  
  
Stefan laughs. "That would be delightful."  
  
Luke wakes up in a cold sweat screaming. Laura stirs beside him and  
places her hand on his shoulder."Luke, it's okay it was just a  
nightmare. Tell me what happened."  
  
Luke is still shaking as his gaze sets on Stefan is who is sleeping  
next to Sarah."No, I can't tell you, it's the worst thing I have ever  
imagined."  
  
..........................  
  
Nikolas pauses outside the study, hoping to hear some of Jerry's and  
Helena's conversation. Unfortunately the room is sound proofed. He  
knocks.  
  
Jerry opens the door and lets him enter.  
  
Helena: "Why don't you leave the door open, Jerry. It gets so stuffy in here.  
Nikolas dear, would you like something to drink before we begin?"  
  
Nikolas shakes his head. "No thank you. I'm still tired from the trip."  
  
Helena: "Of course you are. I will try and make this short then. Jerry will  
you bring me the box on the desk there?" Jerry moves to do her bidding.  
"Now I want to discuss your future, Nikolas. Your uncle loved you, but  
he made some serious mistakes where you are concerned. I am hopeful we  
can correct that before you come of age."  
  
Nikolas nods as he looks to the ground.  
  
Helena: "Stefan made you too soft. Nikolas. He made you weak. He let you come  
in contact with your mother and develop feelings for her. Those  
feelings will destroy you if you let them Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas nods trying not to feel ill. "Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry if I  
have disappointed you. I want you to know I will work hard to please  
you."  
  
Helena looks at him intently. "I don't think you are being honest  
Nikolas."  
  
A knot forms in Nikolas's throat. "Not being honest? I don't know what  
you mean."  
  
Helena frown and her tone changes to one of disapproval. "You always  
appear meek when you are trying to get away with something. Tell me what  
it is Nikolas. You know I can always tell when you are lying." Jerry  
smiles as he watches his aunt, the master, at work.  
  
Nikolas head starts swimming as he tries to grasp on to a story that his  
grandmother will believe. Finally he latches on to something. "I.. I  
just don't want you to be angry with me Grandmother. You are the only  
family I have left. You want me to be glad that I left my family  
behind.. my mother and Lulu.. " Nikolas's eyes fill with tears at the  
thought of Lulu being dead. "..but I miss them. And I miss my  
Uncle....I just can't believe I'm never going to see any of them  
again...." Nikolas lets the tears rolls down his face, knowing that she  
will believe his grief because it is real.  
  
Helena eyes and voice soften at the sight of her grandson's pain.  
"Where is that tough proud boy I remember Nikolas? Is he buried in there  
somewhere beneath the grief? Well, I will find that part of you again.  
That is your strength. But today I will leave you to grieve while I tell  
you what we have planned for your uncle's funeral." Helena launches  
into a lengthy speech about the funeral arrangements. Finally she  
finishes.  
  
Nikolas: "I think Uncle would be honored to have such an elaborate funeral  
planned for him. When does it take place?"  
  
Meanwhile Stefan, dressed in his traditional black suit, walks in the  
front entrance, not even pausing to knock. A servant rushes forward as  
the door opens, and is shocked by what she sees.  
  
Servant:"Mr Cassadine?!! I thought you were...?"  
  
Stefan:"The tales of my death were greatly exaggerated."  
  
Servant (still very fearful):"Please sir, let me tell Madame that you  
are here.."  
  
Stefan (commanding obedience): "No. I wish to tell her myself. Such  
wonderful news should only be delivered personally. Is she in the  
study?" The servant nods. "Thank you. You are dismissed."  
  
The servant bows and scurries away. The news spreads like wildfire.  
  
Stefan walks silently up to the study. The door has been left open,  
which allows him to hear the conversation. As expected, Helena is giving  
a long speech about his funeral arrangements. His heart skips a beat  
when he hears Nikolas's response. He is about to make his entrance when  
the next thing Helena says peaks his interest.  
  
Helena: "Stefan's funeral will be in two days. Now let's move on to the most  
important announcement...." She opens the ornately carved wood box that  
Jerry handed her earlier. She removes a large ring with the Cassadine  
insignia on it. "Nikolas, I have named a new Regent. A man to rule the  
Cassadine family until you come of age. He will rule in your name and,  
like your uncle was supposed to, guide you into adulthood and prepare  
you to rule."  
  
Nikolas fights back the nausea as he guesses who the new Regent will be.  
"Who is it?"  
  
Helena beams at Jerry. "Jerry will have the honor of being the Regent.  
Come here, Jerry." Jerry walks slowly over to Helena, still amazed  
that his dream is coming true. Helena prepares to put the ring on  
Jerry's finger.  
  
Nikolas forces the bile down as he sees clearly what the next 8 years of  
his life will be like. Nikolas's heart drops into his stomach. He is  
about to excuse himself to keep from being sick when someone interrupts.  
  
Stefan walks into the study. "I believe that ring is still mine,  
Mother." Stefan puts his hand on Nikolas's shoulder.  
  
.................................  
  
Chapter 46: Retrieving A Lost Child  
  
Stefan looks at the shocked faces of Jerry and Helena with satisfaction  
as he gives Nikolas' shoulder a squeeze.  
  
Nikolas meets Stefan's gaze and takes the silent signal. He stays put as  
Stefan walks away from him and moves slowly toward Jerry.  
  
Stefan (ominously calm):"Cousin."  
  
Jerry stares into Stefan's cold eyes and feels his heart jump into his  
throat."Stefan...How?"  
  
Stefan smiles:"I'm a hard man to kill. Even with all of Luke Spencer's  
practice at killing Cassadines, he wasn't successful with me."  
  
Stefan keeps an eye on Nikolas and sees his mother moving toward him.  
  
Stefan:"Not a step closer mother. I will not allow you near Nikolas."  
  
Helena laughs cruelly"I seem to remember that being the statement that  
began all of this, son."  
  
Stefan meets his mother's glare and for a moment a silent power struggle  
takes place. Nikolas watches nervously as his Grandmother and Uncle  
silently  
stare at each other, and waits for one to make a move.  
Helena is the first to speak.  
  
She smiles at Stefan almost condescendingly. "I underestimated you.  
Perhaps you were not as weak as I believed. It does not matter now. A  
new coup has begun, Stefan, and you are to late to stop it. You swore  
loyalty to the tramp when you allowed her to leave the island to go  
after Spencer. I wonder if you ever get around to informing Nikolas  
that it was you who cost him his mother?"  
  
Stefan stiffens and turns his gaze to Nikolas. He tries to think of the  
right words to say. He sees his nephew's questioning eyes.  
  
Nikolas is watching his Uncle, waiting for him to deny his grandmother's  
outrageous accusation. He feels a knot form in his gut at his uncle's  
silence.  
  
Nikolas: "Uncle? What is she talking about?"  
  
Stefan pleads for understanding with his gaze. "Nikolas,  
there is so much to tell you. We just do not have the time for this  
discussion right now."  
  
Nikolas struggles to honor his Uncle's request, but the years of  
betrayals, secrets and lies have taken their toll. Nikolas rises from  
the couch and crosses his arms. Stefan and Helena see the return of the  
proud young man they long for.  
  
Nikolas: "No, the time has come for the explanations to be made. Tell me Uncle,  
tell me the truth."  
  
Helena turns in anger towards her grandson. "How dare you Nikolas! You  
would take the word of your uncle over me? I will not stand for this."  
  
The ordeal has taken its toll on Nikolas. And for the first time in his  
life, he faces his grandmother without fear. "How dare I? You were right  
Grandmother, you do know when I am lying. So look into my eyes and tell  
me if I am lying now. I do not just distrust you, I hate you! I hate you  
for what you have done to my mother and her family! I hate you for what  
you have done to me, and most of all I hate you for what you have done  
to my Uncle!"  
  
Helena and Stefan stare at Nikolas, at a loss for words. Jerry is still  
in the corner of the room trying to figure a way out.  
  
And the rest of the rescue party are proceeding as according to plan.  
Mrs. Lansbury has waved Sarah and a her agents in. She quietly instructs  
them to the servants hallway and leads them to the various entrances  
to the study.  
  
Mrs.Lansbury: "You must be careful, the Mistress has many loyal guards and they  
will not hesitate to engage in battle with you."  
  
Sarah turns to Mrs Lansbury. "Thank you, you have been most helpful. "  
  
Mrs. Lansbury nods sadly:"I have lost my child, please help Mr Cassadine  
not to lose his."  
  
Sarah looks into the older woman's sad eyes and nods. "We will retrieve  
Nikolas. You can leave the compound now. There is a car waiting for  
you."'  
  
Mrs. Lansbury looks at her with doubt in her eyes. "Stefan insisted that  
we get you out of here safely. An agent will escort you. Hurry now, we  
haven't much time left. Stefan has been in that room for awhile now."  
  
Mrs. Lansbury complies and follows a agent out. Meanwhile Luke and Laura  
are heading towards the cove tunnel. A guard spots them prepares to  
shoot them. Luke curses as he shoots him. The guards falls and Laura  
retrieves his gun.  
  
Luke:"Thank God for silencers. Hopefully he'll be the last one we come  
across. "  
  
Luke has spoken to soon for Laura shoots a guard that appears behind  
Luke. The guard falls and Laura looks at Luke. "I hate when I have to  
do that."  
  
Luke"I know baby, but that was close. You remember how to get to the  
tunnel?"  
  
Laura takes his hand and they proceed. "Like it was yesterday."  
  
They make their way through the tunnel and Laura follows guides them  
through the maze of tunnels. Finally they come to a door. "This is it.  
Should be the servant's hallway."  
  
They emerge from the tunnel cautiously and gasp when they see the barrel  
of a gun in their faces.  
  
Sarah apologizes as she pulls the gun away. "I'm sorry, can't be to  
careful. Any problems?"  
  
Luke:"We had to get rid of two guards. Silencers kept us from being heard  
though. You?"  
  
Sarah"We took out a few, but according to Lansbury there are probably  
still more around. Stefan has  
been in the study for awhile now. We need to give him some back up."  
  
Laura"Wait, if we enter now won't Helena have time to shoot both Stefan  
and Nikolas?"  
  
Sarah looks to Luke who shrugs"The old bat is crazy enough to do it.  
What if we listen at the door?"  
  
Laura shakes her head and memories flood her as she speaks bitterly.  
"The study is soundproof. Helena used to torment me in there and neither  
Stefan or Stavros were able to hear her."  
  
Sarah nods sympathetically and Luke pulls Laura to him.  
Luke:"I'm sorry baby. This must be tough on you."  
Laura smiles"I just want to get Stefan and Nikolas out of here with us  
safely. I can handle the memories."  
  
Luke nods and turns to Sarah. "What do we do?"  
  
Sarah is looking over the plans and finally turns to Luke and Laura"We  
have no choice, we have to rush the place."  
  
Laura interrupts her. "We have another option. Send me in. Helena will  
love to have me back."  
  
Luke immediately protests but Sarah quiets him. "She has a point. If we  
send her in then we can bug her. Stefan refused to wear one because he  
feared he'd be frisked and we wouldn't be in the compound in time to  
save Nikolas. Laura, you are our best hope."  
  
Laura nods and Luke curses. "Dammitt, I don't like it. Send me in."  
  
Laura shakes her head. "They won't be as quick to kill his mother in  
front of Nikolas as they would be to kill the man they hold responsible  
for the deaths of many Cassadines. I'll be fine."  
  
Laura kisses Luke and then turns to Sarah. "Okay put it on me."  
  
Back in the study Stefan is explaining to Nikolas. "She knew he was  
alive and she was only leaving to find out if it was true. She meant to  
come back Nikolas, I knew she did. Your grandmother stopped her as she  
planned to do ever since she planted the newspaper article on Luke. I  
knew she would only be ours Nikolas if she could return on her own free  
will. You have no idea how difficult it was for her here. She loved you  
Nikolas, and she still does."  
  
Helena has moved closer to Nikolas. Nikolas lets the information sink in.  
  
Nikolas: "Okay, I believe you. Thank you for explaining."  
  
Helena: "I can not accept this Nikolas! You are taking his word over mine? "  
  
Jerry catches Helena's signal and pulls a gun on Stefan. Stefan remains  
still and turns to his mother. "You aim to see the job finished I see."  
  
Helena approached Nikolas and places a hand on his shoulder. "What job  
would that be?"  
  
Stefan's laugh is brittle. Nikolas looks at Jerry and then at Helena.  
"No, end this now. Make him put the gun down."  
  
Helena pushes Nikolas into the nearby couch. "SILENCE!"  
  
Nikolas rises and Helena backhands him. "Do not try my patience young  
man! You will remain seated and in silence!"  
  
Nikolas catches the nod from his Uncle and remains seated this time. He  
marvels at the strength his grandmother pushed and slapped him with.  
  
Helena faces Stefan and a cold smile crosses her face."You believe I  
arranged your death by the hands of Luke Spencer?"  
  
Stefan smiles back just as coldly."I believe you tried to, but I decided  
to preempt you and arrange my own death."  
  
Everything begins to make sense to Helena. She realizes her son has not  
come to the compound alone."You disloyal bastard! You have brought them  
to this house have you not?"  
  
As if to answer her question, Laura Spencer enters the room and walks  
towards Nikolas. Helena lets out a scream of rage. "YOU BROUGHT LUKE  
SPENCER"S WHORE INTO MY HOME?"  
  
Everyone turns to face Helena who has positioned herself near Nikolas.  
Laura smiles at Nikolas. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nikolas nods and she turns to Helena. "Does it surprise you that I  
returned? You allowed Stavros to bring me here. Why should Stefan be any  
different? Of course there is a difference, I came willingly with  
Stefan! Release them both Helena. It ends here."  
  
Helena laughs eerily as she pulls a gun on Laura. "Right you are, Lasha.  
It will end here, by my hand."  
  
She turns the gun on Nikolas and motions for him to stand. Stefan and  
Laura gasp.  
  
Stefan panics."NO! You would not kill him!"  
  
Helena smiles. "Kill him? No not unless I am forced to. I am taking  
Nikolas out of here and Jerry will dispose of you and your precious  
Lasha."  
  
Helena takes Nikolas by the arm and positions the gun in his ribs.  
"Perhaps I should allow you to witness what their betrayal will cost  
them and you. It would make you stronger!"  
  
NIK (tears in his eyes):"Please, Grandmother, I will accompany you  
anywhere. But do not kill them, I'm begging you."  
  
Helena: "Stop this infantile pleading!" She turns to Stefan. "Do you see  
what you have made him? He is the Cassadine heir! He should be strong  
and proud, but instead he is weak and emotional! Your brother, your  
father, and your uncles! All powerful men, and you have almost succeeded  
in ruining the family line! I will make him strong if it kills me!"  
  
Luke Spencer appears in the doorway and holds a gun on Helena. "Now  
sister, that is something I just might do."  
  
Helena turns to face him as a Cassadine guard rushes in. Helena points  
to Laura and the guard pulls a weapon on her and grabs her tightly.  
  
Then Helena turns to Luke, using Nikolas to shield her body. "Before you  
kill me you will have to execute your wife's first born. Though you  
might enjoy doing that."  
  
Nikolas tries to swallow the fear of having his fate rest in Luke  
Spencer's hands but relaxes when he meets Luke's eyes. He can see the  
hatred is not directed at him this time.  
  
Luke:"Hmm...kill the kid, that's an interesting proposition. Of course why  
would I kill him when I could off you baby?"  
  
Jerry turns to Helena. "Call in the guards. We have to get out of here."  
  
Helena turns her gaze to him. "Silence, I am in charge here."  
  
Helena sees Sarah and her men enter the room all carrying guns. "Get  
out of here or I will execute them all!"  
  
Sarah and her men stop, but don't exit. They keep their guns drawn and  
focused on their targets.  
  
Luke:"Helena, the game is over. With the exception of your  
child-abusing nephew over there and that idiot holding my wife, all of  
your guards have been taken care of."  
  
Jerry's face loses color as he feels Helena's glare. "You abused  
Nikolas?"  
  
Nikolas pipes up. "Of course he did Grandmother. I didn't try to escape  
the second time. I couldn't move after the beating Jerry gave me."  
  
Jerry points the gun at Nikolas. "You disrespectful brat!"  
  
Stefan sees his opportunity and grabs the gun. In the struggle it goes  
off and both men fall to the ground. Nikolas screams as he struggles to  
get away. "NO!!! UNCLE!!!!" Helena tightens her grip on him.  
  
Helena: "Silence!"  
  
Helena smiles to Luke. "I have waited years to punish you Spencer. And  
now is my chance."  
  
She nods to the guard and he cocks his gun. Nikolas breaks free and  
rushes at his mother's guard. Before he reaches her, Luke turns the gun  
on the guard and blows him away. Nikolas falls to his mother's side.  
Helena turns the gun on Nikolas. "You give me no choice brephos!"  
  
She falls to the ground before she can pull the trigger. Everyone in the  
room turns to see Stefan holding a gun pointed where his mother was  
standing. Helena looks up at Stefan in disbelief. And as her takes her  
final breath, she vows: "A curse to You Stefan and to all that you hold  
dear." She dies.  
  
Luke:"I didn't hear a gunshot!"  
  
Stefan whispers. "Thank God for silencers. "  
  
Laura is holding Nikolas tightly. "OH my Nikky. Oh my son."  
  
Nikolas is holding her tightly too as they rock together. "I'm okay.  
I'm okay Mom."  
  
Laura starts to cry happily as she hears the word Mom escape from her  
first born's lips."You called me Mom."  
  
He pulls away from her slightly and brushes back her hair. He wipes the  
tears from her eyes"Yes, I know I did Mom." Laura wipes the tears from  
Nikolas cheeks and hugs him again. "OH baby, I was so worried for you."  
  
The agents are moving Jerry and Helena's bodies. Stefan is staring out a  
window, giving Nikolas time with his mother. He smells the familiar  
smell of Luke Spencer's cigar and turns to face him.  
  
Luke:"You saved their lives. Couldn't have been easy, but I'm glad you did  
it."  
  
Stefan nods and wipes a tear from his eye. "She was a viper from hell,  
but she was also my mother. It amazes me the power a mother has over her  
children, even when they do not deserve to be mothers." He finds it odd  
that he is disclosing so much to his sworn enemy. He shrugs it off as a  
temporary lapse due to the emotional day.  
  
Luke nods. "I see you haven't rushed to Nikolas. I figured you'd be all  
over him like butter on a biscuit."  
  
Stefan:"Probably for the same reason you have not rushed up to Laura.  
Let them bond. It is been long overdue."  
  
Luke:"Sarah wanted me to tell you she's with the agents rounding up  
guards. She'll be back in soon."  
  
Stefan nods. "So, where does this leave us Spencer? Helena is gone,  
this time forever."  
  
Luke puffs on his cigar silently for a moment. "We will always hate each  
other. I think that's obvious to us both. But you helped save my kids,  
that's something I can't forget. So the best we can hope for is a  
truce."  
  
Stefan smiles slightly. "You are correct, Spencer. I too will not  
forget that you helped save my nephew."  
  
Luke looks over to Nikolas and Laura who are still hugging each other.  
"You know I pride myself on always being right Cassadine."  
  
Stefan laughs. "That is why you are a pompous fool."  
  
Luke glares then shrugs. "Maybe, but you're an arrogant ass. Anyway, it  
is a fact that Nikolas will always be Laura's son. Much as I want to  
change that, I can't."  
  
Stefan:"And you are my nephew's stepfather, much as I despise you. So we  
have to face the fact that we share loved ones in common. So I suppose  
a civil truce would work best for us."  
  
Luke nods:"Civil truce? You mean we agree not to kill the other?"  
  
Stefan smirks. "Something along those lines. We agree to be civil to one  
another so that our loved ones do not have to make excuses for caring  
for each other."  
  
Luke:"Let's not cross paths too often. That way there's less chance of  
us breaking the truce. Deal?" Luke considers extending his hand to  
shake on it, but decides against it. He doesn't think he wants to be  
that friendly.  
  
Stefan considers for a moment. "It is a deal."  
  
Meanwhile, Laura feels Nikolas pull away and looks into his eyes. "You  
want to see your Uncle."  
  
Nikolas nods and kisses both of her cheeks."Thanks Mom."  
  
She nods and he passes Luke on his way to his Uncle. Luke helps Laura up  
And embraces her. They are interrupted by Sarah. "All of the guards are  
accounted for and Mrs. Lansbury is on a plane to Port Charles. Is  
everyone okay here?"  
  
Luke and Laura nod and they turn towards Stefan and Nikolas. Nikolas  
approaches his Uncle slowly and Stefan gingerly takes his face in his  
hands. "Oh brephos. I thank God you are alright."  
  
Stefan strokes his cheek gently as he memorizes Nikolas' features. The  
tears of the past few days start to flow down both of their cheeks.  
Stefan draws Nikolas in for a strong embrace. They hug in silence for a  
long time as both refuse to let go. Stefan kisses the top of his head  
and then whispers  
  
"No harm will ever come to you again, my child."  
  
Nikolas mumbles something but Stefan can not make it out. Nikolas looks  
up at his Uncle and takes his face in his hands. "I am sorry Uncle. I  
was never ashamed of you. I swear to you I was never ashamed."  
  
Stefan smiles and studies Nikolas for a moment. So much has changed the  
boy yet, his sweet spirit had persevered. "I know Nikolas. Lucky told  
me but I knew anyway. I love you Nikolas. I am sorry that I angered you  
and I promise the Timoria is over. It dies here."  
  
Nikolas nods and hugs his Uncle again. "Thank you Uncle. Finally we can  
be free."  
  
Stefan holds him and lets the words sink in- free, he had never counted  
on that ever coming true in his lifetime.  
  
Nikolas and Stefan join Sarah, Luke and Laura.  
  
Sarah: "Will you both be returning to Port Charles?"  
  
Stefan nods. "We will, but it will be in a couple of days. I must  
arrange for mother's funeral. Fortunately she had taken the foresight to  
arrange one for me, so I will substitute her in my place. Nikolas, you  
may go back to port Charles now if you prefer."  
  
Nikolas ponders it for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, I will  
stay with you. Once we have mourned her I will return with you."  
  
Sarah nods. "That is understandable. I sympathize with your loss. "  
  
Stefan:"I would like you to inform Mrs. Lansbury that I will cover  
Miranda's expenses."  
  
Nikolas stiffens and looks to his Uncle who takes him by the shoulder  
gently and sits with him on the couch. "Miranda did not make it Nikolas.  
She died protecting the Spencer family but she gave me a message for  
you. She told me to tell you that she cared for you."  
  
Nikolas nods and the tears stream down his face silently. "Oh Randi..may  
you find peace."  
  
Stefan embraces Nikolas again and Nikolas wipes away his tears.  
  
Stefan:"I have to inform the Jacks family. I trust you will be alright?"  
  
Nikolas nods and Laura takes Stefan's place on the couch.  
Stefan joins Luke and Sarah. "I must make a few phone calls."  
  
Sarah nods. "Understandable, but I need to talk to you both first.  
Considering what Nikolas and Lucky went through, I feel I should  
suggest they get into counseling as soon as possible. They have been  
through hell and could use the therapy."  
  
Stefan and Luke both nod in agreement.  
Luke:"That can be arranged. According to Lucky, Nikolas is the one who  
really went through hell. But I'm sure Lesley and Lucky could use it  
too."  
  
Stefan tosses another look at his nephew. "He is different, not for the  
worse, but I can see some of his innocence is gone. Therapy is a good  
idea. I will arrange it. Excuse me please."  
  
Stefan leaves and Sarah follows. She places a hand on his shoulder.  
"You will probably tell me to mind my own business, but Nikolas isn't  
the only one that's been through hell."  
  
Stefan sighs and feels exhaustion taking over. "Is this your not so  
subtle way of advising me to seek therapy as well?"  
  
Sarah smiles and takes his hand in hers. "It wouldn't hurt."  
  
Stefan smiles. "Easy for you to say. I will take your suggestion to  
heart. Now I really must inform the family of Jerry's death."  
  
Stefan makes his phone calls and meets them in living room. Luke, Laura,  
Nikolas and Sarah are all sitting and sipping tea. "Everything has been  
arranged. I have a Cassadine jet ready to take you all back to Port  
Charles when you are ready."  
  
Laura smiles "Thank you. I believe we will be leaving in an hour or so."  
Laura turns to Nikolas. You will call me when you get back to Port  
Charles?"  
  
Nikolas nods.  
  
Stefan nods. "We will be back soon."  
  
..................  
  
Chapter 47: Final Touches  
  
Stefan sits in his living room, relieved to finally be back in Port  
Charles. The past couple of days have been hard on him. He's thankful to  
finally have Helena buried. And now he's ready to move on with his life.  
He thinks of Nikolas. They had been so busy entertaining company and  
arranging details that neither had really engaged in any heavy  
discussion since the reunion in Greece. Stefan sighs, he knows enough  
time has passed and today they must discuss the issues both have  
avoided.  
  
He sips on his tea and loses track of time. He doesn't hear Nikolas  
enter the room.  
  
Nik: "Uncle?"  
  
Stefan smiles and waves him in. "I take it you slept better last night  
than the past few days?"  
  
Nikolas nods and takes a seat on the couch."Gabriel said you wished to  
speak with me?"  
  
Stefan pours Nikolas some juice. "Drink, you haven't been eating well  
lately. And I think we have a few things we should discuss."  
  
Nikolas takes the juice without argument and sips. "Okay, anything in  
particular?"  
  
Stefan sighs trying to decide if Nikolas is playing games with him or  
really just trying to avoid the subject. "Nikolas, you were rather angry  
with me the day you were taken. I think we should discuss that."  
  
Nikolas looks away not wanting to remember their fight. "Can't we just  
leave it where it belongs, in the past."  
  
Stefan puts his hand on Nikolas' shoulder and looks into his eyes. "I  
figured you would be informing your mother of the circumstances of our  
argument."  
  
Nikolas shakes his head"No, that was between you and me. You said  
Timoria is over, that you stopped the game. Then let's not start it all  
over again. I forgive you Uncle and I hope you forgive me for the words  
I said in anger."  
  
Stefan nods and squeezes his shoulder"Of course I do Nikolas. You had  
every right to be angry. Okay, you have been reticent about what  
happened to you in Canada. I have heard bits and pieces from others but  
I'd like to speak with you about it."  
  
Nikolas puts down his juice and rises from the couch. "It over, why talk  
about it? I want to go for a walk. May I be dismissed?"  
  
Stefan's concern grow as he shakes his head. "No, Nikolas I want to  
talk to you about this. Please sit back down."  
  
Nikolas complies but refuses to meet Stefan's gaze. Stefan studies  
Nikolas' stony visage.  
  
Nikolas: "There isn't anything to discuss. I'm fine."  
  
Stefan turns Nikolas face towards his. "Nikolas, it is clear you are  
not fine. You do not have to pretend with me. I want to help, but I can  
not unless you tell me what happened in Canada."  
  
Nikolas gets up and paces angrily. "You can't help me! It's over okay? I  
am fine. I went through hell, I cost Miranda her life, and I am fine.  
Leave it alone already! Can't you see I'm okay! Why does everything have  
to be a discussion with you? When I want you to talk to me you dismiss  
me. When I want to be left alone you grill me. I don't want to talk  
about it, I just want to forget it."  
  
Stefan watches his nephew quietly for a moment and then speaks.  
"Obviously this is bothering you more than you want me to believe.  
Nikolas, I can help you, but only if you let me in."  
  
Nikolas picks up a nearby vase and throws it into a wall angrily. It  
shatters into a million pieces. "YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME! I DON'T  
WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. DAMMITT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Nikolas looks at the shattered vase in horror and turns to his shocked  
uncle apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for it."  
  
He drops to his knees and starts to pick up the pieces. Stefan drops  
beside him and makes Nikolas put the pieces down. "Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas starts to apologize again his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm  
sorry, I didn't mean too. I never meant to..."  
  
He begins to cry softly and Stefan wraps his arms around him soothing  
him gently. "Shhh it's okay brephos. Let it out."  
  
He rocks him gently as Nikolas cries into his shoulder. Nikolas whispers  
through his tears. "I convinced her to help us. She died because I  
guilt-tripped her into saving us. I never wanted her to get hurt. But I  
was so cruel to her sometimes."  
  
Stefan brushes back his hair "Nikolas, I know you never wanted her hurt,  
but she kidnapped you. She put herself in danger the moment she took you  
hostage. At least she died righting her wrongs. Jerry and Miranda put  
you through hell. Jerry may have been more obvious but can you honestly  
tell me Miranda never manipulated you?"  
  
Nikolas closes his eyes and let's the memories flood him"yes, she  
manipulated me, but I did things too Uncle. She told me I was like my  
father. That you and mother only saw Stavros in me. I know she didn't  
mean it and was just trying to hurt me because I hurt her, but what if  
there's truth to it? Perhaps Mom does see my father in me."  
  
Stefan takes Nikolas face in his hands. "No, you are your own creation  
Nikolas. You have your mother's heart and soul. Her spirit. You have the  
best of my traits , the ones I tried to instill in you. I do not see  
Stavros in you, nor does your mother. She loves you."  
  
Nikolas sighs and wipes his eyes. "I know she loves me, but I'm afraid  
to get my hopes up. Every time I let her in I'm the one who gets left.  
Now that I bonded with my brother too, I don't want to lose them again."  
  
Stefan smiles "You will not. Nikolas, for once you will be able to have  
the family you have so longed for. I promise you that. In fact, your  
mother called this morning and requested you call her."  
  
Nikolas nods and rises. "Thank you. I'm sorry I threw the vase."  
  
Stefan joins him and leads him to the couch"The vase can be replaced  
Nikolas. You can not. I have made an appointment for you with Gail  
Baldwin. "  
  
Nikolas looks at him curiously. "The psychiatrist? You think I am  
crazy?"  
  
Stefan smiles, "You are the sanest Cassadine ever brephos, so no, I do  
not think you are crazy. I do think you could use someone help you sort  
through your ordeal in Canada, and perhaps other issues as well. I have  
made an appointment for myself."  
  
Nikolas starts to laugh"You going to therapy? I am dreaming. Okay, I  
trust you. I'll go to Dr. Baldwin."  
  
Stefan laughs"I hired a cook yesterday. And I believe breakfast will be  
ready soon. What else will you be doing today aside from your visit with  
your mother?"  
  
Nikolas thinks for a moment. "I want to go visit Miranda. I need to  
speak with her. I might take Lu to the park with Lucky later."  
  
Stefan nods"I will see you for dinner then?"  
  
Nikolas smiles"Absolutely. I might even play chess with you. No promises  
of course. Oh and Uncle one more thing."  
  
Stefan smiles"Yes?"  
  
Nikolas looks to the ground"I need you to open an account in Lucky's  
name and deposit 6,450 dollars."  
  
Stefan looks at him in amazement. "Excuse me? Why do I need to do this?"  
  
Nikolas: "I Um, lost some money to him in poker. Put a limit on the account  
though. He can only take out like a hundred or so a week. I may have to  
pay him, but I can still control how much he gets at once. Don't worry  
we have a rematch at pool. I'll get my money back."  
  
Stefan nods and mocks seriousness"Gambling is wrong Nikolas. For God's  
sake if you're going to do it chess. You are good at chess.!"  
  
Nikolas laughs "Okay, chess. I'll go call Mom now."  
  
................  
  
Luke is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper as he drinks his  
coffee. Lucky graciously offered to take Lulu to Ruby's for breakfast  
so that his parents can spend some time together. Laura comes out of the  
kitchen with her cup of coffee in hand.  
  
Laura is smiling. "Did you ever think we'd get back to normal this  
quickly?"  
  
Luke:"Nope, but I'm glad we did baby."  
  
Laura sits down on the couch and puts her coffee cup down on the table.  
Luke notices her serious demeanor. "You want to talk about him don't  
you?"  
  
Laura:"Yes. We can't put this off any longer."  
Luke frowns and puts down the paper. "I was afraid of that."  
  
Laura:"We've been avoiding it long enough. Stefan called last night  
while you were at the club. He and Nikolas have returned to the Port  
Charles. I expect Nikolas will be calling me later, since I left a  
message for him to call me. We have to discuss his role in our lives."  
  
Luke:"I'd prefer none." He sees the look of mutiny on Laura's face and  
puts his hands up in surrender. "I said that's what I prefer, baby. Did  
you want me to lie?"  
  
Laura:"No. But I won't turn my back on him again. I won't!"  
  
Luke:"Well Lucky seems intent on hanging with Nikolas too. It seems I'm  
outnumbered. The idea of a Cassadine darkening our door on a regular  
basis does not sit well, baby. The less I see of him, the better. I'm  
sorry. I don't like him. It must be a hereditary thing.."  
  
Laura:"Luke! Please.. I need to have a relationship with him."  
  
Luke:"Fine. Just don't do it when I'm around, okay? He doesn't like me  
either. You'd be doing us both a favor."  
  
Laura (sadly wiping a few tears from her face):"Promise me you won't ask  
me to leave him again."  
  
Luke brushes her hair back. "No darlin'. I won't ask you to give him up  
again. But that's as far as I go. I won't go after Nikolas or his  
vampire uncle of his if they leave me alone. And I won't stop Lucky from  
hanging out with Nikolas. But that's all I'll promise. You'll have to  
accept that."  
  
Laura nods, accepting the inevitable. "If that's all you can do, then  
I"ll just have to accept it." Luke puts his arms around Laura as they  
cuddle on the couch. The phone rings a few minutes later.  
  
Luke gets up to answer it. "Spencer here. Yeah, she's right here." He  
hands the phone to Laura. "It's Nikolas."  
  
Laura smiles as she takes the phone. "Nikolas? Is that really you?" Luke  
watches Laura's animated face, knowing he did the only thing he could  
do.  
  
Laura:"Eleven o'clock? Here?" Laura looks as Luke hopefully and gives  
him a radiant smile when he nods. "That'll be just fine. See you then. I  
love you. Bye."  
  
Laura walks over to Luke and gives him a warm hug. "Thank you. You won't  
regret this, I promise." She pulls him into a seductive kiss. "You  
know, the kids won't be back for a while..."  
  
Luke laughs. "You weren't kidding, were you? Well.. what are we waiting  
for?" He takes her hand in his and leads her upstairs. "Did I tell you  
how much I love you, baby?"  
  
Laura:"Tell me again.. I never get tired of hearing it...."  
  
..................  
  
Stefan is sitting in front of the fire in the living room. He is so  
intent on the book he is reading that he is startled when there is a  
knock at the front door. Having given his staff the day off to be alone,  
he is forced to answer it himself.  
  
Stefan smiles in surprise when he sees Sarah at the door."Sarah! Please  
come in. I hope this is a personal call."  
  
Sarah allows Stefan to take her coat. They enter the living room and  
Stefan offers her a drink.  
  
Sarah:"Actually it is a mixture of both business and pleasure." She  
watches him pour her drink.  
  
Stefan:"Oh? Well that's intriguing. Please have a seat." He offers her  
the drink once she is seated. He sits next to her on the couch.  
  
Sarah:"First I want to ask about Nikolas. Is he adjusting okay?"  
  
Stefan:"To be honest, I am a little concerned about him. He had an  
uncharacteristic outburst today. We seemed to get through it though. And  
he agreed to see Dr Baldwin. He has an appointment with her tomorrow."  
  
Sarah:"I'm glad you took my advice, Stefan. This kind of ordeal leaves  
deep scars. How about you? How are you handling things?"  
  
Stefan:"Each day is easier. But enough about us." Stefan takes her drink  
from her and puts it on the coffee table. He gently takes her hands in  
his. "I want to thank you for all you have done to bring Nikolas back to  
me."  
  
Sarah shakes her head. "Thank you, but you and the Spencers did most of  
the work."  
  
Stefan:"That is not true and you know it. Luke and I would have killed  
each other without you running interference. And I surely would have  
gone mad. There were many a time on that trip that I relied on you to  
keep me sane. I will never forget your kindness."  
  
Sarah looks down at her hands and Stefan senses something is wrong. Her  
face is obscured by her hair falling forward.  
  
Stefan: "I would have thought that you would be happy. Please forgive me  
if I said something to upset you."  
  
Sarah (shaking her head): "What you said was wonderful. Thank you. You  
know, I shouldn't be bothering you like this. I really should be  
going..." Sarah tries to get up to leave but Stefan stops her. It's then  
that he notices the tears she has been trying to hide.  
  
Stefan:"Something is very wrong, Sarah. What is it?"  
  
Sarah:"I'm usually so self-assured and matter of fact.. I'm just not  
used to being so emotional. I certainly didn't come here to cry on your  
shoulder..."  
  
Stefan:"Tell me what's bothering you. Let me return some of your  
kindness by listening to you for a change."  
  
Sarah:"Today is the anniversary of my parents' death. I don't know why  
it's hitting me so hard this year. It's not like I don't have a hard  
time every year, but this year is different. I came here because I felt  
like I was going to come out of my skin if I spent any more time by  
myself..."  
  
Stefan:"I'm glad you came. I'd like to think of us as friends at least."  
Stefan rubs her back gently as she continues to cry.  
  
Sarah:"I just thought if I stayed busy it wouldn't hurt so much. I guess  
I was just thrown off guard by your thanking me, I sort of lost it. I'll  
be better in a few minutes."  
  
Stefan:"Could it be this case that made this anniversary more difficult  
for you?"  
  
Sarah:"You are very wise. I hate to admit this, but I'm jealous of  
Nikolas. He still has his parents. And I will never see mine again.  
Terrible aren't I?"  
  
Stefan:"Not terrible, just human, and a beautiful one at that." Stefan  
notices the tension in her back muscles when he gives her shoulder a  
squeeze. "Turn around, Let me work out some of the knots in your back."  
  
Sarah complies dutifully and Stefan begins to massage the muscles in her  
neck and upper back. Not surprisingly, she finds that he gives a  
wonderful massage. Within minutes she feel more relaxed than she has in  
weeks. Sarah knows she should say something end it, but she doesn't want  
to break the spell.  
  
Stefan (in a hoarse whisper):"Feel better?"  
  
Sarah (languidly):"Yes...I had no idea how tense I was...Thank you."  
Sarah reluctantly begins to pull away.  
  
Stefan (his voice a caress):"I'm not done yet."  
  
Subtly, the massage begins to turn erotic. The hands he used to melt  
away the knots in her back begin to create a different magic. One of his  
hands gently guides her head back against his shoulder and caresses her  
throat. Her lips part as the passion it arouses overwhelms her.  
  
He lowers his mouth to hers in a erotic kiss. She is shocked by her  
passionate response to him, but she doesn't fight it. She returns his  
kiss passionately, holding nothing back. Finally Stefan breaks the kiss  
to look into her eyes. He sees her desire for him.  
  
Stefan takes her hand in his as he rises from the couch. "Come with me,  
Sarah. Let me make love to you."  
  
Sarah nods as she allows him to lead her upstairs.  
  
.............................  
  
Nikolas pauses outside the Spencer residence before knocking on the  
door. He makes a silent prayer that this time will be different. Finally  
he gets up the nerve to knock. Laura answers within moments. She  
immediately gives him a warm hug.  
  
Laura:"Please! Come in. Let me take a look at you."  
  
Nikolas removes his coat. Feeling strange to be in the house that has  
such bad memories for him. This house signified everything bad since  
coming to Port Charles. The fall down the stairs, Luke and Lucky's  
hatred, his estrangement from his mother, and even his separation from  
Lulu.  
  
Nikolas:"Perhaps meeting here was a bad idea..."  
  
Laura:"No, please. This is my home. My son should be able to visit me  
here and not feel uncomfortable. So tell me, why are you so thin? Hasn't  
Stefan been making sure you eat?"  
  
Nikolas:"I haven't been hungry lately. But I promised him I'd have a  
good dinner tonight. Besides I didn't come here to talk about that."  
  
Laura:"Yes, I know. You want to know what happens next."  
  
Nikolas:"I guess I want to know if you plan to cut me off again. I don't  
want any more surprises."  
  
Laura:"You are part of my family, Nikolas. It took me losing you to  
death to realize that I couldn't live without having you in my life."  
  
Nikolas:"What about Luke? Surely he isn't happy about this."  
  
Laura:"No he isn't happy. I don't know if he'll ever like or trust you.  
But he accepts that I love you and want to have a relationship with you."  
  
Nikolas: "So does this mean we go back to secret meetings in the park?" Laura  
can see the hurt look on Nikolas' proud face. She reaches up and cups  
his cheek with her hand.  
  
Laura"No. I won't do that to you or to myself. I am proud to have you as my  
son. You are a wonderful young man. But I have to consider Luke's  
feelings as well. So it's a delicate balancing act."  
  
Nikolas: "I understand. Your husband still comes first. I guess I expected  
that.."  
  
Laura"No Nikolas you misunderstand me! Please, this is coming out all  
wrong. Let me start again." Laura takes Nikolas's face in her hands. He  
sees the tears of love in her eyes.  
  
Nikolas: "Go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
Laura"I love you Nikolas. I want as close a relationship with you as I can.  
I want you to come to the house and see Lulu and I. I want you to be  
able to hang with Lucky."  
  
Nikolas: "So where does Luke fit into this picture?"  
  
Laura"Let me ask you a question first. How much time do you really want to  
spend around my husband?"  
  
Nikolas smiles as he gets her point. "As little as possible."  
  
Laura"Well, that's how Luke feels. I want to honor his request in this  
because I love him."  
  
Nikolas nods."I think I can stay out of Luke's way if he stays out of  
mine."  
  
Laura"It's not an ideal situation Nikolas, but it is better than what we've  
had. Better than I ever hoped it could be. So you will visit me often?"  
  
Nikolas: "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
Laura smiles unreservedly at Nikolas, who still remains guarded."Good.  
Now can you stay for lunch? I'd like to hear all about Greece if you'll  
tell me. And why you haven't been eating properly..."  
  
Nikolas follows her into the kitchen to watch her prepare lunch.  
  
.............  
  
Nikolas approaches the tombstone and places the yellow roses at the  
grave. He kneels beside it and rubs his hands together to shake the cold  
away.  
  
The cemetery is empty and it's silence is deafening to him. He touches  
the tombstone gently and speaks. "I knew I would see you again, I just  
didn't think it would be here."  
  
He sighs and continues. "My Uncle convinced your mother to retire. He  
holds no ill will to her as far as I can see. He understands that she  
was under my Grandmother's control. I am sure he is still angry about  
her part in my abduction, but you don't have to worry about her or  
Pierce. He gave her a pension you know. I insisted. I think she went  
back to Greece a few days ago. My uncle had two memorials put up for  
you. I asked for one here, so your brother and Mac and I can come talk  
to you. I hear Jax was here to. I keep thinking about you Miranda. No  
other person to date could make me so happy then so angry at one time.  
My mother could in a way but it was different with you. I know I was  
cruel after our lovemaking. I am sorry. I just wanted you to be as  
miserable as me. You and I connected though, even if it was just for  
those few minutes. I know you cared about me Miranda. Uncle told me but  
I knew it the moment we made love, and all the times you comforted me  
through that hell. I only wish I could have comforted you. I don't think  
I really understood exactly what Jerry meant to you. I know that even in  
his cruelty he loved you. That was obvious the moment I told him about  
us. God, Miranda I'm sorry. I asked you to save my family and now you're  
gone! You did save them though. Pierce said you stopped the guard that  
was going to execute them. I owe you my life for that."  
  
Nikolas gets up to relieve the stiffness in his legs, and then he  
continues. "I reunited with my Mom. I think I surprised her because I  
called her that. Mom, simple word yet I refused to address her as that  
for so long. You know, I'm still scared though. I'm finally getting  
what I always wanted, my mother's love and I keep thinking it's going to  
fall through. I am afraid to trust in it. Amazing that I can tell you  
all this when I suppose I should hate you. You manipulated me like no  
one has ever done before. My Uncle would have been impressed I suppose  
if it hadn't been me that fell under your spell. I don't hate you though  
Miranda. It would be be so much easier if I did. I tried to hate my  
mother too you know. I always thought if I hate her then it won't hurt  
when she ditches me, but I couldn't hate her and it did hurt. You were  
something special Miranda. I doubt I will ever meet anyone like you  
again. That might be a good thing, who really knows. Hell, I don't know  
anything anymore. I feel like I've been in a daze since this has been  
over. It's like I'm here, but I'm not. Almost like part of me is still  
in Canada waiting to be freed. Silly, you're probably laughing at me  
right now thinking silly prince, you're free now. Am I though? Will I  
ever truly be free of what happened? I think I understand my Uncle  
better now. For years he has carried the weight of other peoples'  
mistakes. Now I do the same. I guess I've bored you enough. I have to  
meet with my brother and sister at the park. I'll be thinking about you  
Miranda, every time I take a walk and hear the wind in the trees I'll  
think about you. You are the only person besides me that I ever knew  
that loved the outdoors that much. Rest in Peace Miranda."  
  
Nikolas stands for a moment with tears in his eyes before walking away.  
  
..................  
  
Nikolas and Lucky are at the swings in the park. Lu is being pushed by  
Nikolas while Lucky is complaining.  
  
Lucky:"I can't believe you put a limit on the account, man. You don't  
trust me?"  
  
Nikolas laughs "Right, I trust you, just not with money. Besides I plan  
on winning it back."  
  
Lucky laughs and takes over pushing Lulu, who's giggling as she swings  
into the air. "Fat chance. You'll never beat me in cards. "  
  
Nikolas ponders his statement for a moment. "You are probably right,  
but the rematch is at the pool table remember?"  
  
Lucky laughs again. "What ever man, I'm great at pool too. It's your  
money. "  
  
Nikolas smiles. "Actually it's yours right now. You know, if you're  
smart you'll let it collect some interest and maybe when you turn legal  
you can use it for something useful, like a vehicle."  
  
Lucky laughs and lets Nikolas take over pushing Lulu. "Why buy one when  
I could just hot wire yours?"  
  
Nikolas slaps him on the back of his head. "I have to teach you to obey  
the laws. Obviously our mother and your father haven't yet."  
  
Lucky laughs. "I need to teach you to lighten up a little. Seriously  
man, you want to learn to play cards?"  
  
Nikolas nods. "Yeah, but I think you should learn to play chess."  
  
Lucky laughs."Trying to civilize me Cassadine?"  
  
Nikolas smiles teasingly. "Now that would be an impossible task. Perhaps  
just clean you up a bit."  
  
Lulu climbs down from the swing and plops down on the snow. She giggles  
as she tosses some at her brothers.  
  
Lucky turns to Nikolas"I think we're being attacked!"  
Nikolas laughs and picks up some snow and tosses it at Lucky and falls  
down beside Lu. "Come on little sister we can take him."  
  
Lucky laughs and aims a snowball at Nikolas. "No fair hiding behind a  
baby!"  
  
He nails Nikolas with the snowball and the fight commences with Lulu  
giggling at her silly brothers.  
  
........................  
  
The End  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3065/



End file.
